Megaman Skyra Knights: (Season 2) End of days
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: It has been 3 years since the events of the the portal games. Knights had been subjected to close their gates and shut off connection to the worlds in them. Thanks to efforts from Zenkai and Naomi, the gates had been shut until further notice. However not all were with the idea.. Third Gen Original Megaman series(Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Portal tides**

It has been 3 years since the events of the the portal games. Knights had been subjected to close their gates and shut off connection to the worlds in them. Thanks to efforts from Zenkai and Naomi, the gates had been shut until further notice. However not all were with the idea. Soon a secret syndicate had been set up, to bring together the Maverick Knights of the portal. Forming a new organization they were calling Legion. As time would have it, the protectors of the Grid would once again form together to stop this threat, and ultimately end portal hopping and abuse of data once and for all.

Zenkai was now with Naomi on a hunt, they were rushing on hover bikes and Zenkai let's off of his ramming it right into some knights who seemed to be robotic. He looks to Naomi letting her know he was ok. "This is a portal compound...They must be trying to set up a new world in here..." Zenkai looks back to Naomi and waves to her letting her know he's heading in. He rushes in and begins to shoot down a lot of units and evil knights.

Naomi went in after Zenkai. They reach an area spotting a portal gate. Zenkai jumps up to shut it down. He's grabbed by a sharp dark string and swung back to the floor. He skids a bit and looks upward. There by the door sat Shade Woman. She smiles to him. Her attire was updated, she looked more robotic in places her eyes were now glowing red. She giggles. "Zenkai...It's been such a long time..Tell me...How were things the last 3 years?..." Zenkai stands up. "Shade Woman?...What are you doing here? And what are you doing with the gate!? But then further more..Yeah..How are you even alive? We obliterated you." She laughs and licks her lips. "There's so much to answer..But it'd be better to feed it to you through data...Which I'll make you into very soon...The Lunar Grid is our way..." She stands up. Zenkai thinks to himself. "Lunar Grid?" Shade Woman tilts her head forming daggers in her hands that glowed of strong dark energy.

Naomi stood next to Zenkai. "We killed her before, we can do it again."

Zenkai nods. He charges his gig buster and fires at Shade Woman who flips backward. She swings around shooting daggers all around the room. As they stick into things they explode on contact spewing more knives. Zenkai and Naomi get caught up in the onslaught. Shade Woman begins to laugh hysterically. "I bet you didn't see this little web of pain coming at you did you!?"

Naomi had activated her blowback shield, protecting herself and Zenkai.

Shade Woman gets pouty and flies right at the two smashing into the shield. She destroys it and catches them both with dark energy and bashes them into each other. She then hammers the ground creating a dark vortex of sharp bats that rush around the two cutting them up. Zenkai falls back to the ground with Naomi. He was jittery and inserts a light chip. "Naomi? You ok over there?" Zenkai says sitting up. "Stay down! You all never just listen..." says Shade Woman preparing another attack.

Naomi gets up. "Yeah I'm fine." She rubs her head. "How the heck did she break my shield?"

She gets ready to form her new skill and she gets a call. "Urgh..Dammit...It's Wily...I have to go.." She smiles to them. Zenkai stands up helping Naomi up. "What? Where is Wily! Tell us!" Shade Woman laughs, "Seriously? You guys were getting your ass's handed to you and you want me to tell you where my master lays? You'll see as soon as we collect your codes for the Grid...Bye.." She blows a kiss to them warping away. Zenkai soon shuts off the portal gate and destroys the remaining power sources and takes it's core. He looks back to Naomi. "I guess this it for the mission..But urgh...If all of Wily's creations are like that, hmm..He might have brought back more of them..."

"My brother is seriously getting out of hand..." Naomi puts her hands in her coat pockets.

They get a phone call. "Wow..right on time..Reminds me of the past." Says Zenkai picking up his phone. "Hello?" - "ZENKAI! KAZEOBAKE IS MISSING!" - "What?" - "Get back here quick! Oh..and did the mission go over well?" Zenkai was confused by Roll's sudden change of urgency. "Not..exactly... We'll talk more on Kaze when we get back.."

Naomi looked to Zenkai. "Strange."

Zenkai nods. "I know.." He says placing his gig buster back in his hoister. He looks off to the door they had busted to get into the area. Light pouring into the room as wind blew by them. "Let's head on back. We'll look more into Wily soon...I wonder what this Lunar Grid thing is though?"

"I'm sure we'll find out." Naomi replied. They both soon head back to the fortress.

When they enter Roll was looking around franticly."Roll?" She turns running over to Zenkai quickly. "Zenkai! You guys are back!" She hugs him tightly. "KAZE TOOK MY ICE CREAM SCOOPER! IT WAS MY ONLY ONE!" Zenkai sweat drops. "So you can't go buy another one why?" Roll shivers. "You're a terrible person! Do you know how much it cost me!?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Honestly the price of a fork or spoon?" She steps on his foot. "YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DON'T YOU!?" Zenkai had teary eyes. "Chill out woman, I just got back from getting knived and god knows what else..." Roll sighs to herself looking down to the floor. "I'll just have to order another one.." Zenkai looks off to her, "You still didn't tell me anything more than it being a freaking pooper scooper." Roll growls. "IT IS NOT A POOPER SCOOPER! It scoops ice cream! Though does cause pretty bad diareha." Zenkai laughs,"Your a robot, did Nyeyomi program you with parts from Centaurman? Which..oddly work I think?...I still don't get why he's in a bathroom." Roll looks back to the kitchen a bit. "Well anyways..." She turns back to Zenkai. "The scooper was well...It was the very first one I got from our house a while back. It has a lot of history. I saved it because it was your favorite ice cream scooper when you were little...And I didn't want anything happening to it..It's like a memento." Zenkai laughs rubbing his head. "(I loved ice cream but I could give a damn about the scooper..wow Roll I feel almost bad for you..) Ok..We'll help find Kaze ok?" Roll smiles nodding. "Alright!" She skips off.

"Golly..." Naomi shrugged. "Talk about drama."

Zenkai nods "I know..all over a pooper scooper.."

Axl walks over, "Dude it's a -" Zenkai cuts him off. "Find it for her ok? I gotta get some rest..I'm sure Kaze is just adventuring though he's a big kid now. I'm sure the fortress is just a little to small for him.."

"The former 'terror of the fortress' ? hehe Why don't we just ask Nyeyomi, I'm pretty sure she still keep tabs on him." Naomi chuckled.

Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Go ahead, I'll go get some rest..I'll catch you guys in a bit." Zenkai waves off to her.

"Well alright, I'll deal with this." Naomi replies to Zenkai, folding her arms.

Naomi walked off to Nyeyomi's lab. Nyeyomi was tinkering on the fox reploid. "DAMMIT HOLD STILL!" She hissed. The fox tugged, getting off the table. It looked to Nyeyomi. "I assure you, I am quite fine." The reploid replied, sneering. "Trouble with the fox?" Naomi intruded. Nyeyomi glanced over. "Oh hey Naomi, yeah this little beast is being a brat." "I have a name, I was given the name 'Fret' by master Kazeobake." The fox grumbled. "Shut up fox breath!" Nyeyomi hissed. "Nye, speaking of Kaze, Rol''s trying to find him. Do you know where he might be?" Nyeyomi glanced to Naomi. "Hmmm... Now that I think about it, he hasn't been seen on my camera's since last Tuesday." "That was last week! He's your child, shouldn't you be worried?" Naomi gasped. "What like him smoking weed or something? No, Raiko trained him better than that." "You speak of him like he's some pet you can train to do tricks..." "hmm..."

Fret looked to Naomi. "Miss, perhaps I may be off assistance? The master was last seen with Centaur =man. Perhaps we should check the garden first?" Naomi looks to fret. "Lead the way then." "This way." Fret began walking, and Naomi followed. "Stupid canine..." Nyeyomi pouted.

Fret and Naomi arrived in the garden, it was a green house filled with flowers and plants. "Hmm, since when was Centaurman into botany?" Naomi asked. "A few months. He's left his 'privy'." "Oh do I detect a sarcastic side foxboy?" "I am capable of humor, why are all you humanoids so surprised." Fret rolled his eyes. Centaurman was watering some plants and noticed Naomi. He ran over. "HARK! ALDY NAOMI OF THE UNKNOWN LAND! AND SIR KAZEOBAKE OF THE HAUNTED WIND'S LOYAL CANINE COMPANION! GREETINGS! FAIRE THEE WELL!?" "Hello Sir Percival. We're seeking Kazeobake, have you seen him?" Naomi asked. Centaurman put a hand to his chin. Nay, twas seven cycles of the sun ago, when I last spoke with him. He was investigating plants." "Plants?... Kaze? hmmm..."

Fret began sniffing around. "Smell something boy?" Naomi asked. "No I'm clearing my nose." Fret spoke sarcastically. "Okay, I get it." Naomi folded her arms. Fret began sniffing around more, and found a grass area. Naomi followed. "What is it?" She asked. "It smells quiet foul here." Fret replied. Fret stuck his nose, under the brush, showing it was actually a contraption of netting holding leaves onto it. Underneath was a mud face covered Kazeobake, dressed in camoflauge and leaves. "Master, when was the last time you showered?" "Keh? Last week... well, Took you long enough to find me Fret." Kaze groaned, pulling himself out of the mud pit. He took off the helmet, that was covered in webbing and looked to kaze. "Roll's looking for her icecream scooper." Kaze glances up. "Ice cream, why would I take that? I was training in stealth." Centaurman ran over. "EGAD! WOODMAN!" Kaze wiped the mud from his face. "Centaurman, it's me." "FORSOOTH! Oh Sir Kaze, twas only you."

Naomi began walking off. "Come on Kaze, we need to explain to Roll you don't have it." Kazeobake followed. "Hang on Naomi, I gotta go take a shower first." "Okay."

Some time later Naomi and Kazeobake meet up with Roll, Fret stood to kaze's side.

Roll looks to them both. "KAZE! Where's my ice cream scooper!?" She still had the frantic look on her face.

"Wait..Kaze? Oh they found you." She says finally noitcing.

Kazeobake was now dressed in his casual attire, whit his beanie what had a skull on the side. he wore a vest over his t-shirt with skin tight pants and high top covers. Skull adored his attire. He put his hands in his pockets. "I found him in Centaurman's garden. He had been there for a week, hiding in the plant life." Naomi spoke up. Kaze looked to Roll. "Sorry, but I don't have it, was too busy with my mission practices to pilfer the kitchen for anything." he explains. "Have you checked with others? Jumping to conclusions are rather rude, meatball head." Fret retorted. "Fret, Take your own advice." Kaze scolded.

Roll sighs, "Ok...hmm.." Roll reaches to her pocket and something falls out of it. It was her scooper, from what she remembered she had talked to Kaze before he had gone away that day. The one thing that stuck with her was he used her ice cream scooper before he went missing. She never recalled washing it and walking off with it that day. She laughs to herself nervously. "I'm such an idiot...I think I'm going to lay down...As for you Fret? MEATBALL HEAD!?" She shoots back to him forcefully.

Fret snickers. "Would you prefer air head?"

"Either one suits her just fine," Raiko interjected as he was coming back from his usual routine. He walked over to the small gathering and greeted his sixteen-year-old son.

"Took them a week to find me dad, how'd I do?" Kaze smirked.

Raiko looked pleasantly surprised. "A week huh? Shit, you must be starvin' kiddo."

"Now that i think about it..." Kaze looked to his stomach that growled loudly. "Argh! I'm gonna die!" He jumped off the railing, rushing into the kitchen. "Tsk tsk.." Fret grumbled, running after kaze. Naomi sighed. "Well that settles this mystery.

"Kid does me proud. I oughta call up that ninja and see if he can match up," Raiko smiled.

Zenkai was in the kitchen eating some food, he had gotten up and was thinking on the mission a bit. He drinks from some tea beside him. "Urgh...Hope they found that kid..Hated to dodge them like that but I had to look into some things..." Zenkai had his computer set up at the time looking over things on it.

Kazeobake rushed into the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. He grabbed hard boiled eggs, bread, pickles, lots of different dressings, cheese, cookies, leftover ramon, and made a sandwich out of it. He sat down on the opposite on off the table after grabbing a soda. He stuffed his face, and chugged his soda, choking a bit on it. He gasped for air as he pounded his chest, before resuming his barbaric feast.

Zenkai laughs, "Hey dude,we should race sometime...How long were you under the ground?" Zenkai says taking a drink of his tea. "For the record yeah...I heard ha ha ha.."

Kaze looked up. "Yeah sounds like a challenge! I was under for a whole week. Starving." He chewed his food, talking with his mouth full. "I don't even care how it tastes and how unhealthy it is... I'd eat that cutting board if it was the only thing here."

Zenkai shakes his head. "Man..You'd make a hard match...I can't really go that far in eating. I gotta choose my stuff carefully."

Fret walked in, laying on the floor. "How juvenile.." "Hehe." Kazeobake chuckled.

Zenkai looks to Fret. "Oh wait aren't you that dog Nyeyomi was working on?"

Zenkai looks to Fret, "Oh hey Fret. Yeah kids a natural. I may set up a contest at some time." He takes a drink of his tea. "Hmm.." Zenkai continues looking over his data.

"Oh reminds me of the farting contests master had with that horse... how repulsive." Fret scoffed. "You're just jealous Fret." "Your statement is false master. Grow up." Kaze sighs, finishing his meal before taking the dishes to the sink. "Isn't Elecmaid usually here to wash these? I don't really know how."

Zenkai puts away his computer and takes his goggles off. "Ok I guess outside of Mega Man training...We gotta get you to washing dishes." Zenkai stands up and walks over to him. "Ok..see that soap? See those knobs? See that sink stopper?" Zenkai explains it to him. "I know I possibly went into deep details, but it's simple...Remember..hot water...Besides that if you get out there and get in a bad spot. You wouldn't use a garbage can lid for food would you?" Zenkai says stepping back to watch him. "Go on, wash that dish, clean it good with hot water..dry it up and voilà.. Easy as pie.." Zenkai felt a bit awkward, but given time he should catch on.

Kaze grumbles, leaving the dishes in the sink and walks off. "I'll let Elecmaid do his job. I got stuff to do. See ya!" Fret follows.

Zenkai shakes his head. "Wow..kids hopeless...Guess I'll leave it Raiko.." Zenkai looks at his watch. "Hmm I should get out there and look for some other Wily happenings..." He noticed he hadn't seen Naomi since he had gotten up. He decides to go check on her a bit before going off on a search. Roll bumps into him. "Zenkai! Hey..I found my scooper!" Zenkai fixes his clothes a bit. "That's good...Glad it worked out...Umm have you seen Naomi?" Roll crosses her arms. "That you just dumped all that work on?" Zenkai sighs. "I didn't..Urgh never mind have you seen her?" Roll shrugs. "She might be in her room. I don't know if you've noticed it, but you've become a little to obsessed with the Wily missions. I know we have to find and stop things. But don't let that cloud your judgment on who you really need to focus on." Zenkai crosses his arms turning from her. "The hell are you on about? I love Naomi, you guys are my friends. You're always first priority." Roll taps her foot putting her arms on her hips. "You completely left me in Naomi's hands..." Zenkai turns to her. "I don't have time for this..." Roll walks over and grabs him by his shirt. "Don't sass me...Calm your ass down and relax...you're getting to worked up and it's effecting people." Zenkai sighs. "Ok ok..." She let's off of him. Zenkai walks off to see Naomi, if he could find her.

Zenkai was looming around and figured she was probably out with some of her friends he calls up Naomi to see where she was. "Hello? Naomi?"

"Zenkai? Did you just wake up? I'm out with Eerie and right now. What's up?" Naomi replies over the phone.

"Oh hey..Uhh just wanted to say sorry about earlier..I didn't mean to dump all that stuff on you...And you're out shopping? Heh great...Well just let me know if you need any extra Zenny. I got plenty so.." He says putting a hand in his pocket as he was now looking out a window at space.

"It's no problem, you know I don't for shopping, yeah,but she's doing all it, I just tagged along, because she needed my advice on something. We'll be back later." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "Alright, I might go out on a mission so, if I'm not here when you get back. I'll swing you a message. Just got a hit...Catch you then."

"Okay, bye then." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods cutting the call. He heads off to get ready.

Zero was not too far off from Zenkai. He was eager to go on another mission and hasn't been on one in quite sometime. "Another mission Zenkai? You're going to need a partner if you don't want to tire yourself yes I was listening in."

Zenkai looks to him a bit. "Hm? Well I can use help...The area though...I think it's submerged in locations. Seemed to be found around where Ciel held her grid happenings in the past." He says taking a hand out of his pocket. "I'm sure you won't have any problems with water so."

"I am a decent swimmer if that's what you are implying," Zero replied.

"Yeah something like that." He laughs. "Well cool meet me at the front door soon then."

Naomi and Eerie were walking in the down town area. Eerie looked to Naomi. "Why'd you tell your man we're shopping?" Naomi looked to her. "Did you want me to tell him you wanted to talk away from the base?" "No... that would alert suspicions." Eerie muttered. "so nervous, is it really that bad?" Naomi put her hands in her coat pockets. "No it's jsut... I don't know if I should tell him..." "I think you should, it's not wise to hide something that will become known in time." "Not only Axl, but my father... Dad'll kill me." "Just relax Eerie, you're starting to sound like your brother." "I am aren't I heh... Well, what shall we do now?" Eerie asked. "First off, you need to change that diet, and avoid anything dangerous." Naomi explained, she seemed almost sarcastic, but Eerie didn't pick up on it. "Yeah I know... but I need to get my mind off it... what is it's a false reading?" "We'll we can ask Spyder, he's a doctor." "No-no!" Eerie held up her hands. Naomi sighed. "I don't think reploids can get pregnant, so no worries." "You could have said that when I first told you!" "It's funny seeming you getting worked up, I couldn't resist. Haha.." "But what if I am pregnant!?" "Then you can call me a bitch later." The girls kept walking off.

Zenkai,Zero and Kaze were now heading to the submerged city location. Zenkai looks over to Kaze. "So hows it feel being back out in the action zone?"

"Awesome! You know this is my favorite thing." Kaze held his sword to his shoulder.

"Don't get carried away. I'd rather avoid getting intimate with one of your father's torture devices," said Zero.

"I haven't been tortured since I was thirteen, I'll be fine Zero." Kazeobake grumbled.

Zero shook his head. "I was referring to myself. Zenkai knows how overprotective he can be. If anything happens to you it will be our fault."

Fret appeared from Kaze's portable. "Then allow me to assist." He shifted into Kaze's armor, attaching himself to his master. "See I'll be fine, quit worryin'." Kaze retorted.

Zenkai sighs stopping a bit as they kept walking forward. "Hmm what's that feeling?..." Zenkai hears a voice call to him from his mind he turns spotting a dark shadow of himself from a far. "(Been a long time little man...You're families gotten a little bigger...just a bit...I wanna visit...for a while...) Zenkai holds his head falling to his knees. "Grrrr..." He was shaking.

Zero kneeled down to check on Zenkai. "Zenkai? What's wrong?"

"(What's wrong with me?...My head...that...voice...Grrr...I can't..." Zenkai was trying to move but his motions were locked.

"Zenkai?" Kaze looked to him, before glancing up.

The shadow flies at Zenkai and before he knew it, his mind was clear. He stands up holding his head. "Urgh...I'm fine...weird..." He was a bit wobbly. "Well...I thought I saw my...other side a bit there... DZ...Hmm..." Zenkai thinks to himself.

"Dark Zenkai? That's impossible. He was killed six years ago," Zero explained.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah it's been a while..." Zenkai held his head. "Could be Wily's doing..We should keep going though..."

"Keh? Who're we talkin' about?" Kaze gawked.''

Zenkai shakes his head. "It's nothing come on.." Zenkai rushes ahead of them a bit.

A blonde haired androgynous, looking figure was observing the trio from the distance.

Zenkai looks back. "Hmm..." He aims his gun in her direction not really spotting much. He smirks a bit. "You guys keep your eyes out...No telling what we have popping out the shadows here.." He says looking back to the water. Kazeobake nodded.

"(Strange reaction. He seems fine but still...I'm probably just overthinking.)" Zero thought. He followed along.

Zenkai looks back to Zero. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine Zero..."

"Just wanna forget that creep.." He shoots down a mechanical fish as it made its way out the water.

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Zero replied.

"So where's our target boss?" Kaze asked.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "It was around the center. We'll have to be careful though...There are some major vortex issues forming down there..Get on your rebreather and make sure it's on tight Kaze."

Kaze nods, putting it on.

They jump into the water and head deep. Zenkai shoots some rabid robot fish rushing his way. He then grips to a wall descending and lands on the bottom surface. There were submerged cars and buildings, street lamps and other debris littered the under water location. He looks back to Zero and Kaze and points ahead of him as more robotic fish were making their way to them.

Zero nonchalantly pierced the fish one by way. The way they stuck to his saber was like looking like a set of electronic shish-kabob. Kaze also attacked with his sword, as he kicked off a school of fish. Zero shook the fish off and climbed up the wall following Zenkai in the same manner as he did. Kaze noticed them, and swam after.

Zenkai spots a gate and before it was the target. It was a Legion member by the name of Terrence. He turns to them his cloaked scaly green and blue armor shimmering in shadows from the water. "Hey you're the Portal Hunters aren't you?" Zenkai laughs, "That's what they're labeling us? Yeah..You can say that.." Zenkai aims his buster at Terence. He let's off a shot shooting his arm. Terence growls. "Grr..Getting right to it?" Zenkai walks forward a bit. "You know the drill idiot..."

Terrence was confused, "Huh?..."

"Um, Zenkai? Have you met these people before?" Zero asked as he was confused as to Zenkai's odd choice of words. Kazeobake gawked. "Keh?" Zenkai looks back to him. "No? I just know how these guys operate...They do stupid things like this. They should know what's coming to them."

Terrence thinks and laughs to himself. "Heh, so you think we all have the same destiny? How shallow...I took you to be a little more calm on the subject of killing.."

Zero looked to Terrence with cold eyes. "If you are doubting our resolve then I insist that you reconsider." He activated his saber once more and prepared to attack.

Kazeobake too, prepared himself, the teeth of his blade aimed at Terrace. "What he said."

Terrence summons a huge gust of wind from the waters around them forming what seemed to be a massive torrent around them all. They were in the eye it would seem. "Same to you..Just watch the rapids...It can get quite forceful.."''

Zenkai grins and rushes at Terrence kicking off the sea floor "FORCE THIS!" He punches Terrence with crazy force making his eyes widen he then kicks him back quickly in Zeros direction. Terrence was taken off guard with how fast Zenkai got to him. "HEY ZERO! KAZE! He's yours!" Zenkai says getting ready with another shot.

Kaze nods, rushing in slashing his blade upwards, vertically. Zero mirrored Kazeobake's attack to apply double the damage to Terrence.

Terrence fell back from the strikes red blood flowing in the sea. Zenkai adds a strange chip to his gun. "You like floating? Well float!" He shoots it off and it connects with Terrence his body begins to glow around and he implodes a cloud of red, seeping into the water around. Zenkai had a grin on his face looking at the carnage created by his attack. He then places his gun away. "...Mission Complete.." He turns looking to the under water portal gate he had to disable.

Zenkai walks over and shoots a lock and takes the core from it.

"That's a lot of blood..." Kaze gawked.

"Um, good work Zenkai," Zero said a bit concerned.

Zenkai looks back to them and walks their direction. "Let's go..Why are you looking at me like that Zero? Come on..." Zenkai walks off to exit of the water. Kazeobake nods, following.

Zero replied calm and collected but remained cautious following Zenkai, "Sure. Right behind you."

Elsewhere, DZ wakes holding his head. "Urgh.." He was around the city location which Zenkai and the others had just left from. Footsteps approach him. DZ Looks to the direction of them. "Huh?" The blonde individual looked to him, they wore a aviator jacket, that was tided closed. Baggy cargo pants dragged their legs, while combat boot were upon their feet. The person lifted goggles from their eyes, placing them on top of their head, staring at him with a scar going down their left eye.

DZ looks to the person, he cautioned himself a bit. "Who are you? Did you bring me here?"

The person raised their brow. "Bring you here? Oh, I see... so the plan worked."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Identity**

DZ panics. "Plan!? What plan!?" DZ was getting scared. "He pulls to his gig buster.

"Settle down scarfie, I'm not here to fight you." They said, looking to DZ.

"...You're not? Then what's going on? You mentioned a plan..." DZ says placing his gun down to his side.

"I'm Matsuba, I was told to keep an eye on you, while you were away." The person said.

DZ thinks to himself. "While I was away? Who sent you with me?"

"You did." Matsuba replied.

DZ shakes his head. "No...I went to stop a portal happening here...With my friends Zero and Kaze...Where are they?"

"They're with you of course, but now... you aren't exactly yourself at the moment. Are you DZ?" Matsuba folded their arms.

DZ jumps from that comment. "DZ!? Wait..." DZ thinks back he remembers that shadow how he was unable to move that voice that burnt into his mind. "That...That...Monster...You can't mean to tell me.." DZ looks at his hands. "...How did he do this?...I'm not me?..."

"As far as i am aware. For all we know you could have just lost your memory and think you aren't you." Matsuba sighed.

"Lost my memory? Thinking I'm not me?...I feel like myself..what are you telling me?..That all these thoughts aren't mine? But a dream?"DZ turns to he/she "I need to go back to the fortress...I have to...I know I'm me..."

"Orders suggest against that. You are to remain in my observation until further notice." Matsuba replied.

DZ shakes his head. "You can't keep me here.."

"Don't force me to bring in reinforcements DZ." Matsuba replied.

DZ smiles a bit. "As much as I hated that side of myself...He was very powerful...I don't think your back up could stand to me...Just try and keep me away...I'll ruin you all! And I'll get to the bottom of your leader..I feel it's Wily...And that's where I'll be heading after telling my friends the truth!" DZ begins to run from he/she quickly.

Matsuba rushed after him and kept up with ease, stopping him in place. They held their hand in front of DZ, Needles slamming him against a nearby wall. "The reason you chose me was my agility, DZ. But my paralysis needles were another."

DZ grinds his teeth. "Grrrr...urgh...Let...me...go." He says trying to struggle.

"No can do, you have a mission. Direct from Dr. Wily. You'll be coming with me, now. You won't be able to move after a prick from my needles." Matsuba approaches DZ.

DZ was in a bad spot. "Wily...He...Grrr."

Matsuba takes hold of DZ, running off with great speed to an unknown location to detain him further.

Now back in the fortress Zenkai was eating some food and drinking tea.

Naomi entered the kitchen. "Zenkai? You're back so soon?"

Zenkai looks over to her. "Yeah, urgh portals and fighting. I guess Roll might've been right about me over working myself." Zenkai was pulling to left over thoughts from normal Zenkai in places.

"She does have a should go do somthing to help you relax. Maybe see a movie, nothing scary mind you." Naomi sat down with him.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah that'd be great...Hmm, but the portals and hunting down those rouge guys...Hmm so what do you want to see?"

Naomi moves Zenkai's bangs out of his face. "Not sure, maybe an action movie."

"An action movie? That sounds cool let's go then." Zenkai rubs her back and stands up.

Naomi nods, getting up. "We can always make it a double date. Roll's been inching to drag Grimsly on a date for ages."

Zenkai laughs, "Urgh well I kind of wanted it just us, but I guess we can help him out a bit..It is cool he's finally come around after all this time.."

"He hasnt really came around from what Roll's told me. They are just friends so far. What made you think he showed some back bone, Zenkai?" Naomi folded her arms. "(Maybe He's tired?)"

"Well I dunno.." Zenkai yawns. "Man..I'm tired. you nailed it there.."

"In my head again? Well, maybe this date should wait." Naomi replied, knowing Zenkai normally wanted to sleep, but he wasn't making a move to head to bed. She kept her mind clear to test the waters a bit.

Zenkai thinks a bit. "Well I dunno if you really want to go, but yeah I am tired..."

"You sure?" Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah...I think I'm gonna call it for tonight...after finishing my food here." Zenkai was trying to pull to more thoughts but in truth he was a bit disturbed about that chance of getting to Naomi being gone right now.

Naomi shrugged. "Alright, I promised Nye I'd help pull an all nighter, so if you need me, I'll be in the lab."

Zenkai nods and heads off to finish eating then to sleep. "Catch you later then, guess we'll have our date later.." He laughs eating his food.

Naomi waves walking off to Nyeyomi's lab. She couldn't hep but wonder if somthing was wrong with Zenkai.

Elsewhere, DZ was now kicking the bars to his cell. "LET ME GO!" DZ says holding tight to the bars.

Matsuba was reclining on a chair, with their feet on top of a table. Matsuba's eyes showed screens, as if they were searching on the web. "We've been over this plenty of times DZ, you are to remain here, until you switch back- Hmm?" Matsuba touches their ear, standing up. "This is Matsuba. No the mission is in progress as we speak AAxl." Matsuba was talking over an internal phone, but glanced at DZ. "Yes, Zenkai is currently within DZ's body. He's detained at the moment with my paralyzing needles."

"Great...We're now setting up some other areas for Legion at the moment...Keep him down until we retrieve the target from Zenkai's body.." AAxl cuts the connection.

Matsuba looks to DZ. "You need to comply, otherwise you'll lack in the girlfriend department." They spoke up, taking a seat once again.

DZ grinds his teeth. "If you DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER..." DZ was starting to glow around with red data energy.

"It wouldn't be me, no. It'll be you who does. I suggest you settle down, ever wonder if you showed up to your home looking like that, what your 'friends' might think? I don't think it'll end well." Matsuba reclines back in the chair.

DZ sighs. "You're right...But if...I've done stupid things...But she'll know...I have to find her..." DZ turns his head to he/she.

"Would she now?" Matsuba scoffed.

DZ nods, "Yeah.." DZ begins to feel his feeling return. "In fact...You'll be able to see it for yourself!" He bust out of the cell using the power of DZ contained in him. DZ's eyes were glowing red from his negative energy. He stands up stumbling to his feet. "You can't stop me from finding them! Naomi...Everyone.." DZ steps backward from he/she. "I'll make them believe me!"

Matsuba got to their feet, Casting water at DZ. "If you loose DZ's body, then Dr. Wily will not be happy."

DZ jumps avoiding it quickly. "You forget..That's your problem.." DZ shoots open the door and rushes out quickly.

Alarms were sounding as DZ made his way out he knew it'd be only a matter of seconds before Matsuba catches up to him.

Matsuba rushed after him, clicking it to high gear. "NOT SO FAST!"

DZ counters the speed by sliding under Matsuba he had picked up some of their needles on his way out and sticks one right into the side of Matsuba's leg. He then jumps back to his feet.

"Smart..." Matsuba muttered falling to their knees. "I Need... to call... back up.."

DZ walks over to Matsuba and picks up some other needles that had dropped about. "For future reference.. Don't come after me if you know what's good for you. Luck explaining things to Wily." DZ says running off to find his friends.

Matsuba dialed a number in their head. "AAxl, we got a problem..."

Zenkai was looking over data from his goggles. "Man...Looser never deleted this stuff?" He smiles and he starts to delete basically all the left over memories of alter Zenkai from his files. He then comes across things of Naomi. "...Meh what do I care." He is about to hit the delete key when Roll walks in. "Zenkai? Dinner is ready...And aren't you getting ready for another mission soon?" Zenkai looks to Roll. "I'll be down, and yeah we'll be leaving after...I'm kinda busy ok?" Roll sighs crossing her arms. "Ok...Don't be late.." Roll walks out. Zenkai looks back to his goggles. "Man I wish I could do more...playing low profile this way sucks ass...But then.." He looks to his hand. "I am...Zenkai of the Skyra Grid..After all..." He hears them talking and laughing downstairs. "Ohh how sad this house is going to get...But after I do my deed with my girlfriend.." He snickers to himself.

Zenkai heads out to meet with the others downstairs he spots Naomi. "Oh? You just now heading down too?"

Naomi was looking to her portable and glances up to Zenkai. " Hmm? No, I already ate."

Zenkai looks off a bit. "Hmm thinking now..I kind of want to eat out...You wanna join me? I can let Roll know..She won't be happy but. Heh...And then..I have to do this job later.."

"I'm actually busy with something at the moment, sorry." Naomi replied.

Zenkai crosses his arms. "Gosh Naomi..I'm sorry about just tossing things on you ok? I'll just leave you alone..Sorry.." Zenkai walks off from her.

Naomi looks at him, biting her lip a bit. "It's not that, I jsut have a lot of work on my plate okay. You're not the only busy one. I'll talk to you later." Naomi began walking off.

Zenkai headed off to check on Matsuba and more importantly his gets to the holding location to find the door busted down and Matsuba. "Hey what the heck happened here?" He says walking in, a stern look was crossing his face.

Matsuba winced, looking to Zenkai. "DZ?"

Zenkai crosses his arms. "Who else? You seriously blew it...How far did I get? Don't tell me he put you out with one of your own needles!" Shade Woman steps in. "That's exactly what happened." Zenkai looks to shade. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR AREA!? You got a portal to get ready..Dammit. This is what happens when we have people who don't belong in places where they...well DON'T BELONG!" Shade giggles. "Calm yourself DZ...You're carrying the body of the one who can control the Grid at will...Far greater than the body you left behind there...Though this didn't work to Wily's plans so far..They still think you are the true Zenkai...You should focus on your original mission and leave the rest to us.." Zenkai laughs. "You think so?...Just like a bitch to think we can just brush this crap under the rug." Zenkai looks to Matsuba. "Wake up and find my body...I dunno...If you do have to destroy me by all means...I have myself right here anyways..." Shades eyes widen. "That's going against Wilys orders!" Zenkai looks to her. "His orders end at Naomi...I have the power of the Grid..." He balls his fist. "And with it...The power to create anything I want..." He pushes pass Shade Woman a bit.

Matsuba stumbles to their feet. "If you go Mavrick, the doctor will not be pleased DZ. I'll get back your body."

Zenkai laughs. "My body...Hmm...Fine...Do it but keep'em...I'm staying as I am...I'll kill Naomi to make things look a bit normal..Oh wait..that'd piss him off wouldn't it?" He chuckles a bit.

Shade Woman shakes her head. "Don't! DZ...If you do this..You won't just have Wily to worry about! We'll have to take you down!"

Zenkai looks back to her. "Gonna...turn me into a vamire?" He laughs again.

"Wily will be informed, and you know exactly how dangerous he is." Matsuba folded their arms.

Zenkai nods. "I know...But in the end..We all know how Wily's end up in this world...I'll figure it out when it comes to that...I do know though until then..Wrecking you all to pieces will be easy as pie.." Zenkai says as he shoots Shade Woman in the shoulder quickly. She became stunned as he places his gun back to his side. "I got plenty of power to achieve what I want..."

"Grrr...DZ..." Shade Woman says looking his direction holding her arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure DZ." Matsuba sneered.

Zenkai looks over to Matsuba. "Why haven't I cut off that head of yours yet?...Anyways..I got a lost body to make cry by taking his girl out...Then I'm outta here..You,Wily all of it..It's under me...I do thank him for the second chance...But that got me killed..Now having what I need...Heh..that's just enough...I'm not afraid of dying..Chance some idiots might decide to revive me in some way..." He says walking off to the door.

"...DZ...DZ! DON'T!" Shade Woman yells to him. He stops a bit. He looks back to her. She had some dark tears forming. "Don't leave us..." Zenkai holds a hand to his head. "You're crying?...Pathetic...You really are loyal to that bastard...He holds up his middle finger and takes a picture of it with his goggles. He prints a digital copy in the air and tosses it to them on the floor. "There's my clock out card...Though still one job to do..Make sure he get's that...Look forward to our reunions down the road guys...And chin up Shade...You'll see me again...Maybe not on the best terms...But trust me...You'll enjoy the fireworks I'll have set up for you guys..." He says turning walking out the door.

Matsuba looked to Shade. "You should inform Wily about this, I need to detain DZ's body."

Shade Woman nods. "(How could I be so stupid...It didn't work with the original...Ha ha ha...)" Shade laughs to herself. "Yes...Though we have 2 bodies to look at...I'll inform Wily about this right away..." She says as feeling returns to her body.

"See you on the flip side." Matsuba nodded, before dashing off at high speed to find DZ's body.

Shade Woman nods. She teleports to Wily's location to give him the news. She walks through the graveyard which sat below a red sky looming with eyes. Wily's mansion was close and she enters it. She proceeds to find Wily. "..Dr. Wily?" She says stopping her long ripped black dress flopping downward. A skeleton worker walks over to her. "Are you looking for Wily?" Shade nods. "Yeah..This is serious..." The worker nods. "Hmm wonder what could be happening?"

A cluster of shadow bats appear from the dark corner of the upper stair case, forming into Dr. Satoshi Wily. She pulled his cigarette from his mouth, puffing out smoke, as he tilted up his fedora. "Shade, do you have a status report?"

Shade looks to him her red eyes glowing which sat on her pale face looking emotionless. "DZ has betrayed us...He plans to use his newly gained body to achieve some past goals...He's not afraid of dying either he said...He apparently knows what he's up against and how it could effect him...And or his original body..."

Dr. Wily chuckles. "Just as I calculated. Things are going according to plan."

Shade tilts her head. "According to plan?"

"This diversion will allow easier access to Zenkai Light's soul. We just need to detain him. I assume Matsuba Rein is on his trail?" Satoshi dropped thec igarette to the ground, rubbing it ut with his expensive shoe.

Shade Woman crosses her arms. "His soul?...I see...Hmm killing two birds with one stone...You seize to amaze me doctor.."

"Indeed. I am also well aware of DZ's plan to kill my 'dear' sister, but he made a similar attempt in the past and failed. Naomi has gotten stronger over the years, while DZ is lacking the power my pet presented him with in the past. He's exceptionally weaker than before. He will fail." Satoshi explained.

Shade nods. "So..What is the new plan? Do we seek to stop DZ? Or continue with the plans for the portals?"

"The portals for now, I'll be stationing one of our forces to keep a watchful eye on DZ." Satoshi chuckled.

Elsewhere in the world now. DZ was taking down Wily's men searching for a way to get to the fortress, without Nyeyomi's teleportation frequency he was stuck. He shifts his gun and aims it back taking down some more robots. "Come on..." He shifts his strategy and runs off more. "I've gotta get back to the fortress!" He says shooting off at more of the units.

He hurries off to the teleport location he knew about. As he does, he spots Roll and Vee out walking. Vee spots DZ. "Zenkai? Oh hey!" DZ was shocked. "VEE! ROLL! Oh thank god!" The units spot DZ and begin shooting at him. DZ forms a red shield. Roll knew that energy all to well and holds Vee back from him. "VEE! GET BACK TO BASE NOW!" Vee nods and teleports away quickly. "How are you alive!?" Roll demanded. DZ destroys the robots. "It's not what you think! Trust me!" She steps back and runs from DZ. "No! Wait! Roll!" DZ runs after her but slows down. "Dammit...This isn't good..."

Roll turns around forming her armor. "YOUR BETTER HALF MADE ME A MEGA MAN! And I'm going to use it to finally put you down!" She fires off at him and DZ guards from the attacks. "I...Won't fight you!" Roll flies knocking right into him. DZ falls back holding himself. "Why!? You're not playing this game with me!" DZ growls. "Roll...Dang it! I'm not who you think I am! THE ZENKAI YOU HAVE WITH YOU IS A FAKE!" Roll was suprised by that comment she shakes her head. "LIAR! I knew Wily was crafty but playing this game...He knew I'd be here...That's why he sent you!" She says forming her saber. "But he didn't count on you dying today!" DZ knew it was hopeless now, Roll was to entrusting of him. DZ hated to do what came next. He runs at Roll fast and Roll runs at him as well. DZ "(I'm...Sorry Roll..It's only for a bit..)" DZ dodges her first strike then comes up from under her and smashes her armor right in a soft part of her armor. Her mega man suit burns off and Rolls eyes widen as she's hit back into a wall hard knocking her out cold. DZ runs over to her and kneels down. "Roll..." DZ grips to her arm and gets the teleporting coordinates. He picks her up and goes to a better location to teleport from.

Elsewhere, Naomi was sitting on the edge of a tall building, her coat tail fluttering from the wind. She was searching over her portable. "(I need to get to the bottom of this, something just feels wrong with Zenkai... I-I just don't know what..)" Naomi's portable phone goes off. "Hmm?" Naomi answers. "Naomi." She says.

"NAOMI! IT'S VEE!" She sounded frightened and frantic. "I was with Roll! We ran into DZ!"

"WHAT?!" Naomi got to her feet fast, nearly stumbling on the ledge of the building.

"It was scary! Roll stayed behind! But she hasn't come back yet! I'm scared.." Says Vee she almost sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Vee get to a safe place, I'll be back momentarily. Is Zenkai at the fortress?" Naomi replied.

Vee shakes her head. "No...I haven't seen him around...I had asked though they said he went out looking for you."

"Keep hidden, I'm on my way." Naomi ended the call, teleporting back to the fortress.

Vee agrees and awaits Naomi.

DZ appears in the teleportation room. He had Roll in his arms and he lays her on a sofa near the area. "...Roll...I'm so sorry...I need to find Naomi and let her know what's going on.."

Soon an alert is heard, his presence wasn't known to the systems. He sighs to himself. Axl and some others rush to the teleportation room quickly.

Naomi appeared from the teleportor, her gun was drawn, held to her side. She spoted DZ, proceeding with caution. Without notice she uses her telekinesis slamming him into a nearby wall. She looked to Axl and the others. "Allow me to handle this, and inform Eclipse to cease the alarms. I have this covered." She says sternly.

"R..Right! You heard her guys." Axl says holding the others down. DZ was amazed at the power of Naomi's mind. "Urrraaghh..." He says squirming in pain. "..Na...Naomi...You're...so powerful...With this...But it's me...That..other...he's...a.." He could hardly speak because of how powerful the hold was.

Naomi moved DZ away from the wall, closer to her. She loosened her grip, only slightly to allow him to breath. "Explain." She stated.

DZ nods. "Naomi...I tried explaining to Roll. My body..It's been swapped by my dark self...Grr. They took me away, locked me up. Until he was done with a mission here...You've got to believe me...It happened during the last mission I was on with Kaze and Zero.."

"(Zenkai has been acting weird, but I can't be sure just yet.) I need more proof than that." She insisted.

DZ sighs, "I don't know...I may not be able to really help you believe me...I'm sure he has all my thoughts...I don't know...They were right though...Maybe..it's..best I just...No..I had to get back here to let you know! Besides that, knowing what this side of myself had done to you..." DZ felt frustrated. He was at a wall he had no idea how to break it to her anymore.

Zenkai teleports into the room. "I got the message..." He spots his real body pinned to the wall. "You..."

Naomi looked to Zenkai. DZ struggles. "YOU FAKE! BASTARD!" DZ struggles.

Zenkai was going to form a smirk but kept his straight face. "Trying to break us again? You did a hell of a lot crap back in that alter world! WE KILLED YOU!" DZ grips forward a bit. "You're one to talk! YOU PLANTED THAT VIRUS IN MY ALTERNATE SELF! YOU LEFT THEM TO DIE! You..extended your hands...To Naomi after...He died?...You sick bastard! I'm going to end you!" Zenkai tilts his head. "You're really trying aren't you? If this is some kind of plea at you trying to get a life you could never have. Then maybe you should've thought of that before becoming such a world killing ass!" Zenkai aims his gig buster to DZ. "Grrr..."

Naomi's eyes narrow looking to Zenkai. She released DZ, using her telekinesis to slam the gig buster from Zenkai's hand.

Zenkai looks over to her. "Huh? Naomi? You're not believing him are you!?" DZ gets off the floor looking to them.

"Your choice of words betray you, I had a hunch something was off. Now I know." She holds out her hand, lifting Zenkai into the air. "So Explain..." she was still a little unsure, she kept her gun ready if needed.

Zenkai nods. "...I guess from all the crazy stuff that'd been going on..." DZ yells to him. "You!" DZ Holds himself back. Zenkai then laughs. "..You know?...fuck it...He's right..."

Zenkai breaks the field tossing Naomi and DZ at a wall hard. He laughs as he starts to manipulate 2 gig busters into his hands. "I'm more than that pathetic body there..."

Naomi got to her feet, groaning a bit. DZ groans sitting up. "No...He's going to use me...Dang it..Naomi! Are you ok!?" Zenkai laughs again. "She is for now." Zenkai shoots both is busters off hitting Naomi in her legs. He then rushes over gripping her by her hair. "NAOMI!" DZ runs at Zenkai who swings his free hand knocking DZ into the ceiling. "You gotta see our last date...First part of the GRAND happening around the planet..Hell the universe soon...Shame I can't share it in that body..Ah ha ha ha!"

DZ falls to the floor and grips himself up a bit. "Grr...You...leave her alone.." DZ was glowing around with red data energy.

Naomi winced from the pain. "..." Zenkai drags Naomi with him to the teleporter.

"Let go!" Naomi exclaimed.

Zenkai looks back to DZ. "Dude stop hurting your girlfriend." He says laughing teleporting away with her.

DZ stands up. "I've gotta go..." Axl and the others had been watching. "ZENKAI! Dude! go! We'll stay here...Urgh...I'm not sure what's going on but we gotta keep this place safe..No telling what they have on us..And don't worry about Roll! We'll explain it to her!" DZ looks to them smiling. "Thanks guys.." DZ teleports out.

"If that's Zenkai, then he'll need back up." Kazeobake rushed after DZ, teleporting after him.

Vee sat watching silently, she goes to see Spyder fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cross Roads**

Zenkai takes Naomi to the location where Naomi and himself would go to talk a lot a bridge. He thought it'd be a suiting execution location.

"You remember this area right?...I know I do...shame our relationship had to end in such...abuse..heh.." He says holding Naomi from behind tightly, he had mind powers limited due to using the full potential of Zenkai's grid abilities.

"Did my brother put you up to this?!" Naomi struggled.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...But he didn't count on me killing you...After this...I'm done with him..I'm going my own way with things..."

Naomi sneers. Zenkai bends her backward as to snap her spine. "Now,now..I'll take out your spinal...I hear it makes people numb right?...That means...You won't have to suffer too much.." A bullet flies nearly hitting him. Zenkai looks to DZ. "Let...Her...GO!" Zenkai laughs. "No I won't.. Sides..You're really hurting yourself here..I won't bother to tape this up..." He laughs not giving much fact to the pain.

Matsuba was watching from above. "In the same location it seems." Kazeobake caught up to DZ, he had picked up Naomi's gun. "Crap." He muttered, noticing Zenkai had Naomi.

DZ looks to Kaze. "KAZE! What are you doing here!?" DZ was nervous, he knew how much of power house DZ was, but in his body it was even worse.

"You need back up." Kaze retorted, forming Fret's amor. "You know my mom reinforced my shielding, I'll be fine. The Haunted Wind never flees a battle, even one such as this Boss."

DZ nods, "Whatever...just keep your eyes sharp ok?." DZ didn't want them to slip up, not with Naomi on the line. Zenkai shakes his head. "One step from you two and I'll just split her in half...It's as easy as one." He presses on her back, "Two." He presses on her back again. "Three." He presses once more and a snap is heard hinting that her spine was begging to break if pressed harder.

"ARGH!" Naomi Cried out. DZ Held his hand out in fear. "Ok! Fine...Just..don't...Please..."

Zenkai took note of this a bit. "Hm?...Wait..are you really going to just...stop?..You don't want to save her? Come on man..That's so not like you.." DZ shakes his head. "I want to..But..I don't know if I should rush you...What do you want? You have my body...You've wanted that forever...Taking her...Why? Because some guy over you said so?...You've got the power now...Leave us alone..." Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. "...You got some good points..." He then gets thoughts of Naomi rushing to him. His eyes widen and he let's off holding his head. "Wait..."

DZ runs over to Naomi quickly. Zenkai steps off from them a bit. "What are these...feelings!?"

He looks back to Naomi. Who was now being helped by DZ. "...The hell?...Wait...No...No...What is your mind doing to me? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! YOU HAVE TO DIE! ALL OF YOU HAVE TO DIE! You're not needed in my world!"

DZ stands up with Naomi. "Naomi...Get behind us...We're going to finish him once and for all.

"But Zenkai, that's your body!" Naomi exclaimed, weakly.

"I know...But I don't have any other way to stop this..."DZ says looking off at the powerful body not his at this time.

Kaze stood on the opposite end of Zenkai, the gun pointed at him, awaiting orders.

Matsuba jumped from the roof, landing to Zenkai's side, they drew close to Zenkai. "DZ, you have broken your chain of command, and disobeyed the Doctor. I cannot allow you to proceed any further."

Zenkai looks to Matsuba. "So...You're here to stop me?" Zenkai flies smashing into Matsuba hitting them into a wall hard. "Well...If you wanna stop me...It's not gonna be easy." He says grinning glowing around with grid energy.

Matsuba coughed up some black blood, and grinned. "But you forget how fast I am." Their hand was pointing at Zenkai, several needles were coming out of Matsuba like a sea urchin, Zenkai had been struck by them the moment he was close enough to make contact. The remaining needles recoiled into Matsuba's body. "My paralysis venom is more lethal in higher quantity..." Matsuba coughed again.

Zenkai falls to his knees. "Damn...speedy...fucker.." He falls out cold from the stumbled to their feet, approaching Zenkai.

"shoot...Did Matsuba kill him!?" DZ rushes over at Matsuba. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! I need my body back! And you're going to give it back to me now!"

Matsuba looked to DZ. "No can do, I have my orders."

DZ looks back to Kaze and nods. "THEN GET READY! We're not letting you take him!"

Kaze shoots the gun at Matsuba who swiftly dodges the attack. DZ powers up with his dark energy and smashes the ground kicking up dark shock waves. He then let's off shots between the waves. Matsuba circles around, running to the opposite side of Zenkai. "You're much to slow to hit me." Matsuba snorted.

DZ turns them. "(Need to hit her with something to slow her down...") DZ digs into the thoughts of Dark Zenkai. He then pulls out his hands and forms a strange shield that slows time around him. He recalled this attack being used a while back, the red energy flowing around him now. "Let's try this again.." DZ rushes at them again time slowing around him from the skill.

Matsuba jumped over the body, spraying out needles in his direction. Their movement before was so fast the eye couldn't see, but now Matsuba was visible, yet still moving at high speeds.

DZ Jumps between the needles making his way in Matsuba's direction. He forms dark mega man armor shooting off a red shot smashing right into Matsuba hard. DZ follows up speeding up his own time bashing Matsuba with his helmet knocking them to the ground he slows time again as he sets on the ground.

Matsuba groaned, struggling now. "How did you.. hit me...?!

" Kazeobake gawked at the sight. "WHOA! So fast..."

DZ aims his hand up a part of DZ's original mind kicks in a little. "You're just to slow..." He shoots Matsuba in a pressure point locking their movement a bit. "Now...You're going to tell me how to get my body back...Or I'll rip you to fucking pieces...And seek out Wily and get back my body...Myself.." DZ was starting to loose himself to the memory digging though it helped him. He was in danger of loosing himself.

"Zenkai! You're loosing yourself, stop!" Naomi gasped.

DZ stops looking to Naomi. "...Naomi..." He looks back to them.

Matsuba sneered, "Your girlfriend is right, you know." Kazeobake stepped forward, "I'll handle this Zenkai."

DZ nods and steps back beside Naomi. Kaze kneels down to Matsuba. "I'll bet you're a reploid." Kaze glances to DZ. "I can rewire this reploid, and make it work for us."

"Well by all means...The information it has could be useful..." DZ says now rubbing Naomis back.

Kaze lifted his helmet up, so he could see better. Matsuba looked bothered. "Y-You can't just do THAT! Keep your hands off of me!" Kazeobake stuck his tounge out at Matsuba. "Should've did as directed gogglehead. Now where is your database? Perhaps in the chest cavirty? Yes it's always there on reploids." "I don't have that kind of knowledge! And stop!" Matsuba growled. Kazeobake went for the jacket, undoing the buckles. "Cease this now!" Matsuba sneered. "Blah blah, you'll be singing a different tune when I've fixed you up." Kazeobake had finally undid the aviator jacket, removing it from the chest. Underneath was a green bikini, but Kazeobake didn't seem to pay notice and undid the casing on Matusba's chest. "(Not to be intrusive master... but... this could be considered sexual harassment..)" Fret spoke through the armor. "(Sexual harassment? How?)" "(You truly are oblivious aren't you...)" "I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Matsuba demanded. "Pipe down." Kazeobake retorted, tweaking with her insides.

DZ had dots in his eyes. "...Well...I didn't order any porn today but this is close enough.."

Naomi gawked at the remark.

DZ laughs. "And you learn a bit more about me day by day."

Kazeobake released Fret's armor, looking to his portable, inserting a cord to Matsuba. "YOU PERVERT!" She growled. "I think you're misinformed." Kazeobake replied, typing on his touch screen. Fret sighed looking back at DZ and Naomi, then to Zenkai. "What a mess."

"Nearly done, I'll have to reboot you in a sec. Any last words?" Kaze looked at Matsuba. "YOU ARE RETARDED!" She yelled. "Now that's not very nice, I may be special needs, but I'm not that far gone." Kaze made a pouty face. "Bye-Bye! Restarting!" Kaze grinned. "YOU-" Matsuba was cut off as she shut down.

DZ sighs in relief. "Takes care of that speed demon.." He sits down looking to the restart taking place.

Kaze closed the casing up, and left the jacket undid, looking to his portable. "One more Reploid for me~." He singsonged. Fret scoffed at it. "She's right, you really are retarded." "She?" kaze gawked, looking at Fret. "Wow..." Fret rolled his eyes. Kaze makes a slanty face, pouting a bit before typing something to his portable. "Restart time, five minutes." He got up, looking to DZ.

DZ nods. "Sounds good...I guess we'll get my body here and get it back to the fortress. Put it under captive until we find out how to get things back to normal with me." DZ sighs. "Just good to know we got her under control..Never knew it was a girl till now. Or..I had thoughts but.."

Naomi sighed, looking to her injures. "Guess I'm the only one who noticed?"

DZ nods. "Naomi? Hold on.." DZ places a capture field around Zenkai which would follow back with him once he teleported. He picks up Naomi. "We'll stop at the emergency room first then lock him away...Kaze? I guess you've got it from here?"

Kaze gave DZ the thumbs up. "Yep! I'll catch up with you shortly."

DZ nods. He teleports away with Naomi and Zenkai.

Back in Dr. Wily's domain, Satoshi was recently informed of the event that occurred by his watchful eye, Sclera. "Now that wasn't the plan, that little shit screwed this up. Matsuba should have been able to handle herself! DZ and Zenkai. Both of you..." "Master?" "Sclera... I'm fine.. argh.. We can work around this, it's just a simple miscalculation." Satoshi held his head.

5 of the remaining Legion members step in. "Wily...We heard of what happened..Don't worry though...We'll fix it...2 problems are nothing compared to what you have in store for things." One of the 5 said to him. Shade woman was off in her location getting things done. The other 5 had come to update Wily on their works.

Satoshi looks to them. "Very well, but now that I get to thinking.. I have a few 'loose ends' to fix." Wily turns from them. "Come my pet." "As you wish... master.." Sclera followed after Wily.

The group look to each other. "What do you think he's doing?" A little girl in the group yells to them. "Let's not worry about it! We got work to do. Come on! Never question Wily's actions!" They all nod and walk out the room.

At the fortress, Vee now sat holding her child, made from the data of both she and Spyder. It burps a bit. "Awe hee hee. Spyder he's so cute! I'm so happy we went through with it."

Spyder looked to Vee. "It doesn't bother you he's a mutant?"

Vee shakes her head. "No...Besides that. He has a bit of each of us in him..." She says patting the babies back again.

Spyder pats the child's head. "Mhmm."

Vee takes a bite of some cake she had beside her. "I can't believe they decided to have us look over Zenkais body though. I mean with the baby here and everything.." Zenkai was coming around he could hear the two speaking.

"It's important to Zenkai, can you imagine someone using your body against your will?" Spyder folded his arms.

Vee laughs, "I dunno, you would know better than me I guess. You used to use a lot of people against there will." She laughs jokingly.

Spyder gawked at her remark. Vee was eating her cake. "Well it's true..But you're such a better person now. It all doesn't matter." She says patting the baby again.

Kazeobake was still waiting on the restart. He looked off, his scarfing blowing in the wind. "Your parents should have sent you to a public school, at least you could ahve learned the diffrence between male and female by the gender specific bathrooms... I swear... I get this chick's pretty flat chested, but COME ON!" Fret scoffed. Kaze looked to the fox. "Keh?" " Don't 'keh' me you buffoon." "Go to bed Fret, you're being crabby again." Kaze narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you spoiled brat..." Fret snarled, warping into the portable. Kaze looked to Matsuba who completed the restart. She opened her eyes sitting up.

Kaze looked to her. "Have a nice nap, gogglehead?" He put his fist to his hip. She glanced up at Kaze. "..." She only stared. "What?" He gawked. Matsuba stood up, dusting herself off, since Kaze had repaired her vital injuries while he waited. "You gonna talk blondie?" Kaze folded his arms, with a smirk. She looked off. "You may have me in your control, but I still think you're a creep..." Kaze put his arms behind his head, leaning over to make eye contact. "Well, come along then. No sense sitting in the middle of town. People have been staring." She glared at him, buckling up her lower part of her jacket. "(Oh I wonder why.)" Fret spoke sarcastically. "(Why're you asking me?)" Kaze asked. "(That was sarcasm! Talking to your Asperger's makes things so annoying...)" "Blah blah blah... Stupid kitsune." kaze muttered, he warped himself and Matsuba back to base.

DZ was now in the emergency room with Naomi again. "I wish I could not get you caught up in things so much..You're getting to hurt." DZ felt guilty about the fighting and what went down.

"It's not your fault." Naomi replied, taking her glass of tea, having a drink. "We need to get you back into your body though. That doppelganger is effecting your mind."

DZ nods. "I know...Heh this might scare you a bit...But just bringing you back..I had urges to rip everyone a part here...I think until this is settled...I should leave the fortress...I would ask you guys to lock me up as well. But with what I have. I can focus on taking down Legion members..."

"It's not by your choice though, I don't think leaving is a good idea, you may loose yourself. Stay here, I think I demonstrated I can handle you if things get bad." Naomi replied.

DZ agrees but he becomes a bit angry. "I KNOW THAT...I..Just don't want you to have to deal with that...Serious here...My body in there...Might become me...And I...Might become him...We either A find out how to do this fast...Or B...Well B isn't worth mentioning..." DZ was becoming far more agitated now. He holds his head.."I'm sorry for snapping...Heh...crazy how life works out..." DZ didn't want to speak anymore in fear of that side of him forming.

"Zenkai..." She sighed.

In the room next door, Spyder was looking over Zenkai's body. "(I wonder how they switched in the first palce.)"

Zenkai was looking to Spyder his emotion not pleased. "Good luck...Wily is far better at this kind of thing than you..." Zenkai snickers. "Then meh...I take it back...He's just like any other whack job in the past..."

"Kindly stay out of my thoughts, and keep your insults to yourself." Spyder retorted softly.

Zenkai struggles in his holds. "Why can I not break out!? What the hell did you do?"

That device your in, it's escape proof. It's an 'absolutely safe capsule', it can only be opened from from out here. Your trapped, with no escape." Spyder replied, adjusting his hat.

Zenkai crosses his arms. "You even made it Skyra being proof...What a clever bastard..."

"Still think Nightmare Wily is better than I?" Spyder smirked.

Zenkai sighs. "Honestly...no...And I have been thinking...ever since I got into this body...It's strange..Not like me..Fuck not like anything...of me...But..I've been feeling remorse...And you know?...It's not a bad feeling...To care for people or even wanting to see urgh...good things happen for a change...Not saying it's pushed me this far against Wily..But I think...It might be part of the reason.."

"Hmph.. Your starting to sound like Zenkai. I have a hutch he's getting close to being you too. You two need to switch before this happens." Spyder replied.

Zenkai laughs, "Hold the phone..So that's it? I'm becoming that wimp?...Man..Thinking now..might not be such a bad idea...ha ha ha...No worries and not wanting to much...It's a great feeling.."

"So selfish..." Spyder sneered.

"I won't be soon." He cackles to himself a bit. "Why the rush? Just let nature take it's course..."

Behind Spyder, a dark vortex appeared. Spyder hadn't noticed it just yet. Footsteps draw near, and tentacles constrict around his neck and body. "Argh! WHAT THE!?-" Spyder choked. Wily looked over his shoulder, sneering at Spyder. "You never once thought about how your betrayal would effect things, did you Black widow." "N-Night..mare..." "Your usefulness has come to a screeching halt, ready to meet your end?" "You.. can't kill me... I'm immortal!" Spyder gasped, the grip tightening. "I am well aware, but that doesn't mean I don't have a loophole." Wily snickered, dragging Spyder away from the capsule, and holding him down, thrusting two of his four tentacles through his torso. "My lovely pet, I have a appitizing meal for you." Satoshi smirked. Sclera stood there, licking her lips. "N-Nightmare fuel!? NO!" Spyder gasped fearfully. Satoshi forced Spyder to look at Sclera. "Ever wonder why you always feared my leading lady? Because, she can end your pathedic life. I made you, and you broke that trust, now you will suffer. Bon Appétit , my sweet." Satoshi smirked.

"Hun..gry... ehehe..." Sclera got close and began devouring into Spyder, wripping apart his fram and eating away fiercely. Black blood poured from his body. "ARGH!" Spyder cried out. "You did always want to die, why fight it now?" Satoshi muttered. Spyder was muffled, as Sclera finsihed consuming his body. She got up, licking her blood stained lips.

Vee was horrified she held her baby tightly. "AAHHHHHHHHH! SPYYYYDER!" Zenkai was eying the entire situation. Deep down he felt angry, but all the same he wasn't trying to care. "Grr...Le...Leave..." Zenkai muttered under his breath. He turns his head to Vee. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Vee was to in fear to move. She tried to back herself up but she wasn't moving. "SPY...SPYD...SPYDER..." Vee muttered trying to push herself pass the fear at hand.

Satoshi grinned, drawing near to her. His tentacles outstretched, forcing the child from her hand, and wrapped around her tightening his grip. The infant was set aside, as Satoshi covered her mouth. "Such a loud mouth you have. Let's fix that." A tentacle took hold of her lower jaw, pulling it violently off her face. He laughed.

Vees body starts to jitter violently from the tearing. Black blood escaping all over.

Satoshi was amused, He reached his hands to her face, plucking out her eyes. He looked to them, chuckling, tossing them up and down before throwing them to Sclera who caught them in her mouth, eating them. "My Doll's hungry. Anyways, farewell whatever your name is." He impaled her with his tentacles, and slammed her body across the ground, where Sclera lunged on top of her, aggressively tearing away at her flesh and consuming her body.

Satoshi smirked and looked to Zenkai. "DZ."

Zenkai felt frightened the proud nature he had carried was over taken by the mind set of Zenkai's true mind. "...You...You won't...Get away with this...I'll...Kill you for this! I've done some terrible things...FUCK IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Zenkai begins to pound on the glass to get out of the capsule. "YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU NEVER OWNED ME! MY BODY AND MIND! CAME FROM ZENKAI! ZENKAI! DOLLS!? AND NOW THIS!? I'm happy you gave me a chance to dive in this way..." He spots DZ at the door, his old body. DZ's eyes were now forming the red a familiar vision to himself. "...Look...There I am..." DZ steps into the room. "I came to check on my friends...Though I had thoughts of doing this already...Dr...Wily?...Satoshi...Wily correct?" DZ says creepily looking his direction.

Satoshi smirked. "This might work out better than I expected." Sclera took position next to Satoshi. She sneered at DZ.

DZ walks past the two looking to Zenkai. "My old self...Heh...all that's really needed is the soul right?...With Spyder down...and my body now at our disposal...All you would need is this key item to complete things..."

"What!? HEY! You still have yourself in there right!? COME ON! DON'T DO THIS!"says Zenkai frantically. DZ laughs.

"Now who's the one yelling because their scared?...You were so proud...ha ha ha..." Zenkai sighs, "So it's come to this?...You'll join Wily..Destroy everyone you love...Including...Naomi..." DZ's eyes widen a bit. "She won't..." Zenkai leans forward in the capsule. "Think...I always wanted this and that...I'm stuck...you're free...But this is you...TAKE ME BACK BEFORE THEY TAKE ME!" DZ suddenly has a revelation. He rears back and destroys the glass catching to Zenkai's hand. "You're right...I was so deep...I nearly...Nearly made a bad mistake...You see now don't you?" Zenkai nods. "I do...I'm giving you my power...Our combined power...Will destroy him...And his works..." Zenkai stabs through Zenkai the shadow soul escapes back into DZ's original body. He coughs up blood as Zenkai's arm was now right through him. It was so fast. Zenkai was in the capsule. DZ now carrying his arm through his back. DZ stares to Satoshi and Sclera. "Hey...Doc...Guess what?...I'm not dying by your hands after all...In fact...My left over power...combined with what you need...Will end your...sick...Ass...Zenkai...Do it...For all of us..." DZ falls into Zenkai his dark data flowing inside of him. Zenkai felt far more powerful now and sits up. His strand of hair flowing over with data energy of dark and light. Both his eyes had taken on different colors one red and one of his own. He looks to Satoshi and Sclera now.

Satoshi folded his arms. "Tsk tsk, Oh now this won't do. Tick tock, you're wasting time. I'll deal with you later Zenaki. Come Scelra." Satoshi says, escaping though the dark vortex with Sclera, and it closed instantly behind them.

Zenkai jumps out of the capsule. "Wily...Will...Pay..."He says gripping his fist looking at the carnage left behind. In it a crying baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chaos Unravels**

Zenkai soon walks out of Spyder's blood filled room holding the child of Vee and Spyder. Roll was walking around the corner and spots Zenkai. She backs up a bit. "DZ!" Zenkai looks to her he shakes his head. "No...It's me Roll don't worry.." Roll had noticed the baby and Zenkai's eyes she walks up to him slowly. "Zenkai? What happened? Why are your eyes that way? And why do you have Spyder and Vee's baby?" He sighs to himself deeply. "Roll there was a breach...Satoshi got in and." Roll walks pass him slowly, she opens the door spotting the horrid sight. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Axl and the others rush to her scream quickly. Zenkai sat quiet and looks back in the room to her. Roll falls to her knees. "They were...slaughtered..." She turns to Zenkai. "WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" - "I couldn't..." Zenkai said under his breath sadly. "But I know this...Satoshi killed them...He left us their kid...And it's our job to watch over him...As for Satoshi...We're going to kill him...Dr. Wily..." Zenkai had his head held down, he forms a grin, a sign of DZ from his mind a bit. "And when we're done...We'll all finally be able to rest...Roll..I want you to watch over this baby...I'm not sure he had a name...But...I will now leave that to you.." Roll shakes her head. "I..I can't watch over him..This is happening to fast." Zenkai raises his head a serious look still crossing his face. "You can do this...You watched me...As sick as it is...Wily has made the past repeat itself...But this time..You get to watch and protect even greater something else...Someone else...Do this for us Roll...I have to...Go plan..." Axl and Elecman were at the door now as others were rushing up, they couldn't believe the sight. "Grr...We gotta stop these guys! Spyder! Vee!" Axl yelled sadly. Zenkai looks to them. "Take all the time you need guys..I have to tell Nyeyomi, Raiko and Naomi..." He walks off leaving them. Roll held Satoshi and Vee's baby now.

Zenkai heads to Nyeyomi and Raiko to give them the news. He enters Nyeyomi's lab. He spots Nyeyomi. "Nyeyomi, hey I got some news..." He says looking over to her.

Nyeyomi had been looking over Matsuba to make sure Kaze did a good job with the reprogramming. Matsuba pulled her jacket back on, turning away with an annoied expression. Kaze had fallen asleep in Nyeyomi's chair. Nyeyomi glanced over, taking a step back, unsure is Zenkai was himself or DZ.

"...I'm Zenkai...I'll explain after, but you should know...Spyder and Vee...Are gone..." He says placing a hand on his waist. "We had a bad breach in the room he had DZ in...He tore them apart, and left us with their baby...I managed to get free, by well...merging with DZ..." Zenkai points to his eye. "That's where this comes in I guess...But beside that. Wily is still out there and I can't unsee what he did to them..." He says turning off from Nyeyomi. "I'm not asking you to take me back as a friend, or even trust me..But I need to prove to you guys that I'm me..And that Satoshi won't get away with these murders."

Nyeyomi sighed, taking a step closer, placing on her glasses doing a scan. "Well as DNA shows, you aren't lying about that fusion... but as for who's the driver and the passenger. I can't be sure." Nyeyomi folds her arms.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...For sure...Zenkai good is in...the driver seat." DZ speaks to Zenkai. "(At the moment...)" Zenkai sighs nodding. "Yeah...The moment.."

Nyeyomi looked surprised. "Interesting... you both... are in there?... how... fascinating..."

DZ takes over Zenkai's mind a bit. "Yeah it's pretty sweet ain't it? Ha ha ha...Never thought I'd want to share this body...But honestly it ain't half bad...You taken by chance? Still?" Zenkai hits himself in the stomach. "Grrr...shut up!" He looks back to Nyeyomi. "I should go see Raiko. Where was he last?"

Nyeyomi raises a brow. "That dark self of your's needs a leash. You think by having your memories he's realize that i'm 'married' and have a 'son'." Nyeyomi sighs. "Raiko is in his training room at the moment." She motions to her cameras. "Is that all?"

Zenkai nods. "Got it, I'll try to talk with him but..Urgh won't be easy." DZ snickers inside of Zenkai's mind as he walks off to find later gets to the training room. He spots Raiko ahead of him. "Raiko? Hey can we talk real fast?"

Raiko turned to look at Zenkai after exhaling. He looked like he had been working out for several hours and not a hint of sweat could be seen. He ruffled his uniform and scratched his head. "You look like you've been through some serious shit. C'mere. Sit." Raiko crouched down and sat in the traditional Japanese seiza stance.

Zenkai walks over and sits down on the floor. "Yeah..You can say it's been pretty rough. And this is about Spyder and Vee...They're no longer here..Satoshi breached the fortress..And well I merged with DZ to free myself...A lot went down.."

"...He killed them though...Left us with their baby...So..how do we solve this?...We search and kill Wily.." DZ said from Zenkai's mouth holding his head down.

Raiko looked sullen. "Goddamn it. Why didn't anybody call me?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "No alarms went off, it was silent..The guy was a pure snake...His breach was unlike anything I've come across." Zenkai says looking back up to Raiko. "...We'll put up a memorial...But I'll honor them by killing that bastard..." Zenkai says holding back more emotions from DZ. "At times now I hear DZ speaking with me..So I'm sorry if I get a bit snappy...But with his power and my own...We're going to bring down the Legion and I need you guys to help as much as you have in the past."

"Trust me, now that I know this guy can sneak up on us at any time; I'm not leavin' this place unguarded. Spyder couldn't die by any normal means. Was it Sclera?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah." DZ takes over his mind. "That little bitch with eyes. Eating far more than she can chew though...We'll tear that fucking tounge right out of her mouth."

Raiko's tone grows sour at DZ's words. Even if they were coming out of Zenkai's mouth, but that just made it more unsettling. "So, back from the grave. Eh DZ? Guess I should thank you for not turnin' on us yet."

DZ laughs. "Yeah...About that..." He says looking to Raikos eyes. "You don't have to worry..Zenkai's goodie two shoe side has me in kind of a buckle...I only really come out with aggression or feelings of KILLING something...Well strongly anyways...We can talk but...What's the fun in that when there's stuff to kill..." DZ crosses his arms. "Anyways you ain't gotta worry about me...So step off."

Raiko choked down his rage and tried to talk sensibly. "I would, but you're in my bud's body. So you and I gotta come to some sort of middle ground."

DZ nods. "Heh back to that old saying between us...Don't mention we're buds you said back in the day." He cackles a bit. "But yeah...worse comes to worse..It's all about the looks...Just don't be smacking me upside the head."

Zenkai thinks to himself from his side of the mind. "(Wow some way to recall an old memory...He literally did knock him out of me..)"

Raiko sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "What a mess. I have my best friend and one of my worst enemies in the same body, Vee and the good Satoshi are dead, Sclera is on the loose, and I didn't even try to prevent any of it. If I were any other person I woulda checked myself into a mental hospital."

DZ laughs a bit. "That's pretty good there...Given it more time. I would've admitted you myself." Zenkai pops back into his normal mind. "Urgh...Yeah..I know the feeling Raiko..."

"On another note, I'm surprised you didn't ask me why I've called Spyder by his real name for once," Raiko replied.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "It's only honorable. I'm sure if I found you were dead or something I'd mention you in the same manner. You're a good person Raiko..I'm sure you and Spyder would've had some great talks at times...But we can only look forward now..." Zenkai stands up. "Soon after I prep up, we'll be heading off to take down the remaining Legion members. And finally end Wily." Zenkai's says turning from Raiko a bit.

"Mhm. Who's we?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai looks to Raiko confused. "We? As in us...Yeah we can dwell on the past. But we gotta press on and make sure this stuff never happens again." DZ snaps over to Zenkais mind. "I think he get's it. He's just a bit dense.."

Raiko's eyebrow twitched. "I meant who's goin' with you to get Wily?"

DZ laughs, "Just us..." Zenkai shakes his head. "No...Anyone who wants to help us...But I guess it will ultimately be up to us..DZ and I...I'm just not sure I should get Naomi or anyone else to caught up. Satoshi was crazy powerful..." DZ sighs, "Though they DID beat judges..I'm sure they can handle it..."

Raiko folded his arms. "I think you're missin' the point. Your usual group is you, Naomi, Zero, Grimsly or Eerie, and lately you've been takin' my son, right?"

Zenkai nods, "Yeah...So what about it? You think I'll be putting him at risk?...I won't take him." DZ snaps back. "But if we gotta, then tough cookies pops."

Raiko was beginning to lose his patience but refrained from yelling. "Grr. It was just a question. If you'd cut the quips then maybe we could get to the point."

Zenkai sighs, "I'm sorry I'll try to keep him under control." Zenkai says trying to hold down DZ from snapping out again. "So go on."

Raiko relaxed himself once more. "Thanks. I know you mean well, but it's obvious that both personalities are havin' an affect on your mind. You sure you two can work together? I'm talkin' to you too DZ."

Zenkai nods. "I have DZ under me...It's that entire personality stuff though that can get icky..But I think remembering people I care about as corny as it sounds. Will help keep a leash on him." DZ snaps through Zenkai. "Meh he has a point...Naomi honestly keeps me at bay..But I won't hesitate to do what I gotta do when the time comes..." He crosses his arms turning from Raiko.

Raiko stands up. "That's what I was afraid of."

DZ laughs, "Hey...if it makes you feel any better...I will only attack the targets...But I guess it could change depending on what needs to be done...So don't stress yourself.." He says as Zenkai snaps back. "I'll do what I can..I'll talk it over with Naomi and see if we can come up with something..."

Raiko shook his head. "That's not good enough. Zenkai...I need to talk to DZ alone. I know you'll be listenin' but I have a few questions for him."

DZ snaps back saying to Raiko. "Maybe some other time when I care..I already gave you my side of things...We'll talk at some point."

He turns walking out of the room.

Naomi had seen DZ's body leave the room last she saw Zenkai, and after that heard screaming. She had gotten out of the hospital bed, and moved to the corner, barricading the door with objects, she had moved with her mind. She had no idea what had happened, and wasn't taking any chances. "(...Zenkai...)"

A knock comes from the other side of the door. "Naomi? Hey are you ok? I can't get in!" Yelled Zenkai from the other side.

She looked to the door. "(With all that screaming, I can't be sure it's really Zenkai...)"

Zenkai warps into her room both dark and light energy escaping from him. He looks to her serious but worried. "Naomi...Sorry I had to warp in this way..." He spots the objects by the door. "You had the right idea..." He says looking back to her. "Things got bad down there...Spyder and Vee...you can calm down..I'll explain everything to you ok?" He says trying to caution her.

She stared at him, she could feel it was Zenkai, but noticed his now heterochromia eyes. "Your eyes... What happened?"

Zenkai crosses his arms. He looks to her the serious look still on his face. "Well..Satoshi attacked Spyder and Vee...He tore them apart...And left their baby...DZ was soon to be next and I was nearly lost in my mind.." DZ takes over. "Soo...He casually went over to me...I wasn't going to take getting destroyed by that nuisance of a doctor...And had Zenkai take my body out...Upon him doing that...His soul escaped back into his original body..And in turn..I gave over myself to help him bring down Wily...Thus is how you got my eye looking at ya babe.." Zenkai shakes his head. "Yeah...pretty much.." He says looking back up to Naomi.

She looked surprise. "Not only did my brother kill two of our friends... but you're sharing a body with that... doppelganger? Isn't that a bit risky?" Naomi was concerned.

Naomi sighs, leaning against the wall where she sat.

Zenkai regains his mind a bit. "...I'm..me...it's just..I have...him as another mind...You'll know me...I guess though this really does mess with our private lives.." DZ takes over laughing. "You have no freaking idea." Zenkai sighs.

"Suppose I need to invent a 'DZ mute button'." Naomi quirked a brow.

DZ crosses his arms. "A MUTE button? Excuse me?" Zenkai snaps back a little. "Sounds like a good plan..I can't have this happening around you guys..Especially well you Naomi."

Naomi looks to Zenkai. "This is the most unusual situation i think I've ever been in, to be frank." She chuckled a bit.

Zenkai laughs as well. "Yeah...Hmm I've gotta get some things together and go after the Legion...I'm more determined than ever to kill Wily.."

His mind was still a bit mixed from the emotions of DZ, part of him was wanting to relax with Naomi but that other part which DZ was holding to wanted him to rush off into action.

"Zenkai, jsut don't let DZ make you do anything you don't want to do. Okay." Naomi said, as she used her telekinesis to move the bed away from the door, as well as the rest of the barricade. Naomi tried getting up, but stumbles, sitting back down. "Okay... that hurt." She held her legs.

Zenkai walks over to help her. He fixes her bed up and picks her up setting her in it. "You rest ok?...I'll get Roll and some others up here..As for DZ...Don't worry. I got him under my control." DZ snaps in. "For now...I'm telling you now Naomi...I control over furious emotions...Which kind of shifts into him thinking about you...So in the end..I take control..Unless he's sparkly clean..I'll be running all over the place..But after the main target of course.." He says snickering to him himself again.

Naomi shrugs. "I'll be fine Zenkai... I plan on researching more into this." She boots up her portable, that was on her wrist. "DZ you better watch what you do with Zenkai, you don't want to cross me." She spoke sternly.

DZ laughs. "Ok, I got it mind queen. Anyways gonna go prep for now.." He goes to wave and Zenkai switches himself to hug Naomi. "Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know if anything bad goes down..." He let's off of her and walks to the door.

Zenkai stops thinking to himself. "(Wily best be ready there's a huge storm coming.)" DZ snaps to his mind. "(Hell yeah..so gonna stop mono-logging? We have work to do.") Zenkai walks out the door.

Roll was now sitting with Vee's child. She looks at him, he had some sharp teeth,red eyes with vee's hair color and tentacles pouring out of his back. "He's such a bundle of joy.." Roll says holding back fear. Axl pans his eyes to Roll lazily. "If you don't think you can handle it, give it up to Eerie and I. We can take care of him!" Roll shakes her head,"No way, the last I'd want is Eerie as a role model."

Roll places the baby in a crib. "...Hmm they named him baby S...I guess I can see why Zenkai never would know the name..So..I think I'll name him Satoshi junior." Axl jumps at that. "SATOSHI JR? Heh guess you're carrying on his legacy?" Roll nods, "It's only right besides that, look, he's got the tentacles and everything. Who knows how his mind may work in the future." Axl laughs nervously. "We'll really have to work on him with that stuff." Roll nods. "Which is why it's good I'll be looking after him." She hands SJ, a sippy cup and he begins to suck on it. "He's such a quiet kid!" She says getting a bit excited but still carried a little of the scared nature. It would take a bit but Roll thought to herself, she'd get used to it.

SJ looks to them. "Faaaauhny!" He says pointing to Axl's face. He tosses a toy ball hitting Axl right in the center of his X scarring. "Hey!" Axl gasps. Roll laughs. "Bull's eye."

Roll picks up SJ. "Hmm never mind I think I like it..Come on, let's go out for a bit?" Roll heads to the teleporter to go walk around with SJ on the Earth. Axl jumps up to rush after them.

He stops Roll quick. "Wait you like Grimsly, but he doesn't like kids...How is this gonna work?" Roll looks to him sternly. "If Grimsly loves me he'd understand...I mean he doesn't have to take care of SJ...Though it would be nice to get help...You should go check on Eerie though you're own love life you cheater.." She looks away lazily.

Axl panics. "Hey! Urgh you're right..Catch you later Roll!" She runs off.

Kazeobake was sluggishly walking off to bed, Matsuba was following him in annoyance. "I am not sleeping inside that contraption on your wrist." He yawns looking to her. "Well we don't have a room for you, and you can't sleep in my room. Mom said no, I don't get why." "(Moron, she's a girl, your a boy. get it through your freak'n head!)" Fret interjects from the portable. Kaze mumbled, nearly bumping into Axl who was running down the hall.

"Woah sorry, gotta get to Eerie. How are things going here?" Axl asked hesitantly. He then looks to Masuba. "Woah wait who is that?"

Matsuba gawks. "AAxl? Wait no. you're that other one, aren't you. I forgot about that." Kaze looked to Matsuba, and back to Axl. "My new reploid."

"Yeah I am!" Axl says proudly. "And your new reploid? Way to go! She's cute..You thinking of getting down with her at some point?" Axl says laughing.

"She? Down? Keh?!" Kaze titled his head. Matsuba smacks Axl upside the head, storming off. "Bunch of jack asses I swear!" "(Smooth one master.)" Fret snickers.

"Ouch! What'd I do!?" Axl looks to Matsuba as she turned the corner.

Fret appeared from the portable looking to Axl. "You both are fools, honestly. You just asked master if he would have sexual relations with that girl, and you wonder why she's upset. How stupid can you two get?" "KEH?!" Kazeobake gawked, again.

Fret scoffed looking off. "And to add to that. You called that girl 'cute'. Flirting? Don't you have a girlfriend? My data base suggests that this course of action could be considered 'cheating' in a female's mindset."

Axl looks over to them. "I'm only playing jeez.." He says whining to himself about the issue a bit.

"You're a terrible lier." Fret looked to him. Kazeobake stood silent for a moment. "Did I miss something?"

Axl decides to brush them off a bit. "I gotta go see my girl, you should ask Nyeyomi to make you a mate Fret. You're such an expert, you need one." He says as he turns gripping the door handle to the next hall.

"I do not require such a thing, you moron." Fret scoffed, walking off ahead of Kazeobake. "Fret! Hang on!" Kaze chased after the fox.

Axl laughs, "He says that..But we'll have to see how time get's him."

Axl steps into Eerie's room. "Hey Eerie so? Umm so how you feeling?" He asked sitting on her bed.

Eerie was looking through her closet, and glanced over at him. "What? Naomi didn't tell you anything, did she?!" She jumped a bit.

Axl shakes his head. "Not that I know of..Umm you wanna tell me what's going on? You can trust me."

"Absolutely nothing is going on, what gave you that idea!?" She looked back to her closet.

Axl scratches his head. "You did from how you're acting." He laughs nervously.

She grumbles something to herself very quietly, about Naomi saying Eerie was just freaking out over nothing. She threw some shoes across the room, almost hitting Axl as the heels' got stuck in the wall.

"Woah!" Axl says he stands up, he cut it close there. "You know that could've hurt me bad right?"

She slams th closet door, violently, causing wall decorations to crash down. "She's just a Stupid lying bitch!" Eerie yelled.

Axl shakes his head. "Uhh I don't even know what's going on...I even told you..I don't know what's happening!" Axl gets up to calm her down a bit.

"IT'S NOTHING!" She sneers over at him.

Axl steps back. "Ok..I think I'll let you rest a bit alright? I'll be back in a bit.." Axl hurries out the room.

Matsuba was walking down the hallways, grumbling. "How the hell did I end up as some idiot's property..." She kept walking, noticing Grimsly exit his room. He glanced over at her. "Hmm?" She stopped, folding her arms. "What? Are you gonna be say some smart ass remark about me too?!" Grimsly jumped from the remark. "H-Hey! Let's be reasonable here, I-uh don't even know you." He held up his hands in defense. Matsuba scoffed, looking off. Grimsly sighed, looking to her. "I have no idea who was rude to you, but don't just assume all of us are that way." Grimsly went on. Matsuba glanced back at him. "You're weird." She stated. "W-weird?..." He wasn't sure what to do. "Whatever... like I care..." Matusba muttered.

Axl was on his way back from Eerie's letting out a sigh of relief. At this rate he'd he was happy to leave her for a bit. He spots Matsuba stopping up. "Hey...You look even more joyful than before."

Matsuba sneered at Axl. "Oh it's you again." Grimsly looked to Axl. "W-what did you say to make her so... angry?" Grimsly muttered to Axl.

Axl laughs, "Ohhhh I had hinted on her getting laid sometime earlier. It was a joke but she took it all kinds of out of proportion."

"Jack ass. You not only made that smart ass joke, but you hinted it occurring with a complete Idiot. Not only that you called me 'cute'. I am not some little doll you can flirt with." Matsuba rolled her eyes. Grimsly looked between the two, sighing.

"Hey, I still have a girlfriend. You best stop hitting on me. Or I can let you meet her right now cutie." Axl says teasing. He was in a real ass mode and transforms into Matsuba. "Now I'm gonna get angry and kick your ass!" Axl says mocking at her.

Matsuba turned to Axl growing angrier. "Shape-shifting jack ass! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matsuba hissed, casting water at Axl, sending him flying back to his butt. The water normally wasn't painful but this time, it was like a fire hose. Grismly jumped. "H-Hey!"

Axl transforms back to normal. "Damn...I was gonna tell you to cool off but never mind!" Axl stands up. "I'm leaving,I'm leaving." Axl says running away.

Matsuba looked to Grimsly, her eyes still narrow. "Oh boy..." He held up his hands nervously. Matsuba sent water at Grimsly, but he reacted quickly freezing it in place. Matsuba jumped back. "W-what the?!" Grimsly sighed. "Please relax, he's gone, alright." Matsuba took a step back, her glare evaporating into an unsure expression. Grimsly scratched his fohawk. "Your nearly as aggressive as my sister..." Matsuba shrugged, looking away. "I'm not normally like this... it's just, I'm dealing with a lot of changes and I'm not sure I can cope." Grimsly looked to her. Matsuba glanced at Grimsly. "Sorry." She went on, walking off. Grimsly looked to her as she turned the corner. "Who is that girl anyway?" He folded his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Triple Threat**

Now around Satoshi's dark mansion. AAxl was thinking to himself leaning against a wall. "Matsuba...A freaking slave..." Sandra walks in. "Oh hello AAxl dear...Mmm you look a bit low on the mood." AAxl waves her off. "I'm alright..Where's Shade and the others?" Sandra laughs. "Getting their portals set up dear. We still do need to head to the Lunar gate for our main cause." AAxl nods. "Yeah Legion stuff..I know...I wanna kill them all...And then that traitor DZ.." He sighs to himself. "Just fucking great." Sandra pats him on the shoulder. "We'll get through this kay?" Sandra walks off to a door. "I gotta find Wily...It's time for our little monster session." AAxl shakes his head. "Keep your events to yourself.." Sandra giggles walking off through the door.

Sclera hung from the ceiling, looking at AAxl. "Something...wrong?... You're...acting.. strangely AAxl... ehehe..."

AAxl shrugs. "Don't worry about it...I gotta head to my area soon...Sides that, you're just an empty shell..Anything is amusement to you or just..there so.." AAxl says walking off to the exit. "I wonder if what you share with Satoshi is true...Not my place to ask though.." He grips the door handle.

"Watch what you ... say... you don't know what you're.. talking about... I am loyal to Satoshi.. without bounds..." Scerla says, dropping to her feet, looking up from a slouched posture. "You're thinking of... Matsuba... I know because... I heard... ehehe..."

AAxl looks back to her. "Hmm..yeah...So? I'll get her back..."

"Get her... back... Why?.." Sclera titled her head.

"She's part of the team...And honestly I was the only one who got along with her here..For her to be a slave to those idiots now...Grrr...I'll figure it out." He says turning back to the door.

"You sound.. like you... had feelings... ehehe..." Sclera provoked.

AAxl looks back to her. "Can it.." He says taking off out of the door.

"Actions.. speak louder... than words... ehehe..." Sclera snickers to herself, as she vanishes into the ref mist.

Zenkai was now heading off to a Legion location. DZ enters his mind. "So when we get there I get first shot right?" Zenkai sighs "We'll see, but it's not a sport. This is to find Wily and then we're done after. " DZ swaps back. "Done after? You seriously mean we won't have to stay this way? Oh thank the gods themselves...Though it is fun going through your mind here. " Zenkai rubs his head. "STOP IT." DZ cackles. "Let's go already...Did you get a team yet?" Zenkai shakes his head. "You would know if I had idiot.." DZ sighs. "Right,right..."

Zenkai and DZ head off to combat their seconded Legion member. They arrive in a place with a waging storm, volcanic land was seen around them as well, with signs of an old ancient temple torn to pieces by the waging weather. DZ laughs "Wow...This place has seen better days." Zenkai walks ahead with him and they spot some Legion bots. Zenkai aims shooting some of them down and makes his way further in. They get out of the storm entering a cave which held a stream of lava. Debris floated about the area and Zenkai jumps onto some riding the stream of lava deeper. More bots appear and Zenkai shoots them down fast. Out of the walls from data energy form hands which snag Zenkai right off the floating ride. "Grah!?" Zenkai says struggling. DZ was getting a little nervous. "Way to go!" He takes over Zenkai's body forming a red saber he cuts loose of the hold and quickly hops off the wall holding to the other across from them. "Watch and learn!" DZ begins to crawl on the wall making his way to the other side where a passage awaited him. He hops over to it falling to his feet as he looks back to the river of lava they crossed. "Nothing to it...I'll take it from here though you just watch and learn." He rushes ahead red streaks escaping from him as lighting strikes in the background. He was now in a cemetery looking location possibly connected to the ruins. Broken technology scattered about and ahead of him he spots what looked to be the portal gate. "There's our treasure..." As he goes forward lighting strikes before him and there stood Shishi, the Chimera Legion mechaniloid. "Look at this sisters...We have a guest..." Spoke the goat head. DZ held firm to his gig buster getting ready to strike.

The snake tail loomed forward, "How delightful." She said spitting out a ball of electricty, striking near him. The goat head laughs. "He's really asking for a good butting...Let's take our time here sisters..We don't want the gate to be destroyed so easily or at all.." DZ laughs. "Damn you guys took up this job cause you couldn't get a date huh? I don't blame you though in that get up...It'd be a miracle if you struck a match." He laughs again. Zenkai hits himself over the head. "(Focus DZ!)" DZ nods he puts away his gig buster taking out his saber again.

Shishi's lion head growls. "LIKE HOW TOTALLY RUDE YOU LITTLE TURD!" DZ shakes his head. "Turd? Really? Take the gum outta your mouth. It's hard to hear you...In fact...No..Let me do some mouth adjusting!" He rushes at her and slashes her backward hard. Shishi falls back growling. "Grrr! PREPARE YOURSELF!" She says forming mixed elements from her mouths. She shoots off the mixed blast which connects with DZ kicking him backward his eyes widen as electricity,ice and flames flew around him. He hits a wall hard. "(WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?") Zenkai yells to DZ franticly. Zenkai takes back over and pulls to his gig buster. He stands up holding his shoulder. "We have to think this over...She's 3 different elements...and can move pretty fast given the head that's being used..." DZ grumbles. "Right...So our main focus should be taking out the weakest head..." Zenkai nods. "(Which should be the fastest...") Zenkai sets his site on the snake head. "Electricity that's it!" Zenkai shoots off at her . Shishi jumps into the air avoiding the shots.

The snake head hisses, sending waves of lighting casting out around Zenkai.

Zenkai spots these and avoids one but get's caught up in the other two. He falls back to the ground and is then hit with ice. It freezes him all around the Shishi smashes into him shattering the ice. Zenkai falls back onto the ground rolling he shivered from the strike. "Grrr...They're...so...strong.." DZ pushes Zenkai off the ground. "GET UP DAMMIT..." DZ takes over again and flies at Shishi. He swings his blade slashing at the snake head. He connects cutting it deeply very quickly. Shishi yells a bit falling back. "I totally...Can't believe this!" Shishi says gripping herself. DZ wipes his lip from some blood that had formed from attacks.

"Shut up you stupid valley girl! I'm the one who got hit!" The snake head goat head sighs. "You both need to silence yourselves. This child cannot over power us...Though we do feel each others pain...This only makes us stronger.." Shishi heals herself by re-attaching the snake head from the wound. It wasn't completely cut off. DZ curses under his breath. Shishi flies at them and smashes them hard with the goat head. DZ's eyes widen and he smashes into some debris nearly tumbling into some lava. Rain begins to pour and he sits up. "Zenkai...We might be a little out powered here...We have to cut all that fuckers heads off...We gotta be fast though..." Zenkai responds, "THEN LET'S GET FAST!' They glow around with their combined data and DZ rushes her again. Shishi smiles and forms mixed elemental energy shooting back at them. DZ jumps avoiding the first 3 shots and stomps on Shishi's lion head. He then dodges an ice shot and swings back at her snake head cutting it clear off this time. He lands as the head hits the ground behind him. Shishi looks back to him in anger. Nano-bots begin to pull back to Shishi's body. Apparently the head still existing was enough to reform. DZ noticed this quickly. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He steps on the snake head fast destroying it with his red negative energy. Shishi screams as her body is then tossed from friction of the attack into a wall she flashes around as her back forms together to fit only two heads now. Her footing had changed as well now to better suit running quickly. She laughs. "Though I was 3...the speed had to convert...so in turn...I gain the speed of footing.." Says the goat head.

DZ shakes his head. "Fuck..." Zenkai was pretty scared as well, even taking the snake out wasn't enough. She still had the speed. Shishi laughs and quickly rushes their way she forms illusions of herself around DZ. DZ was surprised and the goat head shoots off a combined shot of ice en-casing him. She the rears back with her fist now flaming and all the images fly through both DZ and Zenkai. Their eyes widen as their hit. Holes now had formed through their arms and legs. Zenkai is left back in his normal state as DZ had been knocked out. "...Grraaaah..." Shishi laughs and spots a fragment of her snake head. She pulls her hand out to it as her body begins to glow up forming the snake head again. "Like even a piece is good enough.." She says turning back to Zenkai who was squinting in her direction. "I gotta...get outta here..." Zenkai says pulling to his teleporter device. Shishi grins.

Shishi walks over and kicks his device away into the lava. "I'm going to send you back...In the most horrid way possible!" She starts to charge all her elements and shoots Zenkai dead on with all the shots. His data energy flies off in different areas. She laughs to herself. "Oh Wily will be thrilled..LIKE THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME!" She teleports away. Zenkai's data arrives back at the fortress he forms from it battered and bruised. The grid had kicked in and repaired him, bringing him to a safe area. "C...Crap..."

Roll walks in spotting Zenkai's condition. "OH MY GOSH!" She rushes him to the ER room where he now sat recovering. It was going quickly due to the state the grid had left his body in. "Urgh...Satoshi's robots are freaking insane..." DZ takes over. "You're telling me...I worked with them but...was never expecting this shit.."

Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai after having patching him up. "Playing nurse is defiantly not something I'm used to." She sighed. Naomi was sitting on one of the chairs, her legs seemed to have healed. "You should keep an eye on your boyfriend, Naomi. Letting him go off on his own, not smart." Nyeyomi said. Naomi looked to her. Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Well I'm heading back to my lab." Nyeyomi left the room. Naomi looked to Zenkai, as she walked over, sitting next to him on the bed. "What happened?"

"Urgh got into a bad bind...A Chimera robot of Wily's... Freaking power house..." He says groaning. "All the heads had to be destroyed it was a mess...Then well...She got me to a bad spot and blasted me to bits literally...I guess the Grid reformed me and here I am.." Zenkai says shaking his head still not believing how beast that robot was.

"Zenkai, why did you go off on your own like that? You are going to make me worry about you, more than usual." Naomi looked to him, her expression concerned.

Zenkai sighs. "I needed to see what we were up against..It was partly my other sides idea..." He says looking over to her. DZ takes over. "Pss I'm just hiding the truth. I didn't think you guys were powerful enough to stand to these guys..I was going to go and fix the problem alone.." Zenkai shakes his head. "You're not helping DZ.."

Naomi sighs. "I think I may have a way to shut DZ up." She sits closer to Zenkai, resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

Zenkai blushes a bit. "Urgh...ok.." DZ was seen sitting in Zenkai's mind, he spots Naomi. "Huh? How are you in here? What's going on?"

Naomi looks to him. "Just an experiment. My mind is my greatest weapon, and I assumed if my brain was close to Zenkai's I could step inside. I figured you were here." She folded her arms.

DZ crosses his arms as well. "Yeah? What about it? You here to date me or something? Finally want to get away from the outside? I knew you couldn't resist the better side of things...Ha ha ha...I think when this is all over..I'll dump Zenkai in a ditch somewhere run off with you and call it good." He says adding another laugh after.

"You really are deluded." Naomi held up her hands, sending DZ flying into the air, before slamming him back down.

DZ growls. "Urgh..Hey! What's your problem!? We're on the same team here aren't we? Or are you really wanting an ass kicking!? In here...I don't have Zenkai holding me back.."

"You know well enough that I don't like you, especially after all the shit you pulled." Naomi put a hand to her hip. "In theory, you're holding Zenkai back from his full potential. Might I add, my mind is stronger than your's." Naomi pointed a finger at DZ.

"FULL POTENTIAL!? That's it bitch!" DZ Breaks the hold she had over him. "You always had it out for me from day 1...Couldn't get over the fact I was here to help you..." He rushes grabbing Naomi by the neck fast. "But I don't think he needs you...In fact...no..You're the one holding back his full potential! Needs you to lean on...Pss...To think I ever had anything called pity holding me back.."

Naomi activated her blowback shield, forcing DZ to skyrocket off of her. Naomi dusted herself off. "You underestimate me."

DZ stands up fast. "Woah! What the hell was...Grrr.." He sighs and sits on the ground. "...Ok...I can't do anything I admit it..You're to strong with that damn mind of yours.."

Naomi chuckles. "Smart choice."

Naomi walked over to him, crouching down. "Just go to sleep DZ. Your not really the 'hero' type, so let Zenkai handle this."

DZ looks to her curiously. "Go to sleep?...He needs my combined power...There's no way in fucking hell I'm letting him run the show with my powers going who knows where.." DZ says crossing his arms now.

Naomi smacked him upside the head.

DZ rubs it. "Ok ok! I'm out as soon as we finish this mission..."

Naomi stands up. "If I have to come in here again, I won't be as nice." Naomi says.

DZ nods. "Fine, yeah you got it...You know...I know I'm a bastard..But..Zenkai's got a good girl...Stay safe while I'm out..." DZ shuts his eyes a bubble forms around him turning dark as his energy is transferred all around Zenkai's mind and body now.

Naomi nods, leaving Zenkai's mind. She pulled her forehead away looking to Zenkai. "He's asleep." She says.

Zenkai nods, "Awesome...Thanks Naomi..I honestly feel well...less scattered and more complete now." He says laughing.

"Anytime Zenkai." Naomi says, kissing him.

Zenkai pulls her to him holding it a bit more before letting off. "Well guess I'll rest a little more, then I have to figure out how to tackle that robot...Head first isn't smart..We might have to start doing things the old fashioned way." Zenkai thinks back to the history books. "Any robots Wily made...They always by some chance had weakness's..." He laughs a bit thinking to Naomi. "Though I know you'd be far more careful than that.I feel Satoshi may have flaws in some of them.."

"If my brother is as evil as we've learned he is, he would purposely put weaknesses in his minions to ensure they would not be able to overthrow him. It's a smart tactic for a power hungry mad man." Naomi replied.

Zenkai holds his head a bit it all made sense. "Ok then..I hope not to visit the ER to much or any of us..But we're gonna have to do our research then before going after these guys...Just..what can take down that Chimera bot?"

Naomi thought a bit. "Well, Chimera's are known for being quite a powerhouse already. With a tri-element, it could be difficult to navigate around. It may be something so obscure, you wouldn't think of using it against such a tough contender." Naomi explained.

Zenkai nods he then thinks about it's regenerating. "Yeah, though what stood out was it's way of regenerating..Maybe if we had something that would effect it continously...It could weaken it over time."

"Healing? I've never heard chimeras having such an attribute. It's overall stats clearly are already far stronger than most threats. This would make the chimera a threat to Satoshi. It must have a weakness that counteracts that healing functionality." Naomi says thinking a bit. "Well healing recovers health, when it may be something that removes health.. poison maybe?" Naomi folded her arms.

Zenkai sits up. "Poison!" He looks to Naomi excitement crossing his face. "That's what we need...Urgh after I get some rest, yeah we'll seriously have to find some poison and test it on that bot..." He says laying back down.

"Rest is a good idea." She agreed, laying back next to him. "That new reploid that Kazeobake flawlessly reprogrammed, didn't she have such an ability?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...I guess she's the kill switch for this robot then." He says adjusting his hand around Naomi.

Roll was now walking around and spots Grimsly. "Oh hey Grimsly what's up?"

Grimsly had been leaning against the railing, looking down. he glances over, seeing Roll. "Hmm? Oh hey Roll." he replies.

"I was wondering? Who's that new guy we have around here? I have to know everyone but he came off odd to me." She says also looking over the railing a bit.

"New guy? I haven't any." Grimsly replied.

Roll tilts her head. "Huh? Oh come on, you know who I'm talking about he hates Axl. I haven't gotten to speak with him yet." She says dusting off her clothes a bit.

Grimsly tried to hold in a laugh. "Please tell me you're joking."

roll shakes her head. "I'm not?"

"That supposed 'new guy', isn't a guy." Grismly leaned his back against the railing, his arms resting on the top, as he turned his attention to Roll.

Roll became confused, "What? What do you mean?"

"She's a Chick." Grimsly explained.

Roll freaks out a bit. "Oh my god! I didn't know! But wow..she's kind of flat and she doesn't seem very girly...I mean the get up and everything..."

"She does where a bikini top though." Grimsly pointed out. "Kind of hard not to notice that."

Roll looks to him angrily. "You pervert!" She slaps him.

"Why do you always jump to conclusions, Just because I mentioned bikini doesn't mean I'm checking out her rack." Grimsly folded his arms.

Roll became even more enraged at that comment. 'RACK!?"

"As in breasts, boobs, tits, etcetera." Grimsly narrowed his eyes.

Roll sighs. "I'm going to go check on the baby..." She says walking off from him.

"B-baby?!" Grimsly gawked.

Roll looks to him lazily. "You don't recall Satoshi and Vee being murdered? Just where were you?" She looked a bit worried.

"I have to take care of their child...Zenkai put me on the task and yeah...urgh..."

"Wait their kid? Why couldn't Zenkai give it to someone else like Axl and Eerie?" Grimsly was surprised.

Roll crosses her arms. "Because I'm more of a mother figure...Why? you don't like kids much do you?" Roll asked trying to get more info out of Grimsly.

Grimsly grumbles, looking off. "Not in the slightest honestly. Kaze beat it out of me over the years. Hard to belive he somehow is my friend after all the times he terrorized me." Grimsly sighs.

Roll nods. "Hmm I'll keep that in mind then.." Roll says smiling to him. "I'll catch you around Grimsly. I better get back to SJ before he finds me not there."

"Have fun with that." Grimsly looked off, noticing Matsuba recline on the couch.

Raiko was coming upstairs from Nyeyomi's lab in his normal punkish attire. There was a new face propped on the couch. As he ascended to the main hall he spoke to the person who Raiko was unsure was male or female. "Uh, hey."

Matsuba glanced over at Raiko, her boots sitting on the arm rest, folded over one another. Her arms rested behind her head. She looked away closing her eyes. "Why are you talking to me?" She grumbled.

"You're a new face and you're in my house. I hope you have a good reason for bein' here," Raiko replied to the confrontational teen.

She opened one eye. "I was enslaved. Not my choice." She retorted.

"Oh yeah? Who got you collar'd up?" Raiko asked curiously.

"Not that it's ANY of your business, but I'm not sure his name... the dense one with the fox reploid." She snorted.

Raiko remained calm. "Actually it is my business. That dense one happens to be my son."

"Then ask your boy, somewhere else. I'm not in the mood, pops." MAtsuba grumbled.

"It's Raiko. Jeez, you're kinda moody for a boy your age," said he as he was heading for the staircase.

Matsuba glanced over closing her eyes as she leaned back. "(I swear, this fortress is full of idiots..)"

Raiko walked up the long spiraling staircase and spotted Grimsly who was spying on Matsuba, much to Raiko's curiosity. He approached Grimsly. "Well, well, well. What's on your mind my troubled student. Tryin' to make new friends?" He was only joking at how introverted Grimsly was. Not the most social person in the world.

Grimsly glanced over to Raiko. "I would technically have to be within speaking range to be 'making friends' sensei." Grimsly replied, casually.

"Then what's stoppin' you? I've seen that thousand mile stare before. You usually save that for girls," said Raiko pocketing his left hand.

Grismly chuckled a bit. "Not you too, Roll made the same mistake. She's a girl."

Raiko looked surprised, "You're kiddin' me. Butch down there is a girl?"

"I thought it was obvious, honestly. Two words, Bikini top." Grimsly put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph. Funny you would be the first to know. You never look at a girl in the eyes do ya? That explains why I don't see you with Roll anymore," said Raiko.

"I look them in the eyes, it's just hard not to notice when a girl's jacket is hanging wide open." Grimsly folded his arms. "What do you mean by that anyways?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you and Roll are fallin' outta place with each other. You can't fool your master," Raiko explained.

"I wouldn't call it falling out, we're friends. She's jus been busy, seemingly with the little banshee." Grimsly explained, leaning against the railing.

"Not a fan of kids huh? I thought you were jealous of that ninja since they've been datin'," Raiko replied.

"Your son is the reason I don't like kids..." Grimsly muttered. "Wait dating? Roll turned him away after discovering that Maboroshi had no mouth, when they went out on that one date. Trust me, I saw."

Raiko balled up his fist. "Why does nobody tell me these things?!" he yelled.

Grismly looked to Raiko. "Don't ask me, I'm not much in the loop either."

"Fuck man. Now that Zenkai's got his own clique he never tells us anythin'. Jeez," Raiko sighed.

"Kaze would know, you can always ask him." Grimsly explained.

"No shit! Ugh this just frustrates me." Raiko took a breath to calm down. "Well that aside, don't bottle up your feelin's. Be a man and whatever. I'll see ya 'round." Raiko took off to find his son by checking his room.

Kazeobake was passed out on his bed, his foot dangling off the side. Fret was inside the portable that sat on Kaze's desk.

Raiko crept into Kazeobake's room and nudged him to wake him up.

Kaze grumbled, covering his head with his pillow. "What dad?... it's three in the morning..." His muffled voice spoke groggily.

His Father whispered softly. "Don't make plans tomorrow. We're gonna spend some time together ok?"

"Mhmm..sure...whatever..." He muttered, dozing back off.

Raiko ruffled Kaze's hair and left for his own room. He decided it was best to visit his wife in the lab instead after thinking it over. He needed to console with her a bit. If she was still awake, which is most likely the case.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: Bonding**

Nyeyomi was looking over her big monitors of her computer talking to Eclipse about finding a way to reprogram Fret's emotion driver. She had Fret's schematics on the screen, as she looked to it with her arms folded. Eclipse was suggesting that she continue in the morning for hour late it was, but she declined, rudely. She heard her lab door open, and glanced backwards.

Raiko walked down the stairs asking, "What's goin' on honey?"

"Oh hey Raiko, welcome back. Ya'know, the usual, maintenance. Been trying to make Fret more tolerable, but he keeps evading." Nyeyomi explained.

"Heh. I just wanted to chat with ya for a bit," said Raiko as he took a seat next to Nyeyomi.

"What about?" She asked, turning her chair to face him.

"What's the deal with that chick? Y'know the one our boy managed to bring here. What's her story?" Raiko asked leaning in his arms.

"Matsuba? She was one of evil Satoshi's reploids. Kaze reprogrammed her amazingly. He is truly a prodigy, he's far better than both Naomi and I with his hacking and reprogramming skills." Nyeyomi smirked.

A smile was brought across Raiko's face. "We really did a good job with him didn't we Nyeyomi?"

Nyeyomi laughs. "Yeah, we did."

"So Matsuba...did she turn out like what you've done I the past? Like with personality and stuff?" Raiko asked.

"No, in the past after reprogramming most of the time I edited personalities, like Roll for example. It wasn't intentional, just rewriting info sometimes erases certain aspects, and personality is often more than not, one of those. Kaze managed to keep her's intact, completely. I ran a scan and everything was exactly like it's original function, only a few things were altered, but not by Kaze. it seems Satoshi had a fail safe when his creations would go maverick. So some info was wiped clean." Nyeyomi explained.

Raiko put his hand to his chin. "Right. He wouldn't want any of his secrets spillin' out. So she's got all of her other memories and still has a desire to serve our enemy."

"She's unable to so, though, Kaze has control of her. Not sure what he plans to do with Matsuba on the other hand. Matsuba is a girl, within his age range." Nyeyomi replied, looking to the scree again.

"If you're worried about pervy stuff; I wouldn't be. He doesn't seem to grasp sexuality. Must be the whole Aspergers thing. I thought he would start to learn on his own but I guess his mentality is blockin' it out," Raiko replied.

"Kaze'll learn about these things sooner or is around the age now." Naomi replied.

"So what then? Are you sayin' I should do somethin' about it?" Raiko responded.

"No, I'm just mentioning it. I doubt he'll learn on his own anyway." Nyeyomi chuckled.'

"True. I s'pose he'll learn by seein' the others around his age." Raiko sighs heavily. "I've got a bad feelin' about this."''

"You should have heard what Fret told me about how he obtained Matsuba." Nyeyomi replied, going into detail about the event, and how similar it was to that time with herself and Raiko years ago.

Raiko looked a bit embarrassed. "Wow. Like father like son I guess, ehehe."

Zero on the other side of the fortress was feeling rather restless an decided to cure his boredom by playing some late night video games. However, Matsuba was taking up the couch. Zero heard about this person but not by name and he wasn't aware of her gender like others. He tried to walk silently by and turn on the game system but the volume was on pretty high.

Matsuba looked to Zero, "Mind turning that down. Kind of loud." She muttered, still laying on the couch.

He rapidly jammed the volume button to turn down the tv to a more quiet setting. "Yeah. Sorry. I keep forgetting the others love to have a loud television for their games."

"Whatever." She scoffed

Zero tried to be formal. "I'm Zero. What's your name?"

Matsuba seemed surprised at his attitude compared to the others. "It's Matsuba." She replied.

Zero remained polite but it was clear he was a bit nervous as to Matsuba's reaction. "This may seem a bit rude but I've been hearing complaints from others about your gender and I am rather curious myself. To prevent misunderstandings of course."

She sat up, adjusting her goggles. "Does it really matter? I don't see the importance of such a thing."

"I see. You are a warrior unbound by such concepts. That, is surprisingly admirable for someone who was a lackey to our enemy," Zero replied courteously.

Grimsly was still upstairs, and noticed Zero. "Hmm?" He muttered. Matsuba looked to Zero. "In a technical stand point, I am forced to be your ally, so no I am no longer an ally to Dr. Wily. The moron with the fox rewrote my software, so I am bound to his rule now." She said. Grimsly decided to get closer, so he could hear. "I wonder if Zero can tall she's a chick or not..."

Zero turned away from Matsuba. "Is that so. For what it's worth, from one warrior to another, I understand your plight..."

"It's been one hell of a day, thats for sure. My world was turned upside down." Matsuba replied, folding her arms.

Zero kept questioning her. "Sorry, but may I ask; why were you working for that man? Did he program you to obey his orders?"

"He's my creator." She replied. "Don't you obey your's?"

"At one time I was obligated to do so. We've grown to be more than something as simple as that," said Zero confidently.

"You lost me." Matsuba replied.

"As much as I loathe many in this home, this is still my home. Those people are my family. Maybe someday you'll see." Zero reached down for a controller and handed it to Matsuba. "Want to play?"

"Play? I do not understand." She took the controller, looking at it in confusion. Grimsly had gotten pretty close at this point, stepping down the stairs, and looked over.

Zero grabbed a controller as well and started teaching Matsuba the basics of the multiplayer adventure game they were embarking on.

Grimsly noticed this, and was surprised Zero hadn't noticed him. He drew closer to where the two were playing the game, leaning over the couch abit. "I didn't know you played video games Zero." He spoke up. Matsuba glanced back. "Oh it's you again." She spoke in a softer tone.

Zero snapped at Grimsly. "How long have you been watching Grimsly. I'll have you know that's rather rude."

"Doesn't concern you." Grimsly smirked. Matsuba looked to the screen. "A few hours." She spoke up. Grimsly jumped a bit, in surprise. "(She saw?!)"

"Hmph. I shouldn't have dropped my guard," said Zero folding his arms.

"Oh pouty? I didn't disturb you two on you 'date' did I?" Grimsly whispered to Zero, scowling a bit. Matsuba hadn't heard.

As payback for that statement, Zero spoke aloud. "Don't mistake me for some love spurned child Grimsly. I'm not so desperate as to intrude on your territory."

"Dude seriously." Grimsly gawked. Matsuba looked over. "I am unsure what you two are babbling about, but I understand the notion that you two aren't on the best terms." She hands the controller back to Grimsly. "You can Play Zero, I am no good at these human apparatuses." Grimsly hesitantly takes the controller. "Um okay?.."

"Don't worry. I was just leaving," said Zero as he stormed off to his room dragging his ponytail behind him.

Grimsly raised his brow at Zero leaving. "Alrighty then..."

Grimsly grabbed the other controller, and walked over to the tv, placing them down. He turned off the game system and the tv. "So You're territory, eh?" Matsuba folded her arms. Grimsly glanced back "(Oh boy... It seemed like she didn't know what we were talking about...)" "Explain." "W-What?" "As in what Zero meant by that remark." "I-uh don't know what your implying." Grimsly lied.

"Staring at me for several hours and causing such a reaction with him. I want to know why." Matsuba replied. "Who says I was 'staring' at you?" "Oh I suspect you were looking at that lamp." She spoke sarcastically. "No. I... I'm just curious is all, okay." "About what? You clearly already know I'm not a boy. What is your game?" "I don't know." "If it has anything to do with how I dress, maybe I jsut like wearing boy clothes alright." "I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort. Your style taste is similar to mine, anyway." "You weren't?" "No, why would I?" "Because I hide my gender." "So?" "You really are weird."

Grimsly sighs looking to her. Matsuba crossed her legs as she rested them on the foot rest. "All this conversation, and we still haven't learn either's names." Matsuba asked, even though she had knowledge of everyone within the fortress and their allies. "Huh?" Grimsly gawked. Matsuba adjusted herself on the couch, with a sigh. "Your name." "It's Grimsly..." "Now we're getting somewhere. Matsuba." "Matsuba?" "Yes, that's my name." She quirked a brow.

"I'll leave you alone. Sorry for interrupting." Grimsly began walking off. "It's fine." She replied. Grimsly glanced back. "Things will pick up after a while, you just need to get used to the change. See you around, Matsuba." Grimsly walked off from her. Matsuba reclined back on the couch, with her arms behind her head. "(Least they're not all so bad.)"

It was late nearly breaking into dawn. Zenkai was looming around thinking about the last fight. His injuries had healed and he walks into the room where Matsuba was relaxing. "Oh, didn't know anyone was in here." He says walking in a little stopping crossing his arms.

Matsuba glanced over. "I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Why are you up so late, Zenkai?" She sat up, straightening her goggles.

"Thinking pretty much..Almost all I can do now a days..." He says putting his hands in his pockets. "So..Matsuba right? I'm getting that from DZ...He's kind of part of me now..But a little more deactivated if anything.."

"I did introduce myself before, so it might be your memory. Why would you want DZ to be part of you, kind of strange." She folded her arms, as she decided to take a seat on the top of the couch.

Zenkai sighs. "It was his idea." He says looking over to her. "He didn't want to die by Satoshi's hands, so he basically well..killed his old body and merged with mines to help him get what he wanted...Wily Dead.."

"He's a traitor in his own choice, while I'm a traitor against my will. It's ironic, seeing that he and I were working together on both of our final missions working for Wily." Matusba remarked.

Zenkai nods. "Thank goodness for that. Things honestly might look brighter for you...It makes me wonder though. Before now...Had Wily set you in any other missions before this body swapping idea he had you guys on?" Zenkai sits down across from her.

Matsuba looked to him. "I was only created recently, around 3 years ago, but yes I had been on some missions with his other forces. I didn't really get along with any of his other creations just... AAxl honestly, while some of the others put up with me. I'm not designed to be a warrior, I am a support unit. I'm built for speed, with only a few functional abilities with poison and paralysis. I do have water elements, but they aren't really useful. My function was to assist, and to contain. Why do you ask?"

Zenkai nods to all of her comments he had a hand to his chin his eyes closed. "I see. I see..And.." He says now looking back to her. "I was just needing to see if you might have had any connections to past events, but seeing it was 3 years ago you were made, maybe not...Though what's got me really interested in you now is your poison abilities. Honestly it kind of hit my mind about a robot I took on...Poison would be it's weakness I think..But with you not being battle prone. It could be risky taking you. Out there..And further more. I don't want to pull out there against your will. But these are trying times now. I need any help I can get to get to Wily."

"If ordered to be my new master, I would be obligated. Seeing that you are his boss though, I cannot deny this request. I may not be strong, but I guarantee my speed is like nothing you've ever taken on. When we fought I was only using half my ability, as per order. I am not sure what Wily was planning, but seems his plan was why I was captured. Perhaps he wanted me destroyed, but my new master decided to rewrite me. Who was your opponent, if you don't mind me asking. I know all of Dr. Wily's forces, so my knowledge could be useful to you." She explained.

Zenkai nods to her. "Her name was Shishi...She's like a Chimera...A very hard hitting one...Like most of them in legend but..urgh it was annoying...She single handedly took me down in her 2nd state it looked like..."

Matsuba folded her arms. "Oh her." She spoke in annoyance. "Bringing me along may be a wise choice, since she has healing functions. My paralysis can immobilize her for you and the others to attack, while a poison function will also be useful. Did your lady friend come to this conclusion. I am aware of miss Naomi's skill set, and personality. Wily spoke of her often."

Zenkai nods, "It was her come to think about it. And great it'd be a miracle getting you to come help out then. Maybe you could get info from them on where Wily is.." He then stops thinking to himself a little. "WAIT! You were a unit of his, we can skip all these steps..Do you remember where Wily is?"

"His location has been removed from my database, it was a failsafe. He is very careful with his actions. It's not accessible by normal means either. Access would be forbidden unless allowed in his laire." Matsuba sighed.

Zenkai growls. "Dammit, he's way to good...I guess we'll have to go at this old style..." He says getting up from his seat. "I guess in the morning we'll head to stop Shishi and try to get the info. But it was good talking to you a bit. Thinking of how you were holding back all that power though...Wily really might be hammering his head from all the stuff he's loosing."

Matsuba shakes her head. "He always plans things out, just sometimes things take a diffrent course than expected. I am almost 100% sure, he was planning to get me killed as well as DZ. That mission, his goal was to get your soul. I am not sure as to why. Might I also advise, for this mission, to bring a few units besides myself. Shishi can be quiet a challenge to take down, belive you me, she and I were not on the best of terms."

Zenkai laughs to himself. "Trust me after last mission and with this idiot asleep in me. We're taking back up."

"Wise decision. if we encounter AAxl though.. I would like to speak with him." Matsuba replied.

Zenkai nods. "If he has a gate being set up somewhere. You might be meeting him.." Zenkai turns from her, his mind was still set as ever on taking down these robots and getting to Wily.

Matsuba nods. "Locations of the gates, yes... I still have access to those."

Zenkai smiles looking back to her. " I guess we have our locations then..You think you can link up to Naomi or Nyeyomi's master computer and get us a map print out?"

"As you wish, I shall alert miss Naomi. I do not wish to encounter the tattooed male again, since he is currently down in the lab with Nyeyomi." Matsuba agreed, not wishing to use names, even though she knew them.

Zenaki tilts his head. "Hm? You don't like Raiko? Whys that?" He asked putting his hands back in his pockets.

"There are several personality types in which I am until to tolerate. He has one of those. That is your explanation." Matsuba explained.

Zenkai sweat drops rubbing the back of his head. "Heh well ok...(Ouch...Man poor Raiko...He's a pretty awesome guy though...) I guess I'll keep that in mind."

Zenkai waves to Matsuba "I'll catch you in a couple of hours then. We should look into getting you a room set up here or something."

"That would be appreciated." Matsuba nodded.

As the sun rose over the planet below, Raiko took the opportunity to wake his son up once more. He waited at least until ten in the morning to give Kaze some time to sleep after his rude awakening. When the hour had hit its mark, Raiko went into Kazeobake's room. "Wake up Kaze," he said as he nudged his shoulders.

Kaze lifted his head, the pillow still on top of it. He yawned, getting off his stomach and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes. "What is it dad?"

"It's mornin' kid. Get up," Raiko replied.

Kazobake looked to his dad. "Okay-okay." He got up, walking over to his bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. After doing so he stepped out in his casual attire, adjusting his beanie a bit as he glanced over to Raiko.

Raiko stretched shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get some breakfast. How's the surface sound? I'm sure you're tired of Elecman's cookin'."

"Sure, works for me." Kazeobake replied.

"Got your teleporter?" Raiko asked.

"Yeah dad, it's right here." Kazeobake takes out his portable. strapping it to his wrist.

Raiko nodded and messaged Nyeyomi about his plans before taking Kazeobake to the planet below.

Nyeyomi acknowledged it, with a reply "Have fun"

When the duo arrived on the surface Raiko took him to a local breakfast joint. They sat down and a waiter came by to take their orders. "Get whatever you want Kaze. My treat," said Raiko.

"Awesome dad. A triple chili cheese dog pizza please." Kaze pointed to the menu.

"Half root-beer half lemon-aid, mixed together, not separate." Kaze closed the menu.

"Nothin' for me thanks," said Raiko as he handed the menu over to the waiter. He took Kaze's menu as well and took the questionable order to the cooks.

Kaze looked to Raiko confused. "Why didn't you order anything dad?"

Raiko scratched his hair chuckling. "Oh yeah. I never really talked over my history with you. Didn't you ever wonder why I don't age like your Mom?"

"Um not really? Mom did mention something about not aging before. I forget what she called it, but appartnyly I inherited it too? i don't know." Kaze looked to the salt and pepper, grabbing the hot sauce, and sat it closer to grab when he got his food.

Raiko tried to sum up his answer as best as he could. "Sort of. It's a mild case of eternal youth."

Kaze stared at Raiko for a moment, with as much times as others in the fortress had fooled him because of how gullible Kaze was, he was unsure if this was a joke or a real thing. "Really?"

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?" his father replied.

"I don't know, I'm not good at reading body language." Kaze sighed.

"That'll be somethin' we'll have to go over in trainin' then. I'm not jokin' Kaze. There's a part of that in your DNA," Raiko explained.

"Whoa seriously! Awesome!" Kaze exclaimed.

Raiko laughed. "As for me well, the answer's simple. I'm a cyborg."

"Oh wow, that's pretty wicked dad!" Kaze grinned.

"I don't actually have a normal stomach like others. So I don't need to eat," said Raiko.

"That makes sense." kaze replied.

Raiko leaned on his elbow. "That's why I look seventeen when I'm actually twenty-eight."

Kaze titled his head. "I see."

The food arrived and it took two people to carry the massive pizza. "Crap I didn't think it would be THAT big," said Raiko.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Kaze drooled a bit.

"Enjoy sir," said the waiters as they retreated to the res of their job.

Kaze applied some hot sauce with a huge grin and dived in, eating the massive pizza at incredible speed.

It didn't take long for him to devour the food and down his drink. Make that several drinks. Raiko paid the check and took off with Kaze. He suggested they use the teleporter to go somewhere more peaceful. Just so they could have a little talk without any interruptions.

Kaze agreed following along with his dad, after thanking him for the delicious meal.

Without a moments hesitation they warped back to the fortress and Raiko found a nice floral area on the global map. They teleported to an area with high cliffs and beautiful trees and flowers. Raiko took a deep breath. "Ah. That's what I like to see. A nice little break from all that tech we deal with everyday. Hehe. I guess my old sensei managed to force his ways upon me."

Kaze looked around. "So what did you want to talk about dad?"

Raiko sat down near the cliffs edge in a relaxed position. "I wanted to talk about what's goin' on with Zenkai. The fight against the bad Satoshi. I hate to admit it, but your old man hasn't been as good as a Megaman as he used to be."

"You're a megaman dad?" Kaze asked, sitting next to his father.

Raiko nodded as he continued reminiscing. "I was. Before you were born it was just me, your Mom, and Zenkai. It was thanks to us and a few others that the Grid is as stable as it is now."

"That is so... COOL!" Kaze chuckled.

Raiko looked pleasantly surprised by his child's reaction. "You think so?"

"Totally! I wanna be a megaman, it would be awesome." Kaze smirked.

Raiko looked over to Kazeobake. "Zenkai hasn't made you a Megaman yet? You've gone with him on a bunch of missions haven't you? You even reprogrammed a reploid all by yourself."

"Zenkai never mentioned making me one.. well, he has been busy with things." Kaze replied.

"Hmm. That worries me. What's the news on Zenkai? How's he holdin' up with his dark half inside his mind?" Raiko asked showing a great amount of concern.

"I'm not sure, Fret told me that he went off on a mission alone, last night." Kaze replied.

Raiko's concern grew but he kept calm. "By himself? What's that idiot thinkin'? What else happened?"

Fret appeared from kaze's portable, sitting next to the boy. The fox looked to Raiko. "My system's have access to all info within our allies data banks. From the knowledge I gathered, the meat ball head found Zenkai in the base, with some injuries. Nyeyomi fixed him up, and made a log about the battle as she observed Zenkai and Naomi talk about it. Some chimera mechanaloid seemingly easily defeated Zenkai in their bout, because DZ had taken over the fight. Though according to logs, DZ is asleep now, because of Naomi." Kaze looked to Fret. "You're a nosey Nancy Fret..." Kaze muttered. "Silence, I am talking with your father." "..."

"It's ok Kaze, and you need to watch your mouth Fret," Raiko pointed viciously at Fret.

"Hmph, fine I'll keep my vast knowledge to myself, old man." Fret scoffed, warping back into the portable.

Raiko digested that bit of rudeness before speaking. "Well, I can see why Nyeyomi wants to reprogram your little fox friend."

"I wouldn't call him a friend really." kaze sighed.

"But you put up with him..." Raiko trailed.

"Try to. I nearly took him a part last night after I made him explain to me what he was talking about with Axl." Kaze folded his arms.

Raiko's curiosity arose. "Oh? And what would that be bud?"

Kaze shook his head. "It was about my new reploid. Axl made a joke, and I didn't understand. It's nothing."

Raiko put a hand on Kaze's shoulder. "Son. Talk to me. I don't like it when you hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding anything... it's just weird." Kaze looked to his portable and opened a window that Fret had given him to explain the joke. Kaze showed it to Raiko as he uncomfortably looked off.

Raiko looked over the material. "And how do you feel 'bout this? Confused?"

Kaze quickly closed the window. "I'm not sure."

His father nodded. "That's a yes by my books."

"I had no idea anything like that even existed, it's... different.. and weird...i don't know.." Kaze pulled down his beanie to hid his face. "MY head hurts." He mumbled.

Raiko lifted the beanie and smiled. "You just need time, son. I'm sure it'll make sense to you someday. I'd be happy to explain but as you've learned in your trainin', nothin's greater than experience."

"I think I'm going to stick to the warrior's route, this kind of thing is... too... complex... I suppose..." Kaze shrugged.

"Complex? It's instinct. Nothin's more simple than that. It's in your genes. Whether you know it or not. But you're your own man and you'll be an adult very soon," Raiko elaborated.

"Can we change the subject? This is making me uncomfortable.." Kaze scratched his head.

"Sure thing. You wanna go home?" Raiko asked.

"I guess." Kaze replied.

"Ok." Raiko hit the teleporter to go back to the fortress his son. "Kazeobake?" he called.

Kazeobake appeared behind Raiko in the teloprter. "What?" He asked.

"Did you have fun?" Raiko asked.

Kazobake nods a bit.

Raiko gave him a hug. "Good. I love you Kaze."

"Love you too dad." Kaze replied, hugging back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reflections of a Scout**

A familiar ninja teleported himself to the fortress, but didn't bother to really hide himself like usual. He wanted to see how Roll was doing since their last supposed date. He wondered if maybe Grimsly had finally gotten the nerve but how wrong he was. Grimsly was lounging on his bed. He was playing his electric guitar as he stared at the ceiling. Not many in the house knew he had such a hobby. A powerful wind formed seemingly out of nowhere and Maboroshi stood with arms folded hanging upside down on his ceiling. He dropped his holographic device that translated his thoughts on a screen.

Grimsly jumped seeing Maboroshi, with a loud screech of the guitar. "DUDE! STOP DOING THAT!" Grimsly gasped.

The text began to display instantly in front of him. "I could not resist. I was unaware of your musical talents."

Grismly grumbled sitting up on his bed, letting the guitar hang there from the strap. "Well you are the first one to know now... Even Eerie doesn't know, since I started after we split bodies." He sighs. "What do you want anyway?"

Maboroshi looked to Grimsly from above. "To your surprise I wanted to speak to you."

Grimsly looked up at the ninja. "Why the hell do you wanna talk to me?"

"If I am not welcome then I will take my leave. I wanted to see if all of my planning went smoothly." Maboroshi messaged.

"Planning?" Grimsly raised a brow.

Roll had walked in to speak with Grimsly and spots Maboroshi.

Grimsly glanced over, the guitar still resting on his lap. "Hmm? Roll? What is it?"

"..." she puts her head down a bit in shame. "...Oh Maboroshi..Hi...Uhh..." Her mind quickly changed from Grimsly. "Hey can we talk real fast?.." She asked Maboroshi, Grimsly's question had went around her ears it seemed. "By the way never knew you played the guitar there." She says smiling. She walks over to Maboroshi. "But sorry to intrude I really have something to go over with Maboroshi.."

Grimsly raised a brow with a grumble. "Well this is my room, you can talk with the mouthless wonder elsewhere, if you don't mind."

Maboroshi raised his brow before hopping down to the ground. He grabbed his device but not before sending a private message to Grimsly. "(My apologies Grimsly. I will make this up to you.)"

Grimsly rolled his eyes as he laid back down, hooking the guitar to his unused amp. After flicking it on, and he began to play. He was trying to ignore them, and blasting his guitar seemed to be an easy option. With Roll now knowing, the gossip about his being a guitarist would spread like wildfire.

Roll takes Maboroshi outside into the hall with her. She sighs. "Well, Maboroshi about before...I think I was just...to pulled between...I'm sorry about how I acted...It wasn't right and..I shouldn't care what someone looks like..or how they are..Because well..I honestly think we click regardless..." She says looking up to Maboroshi a bit. "I can understand though if I hurt you too much..."

Now Maboroshi kept his messaging between himself and Roll. "Roll-san. I was not anticipating this reaction from you. Why are you not with Grimsly-san?"

Roll hugs Maboroshi. "Because..After thinking and everything we've been through with you helping me. I..I don't really love him...It's you Maboroshi.." She says as she leans off of him. "I was being stubborn to myself, but the truth is..Grimsly and I..We don't really work together..There are qualities I like from him. But in the end...I couldn't see anything we have really going far..He's to secret, anytime I try to get him to open up it's one thing or another...I'm just tired...But when I'm around you. You always open up to me. Support me...And I don't know if you notice it. But you give me such a boost, it makes me happy." She says giggling. "I wish Grimsly luck all the same however..I just don't think it will work out with us..."

Maboroshi's text pattern became somewhat disorganized. He was rather disappointed that his plan had failed. "I...I see. It does bring good feelings that I bring you joy...but I feel as if I had failed a mission."

Roll looked a bit concerned. "Failed a mission?"

"I was trying to force Grimsly-san to accept you as his mate. That was why I complied in that date as you called it, but I see it was a hopeless case. Human like relations are not as comprehensible as I thought." Maboroshi looked slightly depressed.

Rolls eyes widen and she steps back. "Wait...so...you mean...everything you were telling me?...Was..for me to follow into Grimsly?...I mean I can understand you're only a robot but..." She looks to Grimslys door. "You're right...I guess I'll give this more thought then..." Roll was hurt and kind of broken, she never knew he was trying so hard yet she had seen things the other way. She didn't know how to respond and was frankly even more tired. "I thank you though...I guess you tried...umm...I should go make sure SJ is up..But yeah." She smiles to him. "I'm happy you're seeing you're not that un adaptive as you think. Something will work out..."

"Roll-san. I was only doing so because I thought you would be happy with him. If that is not the case then...why change your mind?" Maboroshi questioned.

Roll shakes her head. "I dunno. I always sound like I'm the person who's the expert on things. But I guess I just...I can't decide...now hearing that from you. I feel like I should give Grimsly another chance..But there's only so much time. He's all over the new girl..Trust me..I see it..." Roll rubs her head. "I guess in the end I'll just come to my own conclusion...But for now. I'm just even more happy you were helping me out. And for that I thank you Maboroshi. Hee hee. Maybe your plan might work, but we'll see.."

Maboroshi wondered who this new girl was supposed to be. "New girl?"

Roll nods. "Kazeobake fixed her up. She was a unit of Satoshi's.." She looks at the time. "Urgh...We'll have to talk more later..I gotta go check on SJ." She says smiling to Maboroshi. "Thanks for stopping by..I guess I'll keep looking into Grimsly then. But again thanks for helping me...It's just going to take time I think." She hugs Maboroshi then rushes off to check on SJ.

Matsuba was still down stairs in the living room, relaxing on the couch. She still hadn't been given a room, and she was waiting to go on this 'mission' Zenkai had spoken to her about. She was sitting upside down on the chair, with her feet folded at the top, and arms behind her head as she was hanging off the bottom. She stared at the tv, which was off. "(Some master, doesn't give me anything to do...)" She sighs, with boredom.

A metal contraption parachutes its way into Matsuba's lap. It landed softly and the chute deflated. The holographic blue screen appeared before her. She jumped in surprise, knocking it off as she stood to her feet. "What the hell is that!?"

The screen shut itself off and Maboroshi leapt down, frantically trying to fix the small machine. Matsuba's surprise, turns to a scowl, with a raised brow. "You have got to be kidding me..." she grumbled.

Once he got the machine working again he placed it in front of her again and gestured her to read it the text and not destroy it. "New girl?" it wrote.

Matsuba folded her arms. "You must be the mute one, my former master mentioned..."

The text filled the screen with questions and Maboroshi's face matched each sentence. "Former master? I know not of your associates but you know of me. How so?"

"As in Dr. Satoshi Wily, he has eyes everywhere. My position allowed me access to lots of his knowledge... but whatever." She scoffed.

"You are upset? Did I disturb you?" Maboroshi messaged.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm still not used to things here. This is only my second day. Not to mention, you scared me with your doohickey." She replied.

Maboroshi chuckled.

"I am not one who is easily caught off guard." She sneered.

"Forgive me, but it seems your ex-master neglected to mention a few details about myself," Maboroshi's text wrote.

"No he didn't neglect to, I was unaware you were within the fortress. Last I knew, you weren't a resident within this location. That is why i was caught of guard, since I wasn't expecting you. Make sense?" She replied, slightly calmer from him apologizing to her.

Maboroshi nodded. "Indeed it does. However, that just means my skills have not diminished. I am sure you understand. However, you do have my apologies for disturbing you."

"What did you want anyway?" She scratched the side of her head, with her eyes closed, opening one as she stopped.

"I suppose the phrase 'playing matchmaker' would be an adequate response." He texted back.

"Matchmaker?" Matsuba put her hands in her aviator jacket. "Isn't that a human female's hobby?"

Maboroshi tugged his scarf a bit. "I was unaware that it was gender specific."

"I could be wrong, I'm not accustomed to such things." She replied, boredly.

Maboroshi adjusted his headband. "To be honest, neither am I. I am unfamiliar with human customs but I seemed to have been dragged in much like yourself."

"Well consider yourself lucky, you aren't bound by a human." Matsuba replied.

"What would you do if you were free? Return to being a servant?" Maboroshi asked.

"Free?... I'm not sure. That's never been something I considered." Matsuba folded her arms.

Maboroshi placed his fingers under his chin. "You are programmed to be the enemy of these people. Yet you are forced to stay. I do not see a point. If you are a prisoner you would have been reprogrammed to serve the denizens of this house."

Matsuba sat back down on the couch. "Either way, I'm trapped. Is that what you are implying?"

"What is keeping you here?" Maboroshi asked.

"Programming." She says.

"You are programmed to stay. Then freedom would be the logical choice for you. Would you not agree?" He texted back.

"If I had freedom, I would return to Wily. It's personality programming, loyalty. I did have a friend back there, but I doubt it matters now. Wily wanted me dead, I think. Either way, I don't have true freedom." She explained. "Maybe I just need my personality rewritten..." She sighed.

Maboroshi took sympathy on this girl. "I understand your situation better than you know. I was once under control of an organization. I was programmed to serve and protect them without fail and obey all orders given. That organization is no longer in existence and all of its members are dead. Except me..."

"I can't imagine what it's like to be left like that, even with how badly the others treated me. I'm more neutral in thoughts about Wily's forces now, because of affiliation change. I don't care either way, if my former allies live or die. It's twisted in it's own way." Matsuba straightened her goggles. "But, Whatever."

"Sounds like Stockholm syndrome." Maboroshi replied.

"Excuse me?" She folded her arms.

Maboroshi elaborated through his text. "Signs of it to be accurate. How long before you develop sympathy for your captors or controllers? Or was that your case in the possession of your master?"

"I don't follow. Where did you get sympathy from loyalty. I was created loyal." Matsuba scoffed.

"And I believe that. After all, you are forcefully programmed to have those feelings. No thought is truly your own, and that is where you and I remain different."

"Oh now don't I feel special." She spoke sarcastically, reclining with her feet up again.

Maboroshi looked off. "I see you are offended. Excuse me."

"Whatever. I belive we have trailed off from the original conversation." Matsuba glanced over.

Maboroshi looked back to her. "You are correct. Forgive my rudeness. For intruding on your personal affairs and also I have not had the permission to hear your name Miss."

"Its fine, and drop the miss, it's just Matsuba." she said.

He bowed his head to her. "Very well. I am Maboroshi. However, I am sure you knew that."

"You are correct." Matsuba states.

"Then Matsuba, would you like for me to leave your sight?" Maboroshi asked.

"I don't really care, you're not annoying me like some of the others have. Do what you want." She put her arms behind her head.

Maboroshi took a seat next to her. He took the device and placed it between them so she could still look at his direction while speaking. "So what is your function then as Wily's underling?"

"Support reploid, I kept an eye on the projects that went on and assisted his other subordinates. I'm not battle ready, so I was often refered to as the 'scout'. I can travel at such high speeds I was a good look out and overseeing. I was often used to papalize targets. Now I sit and await orders from Kazeobake, my new master." She explained.

"A poison expert? Much like myself. We are more alike then I had initially thought. Though your outfit is fit for stealth," Maboroshi replied.

"It would appear so, and yes. I am intended to look human, to blend in." Matsuba nodded.

"I see. Deception is a powerful weapon." Maboroshi texted.

"It helps I look gender neutral." She agreed.

"A smart choice. It is easy to fool the testosterone driven, but the more intelligent takes more precaution."

Katnyss walked down the stairs and stopped behind them. "Sorry to intrude, but Kaze asked that I make this for you." She looked at Matsuba. Matsuba raised a brow taking the new jacket. "For what reason? I already have a jacket." Katnyss giggled, walking off. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Matsuba growled, but Katnyss was gone now. She looked tot he new jacket, it was much different than her baggy aviator jacket, it was still one, but more form fitting, and shorter. "Seems the new master wants me to look feminine... lovely." She muttered.

Maboroshi didn't have anything to say on the matter.

Matsuba grumbled, taking off her heavy jacket and replacing it with the new one. After buckling the front, it was clear he wanted her to look like a girl. Her stomach was showing as was her chest and bikini top. But her elaborate hand tattoo was covered but gloves that was part of the jacket. "Well now everyone's gonna know I'm a girl, it seems." She sighed.

Maboroshi had stood up with his back turned while Matsuba was changing. "I have a feeling it is not your new master that desired this. That woman is known to be rather eccentric."

"Fantastic..." She sarcastically replied, folding her arms, which made her chest stand out more, so she fidgeted a bit to stop it from doing so. "Why do i have a feeling I'm going to be stared at by everyone...argh..." She gripped her bangs in annoyance.

"Am I staring?" said Maboroshi.

She glanced at him. "You could be, I really don't know. Shifty eyes are a possibility."

"With my back turned? Unlikely. I have the concept of manners. Besides, if you are bothered then put your other jacket back on." Maboroshi replied.

"If the master requested it as she said, I am bound to the order." She grumbled.

Maboroshi clasped his hands together and went invisible right before her eyes.

"Alrighty then." She grumbled, laying back down.

She started at it, but decided to get up. "You're still here I assume. Whatever." She began walking to the stairs. She disappeared as she zipped up the stairs at mach speed, causing a bit of a gust to blow things around behind her.

Maboroshi tracked her carrying Matsuba's other jacket in his hands. The jacket remained invisible with him.

She stopped in front of Kaze's room, looking to it. After she stopped, a small orb rolled by her feet. She glanced down at it. "Hmm?"

The orb bursted into a blinding flash of light and in seconds Matsuba's jackets were swapped with each other with the one Katnyss gave her lying on the floor with a little sticky note jumped, looking to the jacket and saw the sticky note as she picked it up.

The note reads, "My apologies Matsuba-san."

She grumbled as she grumbled the note. She looked to the door again, and knocked. There was no answer. She decided to opened the door, but Kaze wasn't there. She walked off from there. "You better not be following me Maboroshi." She muttered.

Maboroshi had taken Matsuba's place on the couch below as he relaxed himself.

Matsuba returned the direction to head back down stairs, but noticed him in her place. She folded her arms. "Seriously, is that what he wanted. Whatever, have the couch." She heard a wrong note of a guitar from behind her, she glanced back. "What the hell was that awful sound?" She rubbed her ears.

Maboroshi teleported to Matsuba's location carrying the translator with him. "Beg pardon. I was only holding your place for you Matsuba-san."

She looked at him. "Eavesdropping now too. Boy isn't that a surprise." She spoke sarcastically.

"I would not be as effective otherwise. Your bed awaits. I have troubled you enough for today. Farewell Matsuba-san. It was a pleasure." Maboroshi bowed and vanished with a gust blowing where he stood. He had warped himself to where Roll's room was and left a note by her door. On it was the words, "Contact me if you need to talk. -M-" and then Maboroshi was gone from the fortress.

Matsuba returned to the couch, waiting for whatever mission stuff were to come. She had switched back into the jacket Kazeobake supposedly ordered for her from Katnyss, as to obey orders. She sighed in boredom.

Zenkai was now ready after resting for a while. He had gotten Matsuba,Zero and Grimsly. Zenkai adjusts his cape looking back to them. "Alright so we have poison needed for Shishi, hmm..Maybe we should go check one of the other locations..first though." He looks back to the door "Remember though these guys are hard hitters now, I'm not sure what Wily has done but we can't get to careless.."

"Whatever, you want. Your the boss." Matsuba put her hands to her pockets. Grismly stared a bit at Matsuba, noticing the jacket change, but averted his eyes as she glanced at him.

Zero spoke up with a hand on his side. "Shouldn't we bring Kaze along? In case something happens with Matsuba?"

"Your worries are unnessisary Zero. I'm a speed type." Matsuba looked to him.

Zero nodded. "Ok then. So we are facing a robotic mythical creature?"

Zenkai thought about Matsuba for a bit then shakes his head to Zeros comment. "We were but we're going to check into this other location. We might get something we can use even better against the Chimera." Zenkai pulls up the chart as a digital grid of the world is shown. He points to a location which gives a detailed report on the area. "Seems to be a mirror factory..."

"You have some idea as to what we're searching for?" Zero asked.

Matsuba thought to the location. "That location, it's AAxl's." She spoke softly. Grimsly glanced at her, and back to Zenkai.

Zenkai nods to Zero's comment. "The portal gate they're trying to use to get to this Lunar grid whatever it is..Seems to pull to many elements of the earth so far, and it's really creating hazards. Not to mention Portal gates are illigal since well you know the history.." Zenkai then looks over to Matsuba. "Hmm...You look concerned, something about this location you need to update us on?"

Matsuba looked to Zenkai. "I said, it's AAxl's location."

"Another enemy stronghold," Zero added.

"AAxl?...Well, I guess we were bound to meet again sometime..." Zenkai thinks. "Well guess this is going to get interesting. And Matsuba...Maybe you should be the one to chat with him first..See if you can come to terms with him." He says turning to her. "I mean you did say you wanted to meet him again."

"Would you like me to scout ahead?" She asked.

"Can you manage to go undetected? They know you're with us now," Zero asked.

"Yes, but talking with him would require me to be detected." Matsuba replied.

"Could we capture him?" Zero asked once more.

"Yes. That is a possibility" She nodded

Zenkai shakes his head. "As soon as Kaze touched her and reprogrammed her. She's already on the other side of the table. Her being detected isn't such a big issue anymore...Capture could work..Not destroying him would be a good option..No information if their dead so.." Zenkai says shutting off the feed of the grid,placing a hand on the teleportation on switch. "I guess that's it though. We'll aim to capture him."

Matsuba nods. Zero gestured to his saber hilt. "I hope dismemberment won't be an issue."

"Let me handle this, I can get him intact." She retorted.

Grimsly sighed. "Should we go then?"

Zero nodded. Zenkai sets the coordinates to AAxl's location, on the info it stated Zalgo. "Hmm must be his code name now or something..." He turns back to them all. "Ok yeah, any means to take him down, but we don't want to blow him up..." Zenkai opens the gate to the teleporter and walks ahead of them warping out. Zero warps with him. Matsuba and Grimsly did as well.

They arrive at the mirror area, it was connected to a crystal cavern that looked to be in operation. Though given how things looked in some places, it was only recently reactivated. "Ok guys, let's find AAxl and get this info on where Wily is..Matsuba? Lead the way.."

Matsuba nods, vanishing at top speed, leaving a gust behind her. "Wow she's really...fast.." grimsly gawked.

Zenkai was looking on a tracking inputs from his goggles. He rushes off ahead of them. "Come you guys! Keep up!" Zenkai says taking out his gig buster shooting down some robots ahead of him.

"Whatever. The sooner we get him the better," said Zero sprinting ferociously. Grismly followed, creating his ice swords.

AAxl was watching on a monitor. He had a palm to the side of his face. "Look at this.." He says grinning. "Matsuba...So you've come home?...You've bought guests too..." Some other workers walk in. "Sir Zalgo? The Portal Hunters are here.." AAxl nods. "Yeah I'm watching them...Make sure Matsuba stays away from them..We have some catching up to do.." The workers nod. They run away and AAxl hits a button causing the mirror lab to go dark. Zenkai stops suddendly his goggles begin to glitch up and he looses Matsuba's signal. "Dang!" Zenkai says as the lights come back on. He shoots down some more robots and turns back to Zero and Grimsly. "I lost her trace...I guess all we can do now is move ahead and hope we find AAxl...(I just hope she'll be alright..)" Zenkai knew she wasn't fit to be a battle robot, but her fast movements alone should be enough to keep her safe.

"I hate it when I'm right," Zero muttered.

"Well, guess we should double time it." Grimsly replied.

Zenkai nods as he sets his goggles to reboot. "Come on..." He says rushing ahead of the two again. Zero ran after him.

Matsuba was in her acceleration mode, and happened to notice AAxl ahead. She drew closer, stopping not to far from him. "AAxl."

AAxl looks back to her. "That's Zalgo to you I guess...Man...You found me though..." He says crossing his arms. "They really turned you didn't they?..Just like something Naomi, that freaking robot necromancer would do..."

"What is with this sudden attitude. It's still me." She folded her arms.

AAxl shakes his head. "I've always been this way...I guess more was removed from you than I thought...It's really sad..." AAxl sighs. "You still remember our past missions? We had some good times..."

"The only thing removed was Wily's location. Everything else is intact. I was implying, making me call you by the other name." She replied.

AAxl laughs, "Got it...And wow...so Wily only removed that huh?..Strange..Makes you wonder what he really was doing...Why wouldn't he place in an auto override of any new programs?..But wow...Good to know you still remembered my other name..." He walks over to her a bit more. "So...what are you here for?...The gate?...You know we need those activated for good reason..."

"I have reason to belive he wanted both me and DZ dead... but I am here by order of my captor's boss. I only wish to talk, I assure you. The others want the gate, I suppose." Matsuba explained.

AAxl nods. "You sound as if you're not really with the mission...Why don't you just choose to come back?...I can let Satoshi know that you led them all here and we can nail them and end this entire fiasco...We were a great team..And hearing that Satoshi wanted you and DZ gone?...Nah...Only DZ was the real target..." He says turning off from her a bit. "It was hard learning you were taken by them...I honestly wanted to just call it quits and have Wily disable me again...But seeing you back here again. I know there's a high chance we can work together again..All you have to do is lead them to a good area and we'll end it from there...Ignore the instructions..." AAxl said looking to her more seriously now.

"He may not have said anything to you. He does hide things from the others and yourself. I knew lots of info, you never even heard. As for the request, I cannot disobey code, you know that." Matsuba sighed.

AAxl puts a hand on her shoulder. "Then let me do it for you.." He transforms into Matsuba. "I'll lead them off...I have your speed and everything...Though it won't last to long...The only other way I know of bringing you back...Is disabling you..." He says forming one of her needles.

"Not happening." She said, her body released needles, some going into his hand. "I'm Sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this." She looked to him.

AAxl's body felt numb, his transformation fades and he falls to his knees."Urgh...Matsuba...Why?"

She crouched down, looking to AAxl. "I told you, I cannot disobey my coding. "

AAxl grinds his teeth. "D..Damn them...Matsuba..." He falls out cold.

"AAxl? Too many needles..." Matsuba sighs, looking to where she came from, and back to AAxl.

Zenkai, Zero and Grimsly finally find Matsuba along with the knocked out AAxl. "Matsuba there you are.." Zenkai spots AAxl. "And I see you got him good."

"I was intending to talk more, but he left me no choice. AAxl was planning on playing as me, and taking you guys out." Matsuba explains.

Zero extended his hand out to the others. "Wait. How do we know that's not Axl's double?"

Zenkai nods. "Good question..." Zenkai says to Zero. Zenkai puts his goggles and does a scan. He finds material in Matsuba which pointed to Kaze. "Yeah, she's ours.."

Matsuba folds her arms. Zero sighed in relief. "That's good. I hate shapeshifters."

Grimsly looked around. "So what do we do with him?"

Zenkai thinks to himself. "We need to question him...Our fortress wouldn't be a good place...Hmm..Matsuba? Know of any good areas we could take him to? And how long will this knock out last?"

"Better question. What do we use to restrain him?" asked Zero.

"Yeah I have one, as for the knock out. Well, you've been hit by my needles before. Normally they don't knock out, I accidently used too many. When he comes around he should be paralyzed for some time. I can always apply more if needed." She explained.

Zenkai shivers. "Got it, wow so many needles..reminds me of a nurse from back then I never want to have an encounter with." He laughs to himself a bit."Great then, let's get him to this area fast." Zenkai then looks back to the portal. He takes the core off the gate and and destroys the other start up key. "...Done..Let's get to his area now.."

Matsuba nodded leading the way.

The area they arrive to had a tree by a stream. There was one abandoned house with some of it's windows blown out. In the house was a celler and that very location was the hideaway, they now had AAxl in. There were some old computers active with odd signal information, as well as some tables and other furniture gathered for the area. AAxl was on the sofa in the basement now and wakes spotting them all. "Y...You...This..Place..." He looks around a bit. "I...Can't...move.."

Matsuba looked to AAxl. "I'm sorry, I had to paralyze you." She spoke softy.

AAxl growls. "I see...What do you guys want? You have the portal destroyed by now... And the soul of my friend here..."

Zero was ready to follow suit.

Zenkai walks up and grabs AAxl by the neck squeezing a bit. "I'm sorry it really hurts me to make this choice..But I'll let you live if you spill where Wily is?" Zenkai said looking dead serious into AAxls eyes. AAxl laughs. "Gonna...Have to try a little harder than that.." Zenkai puts his gig buster to AAxls head. "Ok..let's try this...Destroying you is not on our list...But if you push me..." He says pushing the gun at AAxls head more.

Grimsly leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"Don't! He can't, Wily has everyone of them rigged to self destruct before the info is able to be given." Matsuba interjected.

"What?" Zero asked getting ready to jump away.

Zenkai looks back to her suprised. "What!?" Zenkai let's off of AAxl and grabs to Matsuba shaking her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER!?" He let's off cursing to himself. "Just..great..just freaking great..." He says holding his gun at AAxl again.

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't let me speak with AAxl." Matsuba explained.

AAxl grins to the happening. "You know?...Maybe I should give you that information...You took my friend...You already have Wily coming after you..Maybe...From this..I can gain back everything that was taken from me...Matsuba.." AAxl looks over to her. "Heh...I always did love you..."

Matsuba looked to him, surprised. "Don't do this!" she insisted, sternly.

AAxl shakes his head. "You know it has to...It's our destiny as part of Legion to see the mission through...Don't you ever forget..No matter how much that code tries to pull you."

Zenkai steps back quickly. "Guys! it's time to go!"

Zero ran back as fast as he could.

"AAxl..." She looked conflicted.

Grimsly acknowledged Zenkai, pulling her away. "Stop!" She hissed.

"Matsuba...Smile ok?...Just remember what I told you...Now...for that earlier question...Wily is found...-" AAxl's body begins to glow around..."..Oh...looks as if I won't get that out ha ha... ha ha ha ha."

Grimsly decided since she wouldn't budge to pick her up and flew out of there.

The hideaway goes up in a large blast. the scene goes white and a cloud forming into a skull in fire work fashion is seen in the air. A little sick addition to Wily's fallen traitor. Zenkai sits up from after the strong wind from the blast had passed. "...Man..What a mess.." He says standing to his feet.

Matsuba stared at the skull cloud. "(Why don't I feel anything?... damn programming... I should be devastated...)" She looked away. "(That idiot... Kazeobake could have reprogrammed him the same was he did with me...)"

Grimsly looked to Zenkai. "Well that was unexpected." He scratched the back of his head.

Zenkai sighs. "We'll have to get the information either from data we collect...or...reprogramming them..I guess Kaze is our best bet to bring..." He looks back to Matsuba. "She made some good points there..."

Matsuba glanced to Zenkai, she was well-aware of his mind reading abilities.

Zero looked worried for Matsuba. "Guys. A moment of silence. Show some tact."

Matsuba sighs. "Let's go..."

The others nodded. Zero could tell Matsuba was conflicted but what else could he do except watch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just Roll with it**

Sandra was looming around licking her lips as a soul from a human escapes her mouth. Forming into pink data. "Mmmm now that was good..." Protoman lands behind her. "There you are..." Sandra looks back to him her seductive eyes starring to him as to pull him over to her. "Ohhh Proto baby. Hey..." Protoman laughs. "What a make over...I guess Zalgo is down.." Sandra nods. "Yeah..That's what I've heard..."

Protoman thinks to himself. "I've been tracking the movements of Zenkai and his friends for a while now..They have a lot of weakness's...holes in security..I think Wily is gonna like my findings." Sandra laughs. "You always were the creeper." Protoman scoffs at her comment. "I told you to stop calling me that...So I'm good at messing with security...I now gotta make sure these guys don't get any other gates." Sandra nods. "I think we should go look into different locations...Make sure our people stay safe...I've been wanting to snuggle with Zenkai for a while now.." Protoman shakes his head. "I never got what you saw in that guy, he's like some anime reject..But hey I don't know, could be your new nature to things." Sandra growls. "Oh forget you." She says crossing her arms looking away from him with an annoyed face. "Keep yourself from getting killed ok?" Protoman forms his shield. He looks off to the sky, it would seem the two were in the deep city, night had fallen. "You an't gotta worry about me..." He says taking off into the night. Sandra walks off to get more victims for her meals before heading back to give Wily her idea about she and Protoman tackling areas holding the other legion members to keep them safe.

Dr. Wily was within his domain, he was looking into an off looking device where all of his eyes were stationed. Satoshi looked off to Sclera, who was sitting on the canopy bed, staring out through the spyder web curtains. "Is something... wrong.. master?..." She asked. Satoshi stepped closer to her, placing his hands in his suit pockets. He stared at her, with a blank expression. "No my lovely one. Everything is going as expected." Sclera tilted her head. "Was AAxl betraying you... expected too?..." "But of course, I knew from the start he would have wanted to quit the moment that girl was out of his grasps. He shouldn't have fallen for one my pawns that I had set up to die. Sure things didn't fall exactly into place there, perhaps even better than expected. Matsuba's use had met it's end, but being a prisoner may be a larger punishment than death. Hehe..." "Oh?" "With the coding I gave her, whoever is her master she must stay loyal. She will always be someone's prisoner. The code within her of not feeling anything for her enemies, made AAxl's pitiful betrayal in vain. Tragic, alas I don't care." Satoshi chuckled, pulling put a cigarette, that he lit, taking a few puffs, before releasing some smoke from his nostrils.

Sandra appears in Satoshis location. "Master?..." She says looking up to him. "Hello...I have something to ask of you. The Legion members are in danger without much new protection...Protoman has lot's of information, which we could use to take down Zenkai and his group of wanna be Grid warriors..." She floats in the air putting her hands under her chin. "You think we could station at different spots? Check around and make sure things flow more smoothly? I can get some more practice I think too.."

Satoshi looks to her. "Now why should we do that? Things are going according to my plan. If Protoman has new info, he should be telling me directly, not having you deliver a message. Protoman is one of my eyes, just like how Matsuba was. Unless you two are dating, I don't see why you spend so much time with him." Satoshi blew out some more smoke. Sclera sneered at Sandra, with a slight hissing sound.

Sandra crosses her arms. "My gosh it was just a suggestion...But you're right boss..And for your information. Prote man and myself aren't seeing each other. We're just having friendly talks...Less you think I should take it further doll face.." She laughs to herself a bit. "But yeah you got it all under control..."

"Your relationships are your own bussiness. Just keep in mind, if another incident like AAxl and Matsuba occurs, you best know who the boss is. Is that all?" Wily asked.

Sandra laughs. "Sure...All under control though huh?" She laughs teleporting away.

Satoshi looked to Sclera. "You can relax, I know you don't like her, but she's gone now." Sclera crawled out of the bed, walking over to Satoshi. They stared at each other, briefly. A tentacle came from Satoshi's back, gently pulling her chin closer to him, as he kissed Sclera. He left off, placing the cigarette back into his mouth.

Back in the fortress.

Zenkai was eating a bit, he looks to Matsuba who was in the living room. "So..You'll be ok?" He asked putting his spoon down into the bowl he was carrying.

"The programming my former master made, prevents me from feeling anything for my enemies, and since I'm allies with your forces, I feel nothing. Does this answer your question?" Matsuba looked over to Zenkai.

Zenkai nods. "That's pretty cold programming...It seemed like you and AAxl were close though...I guess if you could shed anything...Never mind..Not in the coding..." Zenkai sighs to himself. "I want to hurry and take him down though. The faster we get him the faster we can get more whacked out programs out of here...I honestly feel bad for you...But..I guess at the same time it can ruin who you are...But do you wish you can share that feeling at times?"

"Rushing will not get you to your goal, Wily has things happening exactly as he wants them. To answer your question, yes we were close, but perhaps not feeling anything is for the best. I would be useless to you is I was feeling the way i should. Please do not worry about me, I'll be fine." Matsuba replies.

Zenkai nods. "Alright.." Zenkai takes a bite of his food. "Hmm guess we'll head after that chimara soon." He says walking off to toss away his food.

Roll sat down and in the garden with SJ to pick some flowers. "..Hmm see these? They look good don't they?." She spots some weeds. "You know? Those remind me of your back tentacles.."

"O serpent heart hid with a flowering face! Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant, fiend angelical, dove feather raven, wolfish-ravening lamb!" Centaurman spoke in poetry to Roll, as he handed her a rose. "Please forgive Centaurman, but lastith we spoke, thou hath reared this steed into thine fortress' wall."

Roll thinks to herself. "Not really we last spoke around you running away from lighting...And...Drop it Centaurman..Good poetry though but I don't think it'll be working out like that." She laughs uneasily.

Centaurman smiles to Roll, not giving in. "O shame! where is thy blush? Shall Centaur \man compare thee to a summer's day?more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date." His poetry went on.

Roll laughs, "You're really good with that..You should write a new book or something." She says giggling.

Centaurman went on, taking a knee. " I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride,  
Nor wit nor reason can mine passion hide. Do not extort thy reasons from thine clause, For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause But rather reason thus with reason fetter."

Roll laughs, "That's really nice..But I think you should go try that around the city. You might be able to pick up some people! Even fans!" She says picking SJ up.

"Milady Roll, I crave your pardon, but parting is such sweet sorrow. Please, won't thou stay, give this steed a chance?" Centaurman nearly begged, holding his hands together.

Roll shakes her head. "You're very nice Centaurman and your poetry is off the chain. But..Sadly I don't think it will work..But keep your head up ok? There's someone waiting for you. Just use some of that poetry and she'll be right there." Roll says with a wide smile on her face.

"Alack... alas poor Centaurman is forbade to leave the base into thine faire city. Twas as Sir Axl of the Mimic skills had foretold... CENTAURMAN IS FOREVER SINGLE!" Centaurman ran off into his garden, with his broken heart.

Roll shakes her head walking back inside the fortress with SJ. Grimsly was in clear sight of Roll, leaning over the railing. He seemed to be staring at Matsuba once again, and hadn't noticed Roll.

"Oh hey Grimsly what's up?" Roll says holding SJ who let out a burp.

Grimsly jumped a bit, looking to Roll. "Huh-what?..." He then noticed SJ, getting chills up hit spine into the back of his hair. "Ehhh..."

Roll smiles to him. "Heya. Hows your day been? I was going to head to the store later so I'm gonna ask people if they want anything. Call it me and SJ's day out." SJ yawns a bit and snuggles Rolls shoulder a little, his tentacles started to react waving up and down a bit.

Grimsly seemed nervous from the tentacles dancing. He gulped before looked back to Roll. "The mission was a little hectic if you haven't heard."

Roll tilts her head. "Hm? The mission? Oh wait the one you went on with Zenkai? Yeah I heard something about AAxl blowing up?"

"Yeah." Grimsly replies looking back down to where Matsuba sat. "From what I gathered, Matsuba and AAxl were pretty close."

Roll formed a sad face thinking of how it might of effected her. "Oh wow...Is she ok?"

"Surprisingly. Guess Wily installed some weird coding in her. I over heard her and Zenkai talking about, how she doesn't feel empathy for enemies of her allies. The guy told Matsuba to her face back there that he loved her, but she had no reaction. Not really sure what was going on in that head of her's." Grimsly glanced back at Roll.

Roll sighs. "That's terrible...I wonder if we should try to give her those feelings through programming? I feel really sorry for AAxl now...Wily is such an evil person...I mean I knew he was bad.." SJ squirms on her shoulder a bit. "Poor Matsuba."

"Giving her feelings for the enemies? I don't know, I think she should decide if that happens." Grimsly replied, looking back down.

Roll shakes her head. "I know but...Not everyone has to die...I mean..After hearing that..We even ran across people and beings that only needed something so small...Taking their lives based on their methods isn't always the best action...Though with how Wily is with things. I guess we might have only one way...I just feel she should have more choice than being restricted..But that's me.." Roll says pulling SJ down from her shoulder, he seemed to had started to try and crawl around her back.

"I don't think forcing that on her is right. It's like in a senerio, would you want to be forced to do something you didn't want to do. Think about it." Grimsly folded his arms.

Roll looks to Grimsly confused. "Do we even know what she wants to do? She carries no empathy..So it's really hard to tell..."

"I don't know." Grimsly shrugged.

"Hmm so..Did you ask her about the feelings geared at friends and foes?" Roll says patting SJ on the back now.

"No, I've only spoken a bit with her." Grimsly looked back at Roll. He seemed uncomfortable around the child still.

Roll nods. "I see..I guess I'll have to go speak with her myself sometime soon." SJ burps. "I think I'm gonna go lay him down here...It was nice talking a bit Grimsly. Hee,hee by the way. I can't help to feel you might have something for her." Roll says teasing him.

"What?! W-What gave you that i-idea?!" Grimsly jumped a bit, nervously.

Roll laughs, "Just you having all this information. You left yourself wide open."

Grimsly looked off. "..."

Roll giggles. "Go talk with her more."

Grimsly looked to Roll. He was somewhat surprised. "What?"

"Go talk with her more airhead. Get her while she's free. You got this much information. I'm sure you didn't just ease drop for most of it." She says starting to walk off with SJ laughing.

"Calling me the air head..." He muttered quietly. "How ironic..." Grimsly stared down, putting his hands in his pockets. From down the halls came running feet, nearly bumping into Roll. "Hey Sorry Roll!" Kazeobake chuckled, still running, seemingly in Grimsly's direction.

Roll looks to him surprised. "Hmm he seems in a quite a hurry there."

"Grim!" Kaze stopped looking to Grimsly who jumped. "WHAT!?" "Keh? umm Dude!" "What is it?" Grimsly seemed a bit annoyed. "What do you think of the outfit I ordered for Matsuba?" "Huh? You ordered that?" "Yeah! Well?!" Kaze asked, eagerly. "Kaze, why are you asking me?" "Because your my best pal." "Best pal... oh brother.." Grimsly looked off. "DUDE! " "Shut up..."

Roll giggles. Walking off with SJ. Axl walks in he was rubbing the back of his head. He sighs a little. "Man still can't talk with her." He sits down on a chair in the area.

Grimsly glances over. "Axl?" kaze looks over too. "Keh? Oh Hey Axl."

Axl waves. "Yo. Urgh man Eerie is still going crazy." He says kicking his feet back a bit. "I think I might have to take her around the surface a bit to get her mind off things..Just where to take her though?"

Grimsly folds his arms. "Is she still freaking out... jeez.."

Axl nods. "Yup...But what's going on? I still don't know what's wrong with her."

Grimsly leaned his back to the railing. "She thinks you knocked her up. I eavesdropped a bit." "Knocked her up? Why would Axl Hit her?" Kaze gawked. "Dense as usual.." Grimsly rolled his eyes.

Axl laughs nervously. "OOOOHHH no wonder...Heh if I did...I guess she'd be having a core of data soon...I...could go and check...Though I'm not sure I wanna be a dad." Roll walks back by them she had laid SJ down for a bit. "Then you should've kept your excited self in your pants.."

"Not to mention you wanted to take SJ off my hands right?" Axl jumps squirming around fearfully. "Noo I mean urgh.." Roll laughs. "You're so easy Axl." She walks off to speak with Matsuba. Axl sighs. "Well guess I'll go see Eerie now..and try to ease my way to the subject.." He heads off to Eerie leaving Grimsly in the hall with Kaze.

Grimsly looks down to the living room, seeing Roll approach Matsuba. Kazeobake looked down as well.

Roll walks over to Matsuba. "Hey girl. What's up?" Roll says sitting on a sofa ahead of Matsuba.

Matsuba lazily looks over at Roll. "Do i know you?" Of course Matsuba knew who Roll was, but she wasn't in the mood to discover if Roll was tolerable.

Roll laughs. "I'm Roll, Zenkai's sister. " She says smiling.

"I am aware. My response wasn't intended to get an answer." Matsuba rolled her eyes.

Grimsly and Kazeobake were watching, peeking from behind the corner, only one floor above the living room. "What are we looking at?" Kazeobake asked. "Shh." Grimsly held a finger to his own lips.

Raiko was about in the fortress and spotted Kaze and Grimsly peering over. He approached them. "What're guys doin'?" he asked.

Grimsly jumped, nervously. Kaze looked back. "Hey dad!" "ShshshsHH!" Grimsly covered Kaze's mouth. "But why?" Kaze mumbled, from behind Grimsly's backclaw. Grimsly didn't want to alert the girls he was spying.

Roll giggles. "Well you did ask if I knew you so...Hows it going?"

Matsuba puts her arms behind her head. "Does it look like I want to chit chat?" She ased rhetorically, with her eyes closed.

Since Raiko's ears are better suited than most, he was able to listen in almost perfectly by adjusting some levels here and there. As Matsuba did not sound so keen on talking to Roll he stepped out past Grimsly and Kaze. "Hey Roll. Could I pull you aside for just a minute?"

The boys watched Raiko, Kaze seemed fine, but Grimsly hid. He was worried now, that Raiko would rat him out.

Matsuba opened one of her eyes, looking lazily to Raiko, before closing it again. "How lovely, now it's a party..." She spoke sarcastically.

Raiko whispered for Grimsly and Kaze to hide. Kaze noticed, dragging Grimsly off into a nearby room as ordered.

Roll looked to Raiko. "Hm? Umm ok.." She looks back to Matsuba smiling. "sec ok?" She walks over to Raiko. "Hm?"

Matsuba scoffed. "Whatever."

"Come with me. There's just a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about." When Raiko and Roll were facing away from Matsuba, Raiko turned back and said, "You're welcome."

Matsuba ignored him, putting her feet up on the other side of the couch.

Once Roll and Raiko were far enough Raiko stopped walking and faced her. "So, tryin' to get Matsuba to open up, Roll?"

"Hm?" Roll said shaking her head. "I just wanted to speak with her a bit. Since I've never really talked with her to much. Though Grimsly had told me some stuff about her. It's true her mind is only set to care for one side than the other she's helping?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest. I pulled you away 'cause she was gettin' annoyed with you." said Raiko.

Roll laughs nervously. "I kind of figured."

"Well thanks. I'd rather talk with someone who'd enjoy me being around then forcing against a wall that well yeah...Won't budge." She sighs. "I should get back to SJ. He has a habit of getting up and getting into things. Could you believe I found him on the ceiling one day?...Spyder and Vee had a crazy kid..."

Behind Raiko, the door opened as Kazeobake walked out all sneaky like, and he made his way over to the living room. Grimsly sighed following after. "Kaze..." he grumbled.

Roll shakes her head after spotting the two. "I'm gonna head off here. Take it easy Raiko. And keep those two in check. I don't know what they're up to." She says as she begins to walk off to check on SJ.

Raiko cursed under his breath since he recognized that Grimsly and Kaze got caught basically. "Go easy on the boys ok?"

Kazeobake snuck up, leaning over the couch, looking down at Matsuba. "Hey Matsuba!" He smirked. She opened her eyes, lazily looking up at the boy who's face was only a few inches away from Hers. "Something you need master?" "Do you like your new jacket?" He asked eagerly. "Clearly you want me to look more feminine, so I must obey." "Keh?" "Was that not the intention?" "I thought 'girls' like showing off..." He held a finger to his mouth. "You are mistaken." She sighs. Kaze shoves her over in the couch, sitting down. "Okay let's play some video-games!"

Grimsly folded his arms. "You have no idea how uncalled for that was Kaze." Grimsly sighed. Matsuba grumbled in agreement. Kaze grabbed the controller from the footrest, and booted up the game. "Come one guys, let's play!" He threw a controller at Grimsly, nailing him in the face. "Grah!?" Grimsly gasped in surprise.

Raiko's rubbed his forehead after seeing Grimsly get hit by his son. "Oh jeez."

Grimsly stood there, as he crouched down picking up the controller from the ground. He looked mad.

"Grimsly! Are you gonna put up with that?" Raiko yelled from across the hall.

Grimsly sneered back at Raiko, and looked to Kaze. Grimsly grumbled, walking up to the couch putting Kaze in a choke hold with his arm, he leaned near, speaking into Kaze's ear. "That hurt you idiot." Kaze glanced back nervously. "Hey, sorry Grim, it was an accident I-I swear." Matsuba glanced at the two pushing them apart from each other with great speed, forcing them to sit down on opposite sides of the couch, taking place between them. "Settle it with the game." They both looked at her in surprise, but did as directed. Matsuba folded her arms.

Raiko walked up to the couch and leaned over to whisper to Matsuba. "Well done," he said.

Matsuba looked up at him. "This is nothing." She scoffed, quietly.

"Alright. I know you don't like me and we'll leave it at that." Raiko stepped away from the couch. "Play nice kids."

Kaze was to involved int he game to pay attention. Grimsly glanced back a bit and back to the game. "Hey, not fair! I wasn't looking!" Grimsly grumbled. "TOO BAD GRIM! GEGEGE!" Kaze chuckled, button bashing.

Raiko chuckled and walked off form the main hall. "Maybe I should pay a visit to Katnyss. I haven't talked to her in a while. She's probably still all lovey-dovey with Elecman and that's why we don't see each other."


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: Virtual Warfare**

Katnyss was in her sewing room, making some clothes. "Hey Katnyss? Can I come in?" said Raiko after he knocked on her door.

She glanced back, stopping the sewing. "Hey Raiko, please come in."

Raiko stepped in. Shockingly enough, this was his first time entering Katnyss and Elecman's room. Knowing his wife's history with the subject, he tried to avoid that room as much as Skullman's. He started chuckling softly.

"is something wrong? My kids aren't getting into trouble again, are they?" Katnyss asked, taking the outfit, and placing it in the extensive walk in closet of 'Le Katnyss Fashion'.

Raiko scratched his head. "No. Nothin' like that. I just thought maybe I'd come and see you for once. We've hardly seen each other since the wedding and all."

"Well I have been busy sweeping the fashion industry by storm, or so to speak. Tee hee! How are things with you?" Katnyss chuckled.

Raiko walked over to the large bed. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." Katnyss smiled.

Raiko took a seat at the edge and leaned back. "This is pretty comfy."

"Water bed." Katnyss giggled.

Raiko smiled playfully. "Oh. I'm sure that makes things fun for you and your hubby."

"Yes it does." Katnyss replied. "Is Kaze satisfied with the jacket he had me make for his new friend?"

Raiko nodded. "He is. It still surprises me that he asked you for somethin' like that. I wonder if he's finally gettin' an interest in girls."

"That is good." Katnyss replied. I wouldn't know, he didn't go into details to why he wanted it for her."

"Well I would like to think that but I don't know for sure," said Raiko admitting he was unsure of himself.

"You should ask him, or watch him. It's scary when your kids do start dating though. I'm only surprised Grim hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet over all these years... you don't think he's gay do you?" Katnyss asked.

Raiko shook his head confidently. "Not a chance. Haven't you seen his room?"

"Could be a front." She sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Sis-in-law. He's been spyin' on the new girl my son captured," Raiko reassured Katnyss.

Katnyss folded her arms. "I see, but this could be quit the conflict. What if Kaze likes her as well. Those two are awfully close, and bringing a girl between them could ruin a friendship."

"The boys will just have to work it out. Unless things get bloody but I don't think that's gonna happen. It's just like me and Zenkai 20 years ago. Nyeyomi was comin' between us at one point," Raiko replied.

Katnyss smirked. "As I recall, she's the reason you two even became friends in the first place."

Raiko leaned forward on his elbows. "Well Zenkai is a bit more friendly than your boy and my boy isn't as socially keen like we are."

"Social outcasts stick together, right nya, tee-hee." Katnyss giggled.

Raiko laughed alongside her. "Guess so."

Matsuba was still downstairs with the boys, watching them beat each other up over the console. She didn't seem to mind their company,unlike how she was with Roll earlier.

"WOO! KAZEOBAKE PREVEILS AGAIN! IN YOUR FACE GRIM!" Kaze pointed across Matsuba, at Grimsly with a cocky grin. Grimsly pushed his hand back, as he forced Kaze's beanie down over kaze's eyes. "Whatever Kaze, you always win, anyway." Kaze adjusted his beanie, and looked to Matsuba. "Wanna play?" "Not really." She replied, boredly.

"Why don't I get a game in," said Zero from behind the group.

The three all look back to see him. "Sure Zero!" Kazeobake passed back a controller. "Three way round?" Grimsly shrugged. "YES!" Kaze snickered, as he shoved the others over, making room for Zero on the couch.

Zero sat down and grabbed his own controller. "I hope you're both ready."

"Oh it's on like Donkey kong!" Kaze looked to him. Grimsly sighed. "Yeah, just gonna loose anyway." Matsuba sat silent.

"It's that self pitying attitude of yours that makes you lose Grimsly," said Zero as he began mashing buttons once the game began.

"Thats not it Zero, my talent isn't video-games like the 'haunted wind' over there." Grimsly retorted. Kaze bounced a bit in his seat. "Now THIS is AWESOME!" Kaze stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, taking out Grimsly's character swiftly. "GEGE! Gonna rage quit Grim?" Kaze provoked. Grimsly sneered, noticing Matsuba was looking at him, he turned his attention back to the game. "No, I'm not done yet."

"Tch. Cheap tactics Kaze. They won't work on me," said Zero.

"Cheap? No, my technique is ingenious!" Kaze snickered, going after Zero's character now.

"You're on Kaze," said Zero fighting back virtually.

"My gaming skills are flawless!" Kaze retorted. Naomi had walked down the stairs, looking over as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. "How the four of you are fitting on that one couch is beyond me. There are two other spots to sit." She said, stepping into the kitchen to get her tea. The gaming didn't cease.

Kaze was taking over the virtual battle field, clearly having the most experience within the game. Grismly was growing annoyed at the constant losing streak.

"They invited me to this spot Naomi. How could I resist," Zero joked with no sense of enthusiasm as Kaze was getting the upper hand.

Naomi stepped out with her tea, taking a drink. "Mind if I jump in next round. Been forever since I played." "You play Naomi?" Grimsly gawked, getting rung out again by Kaze. "Yes, in fact I do."

"Kaze! no fair!" Grimsly growled. Kaze then proceeded to ringing Zero out. "WOO!" His arms went into the air.

Zero looked off in defeat. "Tch."

Naomi sat on another couch, snatching a controller. "You're gonna play?" Kaze asked, eagerly to have another victim on the console. "Yes, let's see how good you really are." Naomi chuckled. Grimsly dropped the controller. "I'm out, I can't take this anymore."

Matsuba reclined a bit in the couch. "I don't get the amusement in these trivial devices."

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to play." Naomi provoked. Matsuba lazily looked to her. "If thats a challenge, I shall have to decline." "Suit yourself." Naomi chuckled. Kaze booted up the next game. "LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"

Naomi and Kaze went head to head in the game, both doing exceptionally well, without a single loss on either side. Grimsly seemed surprised. "(She can do that well against Kaze? She's had to of played before. She's too good to be a noob.)"

"Impressive..." Zero muttered.

"W-WHAT!?" Kaze gasped as he was rung out. Naomi chuckled. "I suppose I'm not as rusty as I had assumed."

Kaze dropped his controller. "I never loose... how could I..." He stared blankly at the screen.

Zero smirked. "Serves you right, Kaze. Now you will know what defeat means to one who's head is inflated."

Kaze stood up, blankly as he walked off, up the stairs. Grimsly looked back at him. "Guess you broke him." Naomi used her telekinesis to place the controller away. "He should be fine. He does this a lot from what I heard from Zenkai." "Zenkai plays?" Grimsly asked, curiously. "I haven't seen him play, but I assume since he's beaten Kazeobake."

"If anything, he'll go to Raiko. As his father and master he'll know what to do," Zero explained folding his arms.

"More than likely." Grimsly agreed. Naomi stood up. "Well back to work." Naomi walked off from them.

Zero looked to Matsuba. "Getting comfortable?"

"Doing better, thanks for asking." She nodded.

"No sarcasm. I guess we're going somewhere," said Zero shrugging his shoulders.

Grimsly glanced at Zero, and back at Matsuba. Matsuba adjusted herself in the couch. "I suppose." She replied.

"Something you'd like to add Grimsly?" Zero asked.

Grimsly shakes his head. "No."

"You two seem less aggressive with one another today." Matsuba ;pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. I wasn't fond of Grimsly's comments and he shares the same opinion," Zero replied.

"With both of you being swordsmen, I would assume you two were friends if I hadn't seen that argument from before." Matsuba explained. "We may both use swords, but we are very different people." Grimsly folded his arms a bit.

"There is a saying that acquaintances talk while friends argue..." said Zero.

"So you are saying since you two argue, that you are in fact friends?" Matsuba was confused.

Zero shook his head. "It is just a saying."

"If it is a saying that you aren't implying to be used while saying it, then why bother saying it?" Matsuba folded her arms.

"Partners. That's what we are," Zero replied with a sharp tone.

"Only on the battlefield though." Grimsly added. Matsuba looked between the two. "I see. Then why choose to spend time around each other when away from the battle. "I have my reasons..." Grimsly replied.

"Boredom. Simple as that," Zero answered fixing his hair.

Matsuba nods in response. "I see."

"Your coding is much less complex then ours. Or so it seems. I could be wrong but knowing our nemesis, it doesn't surprise me he would have more controllable minions, and with no secrets you won't explode either." Zero retracted a bit after his last statement. "Sorry. That was a bit harsh."

"You would be surprised just how complex the doctor made me." Matsuba put her arms behind her head. Grimsly was interested in what she meant, but with Zero leading the conversation, he figured he would listen for the moment.

Zero kept talking with folded arms. "I have no doubt of your capabilities but you remind me of a certain ninja. He wasn't programmed with many emotions. My guess is you are similar unless your programming was suppressed."

"I do have emotions, they are just empty for anyone labeled as a foe. When it comes to allies in my programming, I can show emotions. It was a function so I would not show empathy to foes I would have been order to exterminate, if ever ordered. Does this make sense." She replied.

"It does. Grimsly. What do you make of that?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Grimsly replied to Zero.

"Your opinion?" Zero elaborated. He waved his hand to get him to talk.

"I-uh.. Why are you asking me?" Grimsly looked off.

"You're here. Why not converse? Scared?" Zero asked.

"Dude, you're putting me on the spot here." Grimsly held up his hands in defense.

Zero crossed his legs. "Take your time then. I'll wait."

"..." Grimsly grumbled. "Maybe he doesn't have anything to say. Is there something going on?" Matsuba shrugged.

"I see." Zero stood up. "I'll leave it to you to finish the conversation with her then."

"W-what?" Grimsly gawked.

Zero spoke with his back turned. "Don't disappoint me." He strolled off to his room.

Grimsly jumped a bit, looking to Matsuba. "What's wrong?" She asked. "What d-do you mean... n-nothings wrong." Grimsly replied, nervously. Matsuba looked to him. Grimsly sighed a bit. Matsuba looked to her boots, adjusting them. "You mentioned a talent.. what might that be?" Grimsly was surprised she noticed hims ay that earlier. "W-What?" "Quit playing dumb, I can read you like a book. So answer the question." She looked to him with lazy eyes. "M-Music... I play.. guitar." "A human hobby... I see..." "Um.. Do yuo have any hobbies Matsuba?" Grimsly asked, hesitantly.

Matsuba straightened her goggles. "Affirmative, just because I'm a slave, does not mean I don;t have interests. I enjoy racing and running. I am also quite fascinated with aviation as well as watching silly videos on the internet. Does this answer your question?" "Wow, that was more than I expected you to respond with." "Well?" "Umm... Besides music, I like air crafts, video-games, and comic books. Flying is more than likely my favorite though, especially fast flying." "I see. Spying seems to be one you neglected to mention."

Grimsly jumped in response. "Hehe oh..right..." "If master allows it, perhaps we can race sometime? I would like to see just how fast you can fly." Matsuba replied. "W-What? Seriously?" Grimsly gawked. "You clearly want to get to know me, so why not?" She replied. "Oh... am I really that obvious?" He scratched the back of his head. "Yes, you are." She replied.

"So my creepy spying doesn't bother you?" Grimsly asked, curiously. Matsuba shook her head. "It is no so much different then the eyes of Sclera, I am quit used to being observed." "So what does bother you then?" Grimsly wanted to get more info from her. She thought a bit. "Certain personality type do bother me, one with tendencies of being rude, or annoying. Besides that I am quite content with things." She replied. "Am I annoying?" Grimsly asked. "You have no need to be concerned, If I was bothered, you wouldn't have been sitting near me for so long." "I see." looked to her.

"You have two different eye colors jsut as Zenkai." She said. "Yeah, well mine are natural, while his come from DZ." Grimsly replied. "I understand." "Where did you get that scar from?" Grimsly asked. "This?" Matsuba held her hand to eye scar, before resuming talking. "Sandra, she and I got into quite the argument. I would have taken more damage if AAxl hadn't stopped her." "You miss him?" "I should but... I don't." Matsuba shook her head. "Not being able to feel for the enemy, but do you want to?" "There wouldn't be much point for that, anyone worth feeling for is already dead." "I see, whatever makes you happy."

"I detect you actually care for my opinions and choices." Matsuba spoke up. "Why shouldn't I?" Grimsly asked. "I am just not used to it... it's a nice change." She replied. Grimsly smiled a bit, nodding. "You have relaxed appeared to have relaxed." "Hmm? Oh I guess I have. Heh." Grimsly scratched the back of his head. "As you should be." She replied.

Interrupting the conversation, a remote control car rolls by with a music box taped to it that played 'Pop Goes the Weasel' rolled by. The head of the car was shaped like a bleached skull.

Grismly noticed it. "Oh no..." "Hmm? What?" Matusba asked, looking to the car in confusion.

A manically awkward laugh passed through Matsuba's ears. "Nyehehehehehe..."

Matsuba looked around. "Systems identify... Skullman." She spoke.

"EGADS! You have already discovered my identity! You're good..." said Skullman from an undisclosed location where the two can't see him.

Matsuba vanished at top speed, gusting up a bit of wind. She was now standing behind Skullman, folding her arms. He was under the dinning table in the kitchen.

Skullman slid out of the table holding his hands up in the air and stood in front of Matsuba. "You are an incredible specimen..." His head turned around 360 degrees to look at her.

She kept her arms folded. "Specimen?" She spoke boredly. Grimsly walked into the kitchen hearing them talking. "Skullman." He sneered over.

Skullman turned his head around to face Grimsly. "Yeeeeeees?"

"Last I heard, you were grounded for eternity." Grismly put his hands in his pockets. Matsuba looked to Grimsly. "Grounded, is he some child?" "In a manner of speaking." Matsuba looked back to Skullman. "Why did you call me a 'specimen'?"

"All people under my rule are specimens. You understand don't you my dear?" Skullman asked with sincerity however his face looked absolutely deranged.

"You sound like Wily." Matsuba put a hand to her hip. "From what I've heard, rumors state he is the very soul of Dr. Albert Wily." Matsuba looked to Grimsly. "So he's related to my former master, and current one? how peculiar."

Skullman turned his body around to realign with his head. "Again with the Wily. I don't know who this imposter is but I will find him and I will slay him and tear his name down and replace it with mine! Nyehehehehehe!"

"Good luck bonehead, he's deceased. Aside from the ones within the fortress and our enemy." Grimsly sighed.

"What?! Who beat me too it!?" said Skullman grabbing Matsuba by the collar.

Grimsly Grabs Skullman's wrist forcing him off of Matsuba. "Moron, he's been dead for centuries. Go back to your freak'n cave." Matsuba was a little surprised at this, but kept quiet.

Skullman took his head off and used it to hit Grimsly over his cranium. "You'll never take me dead! Nyehehehe!" Skullman started running and carried his disembodied head like a football.

Grimsly sneered over. "That tears it!" Grimsly made chase after Skullman. Matsuba followed after, seeing Grimsly flying after Skullman, as he landed in front of the skeleton navi. Grimsly caused a mini tornado, to knock SKullman into the air.

Skullman screamed as he was being brought up by the strong currents.

Grimsly smirked, throwing Skullman all the way to the top of the fortress' ceiling, and letting him drop all the way back down to the bottom. Grimsly looked to Skullman who was in pieces. "Don't mess with me." He insited, sternly.

"Uh huh..." said Skullman as his eyes were rolling around in his head.

Grimsly walked back over to Matsuba, leaving the Skeleton alone. "Sorry about that, he's normally locked up." Matsuba smiled a bit at Grimsly.

Zero ran to the balcony of the stairway. "I heard Skullman what happened!? Oh I guess you got him."

Grimsly left his back turned to Zero, raising one hand up. "Yeah, you arrived little late Zero."

Zero jumped down and started picking up the pieces of Skullman's broken body. "I don't know how he got out. Eclipse notified me and ran as fast as I could."

"What are you his care taker now?" Grimsly turned to Zero.

"You want this idiot running around Grimsly?" Zero retorted.

"Anyone can handle him, but I assume you took the position ou of boredom." grimsly provoked. Matsuba moved swiftly in front of Grimsly. "Stop the pointless arguing. The problem has been stopped." She said. "I-uh..." Grimsly grew tongue tied. Matsuba looked to Zero. "Am I right?"

Zero nodded. "I'm glad you understand Matsuba. Would you mind helping? I think his digits went under the couch."

"Sure." She vanished and reappeared handing the missing parts to Zero. "There it is."

"Thank you. Good work." Zero took the remains and bagged them.

As Zero stuffed Skullman's parts into a large container, he spoke up. "So. I take it things are going well guys?"

"Um.." Grimsly looked off. Matsuba looked to Zero. "Why wouldn't they be?" She asked in confusion.

"Great. I can't work with a dysfunctional team." Zero took the container holding Skullman and brought it upstairs to return him to his prison room.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10: Planning Games**

Kazeobake had decided to do what he normally does after lossing, train harder. He had suited up in his camo attire, and buried himself in the greenhouse room, like before. Fret was left un-attending, walking aimlessly through the base, looking for Kaze. "I don't see the point in hunting for him. I already know where he's at... ignorant child... wasting my time..." Fret scoffed to himself.

"Ignorant huh?" said Raiko who stood behind Fret.

Fret snickered, not even bothering to turn. "Yes, he is. Always hiding in the garden, doesn't make him a good stealth expert, just pretending to look and ignoring him makes him happy. All this over loosing a pitiful game with Naomi."

"Naomi played a video-game with Kaze?" Raiko asked.

"Yes, that's what I said." Fret looked back at Raiko, keeping his back turned to him.

Raiko rubbed his temples. "Alright smartass. You can go. I'll find him."

"He's in the greenhouse if your wondering." Fret walks off.

Raiko sighed and went into the greenhouse. He played pretend for a few moments. "That's funny. I thought my son would be in here. Hmm."

Kaze snickered in silence, remaining buried in the dirt. It was a different spot from last time. Centaur =man was trotting about, watering flower, when he stepped on the spot. "EGAD!" He jumped, pulling his hoof from the cover, kicking it off. Kaze was laying in the spot, staring up nervously, he could have been crushed from that. Sweat drops covered his face.

Raiko rushed over and punched Centaurman out. "Jeez Centaurman. Shit. Watch where you freakin' step."

Centaurman fell over, knocking over some pots. "AHH!" he yelped. Kaze sighed, pulling himself from the mud. "I'm fine dad" Kaze brushed off the dirt.

Raiko scratched his head looking at Centaurman. "Sorry. Kinda got carried away there. Hehe."

Kaze shrugged looking to his dad. "What's up?"

"Your Fox was bein' very chatty. Told me you lost a game with Naomi," Raiko explained.

"Ohh... that.." kaze sighed.

"Alright bud. What's wrong?" Raiko asked.

"I lost, ME! I seriously lost to Naomi! It SUCKS!" Kazeobake took off the camo head gear, and rubbed off the mud from his face.

Zenkai walks in over hearing the conversation. "What's this about loosing to Naomi?" Zenkai had been out around the city getting some supplies and had a bag of tacos with him.

Raiko looked to Zenkai but was rather befuddled. "Didn't know you liked your tacos in the greenhouse Zenkai."

Zenkai laughs. "I like my tacos anywhere they come...Sides I was hoping Naomi was here, we do like to come here at times..She likes the flowers." He looks around a bit and sighs. "But for my earlier question what's this about Kaze loosing to Naomi?"

"She creamed me at the battle game... This blows..." Kaze sat down, twidding his index finger in circles on the grass.

"My boy here has finally tasted defeat for the first time. The disappointment is sinkin' in," Raiko elaborated.

Zenkai was suprised. "Wait...she plays games? And she beat you?" Zenkai chuckles a bit. "Dude that's like what 2 and 2? I guess as Raiko said, there's always a first for everything. (2nd in his case but oh well heh..damn I feel like a jerk right now..)"

"Two and two?" Raiko asked.

"Second time, I lost to yuo didn't I?..." Kaze looked up at Zenkai.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah he lost against me once, won against me, then I beat him. Then he looses to well basically my alter like self..." Zenkai says adjusting his hand which held the taco bag.

Kaze's eyes looked to the side. "It's horrible..."

Zenkai thinks to himself a bit the thought of Naomi winning at games like this made him excited. " I wanna go vs her now.."

"You do that... she's way too tactical..." Kaze sighed, getting up. "I'm going to go shower..." Kazeobake walked off, with a gloomy cloud overhead.

"Hey...poor kid," said Raiko. He looked pretty glum himself.

"He just has to practice more. He'll beat her one day.." Zenka looks to Raiko. "Oh you wanna taco? Not that you need it." Zenkai laughs a bit.

"I don't but the offers nice." Raiko rubbed his eyes. "It's not about winnin' Zenkai."

Zenkai nods. "I know that, I'm just saying if he really wants to improve, well sometimes he just needs to practice, can't get better without taking hits and getting knocked down right?"

"You got that right dude. I mean, I know I can step in and tell him what to do but...I don't know if I can do that. Whaddya think man?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai pats Raiko on the shoulder. "Hmm...Well you have the direction down you want him to follow. I say just keep working at that. Sit him down and just have a talk with him about things. Video game wise, he'll likely learn to apply that to other things as well." Zenkai let's off his shoulder pulling to a taco to eat it one.

Naomi was walking by the green house room. As Naomi glanced over, She waved at Zenkai.

Zenkai looks back spotting her. "Hey Naomi." He holds up the taco bag pointing to it. "Got us some tacos if you want any. I'm just talking with Raiko a bit.." He sets his arms to his side. "I also heard you beat Kaze in that fighting game."

She walked up to Zenkai and Raiko. "Sure, a taco sounds good." She grabs one. "Oh yeah, hehe, that was nothing special." She chuckled.

"Hey Naomi," Raiko greeted.

"Hello Raiko." Naomi replied.

Zenkai takes a bite of a taco he had in his hand. "Mmm ya know? We're gonna play a good game or two...Mission stuff can wait for now..." A-Zeta appears in the garden. "Zenkai? There you are.." Zenkai turns back to him. "Huh? What's up?" Zeta sighs. "Things are getting bad out there...I'm sorry to interrupt things...It's good seeing Naomi is here...But soon you have to get on top of these Legion members...Skyra was being hacked by an unknown being...However this screen shot was taken." He shows them a screen it held protoman on it. "When you're ready. After taking down some other Legion lackies. Please come see me..." Zeta says turning away from them. "Got it..." Zenkai turns to Naomi. "Urgh I still wanna play a game with you though..Guess we'll play some then..it's back to work.." He sighs to himself.

"Zenkai, don't overdo it. You may be a being of The Grid but you can still wear yourself out," said Raiko.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah you're right about that.."

Naomi nods in agreement with Raiko. "If you want to play some games I'm fine with it." She looks to Zeta. "Dad, you can keep expecting Zenkai to handle everything. Don't you have other megamen who can help once in a while?" She folded her arms.

Raiko was puzzled. "Dad? Zeta?"

Zeta laughs. "My my...Naomi? You never let him know?"

"With how absent you are in my life, no not really. Only Zenkai knew." She raises a brow.

"Ouch. Can't get one nice word out of you can I?" Raiko replied.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Heh..It was quite a reveal really. We went off thinking we were related but because the worlds were basically alternate tellings and what not..We aren't related, and that Zeta is different fromt he one I'm related to." Zenkai's head started to hurt from all the information.

Naomi nods. "Anyways." Naomi takes Zenkai's hand. "Let's go play some vidoe-games. I'm sure my 'dad' can handle the Leigion members for a day." She walked off, taking Zenkai with her.

Zeta sighs to himself. "I'm sorry Naomi..."

"Thanks guys. Just..." Raiko sighed. "Just leave me here," he muttered.

Zeta looks to Raiko. "She's really protective over him...I deserved such comments about myself though...I really should look into others to help with things here..."

Raiko rubbed his shoulders. "You're an improvement over our other Zeta at least."

Zeta nods. "Indeed I've heard some stories off of him...Hard to believe he tried to completely wipe the world of humans. But though I'm better. I wish I could be there for Naomi more...Because of us having to be separated due to me being where I am..I had no time to be there for her..."

"Well I don't know much about havin' a daughter or whatever, but I mean...I don't know. I'm just as confused as you dude," Raiko replied. His mind was being clouded by thoughts of his son.

Zeta laughs. "I think we should we talk more down the road. Try to give each other advice on what we find out about how things are to really work." Zeta says thinking about Naomi. "Well I should be on my way. Take care Raiko.." Zeta warps off into the vast space.

Raiko sighed heavily. "Yeah...sure. Fuck me. Ugh."

Naomi led Zenkai down stairs, Matsuba and Grimsly had sat back on the couch talking still.

"Wow you're really excited. So what game we playing?" Zenkai asked her setting his taco bag down.

"Honestly I just wanted to get away from Zeta, and you said you wanted to play me. So, yuo can pick." Naomi replied.

Zenkai laughs. "Ohhh ok, yeah sure then...So hmm..Why don't we play the fighting game then?"

"Sounds like a plan." She nods. They arrived in the living room. "Hey Zenkai." Grimsly greets him.

Zenkai looks over to him. "Huh?..Oh..uhh what's up?"

"What I can't just say 'hey'?" Grismly shrugged. Matsuba looked over to Zenkai. She remained silent. Naomi looked to them. "Still hanging out? You two sure are spending an awful lot of time together." Naomi teased, grabbing the controllers with her telekinesis, as she finally eats her taco. Grimsly jumped at the remark a bit.

Zenkai takes his control and starts up the game. "I guess he's got a new target in mind." Zenkai laughs jokingly.

"Oh I noticed." Naomi agreed, playfully. Naomi turns her attention to the screen.

Grimsly grew nervous from their remarks, while Matsuba sat quiet watching the game begin.

Zenkai selects his character as well as Naomi. The two begin to fight. "Wow you're good." Zenkai says dodging and weaving from Naomi's punches and kicks.

"Hehe" She chuckles.

Little Chinese styled music was playing from the tv. It seemed they were in some kind of festival stage. Along with the sounds of 8 bit voices.

Grimsly stared at them going at it, it was far more intense than the fight with Kazeobake.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naomi smirked.

Naomi also inputs her commands and the two of them clash. Both of their characters KO each other. Zenkai's eyes widen. "Woah! Woah! Are you serious?" He looks over to her. "I love you even more now."

Naomi smirked. "You're pretty good Zenkai." Grimsly looked stunned. "Woah..." Matsuba shrugged. "I don't see how playing video-games makes you love her more..."

Zenkai laughs to Matsuba's statement. "Don't think about it to much ok?" Zenkai stands up. "But I've never lost to anyone...This however came close. A tie was unexpected...Does that mean we're unbeatable against even each other?"

Naomi chuckled getting up as well. "Perhaps, I used to play quite a bit back in my previous world. I made my brother's hate video-games."

"Wow, that's something else." Zenkai says taking a bite of his taco. "So, guess we'll call this good for now..Good game Naomi."

Naomi smiles in response, snatching another taco from Zenkai.

"Hey." Zenkai said forming teary eyes. "My taco.." Axl took a taco. "Awesome!" He grabs a couple more. "I'm glad you like tacos Axl" Zenkai says solemnly.

"How are things with Eerie, Assassin?" Naomi asked Axl.

Axl mumbles looking to Naomi. "Stop calling me that..And..She's well...Coming around I guess?" Zenkai looks back to him. "You haven't talked with her have you?' - "I've been trying to! But she keeps shutting me out!" Zenkai shakes his head. "Give her time...And ease your way into feelings. You'll find that common ground. " Axl sighs. 'Yeah if ti doesn't get me killed first. I nearly took another high heel shoe to the head!"

"You know what, you should ask her on a double date with Flyboy and Scout over there. I'm sure she'll love it." She motions to Grimsly and Matsuba. "D-D-D-Date?!" Grimsly jumps.

Zenkai grins. "That's not a bad idea."

"Urgh cut it out...I don't think taking Eerie outside right now is the best for her." Axl said sounding extremely concerned for Eerie. "She can use some air I think." Zenkai says tying up the taco bag now.

"I know she's worrying about being pregnant, but it's highly unlikely. There are false readings all the time. Besides, I doubt reploids are even capable of having kids the human way...right?" Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah the way it's done is by a core created, that core is then taken and from the combined data a baby or something is formed out of it's data...Though what's interesting. Most of them can be auto converted to age, because of well being data...It's an awkward process. And yes..I did do my research.." Zenkai says taking one last bite of his taco.

"OoooOoooh.." Naomi mumbled. "(She's gonna be pissssssed...eheh)"

"We have enough kids in the fortress..." Grimsly muttered under his breath. Matsuba heard him, chuckling slightly.

Zenkai's eyes pan to Grimsly. "Not enough yet." He laughs jokingly.

"If there are more kids... I'm gonna shoot myself.." Grimsly looked off, shivering a bit. "I assume that was a joke?" Matsuba asked Grimsly. "I wouldn't shoot myself, I just.." "Can't stand kids?" Matsuba asked. "Yeah." Grimsly sighed. Matsuba looked over. "Well, shouldn't you go help her. Stress is bad for babies from what I understand." She says to Axl.

Axl nods. "Ye..yeah! You're right!" He runs off quickly.

Zenkai looks to Matsuba. "Yeah you guys seem to be merging together as a couple. I'm normally not the match maker...But I see it happening.." Zenkai laughs to himself standing up. "Come on Naomi, let's go rest or something give these guys some space."

"Heheh oh right, some space." Naomi giggled following after.

Grimsly gawked at them. "Merging as a couple?" Matsuba looked to Grismly who jumped a bit. "I-uh...Um...I...It's uh..." Matsuba chuckled. "Relax, I'm sure it was only a joke." Grimsly nervously nodded.

Axl heads to see Eerie opening her door, he steps in slowly as if not to wake a sleeping beast. "Eerie?" He says stopping up short looking over to her.

She was Sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the opened closet door, clothes were everywhere.

Axl looks around. "Eerie? Wow...Ummm...I thought you might want to know..I know why you're panicking...But we can find out together ok?"

Eerie looked over at him. "You do?"

Axl nods. "Yeah heh it was floating around and I got wind of it..You don't have to worry. If you are prego...Then I will help you ok? We're in this together."

"Naomi told Roll didn't she..." Eerie's eyes looked off in annoyance, thinking about Roll. "That Blonde bitch is always spreading information like wild fire."

Axl laughs. "You nailed it Eerie..But I was really worried about you. You know you can tell me things."He says walking over and sitting down beside her.

"I'm going to kill those two..." She mutters under her breath. Eerie sighs looking to him. "I'm not sure if I am or not, and I didn't want to say anything incase I wasn't... my dad would kill me... ya'know.."

Axl thinks to himself. "He would wouldn't he?...Hmm let's run a test...Anything we find out we can keep it ourselves ok?..Besides the way Zenkai said it works with us. Is through data cubes or something...Heh...So yeah...I don't think that involves a growing stomach...Though I think about Vee..." Axl said becoming a bit worried.

"Okay, well how do one of these tests work? Naomi had me take a human one." Eerie rested her chin on her palm.

"Well most girls pee on something...Maybe it'll work the same way?" Axl asked curiously.

"Did that already." Eerie replied.

"Hm? And what were the results?" He says crossing his arms.

"The pee-stick's in the dresser." She pointed over to her dresser inside the closet. "I hid it.."

Axl stands up and walks to the dresser. He pulls it open and finds the stick. He looks at it. "Hmm according to this...You're not? But kind of are?...I think you should do another sample." He says laughing a little.

"Now you see why I'm unsure If I am or not..." She sighs. "Well maybe we need a different kind of test for it?"

Axl nods. "Let's get you checked out at the lab. I'll set things up..Under Cossack...I did some work with thermal technology so looking inside of you shouldn't be a problem." He says smiling widely.

"Alright then." She gets up, dusting herself off.

Axl leads Eerie to the lab where he sets things up. He get's the scope set on her stomach and begins looking. "Let's see..." He spots a couple of cubes. "OHhhhhh...shoot.."

"What?" She grumbles, gritting her teeth.

Axl looks to her nervously. "I..think you are...There are cubes...Lot's of tiny ones...They might be forming into an orb soon, which means yeah..You'll be having a kid!"

"Are you sure?" She folded her arms.

Before Axl answers,Zenkai steps in. "He's wrong, you're not pregnant...In fact those samples you saw was food digesting.." Axl turns to Zenkai angrily. "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Zenkai shrugs. " I had to get some band-aids for Naomi...Not my fault you guys forgot to put up the do not enter sign.." Axl sighs, "I knew I forgot something.."

"Well thats a relief." Eerie sighs.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah just do be careful though mixtures of things could possibly spark something happening that way. It's like how those odd dinosaurs work in some video games..You guys work on data so just watch it a bit." He waves to them after getting the band-aids and walks out.

Axl thinks. "So..If you ate something and mixed it the right way you could get pregnant? Sounds like a bad virus" He says sighing in relief. "Well how do you feel now though Eerie?"

"Better, but now I want to ring Roll's neck for spreading rumors." Eerie says standing up.

Axl laughs. "We'll get her back later..Let's finally go do some stuff outside the fortress."

"She is so even more forbidden to date my brother." Eerie had ignored what Axl said, seeming to be plotting.''

In a lone portal void. There was a massive and her cubins were walking about Roshala was beside her. "Moooom it's so boring here...Where's dad?" Tron looks back to Roshala. "He's in his planning room. Stop complaining now.." Tron has some cubins open the door for her as she made her way to Yusei's room knocking on his door. "Yusei open up. It's me and Roshala." Roshala grumbles. "I should be on my own now...grrr.."

Yusei opens the door. "Need something 'captain' Tronie?" He spoke very flirty like.

Tron grins to him suggestively. "I was hoping you had a grand measuring stick we could use." Roshala spits off to the side again and again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE DOING THIS IN FRONT OF ME!"

Zenkai was now ready to head off to the next mission it was to the Chimera and then off to others. He walks by Matsuba who was in the living room. "Hmm...I was going to let you know I'm about ready for the mission, but then I remembered. You don't have a room yet..."''

Matsuba looked to him lazily. "Oh you noticed, did you?" She spoke sarcastically.

Zenkai laughs. "Well if you prefer the living room. By all means." Zenkai shoots back witty at her.

She gets up. "Well you can show me the room when we get back. Mission is higher priority."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah let's get out of here for a bit." Zenkai goes to grab Kaze and Grimsly. They then head off to the ruins again. The rain was still pouring hard and energy from the lava around and clouds was pouring into the gate being created more. Chimera sat with her arms crossed and laughs. "Like isn't it just great guys?" The goat head turns to her. "Yes it is like so totally great." Shishi looks to goat head. "Oh stop mocking me!"

Matsuba sneered to Shishi, "Still a bitch as always I see."

The snake head loomed, styaring. Shishi turns to Matsuba. "Huh? Matsuba!?" Shishi says taking her attention from the other heads. "What brings you here one turned from our side?

Kazeobake stepped forward, shooting off with his gun. "Fighting with words, is so pointless."

Grimsly summoned his iceblades. "We're in agreement there."

Shishi laughs. "You're like talking my language...So..Zenkai? You brought more back up? It's not going to help you much..."

Matsuba looked to the others. "Awaiting orders."

Zenkai charges his buster not saying one word. He aims and shoots hitting Shishi in the arm. "Grrrr." - "Ok guys remember the plan..." Zenkai says now running at Shishi. "Wait for my call!" He says shooting more as Shishi avoids his shots.

Shishi thought to herself. "What is he doing?" Zenkai signals for Grimsly's ice sword attack. As Shishi got caught off guard. She takes the hit falling backward a bit. "THE SNAKE HEAD! AIM FOR IT!" Zenkai calls to Grimsly.

Grimsly nods, taking flight, swinging both swords at the target.

He connects slashing the snake head clear off Shishi. "You!" Zenkai then calls to Kaze as she was regaining herself. "Aim for the goat head qickly!" Zenkai says shooting at Shishi who hopped back in Kaze's direction trying to avoid Zenkai

Kazeobake ran, jumping onto Shishi's back. He took his toothed sword, pulling it to the goat head's neck.

He manages to tear the head right off. Shishi was now left with just the lion. "Noooo!" Zenkai then signals Matsuba. "Alright! Poison her!"

Matsuba vanished at high speed, she reappeared right in Shishi's face. "Now you know how I felt, when you ganged up on me." Matsuba had taken hold of Shishi, releasing several needles into her body. They were different than the others, they were poisonous ones, colored black unlike the clear ones she had used before.

Shishi jitters and falls forward sparking up, her functions were frozen. "Urrrrgh Matsuba you...Guy you.." She laughs to herself.

Zenkai aims his gun to Shishis head. "So that's the best come back you had before dying huh?..Hope Satoshi has something better." He shoots her in he head which causes a chain explosion. The area goes white and Zenkai absorbs her skill data. "...Got it...Hmm this could work against another one of the Legion guys...Good work everyone.." Zenkai says as he walks to the gate disabling it and taking it's core.

Kazeobake, Grimsly and Matsuba stood behind him. Kaze put hsi arms behind his head. "I thought you said this one was hard... that was seriously easy boss."

Zenkai smiles to him. "That's because I had you guys helping out...Taking her on alone was just tough...But we all had different tactics which helped big time."

"I hope the next one is more of a challenge." kaze pouted.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "No telling...Things can only get more complicated as we move on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Light Capsules**

Zenkai takes the others and heads back to the fortress. Protoman had been watching things and teleports back to Satoshi's hide out. Shade woman sat looking on a monitor then looks to Protoman. "Hmm...We lost another one...What brings you back? I'm about to head back to my area." - "Got some baaaaaad news. They got Shishi's ability, beat her good with the help of our poison needle lady." Shade Woman sighs. "I'll stop them...I suppose Satoshi has the information already."

Protoman nods. "Well yeah...I always wondered though, we know what he really wants but..Why's he still aiming at that one goal? He can do a lot more with what he has going." Shade Woman shakes her head. "Are you still questioning him?" Proto shrugs. "I just wanna know.."

"Eheheh not.. a.. thought you..should be..having..." Sclera hung from above, all her eyes laid on Protoman.

Protoman jumps. "Hey eye girl. seeing everything in sight eh? Sorry heh.."

Shade Woman sighs. "What an idiot...You should go back out there with Sandra..."

Sclera jumps down, getting her face close to Protoman's. "Sa..toshi... would not be...pleased.. to hear you now... maybe we.. should tell him. eheheh."

Protoman shakes his head. "Nah, that's fine..I'll catch you guys on the flip side." He says teleporting away.

Shade Woman giggles. "You should've ate him."

"Mmmm..." Sclera nodded, licking her lips. "We'll eat him... next time.."

SW waves to Sclera as she steps to the door, he long cut up dress in areas flowing in the wind. SW lands in her location folding her arms. "Heh...The moon is so red now...Reminds me of that location Sclera had mentioned..At some point in the past..."

Zenkai was sitting eating with Naomi. He was to head to the dark forest location soon.

"Hmm so far so good here." He says eating some food. Naomi nods. Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. "So...After all of this though...Hmm what do you want to do? Like go anywhere or just stick around the base?"

Naomi looks to Zenkai. "Honestly, I have no idea. What I do know it, whatever you decide upon, I'm with you a hundred percent of the way." She winked.

Zenkai laughs. "Awesome then, guess we have a great time coming."

Kazeobake walked in the kitchen, being followed by Grimsly. The two were throwing names at each-other. Grimsly seemed to be instigating this, but the two wound up pushing each-other back, griping each-other's hands back. Grimsly was sneering, while Kaze had a cocky smirk.

Zenkai looks over to them with Naomi. "Huh? What are you guys doing?"

"Being idiots." Naomi snickered, under her breath. Kaze looked over, falling back from Grimsly's force. Grismly stood there, patting off the dust from his hands. Kaze sat up adjusting his beanie. "Heyo!"

Zenkai sighs. "You guys are trying to fight over the fridge huh?"

"No. We all know it's mine." Kaze grinned widely. Grimsly held his temples. "Argh whatever... Kaze's is imagining things that don't make sense." Kaze looked over. "No, I'm using my mind to give meaning to things." "Idiot." "Smart ass!" "Fish breath!" "Gogglehead!"

Zenkai laughs. "I remember that name."

Kaze glanced over. "dad gave me the idea."

"No wonder" Zenkai says under his breath as he takes a drink of some tea.

Naomi drinks her tea, looking to the boys.

"What are you guys going on about anyway?" Zenkai places his cup down looking over to them.

Kaze folded his arms. "I have decided, that Matsuba shall be my-" "BE YOUR WHAT!?" Grimsly growled.

Zenkai nods to the reactions. "Ohhh I see...heh..ha ha ha ha ha! If you want her you should fight for her." Zenkai says not really helping the situation, but was in a pretty laid back mood so thought he could get a little entertainment out of things.

Kaze gawked. "Want her? No-no! That's not it!" "Then what is it!?" Grimsly grabbed Kaze by the shirt collar. Kaze held up his hands laughing nervously.

Zenkai grins sharply in his direction. "I dunno Naomi what do you think? That's a sign of a man in denial." Zenkai obviously had been spending way to much time around Roll.

Naomi snickered. "Oh I do concur."

Kaze yelped. "I SWEAR!" "Then what IS IT!?" Grimsly pulled Kaze closer, sneering at him with gritted teeth.

"Yes please tell us..." Zenkai says taking another drink from his tea cup.

Kaze sighs. "If you let me finsih in the first place..." Grimsly glared awaiting an answer. "I want her to be my sister." "S-Sister? Seriously?..." Grimsly let's off. "Jeez. You know dating isn't in my job description. Freaking out over nothing" Kaze dusted himself off.

Zenkai laughs. "Sister only leads to you know what Naomi." Zenkai chuckles setting his cup down again.

"Only in anime." Naomi chuckles.

Zenkai places a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Let's get outta here and do some stuff for ourselves...It's been a bit and I can use a bit of kick back time before going to this dark area...Which is well perfect to bring your little sister into, have her all trying to cling to you to be safe." Zenkai snickers jokingly to Grimsly.

Naomi nods, chuckling a bit. "Have fun you two. best of luck with Matsuba."

Grimsly looks off.

"Knock'er dead." Zenkai laughs getting up with Naomi. He catches her by the hand as he took their dishes with his other hand placing them in the sink for wash later. "You can do it." Zenkai says to him again walking to the exit.

Naomi waved at the boys. Zenkai was now walking with Naomi still. "Hmm I know I asked you to say on the back lines a bit, but I've been wondering what you've been up to on the side of things." He stops looking over to her.

Naomi looked to him. "I've been tracking down the Light capsules, and researching them. Quite intriguing really."

Zenkai gasp a bit. "The Light capsules? I recall those from a while back around the Heart war...Lights AI had something to do with those didn't it?"

"You are correct. Surprisingly, I've been finding them at those portal locations. I've been taking a small force with me each time, usually Elecman and sometimes Zero tags along when he's not with you." Naomi explains.

"Wait what? Oh wow, so you've found some of them already? What did these capules have in them?" Zenkai says putting a hand in his pocket.

"I've been keeping them in Nye's lab if you wanna check them out sometime. They're armor pieces, made out of the same material Fret was made from. No idea what they are used for though." Naomi replies.

"Same material Fret was made of?" Zenkai thinks to himself. "(Just how far ahead was Light? To have technology like that so many years before this?)" Zenkai nods to Naomi. "Thanks I'll go look over these now. In fact come on, let's get our nerd on." He grabs Naomi by the hand rushing to Nye's lab. They get there and Zenkai asked to see the armor pieces Naomi had collected.

Nyeyomi shows them to a room, where automatic doors open. Nyeyomi flicked on the lights, that each turned on, one at a time with a loud click. She led them inside, showing the parts sitting within a walk in closet styled room. "Here those things are." Nyeyomi explained. Naomi showed them each to Zenkai. "We have three so far." She explained.

Zenkai scans them all with his eyes. They had a helmet,chest plate and boots. The gauntlets seemed to be missing. He touches them a bit. "Hmm were there any instructions? Like was there an AI or something explaining how or what this armor is to be called? Seems to be a set but it might be split apart for security reasons or something.."

"Well..." Naomi thinks back. Naomi had gone to the water area accompanied by Elecman, it was right after Zenkai's group had handled Terrence. "My portable's been picking up on some weird readings lately, I wonder why they're leading us here." Naomi looked to Elecman.

"No idea, could be relating to the terrain here...Or maybe a hidden portal gate that Zenkai had missed?" He says stepping up beside Naomi.

"No the portal gate has been removed, see." Naomi pointed to where it once was stationed. "Recent even." She begins walking, tracking the frequency.

Elecman shrugs walking after her. "Well hmm..I wonder what this could be?" The two come across a strange crack in a wall. The signature had gotten a lot stronger here. "Hmm?" Elecman says as Naomi's portable began to beep.

"Something has to be close. But what is IT?" She wondered, raising her hand to the crack. She used her telekinesis.

She blast through the wall which reveals a large capsule. In it was a helmet. As they walk closer a hologram appears as the capsule door opens. "...Scanning persons..."...The hologram appeared to be Light. Though looking young he had a serious determined look on his face. "Naomi Wily...The alternate world version of my adopted child Zenkai...As to say in places...It is amazing you have found this capsule...This helmet is a piece to 3 other parts which will form the Matrix Armor...The helmet can help pull data from the mind into reality, as in creating psychic pulses such as yourself and forsee techniques caused by foes...It also contains a hidden map layout function giving the user a detailed look at the location around them. I trust you can get this to Zenkai...Though you may be able to use it yourself if needed...Please make sure this technology falls into the right hands...I trust you Naomi..I will now release the seal for this part into your hands..If any questions..Now is the time to ask..However note. My responses are limited..."

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked.

"You are inner connected to the grids memory..As I know much about Zenkai. And about the workings of how to follow the ways of data. Your world and history is connected through it all...It's quite a lot to dive into..However my responses sadly don't incur all the required knowledge your question needs to answer it fully..." replies the AI.

Elecman rubs his head. "That's just crazy.."

"Why did you make the armor?" Naomi went on.

"The armor was made to destroy a great evil...I had been researching through history of the Grid. And noticed holes. These holes would lead to the one behind them. And after connecting the dots. You all would have to be ready and able to take on this being,creature...Over the years and span of time I have been updating the armors based around the strange events and occurrences...Now knowing exactly how strong this creature is..The armor would need to stand the test of time and be able to aid and take down anything set against it." Light replied.

"This 'creature', would that happen to be Satoshi, my oldest brother?" Naomi folded her arms.

"You are correct Ms. Wily...It is that very Satoshi.." The Ai replied.

"Curious..." Naomi says taking the armor piece. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Perhaps another capsule will have the answers...For now what you should know is this...With time the technology of the armor improves...You need to find the rest of the armor to fully pull out it's potential. Yet you can use the armor pieces as you want to now.." Light's AI replied.

"Very well. Guess I should get hunting down the last three parts." Naomi replied, heading off with Elecman. The flashback ends, after Naomi explained it to Zenkai. "I just need to find the last one, and I have my suspicion that my brother's been tracking them as well. Looking for a way to get them."

Zenkai thinks to himself. "I see...wow..." He looks back to the armor. "I guess I'll be using some of them then..That mind stuff sounds pretty fun to mess around with..Maybe it could help find the last piece?" Zenkai says pulling to helmet part.

"Who knows, but i'll be looking for it as well.." Naomi replied

Zenkai nods setting on the helmet. His eyes glow with matrix coding a bit. He lifts Nyeyomi's coffee cup up off the table and sets it down softly. "...No idea how that happened...But I think I understand how to use this mind power..It's weird..." He says looking back to Naomi.

Naomi chuckled. "Now you know how I feel, I've been able to do stuff like that."

Zenkai nods laughing. "Yeah it's pretty awesome honestly." He lifts Naomi in the air and into his arms. "Ok..let's test more of this stuff out, then I better get to the next area...I think this is enough down time for a bit."

"Get a room you two." Nyeyomi teased, walking out, away from them.

After they get things settled with the armor,Zenkai, Matsuba, Kaze and Grimsly head to a dark forest area to search out Shade Woman. Zenkai shoots down some zombie bots making his way forward with them. "She's got this place decked out.." He says looking around.

Grimsly seemed a bit on edge. "It just had to be zombies..." He shivered in annoyance. Kazeobake chuckled. "Pfft! Their just robots, this'll be a cinch!" He boasted igniting his hover boots, as he fired his gun in the direction of the zombie bots. Matsuba had zipped ahead, scouting for the party.

Some ghost of maid like robots appear with glowing red eyes, they let out some giggles as they shoot off saws of energy from themselves fading into the darkness. Zenkai thinks ahead of time from the saws and uses one of the 3 elements from shishi's attacks. He hits the saws with ice which shatter them instantly. The maids loom looking woozy after the attack. "(They toss their power huh? What twisted beings..") He orders the others to attack the maids fast as he follows up as well. They destroy them quickly as mist was starting to roll through. Before them was a castle structure. Zenkai checks his readings and finds a legion member signal in the basement. "Let's go guys she's in here." Zenkai says running ahead of them.

Matsuba keeps ahead, with Kaze and Grimsly behind her, as they follow Zenkai within the structure.

Shade Woman appears to them all. She had a wide smile on her face. "Zenkai dear...It's so good to see you again...You get to view my glorious castle...Which soon will connect to the moon.." She then spots Matsuba. "You brought my old friend too..." Shade sighs to herself. "It's terrible we can't talk to much anymore..You killed the one you could most trust too...They'll pay for what they did to you."

Matsuba looked to Shade. "Shade, they didn't kill Axl. He used the self destruct word code. He said he didn't want to work for Wily without me. I know your allied with Wily, and we are friends, but... these are my allies now. If you attack them I will be forced to fight you. Do you really belive what Wily's planning is right? He's a mad man, we both know this."

SW grits her teeth at those comments. "...Axl..he...No...I mean...And I know but..." She sighs to herself. "You know...I used to belong under another mad man...Perhaps this is just my destiny..." Zenkai thinks to himself. "(Another mad man?..") Shade Woman's eyes grew furious. "YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY NEW FAMILY! I mean..If Axl really felt that way...And you're ok with being reprogrammed for them...Grrr..." Zenkai walks forward a little. "Shade Woman...We have someone here who can help you if you want it." Shade Woman tosses her hands up. "YOU ALSO REMIND ME OF SOMEONE WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" She holds her head falling to her knees shaking. "...Matsuba...Zenkai...I have a master...He is my family...If this is how things are to be...Then...Then...I shall do as I need to...Maybe...The Lunar Grid...Can ease my pain...Give me that...new..place." She grins now standing to her feet. "I'll be waiting in my room to play with you all...Hee hee...Don't get killed now..I don't like playing with dead things...They get...stinky..." She turns walking away from them.

Matsuba looked to the others. "Your orders?" Kaze sighed. "We can reprogram her, it's up to you boss."

Zenkai looks to Kaze. "We try to reprogram her..She honestly sounds like she doesn't want to die..But...If we can't do it...If she doesn't want it."

"I can disable her movements." Matsuba spoke, unsure what they wanted to do.

Grimsly folded his arms. Zenkai nods. "Ok let's fight our way to her room then.." As he begins to walk ahead of them, he senses something. He shoots down a wall revealing a walk way. Zenkai waves over to the others and as he travels down he spots one of Lights capsules. "Oh woah!" Zenkai rushes to it. The capsule scans Zenkai and Lights AI appears. "Zenkai...Heh I was expecting your other world equal...I see you've come for the gauntlets to the Matrix Armor..These gauntlets can bring forth the full potential of the armor. Allowing you quadruple charge your Zeta Busters and special core abilities. You are also to now focus even more powerful psychic energy and place that into action with things. If you cling to walls you can capture the signature of hidden things, even fast or left behind data traces of people...Though there is so much that can be done. The possibilities are endless of how you can make this work to your advantage...My son...This is my final gift to you...Thank Naomi for aiding you in this search greatly." Zenkai held out his hand to touch light but his hand fell right through him. Light laughs. "Please do refrain from touching this..It's not to good for you.." Zenkai nods."Thanks dad...Heh man...It's been some time..but I'll put this to use..." Light nods. "I know you will..Stop Satoshi at all cost..." He looks to Matsuba and the others. "Aid him the best you can all of you..." He says fading away. Zenkai steps into the capsule and gains the gauntlets he steps back out. "Well..Guess this completes the Matrix armor."

"So you have esper powers like Naomi now?" Kazeobake asked, seeming curious.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah I'll call this the Esper armor..Light had a cool name but that fits better I think." Zenkai says using the power of the helmet to lift Kaze a bit playfully.

"HEY! Stop dicking around boss, we're on a mission!" Kaze gawked, trying to paddle away.

Zenkai sets Kaze in Grimsly's arms. "Just making sure I got this down..Come on let's go.." Zenkai holds to a wall and gets a trace on Shade woman but not only that, many traps laid around and where they were set. "Matsuba?" Zenkai looks to her. "We're gonna be needing your speed soon...Come on guys.." Zenkai walks off ahead of them.

Grimsly had dropped Kaze to his ass. "OW!" Kaze gasped rubbing his butt. Grimsly followed after Zenkai. Matsuba nodded, "I shall assist when you are ready for my agility." She said. Kaze quickly stumbled to his feet, pursing the others.

They reach a hall which looked normal. Zenkai points across the way. "See that torch there? Matsuba, I need you to move fast and take it off that wall...It'll stop the trap.."

"Easy enough." Matuba vanished at quick speed, zipping to the torch. She reappeared taking the torch, as she awaited the others.

The lasers that were to set off had stopped and Zenkai makes his way over to her with Grimsly and Kaze. They then head up a spiral stair case taking down many bats and other zombie robots. They make it to Shades room who sat playing a piano, she had candles lit and a open coffin was seen near her. Light of a red moon was beaming through windows in the room and she stands up slamming shut the casing on her piano. She looks over to them. "You made it." She said holding a playful yet evil smirk on her face.

Zenkai had his busters ready. "I'm gonna ask you once more. Do you want to be helped?...Satoshi's side isn't the right side!" Shade forms her saber. "I don't want to talk about that anymore..I just want to have some fun...Thinking now...Dead skin isn't so bad for new outfits..So..which one of you am I going to skin first?" She giggles to herself.

Grimsly scoffed. "Guess it's a battle then." He flew at SHade woman first, summoning his ice blades. he swung at her. Kaze charged in, taking his sword from his hoister on his back. Matsuba stood there, she wasn't sure what the plan was. She sighed, running around to the other side. "Needle rain!" Matsuba casted.

SW grits her teeth. "Tss ouch, that stung a bit.." She poofs into bats. Zenkai charges and let's off his quad shot smashing into the bats knocking SW into a wall. He then pulls to his element of fire from shishi's attack and charges it up. SW gets up holding her head. "Not...NICE! YOU MEANIES!" She says slamming into the ground creating vortexes of darkness from around the room. It's sharp winds shread the curtains and blow out the windows. Zenkai gets caught up as well as the others and their blown to the roof top. SW lands grinning at them. She then rushes at them all forming clones of herself which slash them all up back and forth. One clone struggles with Grimsly. "...Cut...Cut..CUT!CUT!CUT!CUT!CUT!HA HA HA HA!" One clone was yelling insanely at him.

"Freaking.. STOP THAT!" Grimsly hissed, swinging this blades, forming wind gusting around.

The blades connect as the clone is destroyed. Shade Woman grabs Grimsly from his shoulders her mouth now at his ear. "You're not playing nicely.." She stabs him through his back kicking him into Kaze. She laughs flying into the air the red moon now looming behind her. Zenkai finally catches sight of her after looking to Grimsly. "Dammit...Grimlsy! Are you ok!?" He says taking his eye back to SW who was in the sky. SW crosses her arms. "Some family, you guys can't even keep yourselves from loosing each other..He was always the lonesome one anyways.." She said mocking Grimsly.

"Dammit." Grimsly gritted his teeth. Kaze got up. "Leave it to me bud, I got this covered." Kaze went to fix the injury. Matsuba ran at Shade woman, black needles ejected from her body. "Poison pins!"

SW dodges a couple of the needles but is hit from behind with Zenkai's charged flame attack, her eyes widen as her body is taken over with fire. A pyro erupts knocking her out of the sky. She falls on the ground her clones had shattered into dark energy. "Grrrrrraaah..."

Matsuba looked to SW. "Your orders, Zenkai?"

Zenkai walks over to her. "...Shade?" Shade was sparking around a bit and looks to them. "I...Said..No...I'm done..."

Zenkai kneels down to her. "Shade..Listen...We can work it out...I mean you can have a family...Kaze can.." Zenkai is interrupted with mist flowing around. He knew it all to well.

"Eheheh..." Cackled a voice from overhead.

"Sclera." Matsuba looked up, seeing Sclera sitting on a pillar above them.

Sclera hopped down, the eyes on her body looking at all before her. She stepped closer. "Mindra..."

Shade Woman looks over to Sclera. "Huh?...That name..." Zenkai looks to Sclera as well then back to SW. "Mindra?"

Sclera smirked. "You remember.. don't you?..."

Shade nods. "Dr. Kaos...All the things from that world...Satoshi..he found me...Remade me after that boy who Zenkai reminds me of...took me down..The darkness I shared with the core of that world...Everything..it's all coming back to me...Tell me...Sclera?...Where is that world now?...Where are my brother and sisters in core powers?..Malichai...All of them?..."

Zenkai shakes his head. "(What is this?...What's going on?...Another world not of our own?...)"

"They are all... gone.. ehehe... but Satoshi found you... because of.. us... me.. eheeh... I ... brought him ... to you." Sclera snickered.

SW reverts to her old nature a bit starting to cry, the old feeling of being a little lost playful unit was coming back into play. She grips to Zenkai's shirt. "...Kill...Me...I can't..go on...this way...I'm happy...Satoshi brought me..But..my family...Is...gone..." Zenkai shakes his head. "Shade..Or..Mindra...Whoever you were known as..You were given another chance..." Shade Woman forms her original weapon a staff which knocks Zenkai backwards hard. "If you won't kill me..." She floats to the side of Sclera. "I will return to Satoshi for now..." It would seem Shade Woman had strong mind powers perhaps part of her original functions. "SHADE! DON'T DO THIS!" Shade Woman places her head down, 3 dots appear on her head she looks back to Zenkai. "My name is Mindra...We'll finish this in the future...Sclera...Take me back to Wily.."

Sclera looks to Zenkai. "My eyes are watching you... ehehehe..." She turns off, the mist rapping around her and Mindra, before they vanish. Matsuba could only stare, unsure what was happening, this other world was not known to her, even though she had other info available. Kaze got up, helping Grimsly to his feet. "Sclera." Grimsly and Kaze looked to where the mist once was.

Zenkai looks off across the red dark sky. "...We'll figure out things later..For now let's destroy the portal here and return to base.."(This other world though just..what is it?)"


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12: Origins**

Zenkai destroys the portal gate and with the others return to the base to overlook other locations to break down portals now.

Zenkai gets back with the others and after sealing up the armor he had he heads to talk with Matsuba a bit about Shade Woman. "Hey Matsuba?" Zenkai says walking into the living room. "Heh, still haven't gotten that place for you yet here? Or..you just used to being in here?. I wanted to talk about shade woman about, more on the point of who she was before all of this.."

Matsuba glanced over, reclining on the couch. "I honestly forgot about it, since no one showed me where it was." She sat up, turning to get a better look at Zenkai. " What did you want to know about her?"

Zenkai crosses his arms. "This other place...Mindra, who she was known as and all of that? She ever tell you anything more about it?"

Matsuba shook her head. "Shade never told me about it, I don't think she even knew until that point in the fight. Though... I had heard some info about that world from Wily and Sclera."

Zenkai thinks to himself. "So they mentioned it? What did they say about it?"

"That world, it's a parallel one to this one and the world Naomi and Satoahi originated from. Wily happened across it when experimenting with the very first portals or vortexes as he calls them. There was another boy who looked similar to you, as I understand. This was also the point Satoshi first met Sclera."

Zenkai jumps a bit. "Wait what? Iris," Zenkai had said to himself. "...How was that even possible? She used my friend Iris as a host. She couldn't just travel without something psysical to carry her in..."

Matsuba folded her arms. "Don't be so surprised, Sclera had a real body before she took this 'Iris' as a host. Wily found her in a physical form, much like the one she has now. In fact let me correct myself, exactly like her present state. She is no longer a reploid like she was when you first met her." Matsuba looked off. "So much knowledge was given to me, and yet It wasnt removed from my data banks, as if Satoshi wanted me to tell you..." Matsuba looked back to Zenkai, adjusting her goggles. "Sclera's virus was what Sigma was given, but this wasn't her only purpose. She also was used to spy on the world here, while Satoshi remained in the other. They were partners from the start. I'm sure you're wondering how she lost her previous body, yes?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah please tell me.."

"Wily was getting suspicious, and worried she may go noticed. A beast like her is rather terrifying to mortal eyes." Matsuba explained, looking to the ceiling. "So Wily came up with a plan, to keep her close to Nyeyomi and her allies. Nyeyomi was undergoing the procedures with her brother 'Spyder' to make the twins... erm I mean Eerie at the time, yes?"

"So that's it..He used them..." Zenkai says looking back over to her.

"Getting ahead of yourself." Matsuba smirked.

Matsuba sighed. "Spyder was in his human cloaking form, which looks exactly like Dr. Wily. Am I mistaken?"

Zenkai nods. "That's right.

"Think about it, they look exactly the same. Perhaps it wasn't Spyder who was making the twins with Nyeyomi, but rather... Dr. Wily himself." She looked to Zenkai.

"You're right...oh man..." He holds his head. " So wow, he was that close..How was he able to just blend that well though?...I guess Nyeyomi wouldn't have known either way.."

"Satoshi and Spyder we're communicating, So it's possible Spyder was his ally at that point. I do not have data regarding that matter." Matsuba went on, looking back at Zenaki again. "He put Sclera into the body of Eerie, injecting her as the red mist. Assuming a mishap occurred is how Grimsly came into the picture as well. Sclera escaped when both the twins were knocked out, causing her to show her 'carnage form' the nightmare fuel monster. Spyder was indeed afraid of her, which is why he kept distance from Eerie in the first place. It is possible he had met her, and was threatened to obey Satoshi, but the details are unknown to my server."

"Got it...Man..That would make sense with him being scared that way though. Since Scelra had left the two he's become far more forward with things. Urgh so messed up though Wily did that..." He says un-crossing his arms looking off to the exit. "I'm glad Eerie and Grimsly are no longer part of that, even a mistake from things messing up, they made a great brother and sister.."

Matsuba nods. "They were originally part of his plan, but Satoshi scrapped the idea early on. It was after you defeated Ceil, and Sclera devoured her. I'm sure you noticed how Sclera and the twins consider each other family. In a way... they're actually her children, not her siblings."

"Right because they were basically made from her...Grr..." Roll walks in with a drink. "Hey Zenkai? Hm? Ohhh sorry were you guys talking?" Zenkai looks over to her. "Hey Roll, yeah just for a bit what's up?" Roll hands Zenkai a message. "This came for you...I think it might be Wily..." Zenkai opens the message quickly. It was from protoman. It stated that he and his friends were getting a little to deep into things and they should back off. Not that it'd do them any good but they were tampering with fire. Zenkai crumbles the message and tosses it into the trash. "A threat from a guy known as Protoman.."

"You've been in contact with Wily's other eyes?" Matsuba seemed concerned.

Zenkai shrugs. "Wait...YEAH! I...He's one of his eyes!?"

Matuba nods, "As was I."

Roll thinks to herself. "This isn't good. I remember you going to meet with him about things."

Zenkai was panicked. "I gave him access to a lot of things...It's no wonder they can make these portals so quickly..."

"It would be wise to terminate that access, Protoman is quite a sneaky one. Even Sclera does not trust him." Matsuba responded

Zenkai thinks to himself again. "Hmm you think he's playing two sides? But if so...Wouldn't Wily know?"

Matsuba nods. "Wily knows everything. He plays his pawns, before they can play him. If Proto is a double agent to his own creator, then Sclera would be given permission to eat him. Is Protoman still in your communication channel?" Matsuba asked.

"You really want to talk with him? Would that even work since your his enemy now?" Grimsly asked from above, in the stairway. He had been eavesdropping.

"Yeah I still have his contact stuff..." Zenkai looks to Grimsly. "Best acting oblivious to get deeper inside ourselves I think.."

"As a suggestion, request him to meet you. I think It's best if I speak with him in your place, as you watch." Matsuba suggested.

"I don't know about that..." Grismly rested his chin on arms, which sat on the railing, as he was looking down to them.

Zenkai nods. "I'll do just that..." Zenkai contacts Protoman getting him on the line. He asks him to meet him somewhere so they can discuss over some things regarding the recent message. Protoman agrees and gives Zenkai the location. "...Got it...So the city, north of the Light corp building..." Zenkai looks over to Matsuba. "Wait..top of the Light corporation building?...Alright then..I'll see you there.." Zenkai cuts connection. "Well it's set."

Zenkai nods. "Yes."

"Hey, going alone isn't wise." Grimsly stumbled down the stairs to looked to Grimsly.

"Go watch her from a distance Grimsly...I have to look into the other locations for now..But we'll be getting a lot more to use against Wily for sure I think now.." Zenkai says walking to the exit. "If you get into a bad spot. You ccan always teleport back here..I've disconnected Protoman's frequency from us, so all he knows we're far in some other part of space now..."

Matsuba nods, and glances to Grimsly as she approached the teleporter. "Race you there." "H-Hey! Don't you need permission from Kaze?" Grimsly gawked. "Already received, he gave me freedom to travel ouside the base, as long as I'm under supervision, which is you." "I-Uh... oh alright.." Grimsly sighed. Matsuba looked to Zenkai. "I'll inform you of my discovers upon our return."

Zenkai nods as he then turns heading off to look over things steps through the teleporter, followed by Grimsly. Matsuba kept by ground, running at top speed, as Grimsly followed not to far behind in the sky, out of sight. Matsuba soon arrived at the rendezvous point. Protoman waited on the roof top.

Matsuba appeared behind him. "Protoman."

He smiles. "mMtsuba..." He turns around stepping back some. "Zenkai send you? you're kind of like me now huh?"

"What do you mean by that, 'like you now'?" She folds her arms.

Protoman crosses his arms. "heh... Good guy,bad guy..Though you don't have much a choice from your situation...I on the other hand..Well..Any info I have on Wily goes to another source completely..He doesn't know about me...Because I'm so good at what I do..Right now..We're in a data net...Which keeps all information between us closed off to even the greater minds out there...Skyra technology is something else..." Protoman says taking out a stick of gum. You want a piece?"

Matsuba shakes her head, to decline his gum. "I wouldn't be so sure. Wily knows all. Who is this other source? my new masters are unsure if you are friend or foe. That's why I am here."

Protoman walks up to Matsuba and hands her a letter. "This is from Zeta...We were good pals in the past...Well...Zeta from the other world...My real name is Talon Gate...I may not make it out of this battle...But this information alone can help pull Wily out...It's his location...and other information that could mess with him..As a diversion though...I'm going to have to fight against you guys..I already tried to swing a hint of me coming up with a grand idea..But he has it all planned out..." He says putting his hands in his pockets.

Matsuba looks around. "You are aware that Wily keeps tabs on his eyes, right."

Protoman nods. "Of course...I did state I may not make it out of this..."

"Then perhaps you noticed the red mist rolling in." Matsuba stated.

Protoman looks in the direction of Scelera. " Such as that virus...Hey sup baby?" He says smirking in her direction. He forms his sword. "You should take that info I gave you and high tail it out of here..." He says getting into his battle stance.

Sclera walked over to them. "Seems... I was right... about you... protoman." She opened her mouth widely with her tongue hanging out. Matsuba tried to flee, but was trapped by the mist field. "That's a no go..." She muttered. Sclera looked at Matsuba before drawing closer to protoman. "There.. is..no escaping... me.. ehehe..."

Protoman slashes Sclera's tongue off using the power of light from Skyras data. He then steps on a piece of it shattering it to bits the virus screaming in areas from the strike. "Keep your tongue in your mouth that's disgusting for a girl like you.."

The tongue regenerated, appearing from the black blood. Sclera sneered. "That was... mean... I think... I'll eat you now... GRRReheheheehhHEHEHEHEEHEHHEHEHEEHEE!" Sclera dove at Protoman. Matsuba glanced back at them. "(I'm trapped...What do I do?)"

Protoman swings his blade sending light shockwaves right at Sclera. The light waves tear through Sclera cutting her in half as Protoman jumps through to the other side now looking at Sclera which parts were fazing back together quickly from the attack. "...Learn to eat things which are far more editable..."

Sclera formed into the mist, cackling, as it wrapped around Protoman's legs.

Protoman looks down. "...Shoot..." He looks to Matsuba. "Hey...This is for you...Get that info to them...Run at the speed of light you hear me?..." He tosses his sword at the ground which explodes creating a wide range of light within the mist. A passage way is revealed outside of it to Matsuba.

Matsuba looks to him. "I will, try ti get out alive then." She vanished with great speed. She was soon met by Grimsly who was in a panic about the mist, Matsuba filled him in, but they had to move.

The eyes of the mist reopened, locked onto Protoman. "Ow..." Sclera grumbled. The mouth of the mist appeared, bellowing loudly with a screech. It's fangs were coming close to Protoman, but he was still trapped.

Proto grins. "Just what I was waiting for...They'll now have a better chance at beating you..." He says as he activates a strange kind of anti virus. It starts to take up his body as it spreads to Scleras virus around adding mini light inducing parts making her almost human to attacks more. A flash back occurs of Zeta holding Protoman's hand lifting him off the ground. He was in a fight with Zeta over the power of Skyra and Zeta had come to terms with Proto being a unit of Wily. He had reprogrammed and help fix Protoman and gave him the name Talon. Together the two of them outside of the works of the world at the time took on many deeds and threats around the alternate world. He then entrusted Talon to protect the remaining Gates around the world that led to different areas which led into Zenkai's world. As the virus settled the screams and moans heard from sclera's virus. Protoman fazes up into data before Sclera was able to make contact with her mouth. He had escaped into both anti body and soul.

Sclera snarled taking her normal form. "Cheap..trick..." She turned around, making her way back to Wily's headquarters.

Matsuba and Grimsly had returned to base. "We should get this to Zenkai." Matsuba spoke up. Grismly nodded.

Matsuba and Grimsly began their search for Zenkai within the fortress. Kazeobake was elsewhere in the base, sitting in the greenhouse. He was staring intensely into the water.

Raiko and Zero had returned to the fortress as well. They materialized in the room with the others but Raiko looked sullen. Zero remained perpetually expressionless.

"I guess our session was unsuccessful Raiko," said Zero.

Raiko nodded solemnly. "Maybe...this is somethin' I should discuss with my family Zero," said Raiko.

Zero complied and went off to find the members of his current group. He has not been on a mission since Zenkai after Matsuba's induction. Raiko walked away alone with muddled thoughts.

Zero wandered through the enormous home searching. He called out names I all of Zenkai's subordinates. "Grimsly? Matsuba?"

Grimsly and Matsuba had entered a room where Naomi would have been, but it seemed she and Zenkai were both absent in the base. Grimsly shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Guess they already left for a mission?... or something..." Matsuba looked to Grimsly. "Perhaps... hmm?" Matsuba looked out the door, hearing Zero's voice. "Seems Zero is searching for us." "Hm? Why?.." Matsuba walked out of the Grimsly, Grimsly following, stumbling a bit. She noticed Zero. "We're you looking for us?" she asked.

"I was. I was going to help Naomi retrieve more armor pieces, but it appears that she and Zenkai have left..." said Zero.

Matsuba folded her arms. "Do you know where? I have important information for Zenkai."

Zero shook his head. "I don't. I just returned with Raiko."

"With Sensei?" Grimsly seemed confused.

Matsuba looked off. "I suppose we can only wait then, but this info needs to get into his hands."

"What information do you speak of?" Zero asked.

"I retrieved it from Protoman, but I haven't looked at it.I was told it has Wily's coordinates and other info. Though, his location isn't accessible with just his coordinates, you need permission to enter his laire." Matsuba replied. Grimsly looked off.

Zero stood amazed but concerned. "Unbelievable. However, what of Wily then. I'm sure he's preparing for an invasion."

Matsuba shakes her head. "Invasion? I doubt it. Thats far to rash for him, even for how crazy he is."

Zero corrected his statement. "I mean an invasion of Satoshi's palace."

Matsuba chuckled, "Did you not hear me, you can't enter there, without HIS permission. The bastard has his place only accessible by invitation only. He's much smarter than you are anticipating."

"Just having his location isn't enough." Grimsy sighed.

Zero groaned, "Now you tell me."

"I did tell you. Exact words, ' his location isn't accessible with just his coordinates, you need permission to enter his domain.' You just weren't paying attention." Matsuba teased.

"Whats the point in having coordinates then and being all protective of it?" Grimsly asked. Matsuba looked to him. "Certain units have permission coding to enter with his location. Which of course of removed from my databanks with the location as a safety setting. Wily is very cautious."

Zero sighed. "Sorry. Guess I really wasn't paying attention. You are right. Wily...he's very dangerous."

"Regardless, did you need something?" Matsuba asked.

Zero nodded. "That info was all I wanted, honestly. I'm not really sure what to do at this point."

Matsuba adjusted her goggles. "We wait I suppose."

Raiko wandered the fortress by himself with his hands pocketed. He said he was going to see his family, but he was doing nothing but wandering aimlessly; without purpose.

Raiko managed to get himself to the garden but didn't even realize it until he had arrived. "Huh? Guess I wandered up here without realizin' it."

Kaze had stopped staring at the water, and now was laying in the grass, staring at the base's virtual sky. His arms laid behind his head, he hadn't noticed Raiko 's father walked around some more admiring the fauna and the sky. He grew closer but didn't acknowledge his presence.

Kaze heard movement in the grass, looking behind him, as he still laid there. "Dad?"

Raiko turned over to the voice's direction. "Kaze." Raiko began to stroll towards Kazeobake.

Kazeobake sat up, adjusting his beanie. He stared at his dad. "What's up?"

Raiko sat down and rested himself in the grass like Kaze. He sighed. "A lot son. A lot."

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Kaze was confused.

"You could say that." Raiko folded his arms behind his dyed hair.

"Keh?" Kaze re-stationed himself, sitting indian style, as he turned his body to face Raiko.

"It's just personal feelin's. I'm thinkin' too much about the past kid. I just have to accept that I'm bein' left behind," Raiko admitted.

"You're missing the fight?" Kaze asked.

Raiko closed his eyes. "It's not the fight son. Fightin' has only brought me so much, but not happiness. Zenkai...my best friend...he's leavin' my life again."

"Leaving?" Kaze gawked.

"Not directly like last time. He's just not as involved if you know what I mean," said Raiko.

Kaze laid back into the grass, staring up again. "Thats good." kaze looked over at Raiko. "But what do you mean? Like how he's focusing on the fight?"

"That's right," Raiko replied.

Kaze looked back at the sky. "Naomi told me, Zenkai wants to settle down after the fight's over... Whatever that means... Maybe he wants this to be his final fight. Heh... guess that mean I can take over as the 'megaman'. Gegegege.."

Raiko's smile began to return. "Is that right? Well...it does make feel a bit better knowin' that."

"Yep! Gegege..." Kazeobake closed his eyes.

"You really wanna be a Megaman don't cha kid?" Raiko asked.

Kazeobake opened one of his eyes, looking to his dad. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Raiko sat up. "Don't lose that spirit Kazeobake. Even when things get rough. When you think you can't do anything to help. There's always something you can do."  
He turned his head to face Kaze. "I'm proud of ya son."

Kazeobake chuckled, rubbing the top of his index finger under his nose.

Raiko patted Kaze's head and stood up. "Maybe we'll go on a vacation once all this is over. Your Mother certainly could use it."

"A vacation sounds awesome, but dad, mom never leaves the fortress." Kaze looked off scratching the side of his nose. "Eerie called her a... oh what was that word... OH! a recluse... whatever that means... " Kaze seemed confused, as his brows furrowed a bit.

Raiko started stretching his arms. "It means she likes to stay inside a lot."

"Ooooooooooooooooohhh." Kazeobake replied.

Kazeobake sat back up, putting his hands on his feet, sitting indian style. "Hey Dad. Can Matsuba be my sister?"

Raiko tried to hold in a laugh but eventually it bursted out uncontrollably. Raiko had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

Kaze stared dumbfounded. "W-what's so funny?"

Raiko couldn't stop laughing because of how Kazeobake broke the seriousness of their conversation. That question came as a complete turn. "Oh wow. You never stop surprisin' me kid. Whew. Anyway, so how come you want that reploid as your sis?"

"Well Grim has a sister, Mom has a sister, Zenkai has a sister..." Kazeobake poked his fingers together.

Raiko raised his brow. "You're jealous?"

"No." Kazeobake got up, dusting himself off.

"Well why else would you want a sister? Do ya understand what it means to have a sister?" Raiko asked as his son appeared to be asking simply out of selfishness.

"I think... Isn't it like looking out for your teammates. Help each other out and stuff like that? I don't know... it was a stupid idea..." Kazeobake sighed.

"It's only stupid if you think it is. Do you think of Matsuba like she's a part of our family?" Raiko asked.

"I don't know... I thought we considered everyone part of the family anyways. I guess i shouldn't be thinking like this, I do have a cousin... sucks he lost his parents like that... I miss Uncle Spyder and Aunt Vee..." Kazeobake mumbled.

Raiko took a deep breath. "Me too. There's a certain level of honor that people have for one another. When you trust someone so much that you are willin' to risk your life for them, that's someone you can treat like family. I feel that way about Zenkai and Miuko. Wow. I haven't called her that in a long time. Wonder if she'll like that?"

"Miuko? You mean aunt Roll?" Kaze asked.

Raiko nodded. "Uh huh. Miuko's her real name."

"Ah, I see." Kazeobake folded his arms, nodding to show he understood. "Does Grimsly think of Matsuba like a sister? They sure spend a lot of time with each other." Kaze wondered aloud.

Raiko smirked. "Oh? They've been gettin' along?"

"Yeah, maybe Grim picked a new best buddy." Kaze sighed.

"You remember what I was tellin' you back on those cliffs? About love and what not?" Raiko asked.

Kazeobake jumped a bit. "Eh what? What about it!?.."

"That's what Grim is feelin' for Matsuba. I dunno if Matsuba feels the same way but we'll just have to see what happens now won't we?" Raiko explained.

"SERIUOSULY!?" Kaze gawked.

Raiko nodded in reply.

"Oh woe is me, Poor Centaurman, he beith in thine same boat as thou, Squire.. err Sir Kaze of the Haunted wind.. He understands that feeling of longing for one who hath not love in return... Milady Roll.." Centaurman intruded, his arm over his eyes. Kazeobake gawked. "Forsooth Centaurman?! You-You misunderstand... I don't... I mean..." Kaze looked off uncomfortably.

Raiko turned to Centaurman looking very annoyed. "Centaurman? How long have you been eavesdroppin' on us?"

"Pray pardon me. Twas only for a brief moment, Sir Raiko of the lighting strikes... I assure you." Centaurman held up his hands in defense.

Raiko sighed. "Dude, you coulda just asked to join the conversation. So you got rejected by Roll too huh? She's startin' to leave a trail of broken hearts. Hehe."

Centaurman nodded. "Forgive mine intrusion, Centaurman of the love sick poety, shall beithe on his way..."Centaurman trotted off, with a gloomy cloud overhead.

Raiko folded his arms. "I asked you a QUESTION! If it's one thing I hate more than nicknames, it's bein' ignored. Goddamn."

Centaurman glanced back. "Centaurman assumed it twas obvious... Apologizes. Mine quill beckons mine return. I thought it twas love, it twas only bad luck, and I came to thine conclusion...mine love life really sucks.."

Raiko stood a bit surprised since Centaurman actually dropped his dialect for a brief moment. "Dude. That's pretty deep."

Centaurman looked off. "Milady Roll was impressed with mine poetry, but turned me away, she did. Alas... faire thee well..." Centaurman trotted over to the his greenhouse within the plant filled room.

Raiko remained silent until Centaurman walked off. "Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: Household Drama**

A small gray orb rolled by Kazeobake's foot. Kaze looked down at it "Keh?" he muttered.

It exploded into a cloud of smoke that covered most of the garden. Raiko didn't look worried in the slightest.

"KEH!?" Kazeobake jumped back, landing on his butt.

"EGAD!" Centaurman cried out from within the green house, looking out the window.

"Relax guys. Alright Ninja, clear this shit up and come out," Raiko ordered.

The smoke cleared and Maboroshi was sitting down in front of them all. His thought translator was already placed in front of him and ready. "Greetings."

Kazeobake gawked. "A ninja? Guess we have a lot of roleplayers in the fortress..."

"Roleplay? You are misinformed. I AM a ninja," said Maboroshi.

Kazeobake folded his arms.

"Whaddya want Ninja? Here to see Miuko again?" Raiko asked.

Maboroshi shook his head. "I do not seek her at this time. I actually wish to see Zenkai-san."

"He ain't here," Raiko replied sternly.

"He's off with Naomi somewhere." Kazeobake added.

Maboroshi looked disappointed.

"Whatcha want with him?" Raiko asked.

Maboroshi fidgeted slightly. "I...I wanted advice."

"Advise?" Kaze tilted his nodded."On what?" Kaze asked, seeming curious.

"It's about Roll," said Raiko. Kaze looked to Raiko. "What? How do you know dad?"

"This guy's only reason for livin' is her. Ain't that right?" Raiko looked to Maboroshi, who nodded once more. Kaze gawked in confusion.

"I am indebted to her. However, she is confusing me," said Maboroshi.

"(Umm... This feels more like an adult conversation...)" Kaze thought to himself, being he had no idea how he could help. So he let his dad handle this, while he stood silently.

Maboroshi fidgeted some more. "I do not know if I should be this forthcoming to you..."

Raiko became frustrated, "Then don't. It's not like anybody needs me for anythin' anymore. I've just worn out my usefulness. I'm goin' out again." He stormed off downstairs and got prepared to go to the surface once more.

Maboroshi looked even more confused. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Kaze sighed. "Dad's missing the fight. I should tell my mom." Kaze glanced at Maboroshi.

Maboroshi thought to himself ignoring Kazeobake. "(Hmm. If Zenkai-san is not here. Maybe Grimsly-san can help. He is not fond of me though…)"

Kazeobake walked off by then, heading to his mom's lab.

Maboroshi decided that it was for the best to see Grimsly whether he hated him or not. He clasped his hands together into a hand-sign and teleported into Grimsly's room abruptly interrupted whatever he was doing as a blast of wind was created.

Grimsly had been playing his guitar again, sitting on his bed as his breath could be seen from how cold it was in his room. He jumped from the sudden wind, causing a wrong note on the guitar. He glanced up noticing Maboroshi. "Oh... it's you again... What is it now?' He grumbled.

Maboroshi placed his translator in front of Grimsly. "I have come to you for help. I know you do not enjoy my company, but I do not know where or whom to turn to except you Grimsly-san."

"Why can't you get advice from Roll or something... she seems to prefer your company over mine anyway." Grimsly scoffed, sitting up. letting the guitar hang there. It made a humming sound on the amp, causing Grimsly to flick off the amplifier.

"I do not wish to confront Roll-san on this matter. You are correct, however. She does prefer my company...but not in the way I understand," Maboroshi stated.

Grimsly reclined against the wall. "Don't tell me she's part of this 'advise' you're inquiring about."

Maboroshi nodded. "You are perceptive."

Grimsly sat forward, his hand to his chin. "Now why would the 'mouth-less wonder' be seeking advise about Roll?" Grimsly provoked.

Maboroshi changed the subject slightly. "Judging by your tone you still have deep hatred for me. What harm have I caused you? Let me make amends. I cannot request your help on good conscience otherwise. It would be dishonorable."

"Dude, I don't hate you." Grimsly scoffed.

"Then why such hostility?" Maboroshi asked.

"You always just 'poof' in. Ever think of knocking?" Grimsly sighed.

"Oh. My apologies then," said Maboroshi.

Grimsly looked back to Maboroshi. "You have no idea how jumpy I get... anyways... go on."

Maboroshi relaxed his shoulders. "I am only repeating the obvious. She has developed romantic feelings for me and wishes for me to be her mate."

Grimsly started laughing under his breath. "Dude speak normal, I can't take you seriously when you're talking like that."

"This is how I speak normally," said Maboroshi's thoughts on the screen.

Grimsly made the two finger movement as he said. "Mate." He dropped his hands. "Weird way of saying it... well, guess that explains why she's been giving me the cold shoulder. Whatever." Grimsly folded his arms. "But what advise are you looking for?"

A long chunk of text started scrolling. "I do not wish to hurt her in any way possible. However, I cannot return her wishes. I am not capable of producing those emotions like others of my kind like yourself."

"Seems you've already made up your mind, so why seek advise? Perhaps you're in denial." Grimsly closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his hair.

"I am confused on how I should proceed. On one hand I know what I cannot do. On the other hand it would make Roll-san very upset. I..." Maboroshi stopped thinking and fidgeted.

"Thats some major conflictions right there." Grimsly repositioned himself on his bed. "Here's my slice of advise for you. I've noticed through the others in the fortress, relationships don't have to be physical. Emotional bonding seems to have better outcomes. I guess... I guess thats why I don't think of Roll in such a way now... So if you like her, go for it before you miss your chance." Grimsly replied.

Maboroshi looked satisfied. "I think I understand. I...I think I can approach her now. I am eternally greatful Grimsly-san." He bowed to him.

"Yeah-yeah.." Grimsly laid back down.

Maboroshi teleported out and went in search for Roll.

"Hmm..." She had left SJ in her room as he was taking a nap. "Well I guess things are nearly done...I can't wait for it all to be over with." She sighs eating some more icecream. She had a magazine beside her and flips through the pages.

Maboroshi uncharacteristically walked and approached Roll rather than wasting time on his ninja theatrics. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Roll turns looking back at him. "Oh Maboroshi hey, hows it going?"

Maboroshi sat down next to her and set up the translator. "To be abrupt, I am conflicted Roll-san."

Kaze had arrived at his mother's lab. "Mom." He called. Nyeyomi was struggling with Fret again. "You stupid fox! Sit STILL!" "Unhand me!" Fret demanded, noticing Kaze and warped into his portable. "GET BACK HERE!... Oh Hey Kaze.." Nyeyomi looked to him. "Dad left the base, I think he's depressed he's missing the fight." Kaze explained. Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I never told you why he doesn't fight alone side Zenkai anymore, have I?" Kaze shook his head. Nyeyomi sighed. "Well, These burns are why, I nearly died in my final battle, and your father vowed to never leave my side again, to keep me safe." "Really?" "Yeah. Well if Raiko's getting cabin fever-" "Cabin what?" "It's a metaphor." "Oh." "Anyways. I think i should have a little chat with him, when he gets back. There are plenty other here in the base, and he knows I'm fine with him assisting Zenkai, like how I'm fine with you doing so." "Um okay..." "Well, is that all Kaze?" Nyeyomi asked.

Kaze Nods, "Yeah. I'm going to go hang out with Grim for a bit. I need to talk with him." "Oh, really now?" "Yeah, he likes Matsuba." Kaze explained. "You don't say." Nyeyomi propped up her head, smirking at Kaze, but speaking in sarcasm. "Mom!" Kaze grumbled. "Okay, I'll stop teasing. Well, go on then. I'm not stopping you." Nyeyomi smirked. Kaze sighed, walking off. Nyeyomi looked to her computer. "(Kaze, aren't you noticing you're jealous?) Calling Matsuba his 'sister'... hehe.. such an easy excuse to avoid the topic."

Kazeobake arrived at Grimsly's door, knocking. "What?" Grimsly called. "It's kaze. Can we talk?" Grimsly opened the door, a smidge, peaking out as he leaned against the door frame. "What, no 'The Haunted Wind seeks entree, grant me access into the tundra'? Wow what's bothering you?" Grismly seemed caught off guard. Kaze fidgeted a bit. "You like Matsuba, right?" "Yeah, isn't it obvious?" "Well, about what i said about her, wanting her to be my sister.." "Spit it out." Grimsly grumbled, folding his arms. "I-I think I like her too... okay!?" Kaze explained, hesitantly. Grimsly rolled his eyes. "I figured as much."

Grismly got kazeobake in a head lock, giving him a noogie. "You know I'm aggressive on this topic." Kaze tried pulling way, slightly teary eyes. "Hey!" Grimsly shoved kaze against the wall on the other end of the hallway, holding by Kaze's shirt collar. Grimsly knocked Kaze against the wall, before letting off with a growl. Kaze fixed his beanie, with an annoyed expression. The two sneered at each other briefly, before Kaze sighed. "Grim. Neither of us know who she likes, even if its someone besides us. I want to propose that whoever she likes, there are no hard feelings. You're my best friend, and I don't want any conflicts with you." Kaze explained. Grimsly seemed surprised. "Well, umm... that's unexpected..." "Friends?" Kaze held out his hand, Grimsly looked at it a bit before taking it to shake. "Yeah." Grimsly pushed Kaze back with his index finger, on Kaze's forehead, making eye contact with a creepy grin "You are aware that I am in the lead, since I spend more ime with her. Right?" Kazeobake jumped. "Oh crap! Your right! I better catch up! Bye!" Kaze abruptly fled off to where he assumed Matsuba was. "Moron, hehe. He doesn't even know where her room is, while I do." Grimsly leaned back against the door frame, as he slid down to sit, playing his guitar again.

Kaze had went to look for Matsuba, but noticed Maboroshi talking with Roll. He hid, and watched them.

Roll looked to Maboroshi as she took up her spoon eating more ice cream. "So what brings you here?"

"Do I make you happy Roll-san?" Maboroshi asked.

Roll looks to him confused tilting her head to his comment. "Hm? Yeah why?...Hee hee. If this about the date stuff don't worry. I'm still thinking about where I want to go.."

"Do you...want me to share the same feelings as you...as you do with me?" Maboroshi asked once more.

Roll places her spoon down in her bowl. "Hee hee. Sure..In fact I have a lot to teach you." Roll says softly to him. She stands up. "You wanna go take a walk? SJ is sleeping right now..We can go over things more."

Maboroshi looked off and then glanced into Roll's eyes. "Listen to me."

Roll looks to him. "Hm?"

Maboroshi turned off his screen and kept the messages private. "(I do not have the capabilities of romance. It is not in my system. You could teach me but I would never understand.)"

Roll laughs. "That's fine, but then you use the word understand...I could...ask Nyeyomi,Naomi or Kaze to work on you..But that'd be cruel. You're perfect as you are ok?" Roll says patting Maboroshi on the shoulder.

Maboroshi grabbed Roll's shoulders. "(I am? Even though I cannot reciprocate the same feelings? I do not think you understand me Roll-san. I cannot love you. I would have to be reprogrammed or...I cannot make you truly happy like you want me too.)"

Roll nods. "I do understand you...That's why I'm not getting all worked up. I know what would have to be done. But Maboroshi. I want you to understand. It doesn't matter. You remember when you told me you had no mouth? I instantly reacted badly...And honestly it's more than that which matters. I love you as a good friend and maybe more, but I can't go that far with you unless I try to teach you. But knowing you're not programmed that way. It could get complicated and I don't want to loose what makes me really like you ok?" Roll says sitting back down in a chair near her. She moves some hair out of her face flowing to her side a bit as she stares back to Maboroshi.

Maboroshi sat with her. "(I see. For a long time I searched for a purpose. A directive to replace my old one. However, it was a hopeless cause. I helped people but it was not like completing a successful mission. It never brought me what you call happiness. In spite of that...I think I have found that directive.)"

Roll hugs Maboroshi. "Yep. I'm happy I helped you find that..You're just perfect as you are. And that alone should just be enough. You were made for information and espionage. And so it should continue to be that way. You've done great in your mission here and for that I'm very happy." Roll let's off and walks off to the fridge. "Hee hee. So now we should find a new mission for you to take on sometime..I know you've been hard at work spying here."

Kaze watched, unsure what to make of this. He was positioned where they could not see him.

Maboroshi grabbed Roll's hand. "(No. You misunderstand. My directive now...is to make you happy Roll-san.)"

Roll jumps blushing. "W..What!?" Roll falls into Maboroshi, hugging him tightly. "Alright!" She says giggling after.

Maboroshi was beside himself. "(You are...happy?)"

Roll nods. "Yes, the fact you're wanting to keep me happy is awesome!" Roll knew it'd work out, she'd try her best to teach him how things worked with feelings even if he couldn't catch hold to a lot. "Just have to try and get around those blocks in your head." She knocks on his head playfully. "Hee hee. Come on Maboroshi let's go shopping for a bit. I have to pick up some stuff." She takes him by the hand happily.

Zenkai and Naomi walk into the kitchen they just got back from their outing.

"Maboroshi? Roll? Hey guys. Urgh back to mission work soon." Roll noticed Zenkai a bit more relaxed than normal in his voice. "Hey! You're back you seem a little loose sounding." Zenkai shrugs. "Got out the fortress happens heh..." Zenkai kisses Naomi as he walks to the table to take a seat. "Sorry if you guy were talking there." Roll shakes her head. "Nope, Maboroshi and I were just leaving! You two take care!" She says dragging Maboroshi out the door with her. Zenkai laughs a bit. "Got her right where she wanted you Maboroshi...Dude may not understand much but he's a match maker..." Zenkai says taking a drink of some tea he brought back with him. "So Naomi..Only 2 more to go..You did a job with them. Heh hell we both did."

Naomi chuckles taking a seat across from Zenkai. "Those two seemed easier than normal. A Werewolf and a zombie, neither seemed very bright. I really wonder what Satoshi's planning?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "No idea, I know having the abilities and armors worked to our advantage...We for sure have one of their weakness's here..." Zenkai pulls up the chart. "I guess tomorrow we'll be heading for the ghost..."

Naomi nodded. "I see, who will be accompanying you this time?"

"I guess Matsuba, Kaze and Grimsly again. Axl seems busy and I can't get in contact with Zero, he must be taking a little break. Unless he's just hiding somewhere." Zenkai says adjusting his goggles a bit.

"Didn't you mention Matsuba meeting with Protoman? I wonder if she's back yet." Naomi took a drink of her tea.

Zenkai jumps a bit remembering. "Oh right! Heh all that excitement from the last missions really got to me. Come on let's go find her." Zenkai and Naomi walk to find Matsuba.

Naomi followed along. "Are you sure it's the 'mission's excitement' that's causing this?" She teased.

Zenkai blushes a bit looking back to her nervously. "Wow Naomi, you really are like me."

She chuckles in response. Kazeobake was following behind them, sneakily. "(I bet they know where Matsuba is. Gegege..)"

As they go to find Matsuba Zenkai spots Grimsly. "Hey man, where's Matsuba? Have to ask her something important."

Grimsly was still sitting in the doorway of his room, playing his guitar. He stopped as he stood to his feet. "Right, guess you learned that she has info for you?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah. Or at least I hope she does. Took off to take care of things as she was out and about so.."

Grimsly sat the electric guitar on his bed. "Come on, Nyeyomi had me show her to her room, it's this way." Grimsly began walking. Kaze kept his distance sneakly like.

Zenkai and Naomi walk off after him to Matsuba's room. "So this is where she settled huh?"

"Yeah, you may be surprised. Her room is much like Centaurman's plant room." Grimsly nodded, opening the door. Inside was a beach like area, with actual sand on the floor, and waves from the artificial ocean. Matsuba was reclined on a beach chair, wearing' sunglasses and her jacket was missing. Grimsly led Zenkai and Naomi inside. "Matsuba, Zenkai's back." Matsuba looked over, as she sat up. She reached into her cargo pants, pulling out the info she received from protoman. "Here." She said, as she began explaining most of what Protoman had told her.

Zenkai takes in all the information and sets his head down, he places a hand to his chin. "So...He died in the end huh? Wow...Something how he was also connected to the top..But why would Satoshi allow that?...He seemed far to ahead with things..We may have where Wily is now. But I think taking down the remaining 2 Legion members will better our chances...Great work Matsuba.." Zenkai says as he logs the info into his goggles.

"Even with the info we can't enter there without Wily's invitation." Matsuba explained.

"Then let's give him a reason to invite us..." Zenkai presses a button on his goggles making them light up. It shows the remaining locations of Legion members in his sight. "...We'll have to make these last 2 areas count...Really get him interested..."

"My brother has to be waiting for the right moment. I feel it." Naomi spoke up.

Zenkai looks over to her. "Well...you know him better than most of us..." He says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What cha doing?" Kaze intruded from behind.

Grimsly looked over. "(Great... I wasn't expecting him to find her room so soon. Dammit...)"

Zenkai's eyes loom over in Grimsly's direction. "And why is that?"

"What?" Grimsly folded his arms.

Zenkai laughs to himself. "Grimsly? Get into gear soon, you as well Matsuba..We're gonna be heading to take down the last 2 members here soon. Come on Naomi let's go get some rest..Oh and that means you too Kaze, be ready to go." He takes Naomi by the hand walking out.

Grismly scoffed, walking over to kaze. He put his arm over his shoulder, murmuring. "Dude, you little stalker. Who said you could just intrude in Matsuba's room?" Kaze grumbled, pushing Grimsly off. "She's my reploid, remember I'm her 'master'." "Oh, so you're not playing fair , as usual again?" "Well you clearly aren't either. Keeping her room's location to yourself." The two butted heads, snarling. Matsuba folded her arms, watching the boys from the distance.

"What's that about people intruding into others' rooms?" said Zero standing in the door frame. He was admiring the scenery as well as the bickering boys.

The two glance over. "It's none of your business!" They said at once.

Zero held his hands up casually. "Well Matsuba. Do you agree?"

Matsuba walked over. "I honestly don't care either way. Now what's going on?" She pushed Grimsly and Kazeobake away from each other. Looking to them sternly.

Zero brushed his blonde hair. "That's what I'd like to know. One minute I see Zenkai and Naomi walk out of here. Then I hear screaming and yelling. So when do we move out Matsuba?"

Matsuba looked to Zero. "Whenever Zenkai is ready, I suppose. Anyways." Matsuba looked to the boys. Kazeobake adjusted his beanie. "We're fighting over you... I-I guess." "Fighting over me?" Matsuba was confused.

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Lovers spat maybe?"

"Not a funny joke Zero." Grimsly snapped.

Matsuba sighed. "Then perhaps you can explain Grimsly?" Grimsly jumped. "W-What?" "Kaze said you two are fighting over 'me'. Elaborate." Grimsly sneered at Kaze a bit, who poked out his tongue. Grimsly then looked back at Matsuba. "I-uh..."

Zero looked at Kaze and back to Grimsly. He was studying their faces. "If this is a fight, then somebody will get hurt."

Grimsly would have had a witty response to Zero, but he was on the spot. Kaze snickered. "I like you, and Grim likes you. We're rivals, and best pals. See See. GEGEGEGGEGE!" Grismly gawked in response to Kaze, nearly falling Over. Matsuba closed her eyes. "Hmm... I see..."

Zero pointed to Grimsly but spoke to Kaze. "Is this a ploy to get his recognition." He switches to Matsuba. "Or hers."

"Er...what?" Kaze gawked.

Zero changed his question. "Kaze has been trained to fight all of his life. What is he to do when he isn't fighting? He needs competition. Video games. Swordplay. Maybe even love is just to satisfy his needs."

"Shut up!" Kazeobake hissed.

Zero smirked. "Well that answers that. Your Father would be happy to hear this, but he is drowning in self pity at the moment."

"Self pity! KEH? Right! I wonder if he's home!" Kazeobake jumped, fleeing the room. Grimsly scratched the back of his head. "(I wonder if Kaze was jsut saying that for fun? Maybe he doesn't like Matsuba... I could be wrong, but he wasn't really trying.)"

Matsuba watched as Kaze disappeared from view. "Master's jumpy today."

"You should be happy I drew him away. You're welcome," said Zero folding his arms."Well Grimsly?" Zero followed up.

"I wasn't asking for your help." Grimsly muttered.

"True enough. Somebody call me when we're ready to deploy. Thanks," said Zero walking back to his room.

Matsuba waved to him as he left. She then turned to Grimsly. Grimsly jumped looking at her. "W-What?" Matsuba sighed. "All this drama, and for what reason." She spoke rhetorically. "I'm not sure if Kaze meant what he said, but.." Grimsly spoke softly. Matsuba looked to him. "But what?" "He is right about one thing, I do like you." "Like has many means, would you mind specifying?" "I-I..." Grimsly stammered, looking off nervously. Matsuba titled her head, staring at him.

A crash is heard outside Matsuba's door. "Oh my gosh! Maboroshi! Are you ok!? I knew I shouldn't of had you carry all of that!" Roll's voice sounded scared.

Grimsly jumped, looking outside the door. "What was that?" Matsuba wondered aloud, walking to the door to look out. Grimsly timidly followed.

Roll was now helping Maboroshi pick up all the items she had purchased while out with him. Maboroshi transmitted thoughts to Roll. "(Roll-san please. I am here to serve you and make you happy. It is my job.)"

Roll sighs. "Well ok. I still don't want you getting hurt..."

Matsuba looked to the two. "I see you've returned Maboroshi."

Maboroshi got everything back in order but he still had trouble lifting the items. He put them down and thought for a moment. He was scrounging around his person for a special item that could help and within a minute he found a small item that looked like a small cube. He waved to Matsuba to acknowledge her before deploying the cube.

Roll looks to it curiously. "What's that right there?"

Maboroshi threw the cube by the packages and a small anti-gravity field lifted the packages up. Those who were in ten feet of him were floating as well. Maboroshi had his magnet boots on so he didn't float aimlessly like the packages in front of him.

Roll was surprised. "Whhaaat?"

Matsuba seemed surprised as well. Both her and Grimsly floated too, Grismly gawked. "Hey I can fly on my own THANK-YOU!"

Maboroshi reached down to grab the cube. After he did, he grabbed the packages which now weighed less than air to him. He grabbed Roll by the hand and gently pulled her along. "(I will not let you fall Roll-san. Please hang on to me.)" As he walked away with the gravity field, those who remained floating were about to fall once the ten foot radius field was out of their range.

Roll had a wide soft smile on her face as she floated with Maboroshi.

Matsuba and Grimsly fell to the ground, as the field was off of them. Grimsly had landed on his butt, while Matsuba landed on her feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Ghostly Encounter**

The next morning Zenkai was ready to go and gets Zero,Kazeobake and Naomi. "Ok guys, so we're heading to take down this Legion member, known to be a ghost...Or that's what the info says from what I've gotten from Matsuba's information." Zenkai takes a sip of some tea as he places it on a table near him.

"A ghost? Now we're going from mythological to supernatural?" Zero asked.

Naomi straightened her coat, looking to Zenkai. Kazeobake folded his arms. "Ha A ghost? I bet it's a fake ghost."

Zenkai looks to Kaze oddly. "Dude, do you even listen to yourself before speaking?"

"No, who needs to think, it wastes time." Kaze snorted, looking off.

Zero shook his head. "These Legion guys were robot recreations right?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah. Anyway let's get going then..To the ghost here.." He opens the door ahead of them leading to the teleportation room. They all soon warp to the location which seemed to be full of abandoned buildings. Beams could be seen reaching into the sky a sign the portal was that direction. Zenkai points to it. "There let's get closer..Be on your guard guys." Zenkai says rushing ahead of them to the portal gate.

Naomi kept close. "By your side." Kaze engaged his hover boots, taking wing. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Zero grabbed hold of his hilt with his thumb on the activation button.

Doors from buildings fly off their hinges at the group. Zenkai shoots some down quickly. "Grr...What in the?" Some ghostly mets rise from the ground some missing eyes and others completely looking dysfunctional. They shoot off messed up looking shots which glitched out areas as they hit things.

"(Seems to have a virus property)" Fret spoke to Kaze. Kaze gawked. "VIRUS!?"

Naomi slammed some of them back with her telekinesis. She glanced up at Kazeobake who was flying overhead shooting now.

The mets fall backward blowing to pieces effecting other areas. Zenkai steps back a bit as more mets were forming oddly from other parts of objects. Some together some not all together. Zenkai inserts an anti virus chip charging it up. He then let's it off as it flies into the met pieces blowing them apart. "Guys! We gotta move faster! These things are gonna keep reforming!" Zenkai says rushing ahead with Naomi.

Naomi sent more flying, as they made they're way forward. Kaze kept up in the air. Zero slashed through the mets rapidly.

They all blast to pieces as he made his way off after the others. Zenkai slides down a wall which led to another location which held a flowing water fall and some graves. The gate was set near it and a cackling is heard as they got closer. Zenkai noticed limestone around the location. "...Limestone...A perfect generator for activity...Wily really was paying attention to these things.."

"Well, it is Satoshi we're talking about. Stickler for detail." Naomi replied.

The room goes black as a dark creature made of glitchy data shows itself to them all. "Look at all the people here...Have you come to join the transparency?" Zenkai aims his gun. "You can say we're here to finally get you to cross over." The ghost cackles again. "You have no right aiming that at me...DZ?...Are you there? Oh wait...He's sleeping isn't he?...Allow me to take you down so that he may awake...Perhaps you both will get along even better when you're on the same plane...As will you Naomi..Hell all of you.."

"Shit. Where is he?!" Zero shouted.

Kaze landed, looking around. "Where are ya, you fake ghost."

"(Idiot..)" Fret muttered inside the portable, before forming armor over Kaze.

Zenkai catches Naomi by her hand and forms the Moon Wolf's attack which was made of crescent light light comes back to the room as the ghost had vanished. His laughing could be heard.

Zenkai was looking around and senses the ghost he shoots off the attack missing as the ghost appears between him and Naomi. "Do not let your mind trick you.." The ghosts hands which were detached slam into both Zenkai and Naomi's backs pushing them apart from each other. Zenkai flies into the water as Naomi falls to the ground.

Naomi lifts her hand up, deploying her blowback ghost grins and flies at Naomi to break her shield.

Kazeobake put a virus chip into his gun, shooting it off at the ghost.

It connects hitting the ghost before he was able to connect with Naomi. "GAAAH!" The ghost was frozen in place. Zenkai then shoots off the moon attack which slams into the ghost slashing through him. He becomes solid from the lunar energy for a bit flying in Zeros direction now. "What!?" said the ghost as it was still stunned from the attacks.

Sandra had been watching them from above. "Mmmm" She says licking her lips. "They're giving ghosty a hard time here..."

"DIE!" Zero shouted as he swung his saber.

His saber does the trick, and slashes right through Ghost. He explodes as the area rumbles glowing light. Ghost's orb falls on the ground. Zenkai walks over picking it up as his armor glows purple and goes back normal. He looks back to the gate and shoots it destroying the on function and anything else needed for it to activate. He then looks back to Zero. "Epic work there Zero." Zenkai says looking back to Kaze and Naomi. "Kaze you did a great job as well..You're moving up..to well nearly mega man status.."

"Woo yeah! Erhm ... That's cool.." Kaze tried to be modest, but it showed he was holding in his excitement. Naomi looked around. "Zenkai, I'm sensing a presence on my portable." "Presents?" Kaze gawked. "(Idiot...)" Fret grumbled, deactivating the armor and returning into kaze's portable.

Zenkai looks to her curiously. Then out of no where Zenkai,Naomi and Zero are struck down with 3 devil pitch fork weapons made of data holding them to the ground. The 4th had missed. "Presence..." Sandra said laughing. "And drat..I missed..." she said looking to Kaze.

Kaze held up his sword, and gun. "Let's go." he was ready to fight her.

"H...Huh?...Grrr..." Zenkai says struggling to get off the ground. "Who...Are you?.." Sandra laughs. "Zenkai dear...Perhaps my transformation was a little to good..." She then looks to Kaze. "Hmm? Oh please...You would hurt a girl like me?" Zenkai laughs nervously. "He doesn't...get it really, you'd be surprised..."

Naomi grumbled, trying to move. Kaze pointed his gun at Sandra. "Girls, boys, same dif, bats."

Sandra grins. "You're such a brute...But I'll make you learn how to respect woman...Especially seeing one gave birth to you..WE ARE SACRED!" She forms two whips now flying into the air a bit. "And that alone...Shall haunt your mind after I'm done..seducing you into my snare!" She swings her whips which wrap around Kaze's arms tightly. She smiles pulling back on them a bit pulling Kaze to her.

Kaze pulled back engaging his hover boots. "Fret!" Kaze called. Fret appeared from the portable, blasting shots at Sandra as he snarled.

Sandra didn't see Fret coming and gets hit with the onslaught of bullets as the whips are let off of Kaze. She rears back and flies at them fast. "LET'S HEAR WHAT THE FOX HAS TO SAY WHEN IT'S HURTING WITH PAIN!" She says forming pink energy around her as she flew at them faster. Zenkai yells to Kaze. "KAZE! HERE!" Zenkai swings him the core of ghost.

"Damn. I'm stuck here. If I can just move my sword..." muttered Zero.

Kaze catches it with a cocky grin, and he activates the core. He begins to shot at Sandra, flying back away from her. fret Vanished forming into Kaze's armor, again.

Sandra looses sight of Kaze from the activation and is hit with some bullets which passed right through her shield from the effects of the ghost core. The bullets pierce right through her sending pain running through her body. She hits the ground rolling as pure holes were seen running trhough her now. "Grrrraah...Blast...That...Ghost...Always...Grrr.. I can't believe this..."

Sandra's wounds begin to heal but slowly from the effects of her lust power.." I...Will...Be...back...I hope Wily invites you all soon! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ESPECIALLY YOU! KAZEO...WHATEVER!" She teleports away. The weapons dissappear from Zenkai,Naomi and Zero allowing them to stand again.

"Urgh...So...That's where Sandra went?" Zenkai says rubbing his back the best he could.

Kaze lands to the ground, looking over. Naomi had stood up, dusting herself off. "Well that was annoying."

"Thanks." Zero kicked himself up and prepared to fight.

"Well she's gone...I guess we'll focus on the last Legion member..Oh and.." Zenkai holds out his hand for the orb from Kaze. "Good work but yeah I'll be needing that back.."

Kaze hands it to zenkai. "Oh yeah, here."

Zenkai laughs. "A little tip though. You now have that power of the core as part as something you can use with your gun...So use it with care."

Kaze smirked, "Rock'n."

Zenkai soon heads back with them to prepare for the take down of the last Legion member.

Mindra had been watching on a monitor of the events. "They only have one more member..."

She sighs to herself. "I can't wait to finally put them out of commission..."

Satoshi walks in, his hands tucked in his pockets. "Everything is going to plan."

Mindra looks to him. "Oh Dr. Wily hello...When might you plan to invite them? The mission to the moon is looking bleak..But you have everything in mind..."

"Just a little longer. We don't have enough souls collected yet." Wily smirked.

Mindra nods. "Very well I can't wait to end all of this...Finally finish my long forgotten mission.." She holds a hand to her chest.

"Oh, and Keep an eye on Sandra, she seems to be causing ripples I did not intend. She may be going maverick, and well, upsetting the balance." Satoshi existed the room, fading into the shadows.

Mindra nods. "Ripples?..." Mindra walks out of the room.

Sandra steps in wounded still. "Hey Mindra." She had caught her before she turned the corner down the hall. "Oh..Sandra.." Mindra looks back to her. "Wily talked about you..What were you doing there? That was out of order.." Sandra sighs. "Making it easier on Wily...We all want the same thing right doll face?" Mindra looked stern. "First...Don't give me your nick names...2nd...What Wily wants you NEVER go against his wishes.." She holds out her hand forming darkness under Sandra lifting her into the air. The grip was tight and solid. "Grrrr!" Mindra smiles a bit. "It's been so long..." She forms her staff. "Maybe..I should smack sense back into you..." She walks up to Sandra and rears her hand back with the staff. "Wait! What are you!" Mindra swings her staff smacking Sandra upside the head, not once,not twice but 3 times in total. Sandra was shivering around from the pain as the darkness let's off. Sandra falling to the ground shivering from pain. Mindra stands looming over Sandra and slams her staff right between Sandra's wings on her back. "...Are you going to ever go against Wily again?...He's my master...our master...and we owe him our lives..." She presses down harder on sandras back. "NO! I WON'T! I...I PROMISE!" Mindra grins pressing even harder. "You mean it?...Don't lie now...Me and my staff don't like liars..." Sandra nods furiously trying to get off of the ground. "YES!YES!" Mindra let's out a sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness." She steps off her back.

Sandra was in immense pain, she had never seen this side of shade woman, the power was also really different. "Urrraaaaagh..." Mindra laughs to herself walking off. She spots Sclera forming her staff away. "...You saw me there didn't you?"

Scelra was squatting on the table eating a dead body, her back had been turned to Mindra, but the eyes on her body all were watching. "I see... everything ehehe... Your loyalty is good..." Sclera spoke in-between munches and crunches on the bones. The eyes looked happy.

Mindra giggles. "Yes...Though...I wonder..about our old world...When we're done..or if by chance Zenkai...urgh...That boy...manages to get the upper hand...Do you want to return to the other world with me?"

"Return?..." Sclera turns looking to Mindra. "What about Sa...toshi?..."

"He can come as well..I couldn't imagine leaving without him..And if worse comes to worse...You can take him back with you anyway." Mindra says grinning.

"I see... Perhaps... I would like to speak.. with him on the..matter first...though.." Sclera smirks, deviously.

Mindra nods. "But of course...Nothing without his approval...Though being as loyal as we are...To save him at any costs...We may have to act.."

"Master has a back up plan... if this one fails... I was told to keep it... hush-hush...eheh.. Sclera Stands up, jumping to the ground.

Mindra smiles. "Very well..."

Back at the base, Kazeobake was getting out of gear and dressing into his normal attire. "So far, awesome birthday Gegege!" He chuckled. Fret scoffed from inside the portable. "(Why your parents had you on Halloween is beyond me...And going on missions.. jeez, you need a new hobby brat.)" "Hey shut up kitsune! I'll do what I want on my birthday! and you can't stop me." "(Like get the girl? oh wait. that was a ruse for more competition, I nearly forgot.)" Fret spoke sarcastically. "Zip it!" Kaze grumbled, opening his door.

Zenkai bumps into Kaze on his way to get something to eat. "Woah sorry, heh you enjoying your birthday so far? Awkward it was on Halloween and we were dealing with a ghost."

Kaze chuckled. "I think its awesome, I am 'the haunted wind' after all. GEGEGE!" Fret appeared from the portable. "Ignorance is bliss, pfft... You're celebrating your birthday, and yet your dad isn't home yet." "Dad'll be back, he always come home." Kaze sneered. "I bet he abandoned you, on account of how retarded you are!" "SHUT UP!" "Make me wanna-be Megaman!" Fret snickered leaping off the railing, and disappearing down below. kaze ran to the ledge. "Freaking ASSWAD!" Kaze shouted.

Zenkai sweat drops. "Well he's right Raiko is away...And don't worry about Fret. He only acts as he's programmed..He's got no real brain so..."

"He needs a personality adjustment." Kazeobake folds his arms. He smirks getting an idea. "I think I should give him one."

Zenkai laughs nervously. "Heh go for it...Just...make sure to turn him off and well make sure he's off..."

Kazeobake hops over the railing, pursuing the fox reploid. "Oh Freeet!~"

Zenkai leans over the railing looking down to the two, he then heads off to get some tea.

Roll and Maboroshi were setting up a cake for Kaze. They had it decorated and ready. They were just missing candles. "Ok Maboroshi, where did you put the candles?" Roll asked turning to him after putting some new filling on a side of the cake.

Axl walks in. "Ohh wow that's a big cake, that for me?"

Roll looks to him dumbfounded. "NO!"

Maboroshi stared angrily at Axl. "(Shall I eliminate him Roll-san?)"

Roll shakes her head. "Stand down..He's not being a complete threat yet.."

Axl turned blue of fear from that remark. "Whhaaaat? threat?...complete?...urgh..I think I'll leave..."

Maboroshi nodded and relaxed himself.

Fret snickered as he rushed into the kitchen, Kaze was close behind. "Get back here!" Fret jumped over the table, but Kaze wasn't fast enough, he tripped face first into the cake. He lifted his head up, covered in frosting.

Roll sighs. "Happy birthday Kaze..." She was a tad irritated. "(All that work...AND HE JUST! URRRAAAAGHH!")

Maboroshi looked furious with his eyebrow twitching and his fist shaking.

Kaze looks down at the cake with a huge grin. "Yum, cake." He began eating awayt at it.

Roll places a hand to her head in dismay walking out of the kitchen.

Maboroshi trailed after her and kept close to her.

Kaze looked up, talking with his mouth full. "Now, where did you go fret." He swallowed the cake, tracking Fret's movement.

Grimsly was sitting in the hallway, playing his guitar, on the railing. He looked off at matsuba who was sitting in the living room, amongst the others who were enjoying the party. He was trying to write lyrics, as he tried to sing along. Fret came running up the stairs followed by Kazeobake, who was in pursuit. The papers flew out of Grimsly's lap, flying down into the crowd of people. "Dammit... KAAAZEEEE!" Grismly hissed. "Er uh Sorry Grim!" Kaze ran after the fox. "YOUR LUCKY IT'S YORU BIRTHDAY!" Grimsly waved his fist at Kaze. He sighed, looking down to where the lyrics fell. "Crap.. I'm gonna get so much shit for those lyrics.."

Zenkai was walking and catches a page of the lyrics. "Hmm? My sweet...ha ha..." The window was open and a draft blows the sheet of paper from his hand. "Crap.." Zenkai says looking off to it. Out in the garden Centaurman was doing some gardening. He finally finished his hard day of work.

Zenkai looks over to him and spots Kaze running out to the garden. "...Centaurman? Your...ohhh shoot.."

"Prey tell, what beith thou's concern, Sir Zenkai of the fox ears?" Centaurman asked. A crash was heard in the garden, and Fret came running out, covered in plants, kaze was close behind, mud following his footsteps as he ran. "FRET!" Centaurman stared in horror. "EGAD!"

Zenkai sighs. "Well there it goes..."

Fret bolted down the stairs once again, knocking people back as he stormed through the crowd. Kaze leapt from above, landing on Fret's back. "Gotcha!" Kaze snickered. "Get off of me You HOOLIGAN!" Fret hissed. With everyone surrounding him, Kaze quickly disabled Fret's movements. "Cease this at once!" "I don't think so, your attitude needs an adjustment.""GGR!" Fret tried to bite Kaze, but Kaze tied Fret's mouth shut with some rope he kept on his person. "Shut it." Kaze sneered, opening the casing on Fret's back.

Kaze hooked up his portable, typing into it. "No more Mr. Snooty fix. You shall be... ummm.." Kaze muttered, looking through the personality drivers, and was unable to decide upon the new one. "ARGH! Why am I so indecisive!?" Kaze grumbled, gripping to both sides of his head.

Zenkai looks over to him. "Hm? Oh...he finally got him it seems." Zenkai says snickering to himself abit.

Kaze grumbled, as he covered his eyes and randomly selected a personality. The system beeped, and it Fret was automatically hit into auto-reset mode. Kaze peeked out. "Reboot in 10 minutes... oy... hmmm? WHA! 'KAWAII SETTING'!? I fucking goofed!" Kaze face palmed.

Zenkai laughs. "Well at least he'll be a lot more less a bastard." He says walking over to them.

"Oh this is so... argh I'm gonna get shit from dad about this..." Kaze looked over to Zenkai as he stood up. Suddenly the lyrics Grimsly had dropped slapped against his leg from a slight breeze, as Grimsly tried to get it back, btu failed. "Keh?" Kaze grabbed it and read the lyrics quietly.

The Lyrics read-

"I see you sitting there  
I don't know if care care about me  
Though I know that you're observant of me  
It's almost like my heart's your servant.

[Chorus] - [Can't you see it's you and me?  
You're my sweet, blonde haired racing queen  
Running at the speed of Sound  
You got some smooth acceleration  
Just like my wind is like Levitation]

My love for you is like a thousand posion needles  
Everyone says I'm lonesome and need a lady  
They don't really know what's on my mind, but  
I promise I won't give you frost bite baby.

[Chorus]

I'm drawn to you just like  
the ocean under the moon  
Is it too soon to feel this way  
or will you just call me crazy?"

Kaze suddenly bursted out laughing. "Oh my god this is SO worse than having a cute setting for a reploid! GEGEGE! I'm gonna give so much shit to whoever wrote this garbage."

Zenkai sips from some tea looking over to Kaze.

"Hm?" He says pulling to the sheet from Kaze. "Wait is this the full song?" Zenkai says looking over the lyrics.

"Song? Is that what this trash is?" Kaze gawked.

"Heh yeah...Hmm Grimsly signed it here...Wow...I think he needs a little more time with it...Would sweep whoever it's for off their feet I think." Zenkai says laughing.

Kaze snorted laughing some more. "Grim wrote this? BAH! Such a moroon!" Kaze swiped the lyrics back from Zenkai, and ran over to Matsuba. "Hey Matsuba, check out how corny this so called 'song' is, that Grimsly wrote. GEGEGEGEGEGE!" Kaze exclaimed rudely. Matsuba looked to the lyrics. Grismly from above stumbled, hearing the commotion below. "(CRAP!)" He got sweat drops all over as he ducked behind the wall.

Zenkai looks over to them now. He drinks from his tea a bit still listening to the conversation. "(This was getting interesting)" he said to himeslf watching.

Kaze looked to Matsuba, expecting her to start laughing, but she remained quiet. "Hey Matsuba? Not gonna laugh?" She gave Kazeobake a mean look, snatching the lyrics from him. "This doesn't belong to you, and I don't see why you're laughing." Kaze stood dumbstruck as Matsuba walked off from the group.

Zenkai laughs. "Well I should get some things ready for tomorrow, by the way you ever think of a gift you want Kaze? I mean from the mission and such there's really nothing else you've gotten. Beside Fret being well more kawaii now."

Kazeobake looked to Zenkai. "Gift? I don't know... I wonder where dad is."

Zenkai nods. "Hmm good question."


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: Missing**

Back down on the streets of New DenTech city wandered a troubled Raiko. He passed through familiar territory that he once occupied 20 years ago. The park, his old school, Nyeyomi's old home, and finally his mother's house. He stayed fifty feet away and stood curbside. He wasn't sure if he should stop by and talk to Natsumi. "What am I doin' here? I should be at home with my family. I mean they're their own people with their own needs and whatever. I shouldn't be this pissed." Raiko let out a very heavy sigh and pocketed his hands in his jeans. "This stuff's for a Shrink."

He paced around for a bit debating in his thoughts. It was his son's birthday and he wasn't there for him. Raiko clenched his fists tightly. "Ugh. Dammit I'm goin' to see her." He stormed towards Natsumi Arashi's home.

"Rash as always I see." chuckled an eerie voice from behind.

Raiko stopped in his tracks. "Targetin' me now? I wanted to be noticed, but not by you guys." Raiko turned to face who was behind him and to his shock it was none other than Satoshi Wily himself. "You," Raiko grumbled clenching his fists even tighter than it was before.

"Oh? Who were you expecting?" Wily chuckled, sitting underneath moon perched on the metal footholds of the telephone pole. He grins from beneath the shadows that casted over his face.

"You gotta a lot of nerve showin' your face to me," Raiko replied.

Satoshi hopped down, his tentacles dancing behind his back, along with his smoke like coattails and suit collar. He pulled out a cigarette, holding the box out to Raiko. "Oh how rude of me, would you like one. Oh wait, I forgot, you quit." Satoshi chuckled pocketing the box as he lit the one his his hand, taking a puff.

Raiko looked smug. "Not like they do me any good. You here to chit-chat?"

Satoshi blew smoke out his nose, as he flicked off some ash from the cigerette. "You can say that, Raiko Arashi."

"Ooh. Ya know my full name," Raiko said sarcastically.

"I know more than just a simple name. I was only being formal." Satoshi remarked.

Raiko folded his arms. "I'd say 'cut the crap and get to the point' but I know your type. You love to watch people squirm."

"Oh a smart mouth. Does that come with your recent self pity, and need for attention? Tsk tsk. No one has enough time to spend with the depressed cyborg. That sound about right?" Satoshi took another puff.

More defensive sarcasm left Raiko's mouth. "What of it? You stir up all sorts of shit and now you wanna pull out your PhD on me? Gonna psychoanalyze me doc?"

"Oh so scary, I'm shaking in my designer shoes. Hehe. I've been watching everything from the beginning, and I've seen how troubled you are. Your Wife is a work-a-holic, your son idolizes your best friend, and your best friend is too busy with a parelle version of your wife. It's quiet amusing really, so much drama for one man to bear. I can see why you're so down in the dumps, coming back home to 'mommy' for advise." Satoshi snickered, tilting his fedora down a bit.

Raiko backed off from Satoshi. "Ok. Ok. You got a lot of dirt on me."

"So I have a comprise for you, if you choose to accept it." Satoshi said, finishing off his cigarette, dropping the butt to the ground, and rubbed it out.

Raiko didn't respond and waited for Satoshi's next words. He anticipated what the outcome was going be and it didn't look good.

"Your allies don't seem to care about you, and clearly aren't out in search of your whereabouts. Forget about them, and join me. I know more about you than any of your friends or loved ones. I've even had similar experiences. Trust me, we have more in common than you could even imagine." Satoshi pocketed his hands. " . Raiko, make a choice, before I make it for you."

"Somethin' in common. That's good. Why don't you indulge me then Doc? You're in no hurry. You and I both know that much," said Raiko folding his arms.

"Very well. In the beginning you wanted to be accepted, to fit in, correct. I was the same way, but in a more scientifical stand point. My work made me an outcast, just as you being cyborg made you one. We've both been over shadowed by people we were close with, I know that made you mad, am I right? Tsk we even we first made to feel like we meant something, by our significant others. Both you and I were experiments, I by choice, while you were a volenteered as a corpse. Heh. Another thing that comes to mind, neither of us had a father figure in our lives. How's that for things in common?" Satoshi smirked.

Raiko managed to bring forth a smirk. "Is that regret or contempt I hear in you Doc? You say we have stuff in common. Maybe we do, but it looks to me like you and I ended up on opposite sides of the scale."

"Really now, where's your originality? Don't go thinking you're as sly as me now, because it's not working, cyborg." Satoshi grinned, in amusement.

Raiko held his hand up. "Fine. Fine. We're only delayin' the inevitable anyway. I just thought I'd have a bit of fun. Learn more about my enemy. Transmit all that back home. Y'know how it is right?"

Satoshi chuckled. "I suspected as much." He snapped his fingers, as Sclera apepared behind Raiko. "Greetings... Rai..ko...ehehe..." Satsoshi looked to Raiko, "then let's take this elsewhere, where they can't find you, hmm. Hahahaha." A dark vortex appeared, Sclera grabbed Raiko forcing him into the vortex, as Satoshi followed, with it vanishing behind him.

Raiko fell to the ground, as Sclera pushed her foot down on his back hard. Satoshi walked ahead of them admiring the view. "That's more like it. A locked location, where only I can access. Isn't it lovely?" Satoshi spoke up. The location wasn't Wily's base, but some other dark domain, perhaps his previous laire from when he first started his evil doings. It was very dark, and dank around them. The atmosphere was a bit unsettling. Sclera stepped off cackling.

Raiko kicked off the ground landing upright. "You got a bad way of treatin' your guests." He started dusting himself off before looking back to Sclera. "So that's where you've gone. I can't think of anybody more fittin' to be her owner. Judgin' by that outfit I think slave is more appropriate."

"Partner actually." Satoshi corrected.

"Partner huh? Well shit. I guess this is gonna be a two-on-one then. Fuckin' hell. The odds always get stacked against me," said Raiko.

"Ready to comply? Tick tock, time running out." Satoshi smirked, loosening his tie as Sclera became the red mist, eyes staring intensely as reverbing sounds were heard.

"You know my answer. I'll be sure to get a couple of good shots on ya," said Raiko as he got into his karate stance.

The tie vanished into bats, as Satoshi put his hands in his pockets, adjusting his footing. "So naive, your letting yourself fall victim. It will be your own fault when you allies fall." Satoshi smirked. Shadows began dancing around the mist's field.

"No more words," said Raiko as he exhaled and prepared for the incoming assault.

Satoshi took a few steps, before vanishing from sight. His face reappeared next to Raiko's ear "You make this too easy." One of his tentacles, slid under Raiko, tripping his footing.

Despite being tripped Raiko reacted quickly by removing one of his three belts and wrapped it around Satoshi's ankle and tripped him as a reversal. However, he didn't let his ego get to him for Satoshi would most likely have some sort of counterattack.

Satoshi spun around, using his tentacles to lash Raiko as Satoshi performed a back flip. "I can see it now, their blood on your hands. heheh." Waves of shadows circled the two combatants. Their form was unidentifiable.

Raiko shrugged off the attack without so much as a wince. Though Satoshi was his main target, Sclera was creeping about somewhere ready to strike. If these two were less supernatural he could track them but night-vision and thermal vision will most likely do nothing for Raiko in this strange dimension. Raiko punched the ground releasing a three-hundred and sixty degree pulse of electricity to try and clear the field.

A screech came from Sclera, as the eyes closed. Satoshi took the hit, chuckling. "Oh really now, don't you think I found a chemical balance to cease harm from light based attacks. I'm not so recklass like 'Spyder' was." Satoshi removed a hand from one of his pockets, spreading his palm. A dark sphere appeared, much like the vortex. it's shape changed, flying at Raiko like a javelin as if it had a mind of it's own.

The javelin bounced off a reflective shield Raiko activated. "(Thanks Nyeyomi. Mom. That shield thing did come in handy.)"

From below shadow hands bursted from the ground, pulling Raiko by the legs.

"Fuck!" Raiko shouted as he started ripping away at the shadowy hands before using a quick burst of electricity to blow the hands away.

Satoshi chuckled as he was now sitting on a floating pillar. "Don't like when people get under your skin?" His red eys glowed as the area darkened around him. "Let's see how you do without your vision." The area went pitch dark, effecting any night seeing tech. Beside Raiko's feet he could feel slithering objects passing him continuously.

Raiko took a deep breath and concentrated on his hearing by closing his eyes. "(He's gonna keep playin' tricks until he decides to do me in. Got no choice but to play along.)"

"Raiko." Spoke a familiar female voice.

"I'll bite," said Raiko as he opened his eyes.

He was now inside his bedroom, staring into the vanity mirror. Nyeyomi was sitting on their bed looking to him. "Raiko, are you alright? You've been staring at your reflection for a while now." She spoke up, gently in an almost worried tone.

He reached out and touched the mirror. There was no question that it felt real. He could feel the reflective glass but the old Satoshi used this sort of trick before. The difference here is, this illusion was too real. "Yeah. I was fightin' somebody just now."

"How? Don't tell me I'm boring you." Nyeyomi folded her arms, with a pouty face.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm crazy." Raiko started going through his systems inside his head. He had one shot to break this. It was a gamble but he trusted his instincts. He ran his hand through Nyeyomi's brown hair.

"Raiko." She spoke softly.

"Nyeyomi..." Raiko replied as he ran a final check on himself. His plan was to stop his heart and shut down all bodily functions. The mechanics were programmed to restart himself in five seconds after he technically dies. If his brain ceases functioning, the illusion would be dispelled in theory. Raiko closed his eyes and proceeded with his plan. He died instantly as his body stood frozen in place as the countdown to restart his body began.

Thousands of shadow hands pull Raiko to the ground, holding him tightly in place. Satoshi walked over looking down at Raiko. "A clever thought, but it won't work on me. Pitiful cyborg, doesn't see just how out gunned he is." Sclera appeared next to Satoshi. "Can I... eat him?..." "Not yet... I have a plan for this one." Satoshi replied.

Upon restart Raiko immediately drained his weapon tank. The massive amount of electricity blasted all of the hands away. On instinct Raiko charged at Satoshi since he was the first thing Raiko could see.

"Clever." Satoshi sneered, not moving. Sclera turned in surprise.

Raiko threw the strongest punch he could and decapitated Satoshi due to the sheer amount of force.

Satoshi was cackling from his decapitated head. Satoshi's body swayed a bit, as it knelt down retreiving his head. He placed it on his shoulders, as it re-attached itself. Satoshi cracked his neck a bit. "Not bad for a mortal." Satoshi grinned, deviously. Sclera looked to Raiko, grinning wildly.

Raiko knew he was going to lose from the beginning. However, with all of the footage recorded and sent to his wife, he felt content with this result. "Told ya I'd get a good shot on ya," he said as he dropped his defenses and was ready to be captured.

Satoshi stepped forward, holding his hand out behind him to his fedora that had fallen off his head. His hand moved at it was levitated back on top of his head. He straightened it a bit as Satoshi grabbed it. "How boring, your giving up... oh well I suppose." The tentacles slammed at Raiko, entwining him tightly. Sharp spikes stuck out, piercing Raiko's flesh. Satoshi held his palm outstretched in front of Raiko's face. "Let's bring back a darker you, Raiko." The dark vortex appeared, absorbing into Raiko's body as computer data was being altered, forcing Raiko to auto-shut down. Sclera looked to Satoshi. "Easier than expected." Satoshi spoke, opening the vortex to his secret location. Sclera nodded. "They won't know what hit them." "precisely." Satoshi replied, as they entered the vortex, taking Raiko's unconscious body with them.

After the party had ended, Zenkai was now looking over some data for missions. Raiko was still on his mind and he stretches from his seat. He stands up rubbing his nose a bit. "Hmm...well Raiko hasn't shown up on the sonars...I guess I'll get with Naomi and some others and head to the next location for now...Just weird...I mean beside the Dojo or something..He'd never just up and vanish this way." He sighs and walks off to the hall to get some tea from the kitchen.

He noticed Matsuba, she seemed to have had been looking around. She folded her arms, as she sighed. A sheet of paper was folded a few times, only slightly being seen in her hand.

"Hm? What's the matter?' Zenkai asked her stopping as he walked up to her.

Matsuba glanced over. "Zenkai? Oh, it's nothing... Don't mind me."

Zenkai shrugs. "Well ok.." He says spotting the paper in her hand. He was going to question her but keeps to himself on the issue walking off to the kitchen.

She looked off shrugging a bit. "(I rather not disuse it Zenkai. Sorry, I know you can hear my thoughts. It's a personal thing, please pay no attention to it.)"

Zenkai nods. "That's fine. I was going to let you be anyway...Heh, I hope it works out for you." He says as he continues off to the kitchen.

Matsuba looked off as she continued her search, for Grimsly. She walked up the stairs, proceeding to where Grimsly had been during the party, once again, but he was absent. "He still hasn't showed up, he's not even in his room. I wonder where he went..." Matsuba sighed, looking to the paper she held, she placed it in her pocket, as she placed her hands inside as well.

Grimsly was elsewhere, he was hiding in a closet. He sighed, leaning up against the wall of it. "I doubt anyone will find me here." Grimsly spoke softly, his guitar still slung over his shoulder.

The lock on the closet turns and Elecman opens it. ".." A confused yet fearful look was crossing his face. "G...Grimsly? What are you doing in here!?" He demanded his body beginging to shake from the sheer anger of the matter.

Grismly grumbled. "(Great... so much for that idea...)" Grimsly got up. "Sorry dad, I'll find another hiding spot..." Grimsly sighed, scratching his head.

"Hiding spot?" Elecman sighs. What's going on? Why are you hiding? Who or what are you hiding from? I mean of all places to hide...Did you...By chance kiss someone? Another..man?...Would this be why this is..I mean me and your mother had thoughts but...If this is the truth then..Then I'll stand by it." Elecman said crossing his arms still looking seriously to Grimsly.

Grimsly gawked. "WHAT?! Y-you don't think I'm?! No-NO! It's not like that... it's just uh..." Grimsly grew panicked, he wasn't aware his parents thought he was gay, they had no idea just how straight he is.

Elecman smiles. "Well that was easy...So why are you in here?"

Grimsly raised a brow with a grumbling sigh. "I'm straight dad." He made a pouty face. "I told you, I was hiding."

Elecman pats him on the shoulder. 'Well you sure picked a great place to hide Son...So why are you hiding?"

"I picked this spot, hoping no one would look for me here." Grimsly folded his arms, still annoyed his dad thought he was gay, and possible didn't belive him. "I wrote some lyrics, and Kazeobake made them fly into the party. I'm hiding from who found them... it's nothing okay... just embarrassed..."

"Son...Don't worry about it. Just go confront whoever got them and let them know...Unless what kind of song was it exactly?" Elecman says putting a hand to his cheek thinking.

Grismly looked off, nervously. "I-It's a..." Grimsly poked his fingers together, blushing a bit. "L-Love song...I'm sure it's obvious who found them."

Elecman places his hand on Grimsly's shoulder again. "Go talk with her...You think me and your mother got this far from just looking at each other?...If it's about her...Then...Go for it...You can do it son." Elecman says pulling Grimsly out of his closet. "Now...Get out before I change my attitude about you intruding in here..."

"I'm kinda surprised you believed me." Grimsly sighed. "I can't just talk with her okay. She's different... I don't want to fuck things up, liek with previous love interests." Grimsly adjusted the guitar's strap to rest more comfortably from his back.

"Previous love interest?" Elecman says leaning back on the closet.

Grismly gawked, nervously. "Hehe... yeah funny story really..."

Elecman smiles slyly to Grimsly. "So? Who was it?"

Grimsly coughed a bit. "Um.. Roll... but that didn't work out..."

Elecman's eyes became dots as he shifts to the floor a bit. "R...Roll?...Wow..you really did try..." Elecman stands up. "No wonder...she's so hard to read at times. I don't think it could've worked out to well.."

"Yeah... umm.. but...thats why it's different... Matsuba... she's different... way different..." Grimsly looked to his feet.

"Matsuba eh?" Elecman says thinking to himself. "You have a thing for blonde girls.I guess I know what to aim for with your birthday." Elecman says jokingly. "But if it's Matsuba you want to speak with. Well just take the steps...She has this music sheet I'm guessing?"

Grismly nods hesitantly. "I can't jsut talk with her about that... I don't know how she feels and... Kaze also spoke to me about liking her too. It could be just another competition to be better than me... but I could be wrong about that." Grimsly sighs, placing his hands in his pockets. "You see why this is just so... complicated?"

Elecman nods. "Yeah..I guess the best thing you can do is give it some time."

"But she read the music sheet... thats why I was hiding... Dammit I need a new spot. She was talking with Kazeobake, and I KNOW he was making fun of me... easy to tell with that loud mouth of his... who knows what she said or will do... it scares the crap out of me dad... I don't know what to do." Grimsly looked off, nervously.

Elecman thinks again. "Well there is the surface to escape to for a bit. But in the end she'll find you or confront you on the issue."

"Yeah I know, but I'm worried she'll make fun of me like how Kazeobake did... she keeps her thoughts to herself..." Grimsly replied.

"Well, she's really reserved. I'm sure when she says anything about it. She'll be direct, but won't disclose anything immature.." Elecman says now crossing his arms.

"Yeah... I just... it's that thought in the back of my head making me worry... How did I become such a nervous wreck? Both you and mom aren't like this at all." Grimsly remarked, with a sigh.

"It's what makes you, you son..Sides I used to be just like you. Worried not really out there. It was your mother that got me to finally come out of that shell of mine." Elecman says adding a laugh before walking over to a desk in the room. He looks at a picture of Him and Katynss. "Yeah she really pushed it out of me alright...Which means you have it in you as well. But I wouldn't rush right into anything. It took me a while to get to where I am so.."

"Seriously?" Grimsly gawked but sighed again. "You must have had it easy then, Matsuba isn't forward... this would be easier if I could read minds like Zenkai can."

"But guessing is more fun than reading minds son. You know a lot about Matsuba, but you should just move in slowly and just talk more. Now back to your music. You can make up some stories if you feel that bad about it. Or just let her know. She will understand I think. She was only programmed with so many emotions from what I remember." Elecman says now turning to Grimsly.

"If I don't die first." Grimsly sighs. There was a knock at the door. "GRIM? ARE YOU IN THERE?~" called Kaze's voice, in a sing-songed manner. Grimsly jumped a bit. "There's my other reason for hiding."

Elecman looks to the door. "He's not here. What do you want?"

"My dad says to never open this door. I'm looking for Grim, gots stuff to talk to him 'bout. Gegege." Snickered Kazeobake from behind the closed door.

Grismly made an uncomfortable expression, as he moved slowly backwards.

"I think I saw him around the surface. I was shopping and he seemed to be hiding out around there." Elecman lies looking to Grimsly. He winks and looks back to the door. "Now go Kaze, I'm busy and I need to rest soon."

"The surface? Bummer... I can't go there... have to prepare for the next mission with the boss. Argh... let him know I was looking for him. Bye Elecmaid, sorry for bothering you." Kaze's vocie says walking off.

Grimsly sighed with relief.

"Well you should go while the coast is clear. But remember just give it some time...I do have to get some rest though..Katnyss has had me cooking for the last 2 hours.." He says sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah-yeah. Thanks for the save dad." Grismly replied, heading for the door.

Elecman shakes his head as he shuts the door. He then looks to the closet. "So..where was I?"

Grimsly opened the door looking back slightly. "(I don't wanna know...)" He made a face, closing it behind him.

Matsuba was on the opposite side of the base. She was looking around, and hadn't noticed she passed Zero. She sighed to herself. "Kaze just had to go and be a loud mouth... little brat." She muttered.

Zero's attention was caught. He was leaning against a wall and replied, "Something wrong?"

Matsuba stopped, and slowly glanced back at him. "What?" She asked, hesitantly.

Zero smiled, "I mean, it's not really my business, but I am curious if you are willing to indulge."

"I am unsure if this topic is permitted, I already dodged it with Zenkai." Matsuba seemed unsure, unlike her normal demeanor.

Zero raised his eyebrow. "Now you really have my attention. This isn't like you."

Matsuba turned to Zero. "I suppose it isn't." she removed her hands from her pockets. "I'm sure you saw what happened at the party, am I right?"

"I happened overhear Kaze's spouting nonsense, yes," Zero replied.

"I'm only showing you this because we're friends." Matsuba showed Zero the lyrics, and pocketed the sheet after he could view it.

Zero stifled a laugh. "Well, I am honored Matsuba. It's rather ironic isn't it?"

Matsuba quirked a brow at the laugh. "Ironic? how so?"

"When you first arrived it was clear that Grimsly had some attraction to you. You remember that?" Zero asked.

"I've been aware." She folded her arms.

Zero continued his sentence, "Now here you are months later; confused. That I find ironic."

"I'm not confused." She stated.

"Then you wouldn't mind sharing your thoughts on this?" said Zero who used his words to lead Matsuba into elaborating about her feelings.

"Analyzing me? Why are you so curious?" Matsuba asked.

Zero simply shrugged.

"Bored as usual?" Matsuba asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe this is just how I make friends," Zero answered.

"We're already friends." Matsuba explained.

"Which I am grateful for. So, are you going to elaborate or not?" Zero asked.

"So nosey." She teased.

"I am what I am," said Zero with a friendly smile.

"I swear, you act more like a girl than I do." Matsuba scratched the back of her head.

"I was designed by a female," Zero joked.

"One who is pretty into gossip and romance, from knowledge in my database." Matsuba agreed.

"You're dodging the subject," said Zero.

"I am." Matsuba sighed.

Zero's grin returned. "That tells me quite a lot about what's on your mind."

"Oh, Is that so?" Matsuba folded her arms.

"Why else would you avoid my questions?" Zero asked like he was Matsuba's psychologist.

"It's not something I normally talk about." She replied.

Zero kept questioning her. "If we are friends then what's the harm?"

"I'm not concerned if that is what you're thinking." Matsuba spoke up.

"Go on," Zero said.

Matsuba looked off. "It is more so, because I should talk about this first and foremost with Grimsly."

Zero nodded. "I see. Then what's preventing you from doing so?"

"I am unable to locate him. I have been trying to find him since the event occured. It's as if he vanished." Matsuba explained.

"You can always use Roll's new boy-toy to find him," Zero suggested.

"Maboroshi? I don't know, he is quite the gossiper." Matsuba explained.

"Perhaps, but he has his honor. He will respect your wishes if you seek his help. I would avoid Roll though. I'm sure you know why," Zero replied.

"She is actually another reason why, however You have a point. Perhaps I will seek his aid if this keeps up." Matsuba replied with a sigh.

Grimsly had snuck his way into Spyder's former lab. He hadn't bothered turning on the light. Inside was cleaned up, compared to the bloodbath that previously had rested there. "No one would think to look here." Grimsly sighed, after making sure he wasn't being followed. He sat down on some of the tech that was left inside. There were all sorts of odd vats with strange colored liquids inside. He stared at them a slight bit disturbed, as a chill flew up his spine. "Creepy..."

A bright blue screen suddenly appeared from the center of the room. "Hello Grimsly-san," was written in bold lettering.

Grimsly nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing it in the reflection of the tubes. He spun around looking frantically looking for Maboroshi. "Freak'n... Stop sneaking up on me!" Grimsly demanded, nervously.

Maboroshi picked up the device and held it in his arms so Grimsly could see. "I did not sneak up on you this time. I was already here. You just did not notice me."

Grimsly shivered a bit. "Jumping out in the dark isn't cool though, you nearly made me shit myself. It was already spooky enough in here as is."

Maboroshi pointed to the wall behind Grimsly. "There is a light switch. It had many cobwebs on it though. I dusted it off."

"If the light was on, this wouldn't make much of a hiding spot." Grimsly folded his arms.

"Why are you hiding?" Maboroshi asked.

"Like I'd tell you. You're dating the Gossip queen." Grimsly retorted.

"Please do not insult Roll-san," Maboroshi replied.

"I don't need anymore bad rumors going around about me. You know as well as I do, she spreads them like wildfire." Grimsly stated.

Maboroshi gets a personal message. "(You would not have happened to see Grimsly recently, would you?)" the sender was Matsuba.

"(I am speaking with him currently Matsuba-san.)" Maboroshi replied secretly.

Grimsly stared at Maboroshi, surprised he wasn't repling to him. "Hello?" Grimsly grumbled in annoyance.

"(You are? I don't mean to intrude, but could you let him know I wanted to talk with him. I'm sure since I haven't been able to locate him, that he has been hiding. I don't blame him, Kaze was rather rude.)" Matsuba messaged back.

"Matsuba is looking for you. Make yourself scarce, Grimsly-san," Maboroshi stated on the screen.

"W-what? Wait! Scarce?" Grimsly gawked, jumping a bit.

"Leave," Maboroshi ordered.

Grimsly looked uneasy. "Why? She isn't coming here is she? Oh boy..."

Maboroshi narrowed his green eyes. "You have tried my patience and sullied Roll-san's name. If you will not leave then I will take drastic measures."

"What has gotten into you? Shit man, I'm going-I'm going!" Grimsly gasped, heading out the door.

Grimsly ducked down the hallway, into another vacant room. He closed the door behind him. Matsuba appeared from down the hall, walking to where Spyder's former lab was.

After Grimsly's departure Maboroshi sent more messages to Matsuba privately. "(I sent Grimsly away. He should be fleeing from Satoshi Wily's old room. Did he do something to you?)"

Matsuba stopped, and viewed the messages. "(Fleeing? I didn't see him... is he avoiding me?)" Matsuba messaged back.

"(I do not understand his reasoning if he is avoiding you. Did you frighten him?)" Maboroshi responded.

"(This would be easier to explain in person.)" Matsuba messaged back.

"(I am waiting in Satoshi's room then.)" Maboroshi replied.

Matsuba entered the room, switching on the light. She looked around, spotting Maboroshi. She took out the lyrics. "This is between you and me, Roll doesn't get wind of this, okay." She waited for his answer before she would show him.

"You have my word." Maboroshi read the lyrics but the more he scanned the text, the more he was confused. "I am not sure what to make of this." He handed the sheet back to Matsuba.

Matsuba pocketed the lyrics. "This is a love song. Grimsly wrote it, and it is very clear that the song is about me. Kazeobake happened across this, and was making jokes about it earlier this evening. That's why I assume Grimsly has been hiding, because these came into my hands."

Maboroshi nodded but his text wrote, "I see..."

"This is also why I wish to speak with him." Matsuba exlained.

"So you wish to find Grimsly-san. Do you need my assistance?" Maboroshi asked.

"I was planning to ask you, but if he does not wish to speak with me..." Matsuba looked off.

Maboroshi approached her. "You are concerned for his well being?"

Matsuba nods as she looks back to Maboroshi. "Yes, but I don't want to force Grimsly to talk if he doesn't wish to."

"So you will bide your time? What will that accomplish?" Maboroshi asked.

"I'm not like Roll, to just jump and force things to happen. I do not mean to offend, but I... never-mind" Matsuba replied, her eyes still felt cold like her normal attitude, but she seemed to have her guard down.

Maboroshi asked another question. "Do you want to make Grimsly-san happy?"

Matsuba fidgeted with her goggles. "You can say that... I do not like seeing him in such negative states of mind."

"Go see him," Maboroshi stated.

Matsuba looked to Maboroshi. "..." She thought for a bit. "Are you sure? You spoke with Grimsly, while I haven't. I can't be sure how he is acting."

"Well alright then." Matsuba shrugged as she left Spyder's former lab, and proceeded down the hall. She noticed the door of the room Grimsly had taken shelter in. The door seemed to have closed a slight piece of Grimsly's jacket in the crack. He was pressed up against the other side, holding it shut. Matsuba's hearing sensors, picked up on Grimsly's panicked breaths. "Grimsly?" She asked, looking to the door. "..."Grimsly grew more panicked, covering his mouth. "I know you're in there...can we talk?" Matsuba spoke again.

Grimsly sighed, as he looked behind him at the closed door. "It's about your lyrics." Matsuba went on. "I-uh..." Grimsly finally replied, his tone was incredibly nervous. "Grim..." She spoke softly. He jumped sightly in surprise, as he rested his crossed arm on top of his knees. Grimsly was blushing a bit, as he buried his face behind his arms. "You aren't going to make fun of me, are you?" He hesitantly replied. Matsuba sighed, placing her hands to her sides. "It is not like me to do such a thing." She explained. "Then... then w-what about the lyrics?...It's just... I..." Grimsly stammered.

"Can you open the door?" Matsuba asked. Grimsly lifted his head, looking to the sound of her voice. "Please." She went on. "Matsuba..." Grimsly spoke quietly, he heard the difference in her tone, which made him more uneasy. Grimsly slowly got to his feet, shadows casting over his blushing face. He allowed Matsuba to enter the room, which she closed the door behind her. She looked to him, and he stared nervously at her. She remained quiet, handing him the lyrics. "Here." She said. Grimsly timidly extended his hand, taking the lyric sheet from Matsuba. He jumped slightly as their finger's touched.

Grimsly stared at her, his eyes looking off and back to her for several seconds. "...""..." She remained quiet as well. "I-I'm sorry... it wasn't supposed to come out of the blue... like that.." Grimsly looked away, nervously. "If it helps you quit worrying, I already kind of knew." Matsuba replied with a sigh. "B-But? You always..." "I know... I played coy about it." "You...b-but why?" Grismly looked to her, anxiously. Matsuba shrugged a bit. "I didn't want to make you feel easy to read." "Why?" "You didn't want to be obvious." "I-uh...I just..." "I apologize for being indirect about my thoughts." "Huh?" "The lyrics." "..." Grimsly looked away again.

Matsuba walked to the way he had turned, stepping in his line of sight. "Grim." She spoke, sternly. He jumped back a bit, holding his hands in the air. Matsuba sighed, pulling her goggles around from her head, to around her neck as she closed her eyes. She opened them back up, looking to Grimsly. Grimsly lowered his hands, staring back at her. Matsuba stepped closer to him. "I'm not going to make you say or do anything you aren't comfortable with." She spoke up. "I-I don't understand." Matsuba fidgeted with the goggles a bit. "Ich mag dich." She replied, softly in German. Grimsly looked to her in confusion. "What?" Matsuba shrugged, "It means 'I like you.'..." She looked off, and glanced back at him.

Grimsly jumped a bit, blushing more. He looked off, overing the lower part of his face his his palm. "Y-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-do?" Matsuba extended her hand, moving his from his face. "I apologize for causing such stress." Grimsly nervously looked to her hand, that still held his, and back to Matsuba's face. "I-uh...umm. it's just... I..." He went all tongue-tied.

"Grim...I'm putting myself out here..." She replied, seeming uneasy. "It's your choice." She went on. Grimsly stared, he was nearly shaking as he slowly lifted his hand up. He placed it gently against the side of Matsuba's face, she could feel him trembling. Matsuba took another step closer, looking at Grimsly. Grimsly slowly took a step closer as well, his guitar swayed a bit from behind him. Matsuba looked up to him, quietly. Grimsly blushed more, giving her the doe eyes, as he leaned closer to her face. Matsuba placed her hand halfway between is shoulder and collarbone, as they shared a kiss. After the brief moment, the left off of one another, quietly staring at the other.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16: A change of Tone**

Zenkai sets up some stuff and takes a sip of his tea. "Well this should be it for now..Guess tomorrow we'll head off to take down the last member.."

"It would appear we have some empty seats." Naomi remarked.

"Hm? Oh yeah heh...I guess they finally hit it off or something." Zenkai says forming a smile picking up his cup of tea again.

Naomi looked to Zenkai. "Or Matsuba could still be searching for Grimsy." She stirred her tea a bit. "Though, Zero and Kaze are missing too." Kazeobake slid into the kitchen, bumping a bit into the table. "Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

Zenkai slants a brow. "You're not just late you're like...Really late...And not to much, we were just going over forming up the party for things." Zenkai says sipping from his tea. "The next and last location hopefully will open up the gates to Satoshi's manor for us. If it's good enough to get us an invite."

Kaze tilted his head noticing the empty seats. "Did everyone else leave already?" He folded his arms. Naomi looked to Kaze. "No one showed up. Speaking of which, where we're you?" She asked. Kazeobake jumped looking to Naomi. "I was..." He looked off, muttering. "Dealing with 'kawaii' Fret... I sort of miss the old one, even though he was a dick."

Zenkai shakes his head. "We're the leaders remember? I don't think I'd want to send them off without well any kinds of info to go on...And Kawaii Fret...Ohh yeah. " Zenkai laughs to himself. "I wonder where he is now?"

kaze took a seat, with a sigh. "He's not to far behind me..." He pointed. "I'm just glad his voice stayed the same, otherwise it would be worse of a nightmare." Kaze went on. Robotic padded feet entered the kitchen looking to the three. "Konnichiwa. Kaze-chan, is there anything I can assist you with?" Fret spoke, his voice was the same, but the tone was far more adorable. Kaze grumbled, in response.

"AHA HA HA HA! That's priceless." Zenkai said bursting out after being caught off guard by Frets gesture."Maybe Fret's a bit on the... you know..." Naomi gestured.

Naomi too found it amusing, holding in a laugh. Kaze pulled his beanie over his face. "It's embarrassing... almost as much as Grim's lame ass garbage song." Fret sat down, his tail swaying side to side. "Pardon, but master-" "Shut it you stupid kistune!" Kaze pointed his index finger at the fox. "My apologizes-" "Shshhu!" Kaze sneered. Fret bowed his head. "Then I shall leave your side. Sayonara Kaze-chan, zenkai-kun and Naomi-chan." Fret stepped out of the kitchen, very pleasantly. "I kind of like him like this." Naomi smirked. Kaze gritted his teeth.

"I think he's a bit genderly confused." Zenkai says laughing to himself a bit.

"Maybe Fret's a bit on the... you know..." Naomi gestured.

Zenkai looks to her. "He just might be."

"I have no IDEA what you two are talking about." Kaze seemed confused.

Zenkai sighs and stands up and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's rest up for tomorrow and then it's off to this legion member."

Naomi also gets up. "Don't stay up too late Kaze." Kaze sighed going to the fridge. "You're not my mom." He pulled out a thing of milk, drinking from the carton.

Zenkai looks over to him. "Heh thank goodness I don't think I'd be able to put up with you." Zenkai laughs jokingly.

Kaze gawked, accidently causing milk to come out his nose, as he coughed. Naomi looked to Zenkai. "That was a bit harsh." She murmured to him. Kaze was seen behind them wiping his face with his vest.

Zenkai looks to Kaze a bit. "Wait he really got what I said there? Heh there's hope for him yet." Zenkai says walking over patting Kaze on the shoulder. "Sorry, I'll catch you in the morning..Naomi? I'm off to sleep, try to avoid the chocolate cake there ok?" He walks over kissing her on the head before taking off to their room.

Naomi looked to Kaze. "Are you okay?" Kaze blew his nose into a paper towel, looking to her after, the paper towel still in place. "Yeah, I was just caught by surprise. I'll see you guys in the morning. Gonna wait up for my dad." "Well okay." Naomi replied, walking off after Zenkai. Kaze tossed away the snot towel as he sat back down. He coughed again. "I bet I know where Grim is." He muttered, looking to his wrist computer. He opened up Matsuba's tracking, that he carelessly forgot about the last time he was looking for her. "She's walking in the direction of Grim's room..."

The next day rolls around. Zenkai wakes beside Naomi yawning. He gets out of bed and pulls to his T - shirt on the dresser nearby. He slips it on and yawns again heading into the bathroom to wash up. As the shower water ran on him he thought to himself a bit. "(So..Only one more Legion member to take down here...I guess we're pretty close to the end...") Some hands grip around him in the shower. "Zenkai..." He jumps a bit becoming red. "N...Naomi!?" Sakurei sighs. "Really? Do I sound like her?..I came to visit you to see how you were doing.." Zenkai quirks a brow. "In the shower? This is really appropriate..." Zenkai says sarcastically, He hears the crack of the bathroom door. "(shit! NAOMI!)" Sakurei whispers to him. "Hee hee..Take it easy Zenkai...Life has left something on the dresser for you when you get out...This is your last quest from Skyra...Kill Wily...And fix the stream..." She fades from his ear. Zenkai sighs to himself. "...Right...Oh..Uhh Naomi? Is that you out there?" Zenkai asked as the water was still running.

"Who are you talking with?" Naomi's voice asks, as she walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Oh myself, guess the last mission has me thinking about things." He says turning the nob of the shower down a bit to slow the water. "After we wash up and stuff. We'll head on over to the area."

"If you say so." Naomi said, pausing to rinse her mouth from the toothpaste. "I need to take a shower one your done. Unless, you want me to join you?"

Zenkai shrugs. "Choice is yours on the shower. You can wait or hop in if you want."

Naomi put away her toothbrush. "Might as well." She laughed, getting ready to undress. The door creeked open, "Now that's a kawaii idea!" Spoke Fret's voice, playfully.

"FRET!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Zenkai yelled, the bathroom shaking.

Fret scampered out of the bathroom, in a rush. Naomi sighed. "I'll lock the door." She muttered, as walked over shutting the bathroom door, locking it.

"Grrahh...Kaze needs to put that thing on a leash." He says opening the shower door. "Well come on, I'll help wash your back and..." He gets a nose bleed looking at Naomi. "Man it's been a while since I seen you that way...I guess we'll take our time."

Naomi looked to Zenkai. "You're nose is bleeding." She said, joining him in the shower.

Zenkai wipes his nose. "Ok...that better? Let's get to cleaning.." A half an hour after. The two finally finish up and head off downstairs where Kaze was waiting. "(What a wash down.)" Zenkai said to himself stopping up short looking to Kaze. "Yo."

Kaze looked to Zenkai and Naomi. "Who's the late ones now." He teased, folding his arms.

"Hey we had a good reason..Which I can't get into.." Zenkai pulls out the map. "Ok guys this is where we're going." He points to the location. "We'll get the legion member, destroy the gate and hopefully yeah. It brings us to Wily.."

"Are you planning on leaving me behind." Spoke a voice from above.

Zenkai looks up spotting Grimsly. "Hm? Grimsly? I was looking all over for you. You really knew how to hide. Get down here we're about to go."

Grimsly hopped down, straightening his goggles. "Hey goggle-head, deciding to finally show your chicken face." Kaze taunted. Grimsly looked to Kaze. "Kaze, grow up." Grimsly spoke up. Kazeobake looked surprised. "Keh?" Grismly looked to Zenkai. "Ready when you are." Naomi looked to the boys. "Well, shall we be off then?"

Zenkai nods. "Let's move guys." They teleport to the location and find a cave where the Legion member is to be found in. "There.." Zenkai points to it. "Looks dark.." He puts on his goggles illuminating the caves darkness in his sight. "You guys put on your night vision."

Naomi looked to the darkness. "I will be unable to help in this fight, no good if I can't see. So, I'll remain out here, and keep in contact over radio." She said. Kaze looked to her, putting his arms behind his head. "Fret's armor's got nightvision, so no sweat here." Fret appears, looking to them. "Konnichiwa! May I be of assistance Kaze-chan?" Fret asked. Grimsly snorted a bit from it. Kaze made a pouty face. "Shut it, and armor time." Fret nods, becoming Kazeobake's armor. "You say one word." Kaze threatened Grimsly. "Well I'm not you, so I wasn't planning on it." Grismly looked to the cave.

Zenkai nods to Naomi. "Alright Naomi, and come on you two, keep about yourselves and try not to fight until after we're done with the mission ok?" Zenkai says walking off ahead of them.

The boys follow after Zenkai, and Naomi opens her virtual screen on her portable. "Be safe." She speaks softly as they enter the cave.

As they get deeper they jump over some crevices making their way around some bad guys shooting them as they made their way to an area cut off by sound and even more light.

"It's so dark here...The night vision isn't working.." Zenkai says trying to adjust the brightness best he could.

Kaze looked around. "I bet you're scared, eh Grim. It's like one of those horror films. Gegege!" Grimsly sighed. "We're you listening to what Zenkai said earlier." "Um... yes?" Kaze gawed. Grismly rolled his eyes. "Focus on the mission, okay. It's not wise to let our guard down.""Yeah-yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist." Kaze muttered.

"Yet your noise is quite enough guard down for me...Heh he he he he he." A voice calls out to all of them from the darkness.

Zenkai gets on guard. "..." Kaze and Grimsly turn to the voice, looking surprised, and get to battle positions.

"Your movements are all I need to take you down...The door to the moon shall be open..Yet you all shall be blind to feast your site on the new world! Because you will be to busy sitting in eternal darkness for eternity.." Zenkai aims in the directing where the voice was however it started to echo around them. "Shoot, I can't get a clear shot in...It's to dark...and when she talks..it bounces all over the place.."

Zenkai is bit from behind a mouth now clamping around his mid section lifting him off the ground. "URRRAAAAGH!" The beast speaks with another side of itself. "You're making so much noise it's wonderful!"

"Zenkai?!" Grimsly gasped. "It has to be near boss." Kaze aimed his gun. "(Master, this action is highly discouraged. What if you were to hit Zenkai-kun?)" Fret spoke via the head-guard. "Shut up Fret... argh you're right." Grimsly sent ice to the ground, "Some reflective surfaces might help. Kaze, hit on those lights you have." "Keh!?" "Do it!" Grimsly insisted. "Well, alright." Kaze agreed, flicking on his helmet's high beams.

The ice lights up revealing the location of Zenkai who seemed to be pulling at the mouth that was around him now. The red areas of the mouth monster glowing upin the darkness.

"What? I feel warmth.." Spoke the beast. It let's off Zenkai as he falls to the ground. Zenkai uses the fire power of Shishi's putting it into his gun.

Grismly slid across the ice, using his wind to target the enemy beast. Kaze was caught of guard, rushing after, and firing his gun.

The attacks connect with the beast as Zenkai aims his gun shooting off fire. It blows over her with fire and a scream is heard, the entire location glows up revealing the beast location. "FIRE THAT'S HER WEAKNESS!" Zenkai says shooting more at her.

Kaze nodded, putting in a fire chip, and firing more shots. Grimsly looked to the beast. "Wind fuels the fire." Grimsly smirked, causing tornados to gust around the location, making the scattered flames grow in size.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILDREN!" The beast yells slamming itself into the ground. It releases mini mouth monsters flying at them all. Zenkai forms the ghost bullet attack and shoots off spreading his bullets hitting most of them. He then tosses the flame core to Kaze. "HEY! Let's char this witch! Take down it's data and follow my lead!" Zenkai says shooting what was left over of his fire attack at the moment.

Kaze catches it, and grins. He fires off more flames at the mouth like beast. Grismly got to higher ground to get a better vantage point, sending the twisters at the creature.

Zenkai summons back the orb. He inserts it gaining back fire and charges it up using the gauntlet from his armor. He slams into the ground creating a flaming vortex shooting into air. The mouth creature is taken into the air with it as it was airborne from Kaze and Grim's attack. "URRRRAAAAAGH!" The mouth monster explodes as all the darkness in the location was sucked into it. The gate is then revealed to them all as ashes of the monster fell around them all. A steady core from the mouth monster drops and Zenkai picks it up. He glows white and holds out his hand shooting off what looked to be a sound wave of some kind. Information from things played over in his mind and were even more heightened from his helmet. He then shoots off a combination attack of things added up from the noise of the location which scatters and shatters the gate upon impact.

"Well...That's it..." Zenkai says relaxing a bit. He looks to the Kaze and Grimsly. "I guess it's to Wily now.."

The two nod, looking to Zenkai. Foot steps are heard behind them, as clawed feet approached."Ehehehehehe... but you have...yet to receive your..invitation.. zenkai..." Cackled a voice from behind them.

Zenkai aims his buster in Sclera's direction. "Sclera!"

Grimsly and Kaze whirl around, taking defensive stances. Sclera folds her arms. "I ahve.. been.. watching." Sclera states.

"And?" Zenkai asked her wanting to know a little more. "You mentioned an invitation?"

Sclera grinned, looking to her clawed hand, the eyes off her body still on the three boys. "You have one more... challenge.. eheheeh..."

"One more?" Zenkai says letting down his aim. "What's the challenge?"

Sclera pulls out a device, and a hollo of Satoshi appears. "Greetings Zenkai and... Friends. For your challenge, in the way of a riddle ... you came as four, but now are three. something that has been lost, will not be cast free. To solve this peril might be quite tricky, for the two who went alone now belongs to tock Zenkai." The hollo vanishes from the device as Sclera cackles, vanishing into the red mist. Grimsly and Kaze look to Zenkai. "I'm not good at riddles, what did he mean?" Grimsly folded his arms, trying to think. Kaze scratched his head, thinking as well.

"Two who went alone?..." Zenkai thinks to himself.

Zenkai pulls to the side of his helmet to contact Naomi. He gets no answer. "Naomi...Come on dammit pick up." Zenkai was getting scared.

Grimsly looks to Zenkai. "Maybe we should head outside?"

Zenkai nods. "Right come on let's go!" Zenkai runs ahead of them fast. The two follow after, quickly.

Meanwhile, at the fortress. Nyeyomi was looking over some documents on her computer. She had thoughts about Raiko, wondering why he was still gone. "Raiko..." Suddenly Eclipse alerted Nyeyomi. "Ma'dam, you seem to ahve a message from master Raiko. Shall I open the contents?" Nyeyomi looked to Eclipse's hollo, and nods. "Please." A moment of pause before Eclipse speaks again. "It would appear that some of the contents have been caught in some sort of a glitch." "A glitch?" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "There are also files, not originally sent from Raiko." "Show me, everything." Nyeyomi insisted. Eclipse did as directed, playing the video files Raiko had sent her, and any content he recorded on the battle. Some of it was glitched up, in audio and visual. One extra document was in the sent file, simply called 'Install me'.

Nyeyomi had Eclipse open the file.A visual screen appeared, seeming to be a live streaming video. Satoshi appeared on the screen, Mindra and and Sclera appeared, standing to either side of him. "Greetings, alternate sister. It's been some time." He greeted."You." She sneered. "By now I'm sure you are aware that your precious Raiko is now in my hands, yes?" "Let him go!" Nyeyomi demanded.

Satoshi chuckled. "Let him go? Now-now, you are getting WAY ahead of yourself. You were so much more lax while we created.. oh what we're their names again...oh right, Eerie and Grimsly. You remember." "WHAT?!" "Isn't it obvious? You're brother was conspiring against you since day one, under my order. I actually took his place on several occasions, right underneath the radar without anyone questioning it." "You're lying!" Nyeyomi hissed. "Afraid not. Now on to business." "..." Nyeyomi sneered at the screen.

Satoshi dismissed the two cohorts, looking to Nyeyomi. "Your loved one is under my order now, if you want him back you better get moving." Satoshi took a puff of his cigarette, and resumed. " . Time is a running, With haste your forces best be a coming."

"Where is he!?" Nyeyomi demanded. Satoshi chuckled, flicking off some ash. "Your little berserker is on a mission. His soul isn't the only that will be suffering." The screen went black. "SATOSHI! DAMMIT!" Nyeyomi grabbed her gear and she stormed out of the lab. He sent alerts to all her forces, and she stepped onto the teleporter. "Raiko, please..." She whispered as she left the base.

Zenkai finally reaches the exit of the cave. Before him he spots none other than Raiko. Who seemed to have Naomi within his grip. "Raiko!?...Naomi!...W..What's going on?.."Zenkai didn't know what to think at the moment.

Grimsly and Kaze were also caught off guard. "DAD?!" Kaze gasped.

Raiko looked to them with a smirk, his hand covered Naomi's mouth, while the other held her in place. "Hey guys. How's it goin'?" said Raiko with clearly bad intentions. He sounded like how he was in his old days as a delinquent.


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17: The Invincible Raiko**

Zenkai steps up a bit trying to caution himself to Raiko. "Raiko?...What's wrong with you? Put Naomi down..We can talk it over, just...what's going on?"

Naomi struggled a bit in Raiko's grasps. It appears that something was amiss besides Raiko's behavior, her esper abilities seemed to have been blocked, much like the time when she first encountered DZ back in her dimension

Kaze looked worried. "Dad! Why are you doing this!?" Grimsly observed the situation. "(Something clearly isn't right, but what? Does this have something to do with Satoshi's riddle? I wish I could figure it out... maybe Zenkai will have better luck.)" Grimsly thought, glancing to Zenkai, before looking back to Raiko, who held Naomi tight.

"(Naomi should be able to knock him away..But it's not happening..Hmm...That riddle though it had to be this...") Zenkai forms his buster to his side. "...Raiko?..Tell me what's going on..Why do you have Naomi this way? And what's wrong with you? Is it Wily?..Did he do something to you? You had disappeared..." Zenkai says not taking his sight of Raiko.

"Oh so now you wanna talk Zenkai? Sorry BUDDY, but I ain't in the talkin' mood anymore. I got business to take care of," said Raiko who jerked Naomi around a bit.

"What?...Talk?..Grr..Stop that!" Zenkai says stepping forward again. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on dammit!"

"Dad..." Kaze stared, unsure what to do.

"Ooh. I like that look on you Zenkai. Reminds me of myself from way back," Raiko replied stirring up Zenkai's emotions.

"I dunno what's gotten into you. But whatever it is...It's making you weaker than I remember..The Raiko I know, wouldn't resort to old past problems that way...I dunno how you lost yourself...But..As a friend I can't let you ruin yourself this way. Or hurt people I love..." Zenkai says charging his buster. "Kaze? Your dad isn't right in the head right now...That much is sure.."

"Boss, there has to be another way!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Heh. Let me make somethin' clear to you assholes. I have my reasons for doin' this. Hold still Toots." Raiko generated an electric wire around Naomi. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You'll end up as fried as my wife if you do."

Zenkai knew right then something was seriously off about Raiko. "Hey, how could you say that?"

Raiko walked away from Naomi dusting his hands off. "It's easy when you don't give two shits about your family and friends, and why should I?"

"Because! We've been together for a long time! We're family! Whatever's been messing with you! You can talk with us about it. I mean...I admit..I've gotten really busy with mission work. But the reason I honestly never would bring you around with me. Is because you have a family, your a father. You also made that promise to Nyeyomi about protecting her...And what are you doing here? You're being a complete idiot going back to your old ways. When instead of being a man you're just resorting to being a maverick again!" Zenkai was getting to fed up with Raiko's actions as his buster was becoming hot.

Grimsly looked to Zenkai. "Zenkai, Eclipse just sent out a full alert to all Nyeyomi's reploids and Navis. You might want to see this video feed she attached." Grimsly forwarded Zenkai the message he had received.

Zenkai takes a look at it. It all now made more sense. His words fell short on Raiko now, due to it seeming he was under Wily's full control it seemed. He shuts down the message. "...Crap.." He looks back to Raiko. "I guess none of that really mattered just then...You're a freaking puppet it seems..."

Kaze had looked at the video as wll and stared to his dad. He wasn't sure what he should do, Kaze didn't want to fight Raiko.

"Puppet? Maybe. Or maybe Satoshi did me some good by showin' me how much better I can be without you. I have no need for friends and family who leave me behind," said Raiko before sending a shockwave that pushed the others away slightly. "I hope you're ready for the worst Zenkai. That goes for the rest of you." Raiko shifted into an aggressive version of his karate stance.

Zenkai grips himself around the wave and catches his footing. "We'll get you back to normal." Zenkai says shooting off at Raiko quickly. He knew running up on Raiko was a bad idea.

Grimsly summoned his ice blades. "Either way, seems we have to defend ourselves." He flew at Raiko, wind blowing around him. Kaze stood back to his feet, releasing Frets amor. "Master?" Fret looked to Kaze. "I refuse to fight my dad in such a way." "But Kaze-chan." "He can shock me all he wants, I can take it." Kaze said looking across the field.

"You're up first Grim? Alright. Hit with your best shot!" Raiko shouted as he ran towards Grimsly who was flying towards him.

Grimsly flew close, slashing vertically with both his blades. Zenkai's shot hits Raiko from the side as he then transforms his ability to the ghost bullet. Zenkai aims with his now white and gray coated armor shooting off ghostly shots which sway around Grimsly aiming to strike at Raiko.

Raiko caught the blades and disarmed Grimsly. He knocked him away and then shattered both ice-swords to show his superiority. "You gotta do better than that." The shots that Zenkai fired did hit Raiko but it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. The ghostly blasts swirling around him closed in on him but Raiko grabbed each shot in quick succession and compressed them into one orb. He threw the ghostly blast back to Zenkai with incredible speed.

Grimsly gritted his teeth, as sent an icy gust of wind at Raiko. Raiko lodged his feet forcefully into the ground which held himself up as the gusts of wind were billowing.

Zenkais eyes widen as he forms a shield that protects him from the backlash of the attack. Parts of it had shattered from the sheer magnitude of the attack " Grr.." Zenkai shoots off more and more at Raiko from the distance.

Naomi could only watch the fight commencing, trapped behind the electrical wire, Raiko had trapped her in.

Grimsly kept the attacks going, casting ice attacks now.

Kaze was unsure what to do still. "(What do I do? WHAT-DO-I-DO!?)" Fret looked to him, "..."

Raiko activated Nyeyomi's shielding which deflected all of the blasts from Zenkai and Grimsly. "C'mon Zenkai! There's a reason Zeta was gonna choose me over you!"

"Grr." Zenkai decides to rush at Raiko, it was risky but he had no other way that shield would deflect anything he tossed at him. Unless he was able to disable it. He forms to an electricity weapon from Shishi and though it would recharge Raiko he hopped to disable some areas on him. Zenkai charges the attack and shoots off a huge electrical force into the air which began magnetizing and zapping things around Zenkai thought to hit at.

Grimsly kept out of the shock range, as he re-summoned his ice swords.

Raiko willingly took the electric attack and absorbed all of its power. "Are you retarded Zenkai? This is pathetic."

Grimsly rushed at Raiko again, slashing. Zenkai smirks and he forms fire on his hands punching Raiko hard, from the front, the combined electricity and fire blew through Raiko a bit as Zenkai falls back holding his arm. "C...Crap...That was risky...but it worked.." Zenkai couldn't feel his hand at the moment, but he was at least happy it worked. "I got that from a battle you had in the past...over loading you with energy then off setting it with another heat attack...grr...would create...combustion...You never could think straight in this mind set...Something Wily over looked..."

The smoke from the explosion cleared with Raiko mostly unharmed. Only his clothes were a bit singed. He was putting out the small embers. "That's more like it, but you'll need way more than that to beat me." He ran extremely fast towards Grimsly. "FACE YOUR MASTER!"

Grimsly looked to Raiko, gusting a bit as he readied another strike. "Challenge accepted." He sneered, thrusting one of his ice swords at Raiko.

Raiko smashed the sword to pieces. Grimsly looked caught of guard, stumbling back a bit. Raiko smirked preparing to strike with a killing blow.

Before the attack to hit, Grimsly vanished from sight, reappearing at a distance. Matsuba had used her acceleration mode and get Grimsly out of the way just in the nic of time. "Are you alright Grim?" She asked, looking to Raiko. Grimsly looked to Matsuba. "Yeah, thanks Matsuba." "The others should be here momentarily. I scouted ahead, and It's a good thing I did."

Zenkai smiles at the sight of Matsuba. He takes his good hand forming another buster gun on it. "Hang on Naomi! I'll get you out of there." Zenkai says looking back to Raiko. He charges the buster and shoots off the 2nd powered charged shot Raiko's direction combined with an ice induced attack, forming a sharp icy beam.

"You just made my day newbie. More asses to whoop," said Raiko slamming his fists together with sparks flying out.

The ice beam hits Raiko from the back impaling his back and freezing around him a bit. As the mist cleared Zenkai kept his serious stare. "To many for you to keep up with..."

Raiko started laughing. Zenkai sat quiet. His other arm that slammed into Raiko regaining feeling it hurt like hell.

In the distance Nyeyomi was seen flying in, and landed not far from the battle. Her forces were close behind her, but at this point in time, she stood alone. "RAIKO!" She called.

"Hey HONEY! Glad you could make it." Raiko bursted himself free from the ice. "You're just in time to watch me destroy every single last one of you."

"What was that you said about too much to handle Zenkai? Hehehe."

Nyeyomi deployed her shielding. "I don't know what Satoshi did to you, but it's up to me to get you back to normal." She flew in close.

Kaze was surprised by Nyeyomi's appearance. "(Mom!?)"

"C'mon Babe. Let me handle the small fry first," Raiko replied.

"(Nyeyomi?...Oh shoot...") Zenkai felt his heart beating it was bad enough having Raiko this way but around Nyeyomi one he devoted his life to and changed him for the better. A pain crosses Zenkai's head. "(You fucking bitch...Had me put to sleep?) Zenkai's eyes turn red his arm heals and he looks up to Raiko and spots Nyeyomi. "...So this is what's been going on?...Stupid bitch what are you doing here? It's obvious he's a dangerous power house...Leave this to us..We'll try not to mess him up to bad.." DZ chuckles. "I still remember the time he knocked me out of this looser..."

Nyeyomi glanced to Zenkai. "DZ? Didn't Naomi shut you up, whatever. Fighting isn't my plan you halfwit, you forgot what I can go get Naomi out of that trap,It's my turn." Naomi looked over from her prison. "(Nyeyomi's here? This must be more serious than i had first thought.)"

DZ scoffs at her remarks. "I do what I want...But ok...Just this once..I'll listen to you..." DZ walks over to Naomi to free her from the trap.

Nyeyomi looks to Raiko. "You'll make this easier, if you hold still Raiko." She instructed.

Naomi looked to Zenkai as he was drawing closer to her prison. "Zenkai."

DZ holds out his hand and red data wraps around the wires. "..Hmm..." DZ was analyzing the wires to see how things worked.

"I don't think so Shitface!" Raiko ran and tackled DZ and put him into a painful submission. "I think it's time you take a little nap BUDDY!" Raiko placed his free hand on Zenkai's head and shocked him into unconsciousness.

Zenkai spots DZ within his mind. "(Well this has gotten better..)" DZ says folding his arms. Zenkai runs over to him. ("Wait! You're knocked out!?") DZ laughs. "I'm gonna die in here...WE'RE BOTH OUT...He got me while I was trying to save your butt, buddy." Zenkai sighs. ("Naomi...The others...We can't do anything...I'm stuck...dammit...") DZ sighs. ("Don't beat yourself up until after you're really dead...Kind of odd though he could do anything to us now...And we'd not know a damn thing...Well..My body was already gone..Guess that just leaves you.") Zenkai sighs looking to the white location around him now.

"Alright. Who's next?" said Raiko kicking Zenkai to the side.

Nyeyomi flew after Raiko, her robotic arm shifted in a whip, using it to wrap around Raiko. "I SAID, hold still!"

Matsuba went to Kaze's side, she wasn't the best match to face Raiko. Grimsly flew in, once more summoning his iceblades. "Nyeyomi, be careful!"

"Kinky. Too bad you were never this affectionate Nyeyomi," Raiko ran towards Nyeyomi even though his arms were wrapped.

"Raiko! Stop this!" She demanded trying to keep him still. "(Eclispe, run a data analysis)" She spoke via glasses. "(Right away ma'dam.)" Eclipse bowed in her screen, before disappearing off screen.

Grimsly was still to far off to help Nyeyomi.

"I'm fuckin' invincible Sweetheart! You better move or I'm runnin' your fine ass down!" Raiko yelled as he still kept running.

"I'm not leaving you!" She insisted, holding on tight, as she began flying into the air, trying to stop Raiko's movements further.

Raiko stopped. "Awe. Baby that's so sweet," he said sarcastically. He began to run in the opposing direction dragging her along with him since she remained attached to him.

"RAIKO!" She yelled.

"If you won't let go, I'll just drag ya around a bit! How's that sound!?" Raiko yelled.

"You have to stop! LET ME HELP YOU!" Nyeyomi hissed, trying to hang on.

"HARK! TWAS A GLORIOUS TREK ACROSS THINE BARREN WASTELAND, WITH MINE FELLOW WARRIORS. TO THE FREY WE GO! SUCH A GLOREOUS BATTLE IT SHALL BEITH!" Spoke Centaurman's voice, as he appeared over the horizon, followed by the others, excluding Roll, SJ, Maboroshi and Skullman. He spots the events occurring. "WHAT HO? PRINCESS NYEYOMI SEEMITH TO BEITH IN DANGER! FRET NOT MI'LADY! For I am CENTAURMAN! MASTER OF PREEMPTIVE STRIKES! I SHALL FLANK THEE! ON GUARD SIR RAIKO OF THE LIGHTING STRIKES, WE SHALL RECOVER THOU'S MIND! HITHER NOW! WOOSH!~" Centaurman galloped into the battle zone, followed by the other forces.

Axl flies in beside Centaurman along with Elecman below him. "Let's do this!" Axl says landing on the ground his two pistols ready for action.

Katnyss kept to Elecman's side. "Its been some time." She says. Eerie cracked her neck, "Finally some action!" Matsuba looked to the others. "Looks as if the calvary has arrived." She says to Kaze. "..."

Zero armed himself with his saber and joined the fray. Raiko stopped to look at the others who were coming after him. It only made Raiko more excited. "This is where we part Honey," he said as he broke the wiring from Nyeyomi's robotic arm and charged towards the others.

"RAIKO!" She nearly screamed, shifting her arm to archery mode. "(Deploy the system scatter ma'dam?)" "(Negative, he got loose) I don't want to fight you, but you leave me not other option!" Nyeyomi prepared a tri-shot.

Naomi looked to Zenkai, appearing worried, and to the others who joined the battle. "(I wish I could help them...)"

Axl spots Zenkai and the state of Naomi, and the fact Nyeyomi was attacking Raiko something had to be done fast. "GUYS! Get ready! Here he comes! We have to protect Nyeyomi as well!" Axl says forming into Ginger shooting many shadows Raiko's direction. He then forms back normal letting off more bullets Raiko's way.

Elecman forms his rail gun and aims it at Raiko. "No idea what's gotten into you my friend. But I can't allow you to harm the others!"

Eerie flamed up, sending waves of fire at Raiko. Katnyss formed her cat claws, smirking. "Nya."

Grimsly finally reached Nyeyomi, flying by her side. "That was reckless, he could have shocked you." "He didn't, now shut up Grim." Nyeyomi said, letting off the shot, it flew at Raiko. Grimsly looked to it, staying by his creator's side.

"Hath thou truly been swayed in thine side of evil? this frey beith looking to hath a feasible victory." Centaurman fired some shots.

As all of the projectiles closed in on Raiko, he shifted into a defensive stance. He swung his arms in a wide circle as electricity was being traced into the air. The formation looked familiar to Kazeobake.

"Keh? That move!" Kaze gawked. Matsuba looked to Kaze, as did Fret.

once Raiko finished his formation, an electric ring was formed and it stopped all of the incoming projectiles. "Inazuma Shouheki: Terikaesu! (Lightning Barrier: Reflect)" Raiko shouted as he released a massive wave of energy in all directions with enough power to knock those who weren't resistant out of commission. His weapon tank was fully drained.

From the blast, it short-circuited most of the forces. Centaurman, Zero, Axl, Grimsly, Matsuba, Fret, and Eerie joined Zenkai in unconsciousness. Naomi seemed to have been protected from the wires that trapped her. It seemed Elecman and Katnyss absorbed the blast, while Nyeyomi and Kaze had been unaffected. "Just what I need, more work... You're so going to help me when I've fixed you Raiko!" Nyeyomi hissed.

Elecman falls back to his bottom. "Gah...He's so powerful...Katnyss...Let's help Nyeyomi the best we can.." Elecman says standing to his feet. He aims his rail gun powering it up for shooting.

Katnyss nods, "I agree." She zipped across the field, slashing at Raiko with her cat claws. "Nyyaa!"

"What's that little pea-shooter gonna do to me? You know damn well it'll only make me stronger," said Raiko as he was blocking Katnyss' slashes.

"Don't mock my hubby!" Katnyss hissed.

Elecman places it down. "He's right..." Elecman runs at Raiko. "Then physical force will have to do!" He says swinging a fist at Raiko.

Kazeobake looked over the field, seeing all his friends laying there, and then to the battle. "They can't handle dad alone... but..."

Nyeyomi flew up behind Raiko, deploying her claw arm, with a slashing motion.

In the middle of Katnyss' attacks Raiko redirected her to slash Elecman instead. He took both Katnyss and Elecman and threw them both at Nyeyomi's claw.

They crashed into her, and now Nyeyomi was unable to move from the weight of her two unconscious navis. She looked to Raiko. "Rai..ko.." She growled, from the weight, but she was stuck.

Kaze looked worried, "MOM!" He cried out, running over, but was still at a distance.

Raiko turned to Kaze grinning. "And then there was one."

Kaze immediately punched Raiko across the jaw, with anger, as he came into range.

Raiko stumbled a bit, but kept his sadistic smile. He spat out some blood from his mouth. "Nice punch, Son."

"You.. You hurt mom! You would NEVER do that!" Kaze sneered at Raiko. "It's up to me now..." Kaze clenched his fist.

"This is your final test my pupil. Either you kill me, or I kill you," said his Father keeping his hands loose for his grappling stance.

"I won't let either of those happen!" Kaze took a fighting stance, similar to the ones Raiko would, his scarf blowing in the wind.

So the fight began. Raiko got Kaze into a few holds by grabbing his scarf but Kaze escaped them with ease. They traded punches and kicks like they were in perfect sync. They knocked each other away. "Heh. You've improved," said Raiko.

Kaze used the top of his hand to wipe the dirt from his jaw. "I'm just getting started."

They both went at each other once more. Kaze had remembered one of Raiko's past teachings about how you shouldn't out power someone stronger than yourself. Kaze deflected many of Raiko's powerful attacks while keeping himself composed.

"This is great! C'mon Kaze! Make me proud!" Raiko shouted.

"Careful dad, you're real self is showing a bit. Kaze provoked.

As the fight dragged on, through sheer persistent and clever thinking, Kazeobake systematically was able to hit many of Raiko's joints; slowing him down as a result.

"(Nearly there)" Kaze thought.

Just moments before Raiko charged at Kazeobake, he short circuited just slightly. His eyes changed their look from cold and callous to kind and gentle. "Kaze?" he asked.

Kaze looked to Raiko, he was unsure if this was a trick. He kept his composure.

Raiko undid his hidden hatch behind his blonde hair. "Satoshi's programming is gonna screw me up at any point. Hit the white button on the back of my...gnngh." Raiko grabbed his head in agony as he was trying to fight his evil commands.

"Dad!" Kaze spoke up, he quickly did as directed, pressing the button.

Raiko fell limp but he was back to his sadistic mindset. "Huh? Fuck! I can't move! You're gonna pay for this!" No matter how much he yelled he couldn't move.

Kaze crouched down. "Don't worry dad, I'll get you back." Kazeobake spoke quietly, looking for the hatch to open, where his system was kept.

There was an oddity inside if Raiko's chest cavity. It was attached to his weapon tank and had a timer counting down from two minutes. "Ha! If I'm going down you're all going with me!"

"W-WHAT THE! Oh crap!" Kaze gasped, quickly getting his portable hooked up, he tried to disarm the bomb liek device. With the portable plugged in the timer dropped to one minute. "DAMMIT!( I-I gotta move fast)" Kaze yelled, trying to up the tempo of his precision, Kazeobake disarmed the bomb with fifteen seconds remaining. Kaze sighed with relief, as he made his way to the next step.

"No! You stay away! I hate you! All of you!" Raiko shouted as he was getting reprogrammed.

"Thats a lie. I bet that's really Dr. Wily speaking." Kaze continued, tinkering with more accuracy then both Nyeyomi and Naomi.

"STOP! Stop. Sto..." said Raiko as he faded away into slumber.

Kaze glanced to Raiko, and made some adjustments before setting him to restart. Kaze closed the casing and flipped the switch on the back of Raiko's head. He got up, and proceed over to Nyeyomi, getting Elecman and Katnyss's unconscious bodies off of his mother. He helped her up to her feet. "Good work Kaze." She smiled. KAze nodded with a grin. He walked back over to where Raiko laid, and sat down Indian style. Nyeyomi adjusted her self, walking over to where Naomi was held captive. She scanned it with her glasses. "This is quiet a mess, isn't it." Naomi sighed. Nyeyomi nodded. "It'll all work out, let's see if I can get you outta there."

"Ugh. Goddamn it. Kaze? You there? My vision hasn't started up yet!" said Raiko sitting up.

"Yeah dad I'm here." Kaze chuckled. "Everything working okay, aside from that?"

"Yeah. Hang on my vision's coming online. There we go." Raiko looked around. "I did all this. I feel sick. Wait where's Nyeyomi!? I remember her bein' here!" said Raiko panicking.

Kaze looked back. "Mom's right there. You didn't hurt her too bad. Just launched Elecmaid and Kitty at her."

"What?! Oh fuck!" Raiko ran over to Nyeyomi, but stopped short of her. He didn't want to touch her just yet. "Baby you ok?"

"I'm Fine. But, Take a wild guess who'll be helping me will all these repairs." Nyeyomi replied, teasingly.

Kaze looked to them, still sitting. Raiko kneeled to her in a seiza position. "I will. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault hun. Dammit, Satoshi's programming has so many firewalls." Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "What the fuck is this thing anyway, it's too complex for Eclipse to read."

Raiko stood up and hugged Nyeyomi tightly as he had a sudden burst of affection and regret. "I love you Nyeyomi."

"I love you too." She replied. "This is very touching, but can you get me out of this. I rather not get burned... no offense." Naomi spoke up. "Yeah-yeah, I'm working on it." Nyeyomi sighed. Kaze got up and walked over. "That complex mom?" Nyeyomi glanced to kaze, and back to hacking. "Unfortunately." she replied.

Raiko glanced at the ring of lightning around Naomi. "Hehe. Sorry. It was somethin' new I came up with but I didn't think i'd use it on you guys. Here." Raiko severed the wire by absorbing the electricity back into his weapons tank. Naomi was free to move without being shocked.

"This wasn't Wily's invention? It sure felt like one of his." Nyeyomi was surprised. Naomi looked to Zenkai, and knelt down to his side. She moved him a bit, to let him rest the back of his head on her lap. "You're lucky it wasn't your mind doing this, otherwise I would kick your ass." Naomi spoke sternly. Nyeyomi chuckled in response.

"That's a variation of my Inazuma Shouheki technique. It binds them in place by channeling their own electrons; and you have every right to kick my ass anyway. I deserve it. I shouldn't have been so childish. I'm sorry Naomi. Satoshi may have reprogrammed me, but I'm still responsible," said Raiko feeling guilty.

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "Stop blaming yourself." Naomi glanced up from Zenkai, but kept quiet.

Raiko took a deep breath. "Ok. Zenkai's gonna be so pissed."

"Well DZ took over, so maybe not." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "DZ? How?" "Maybe with those powers of yours absent he broken through. I don't know." Nyeyomi replied. "HOLY CRAP!" Kaze gawked. "What is it?" Nyeyomi looked to Kaze. "Mom, your outside! Your going to burn more! Oh NO!" Kaze tried to cover her with his scarf. She tried to stop him. "Kaze, relax. It was a joke. I only told you that so you wouldn't keep questioning why I don't leave the fortress." "Keh? Forsooth!?" Kazeobake gawked.

Raiko rubbed Kaze's head laughing and gave him a big hug. "Kaze. Thank you. You saved me. You save everybody. I know Zenkai hasn't knighted you, but in my eyes...you are a true Megaman."

Kaze looked to Raiko, with a grin. "You mean it?" Naomi looked to Kaze. "Raiko is right."

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko and Naomi. "I'm surprised you two are in agreement for once." Kaze adjusted his scarf, and looked off. "Hey... what's that?" Kaze asked. pointed to something in the distance. Nyeyomi turned, looking to it. "That's a good question..."

"Naomi? Are your powers still busted?" Raiko asked.

Naomi held up one of her hands, but nothing happened. "Afraid not, looks as if Satoshi put up some sort of field."

"Dad, I think those are skeletons... Crap.! With everyone down we can't let them come here... I'll lead them off, try to get everyone back to the base dad, mom." Kaze took out his gigbuster.

"We'll hold them off together Kaze," said Raiko stepping forward.

"You sure dad? Aren't your weapon tanks pretty low?" Kaze asked.

Raiko grinned. "I'm your sensei for a reason Kaze. Now let's show that jerk Satoshi we're not out of this fight!"

"Well, alright then." Kaze replied. Nyeyomi looked to them. "Be careful, there isn't any back up."

Nyeyomi looked to the others. "I'll have Eclipse get them back to the fortress. It will take time though."

"Just get the others outta here. The two of us make one hell of a team," said Raiko confidently.

Nyeyomi nods. "Eclipse, initiate recovering mode." "(Right away ma'dam.)" he replied. Nyeyomi looked to Naomi. "It only recovers reploids and navis. You should get Zenkai back to base, manually." Nyeyomi said to Naomi, who nodded, getting up to her feet, lifting Zenkai's arm over her shoulder.

Kaze looks to Raiko. "Can we make a game out of this dad? Whoever gets the most kills wins."

The skeletons move in on them quickly swords raised and all.

"You're on, but I won't make it easy for ya," Raiko snickered.

Kaze smirked, pulling out his sword. He engaged his hover boots, rushing ahead of Raiko. He swung at the skeletons, and proceeded to fire shots.

Mindra watched the site from a cliff. She then turns smiling as more legions rush at them.

Raiko jumped in right after his son. They fought for hours defeating wave after wave of minions. Fatigue was settling in, but after two hours had passed the skeletons were nothing but defeated piles of dust. The final score of their contest was 501-499, in favor of Kazeobake.

"WOO! In your face! GEGEGGEGE!" Kazeobake laughed.

Raiko was panting heavily. "Good work. Ya won by two. Whew. I'm beat."

Kazeobake stretched a bit. "Well that was fun."

Raiko nodded in agreement. He contacted Nyeyomi to see if they made back home safely with everyone.

Nyeyomi informed him, they they were all safety at the base. Kaze looked to Raiko. "Guess we should head back eh?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if I still have my teleporter. I think Satoshi took it from me," said Raiko patting himself to see I he was right.

Kaze looked, "He already has access to the fortress, since he's snuck in before. So why would he take it?"

"Good point." Raiko eventually found it and warped himself and Kaze to the fortress but not before saying, "I love ya Son."

"Love you too, dad." Kaze smirked, as they returned to the fortress.

Nyeyomi had all the reploids in her expanded lab, all getting worked on,alone. She had Naomi look after Zenkai, even though she wanted to help Nyeyomi out. Kaze looked to the lab. "We should help mom, that's a lot of work cut out for her."

Raiko nodded and went in to do whatever he could.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18: Ceasing Slumber

Naomi was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. She had Zenkai laying down, using her lap as a pillow. She sighed messing with his hair a bit. "Satoshi made quite a mess with that last fight..."

"He did babe.." DZ's eyes open he sighs as he sits up off Naomi's lap."...Thanks for the pillow."

Naomi looked to him. "DZ? Why are you awake?" She folded her arms.

DZ snickers a bit. "Cause my weak side is out...Raiko knocked him good..Not sure when he will recover fully. But I got his mind with me..That's all you need to know. He's fine otherwise..."

Naomi sighed. "Well since my powers are working here... hold still I need to talk with him." Naomi rested her forehead against him. "Don't get any ideas."

DZ sighs. "Do you really have to do all of this?"

Naomi opened one of her eyes. "Your talking is making me loose concentration. What is the problem?" She grumbled.

DZ shrugs. "We're basically in the same body..You can ask me something and I can answer. You shouldn't have to waste your brain power over this.."

"I am aware, I would rather talk with Zenkai though. Now please, this will only take a few seconds. It's instant brain communication, so quiet your mouth." Naomi replied, looking at him, but closed her eyes again.

DZ folds his arms allowing Naomi to have her way for now.

Zenkai who was in the white space was pounding on the outer walls trying to wake himself up. "...It's no use..." He says sighing to himself. He turns and spots Naomi now standing in the space with him. "Naomi!?" Zenkai says rushing over to her.

"How in Skyra did DZ get in the driver seat?" Naomi hugged him.

Zenkai shakes his head. "You got me...I guess when Raiko knocked me out. I got extremely damaged...DZ must've taken my mind for my recovery time..."

Naomi furrowed her brow. "I hope he doesn't try to do anything like before when he took over. I'll have to keep a closer eye on you until your back in control."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...I..oddly trust him though...He may not like taking orders but at least his focus is taking down Wily...But after that. I think we'll finally lay him to rest.."

"If you say so. I still don't trust him all the way." Naomi replied.

Zenkai hugs Naomi. "Yeah you shouldn't have too...Just keep a close watch for me, at least until I return. We're nearly there now.." Zenkai let's off of her quickly. "Wait..Heh no hugging, don't want that bastard all over you."

"Everything happening right now is only for a brief second in reality. You don't need to worry Zenkai. But with DZ out there, this will make things for us more complicated." Naomi sighed, putting her hands in her caot pockets.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah..Just keep watch ok?...I'm happy you're alright though...Is Raiko normal again?..Or how did that all go down?"

"Kaze fixed him, and saved everyone. You should really consider knighting Kaze into megaman status, the kid did good." Naomi replied. with a nod.

Zenkai nods. "As soon as I get out of here...Though I'm also going to speak with Raiko. After that, I really have questions..." He says fixing his scarf.

"alright, hope this doesn't take too long." Naomi replied, giving Zenkai a kiss. "Won't feel comfortable doing that until your back in the driver seat." She laughed.

Zenkai sighs, "Yeah...I can't wait to get control again."

"I'll be seeing you then, I love you." Naomi said, getting ready to leave.

Zenkai waves to her grinning warmly. "Love you too Naomi. Catch you soon."

She smiles before she Vanishes from sight. Naomi opened her eyes, pulling her forehead back from DZ's.

DZ sat quiet still. He then looks to her. "Glad you guys got a plan all laid out...And you don't have to trust me..I just want to get Wily...But I will help you guys as much as I can...I'm gonna go.." DZ stands up walking to the door of the room. "I'll keep Zenkai safe alright? Get some rest I guess.."

"Hang on, just one second." She got up. "You may be acting a bit different, but I'm keeping an eye on you. So you're not going anywhere."

DZ laughs a bit. "Fine...I'll stay...Just cut it with the trusting bullshit...If I wanted to wreck this space station it'd be done and over with. Be thankful I even merged with your boyfriend...That knock from Raiko would've ended his puny run on the grid...Thanks to me...He's still here..." He crosses his arms. "I know what he means to you...And...I just want a little trust...You locked me up already what more do you need?"

"You know why I don't trust you, but Zenkai trusts you. So I am giving you the benifit of the doubt at this point in time. I'm aware you we're eavesdropping, but what is with the sudden attitude swap?" Naomi replied.

DZ looks over to her, and he places his hands in his pockets. "...Sure you really want to know?"

"Tell me." She insists.

"Family...For the first time in my dark path in life...I feel for you guys...I want to make sure you're all cared for and safe...Being with Zenkai, seeing a lot things happen...I got something to fight for.." He says taking his hands out of his pockets. "You, Roll, that guy who can't make music...Heh all of it...I may not make it back and you guys may have something planned for me..But in truth I deserve it...Maybe I'm wrong for thinking I ever had a chance with a family..All the shit I put people through. You'd think by now my ass would be rotting in hell...Heh not that you can really die there to begin with."

Naomi seemed surprised. "Wow, I had no idea you felt that way."

DZ nods, "Yeah stung me deep too. Never thought in all my life I'd be here talking like this..I guess though I'm not all darkness. It's kind of cool...But don't get the wrong idea. I still can be a brute and murderous bastard...Just..Not to people I really care for.."

"If I didn't hate your guts, I would hug you right now." Naomi admitted.

DZ laughs. "No rush...I don't really deserve a hug from you..I can't take back anything I've done to you..And your other world...But I can make up it up to you. By helping you take down the true prospector of this shit..."

Suddenly the room, became pitch black. Naomi looked around, as the two of them seemed to be in n alternate space, but only for the moment. "What the?" Naomi spoke up.

DZ couldn't forget that energy. "It's him."

Before them appeared Satoshi. "Greetings my 'dear' sister, and Zenkai... I mean DZ." Satoshi provoked, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Satoshi." Naomi prepared herself.

"What brings you here? You can't be here to fight or anything..." DZ says crossing his arms yet again. His red eyes dead set on taking Satoshis soul.

"You would be correct, I'm not here to fight. I have came here personally, to give you the invitation." Satoshi chuckled, his tentacles dancing a bit. Naomi seemed unsure. "Right after that fight where you nearly had everyone killed. You really have no honor." Naomi sneered. "Relax my sister, Your invitation has a different date, location and we must forget the 'deadline'."

"So...we made it in." DZ says not unlocking his eyes at Satoshi.

"But only when I say so, DZ. Everything from this point is going according to plan." Satoshi chuckled. "Give me one reason we shouldn't take you down here and now." Naomi demanded. "Hush now, that would not be wise. You will have your chance, but not now. The location is far and wide, but where I reside is hard to find. In one week you must arrive, to tweek your way from across the pier. The clock will strike midnight and the way will apepar, but 5 minutes to late with close the gate." Satoshi smirked.

DZ Smiles to his riddle. "So the clock strikes on the dime. Which means your location isn't hard to find...Across the pier which would be a wide deserted area. Set up with abandoned buildings, can't come to late or we'll miss the ride...Ohhh I can't wait for us to meet...Thanks for the tip Satoshi.." DZ says putting a hand in his pocket.

"But there is one more thing you must consider. Your team may only consist of 6 or less, but one of which must be a being that is the answer to this next riddle. What creature starts out with four legs, then two than three. Only with one of these may you enter. Tick tock you two, I'll be waiting." Satoshi says disappearing as the room returns to it's previous state.

Naomi looked to DZ. DZ looks over to Naomi. "Well guess we should get that last thing and after resting up we'll head to the location. We're gonna nail this fucker."

Naomi folds her arms. "You're telling me you don't know that riddle."

DZ laughs. "What is it? For once I'm a tad stumped..."

"Maybe he left that one directed at me then. That was his favorite riddle back before he finished as a chemistry major. Thank about it. It's obvious it's a human. First a baby crawling, a man walking upright, and an old man with a cane. He wants us to bring Kaze or Nyeyomi it seems." Naomi explained.

"My guess is the genderly confused kid." DZ says leaning back on the wall.

Naomi sat down. "Kaze knows now, it's been some time since you went to sleep."

DZ shrugs. "Thanks for the update. I thought it'd be impossible getting him to know the difference." DZ snickers a bit. "Hmm kid though is good with machines...I'll give him that much."

"My, you're just full of compliments today." Naomi teased, folding her arms.

"Didn't I tell you to back off with the un trusting stuff?" He pushes off the wall. "Hmm...So..I guess we'll inform Kaze on the issue later...We should get all we need..Just prepare for the venture...Satoshi isn't just going to let us walk in..."

"I can't make a joke? Anyways. He's busy at the moment I'm sure. So we shouldn't bother him." Naomi explained.

DZ nods. "Alright and for the record Naomi...I appriate the light heartedness...But as close as we are to finally finishing this..I want to be sure we have all our cards in order..."

"Belive you me, Kaze wouldn't miss this fight for anything. So no worries DZ, we have plenty of time." Naomi explained.

DZ nods. "Yeah...That guy has just done so much...But no use rushing victory." He laughs.

"Oh..so what is your opinion of Zenkai? What do you really see in him?" DZ says looking over to her.

"Hm? You're actually wanting to make casual conversation?" Naomi seemed surprised.

DZ shrugs. "Well nothing much else going on. Heh why not?"

"Alright then. Well, I love him, more than anything. He always has his heart in the right place, and can be serious even though he prefers being silly. He always knows how to make me smile, and we think so similarly. I'm sure I can tell you so much more, but I'm sure you're already getting plain and simple, Zenkai means the world to mean, and nothing can change that." Naomi replied, looking to DZ.

DZ places his hands to the back of his head. "A true equal...That's pretty deep. I apologize for before...You're not as shallow as I figured your to be...You're a step up from your counterpart here..Who well came around after a bit."

"I accept your apology." Naomi replied, taking off her wrist computer.

DZ smirks a bit. "Man wish I could tell you more about myself...But all I truly knew was blood and terror...Guess I'll finally have something to add to myself from all of this."

"I would suggest a hobby, but not while your occuping my boyfriend's body." Naomi replied.

"Heh yeah..." DZ says folding his arms again leaning back on the wall.

"Maybe you have memories from when Satoshi first created you, your missions and things? He did mention how he was causing occurrences here in the past, but not much of it is known to me." Naomi suggested, since DZ seemed he wanted to chit-chat.

DZ shakes his head. "All I recall from the time I was born out of Zenkai was Raiko's fist nailing him in the head...From there...I was set up with instructions from Sclera...Though...the jumping between worlds came later. My first mission was to become this twisted Zenkai...Which is why I tried anything in my power to corrupt him..But it all came crashing down upon the time I entered your world...Now speaking of Sclera oddly..Her origins aren't too known, but Satoshi had a crazy fascination with her. To each their own I suppose..."

"Wasn't she your 'lady friend' for a time. i recall you referring to her as your 'girl'." Naomi replied.

DZ laughs. "Oh that...Satoshi had well used my body. It was next to the time he decided to set me up to take Zenkai's body.."

"Really now? So how did he escape from Sclera then, and why did she refer to you as her 'man'? Was this all a ruse to avoid us knowing she was working with my brother?" Naomi went on.

DZ shrugs. "He escaped through shadows. It was all a set up to get you guys where he wanted you though and test out his new plan in the future ahead of time..."

"I see. I bet you felt pretty betrayed at that point." Naomi replied.

DZ nods. "Yeah...You have no idea...And beside that...He knew good and well he couldn't control me...I'm half the humanity that Zenkai held...which makes me part of Skyra as well. That dark mind...Satoshi needed both pieces but I decided to work with you guys in hopes to break away and live for myself...Though we all see what came of my other body..."

"That is quite the predicament, no body, when your only staying until this fight is done." Naomi nods.

DZ nods. "Yep."

"That response shows you don't have aclue where you'll go. A life with no body, isn't really a life. Almost like being dead." She went on.

"I'll figure out something I know one thing...I won't be here after the confrontation with Satoshi." He sighs to himself. "Just another shitty part of my life."

"I would be willing to help you think of some options, but that will have to wait until I decide we're on good terms." Naomi replied.

"Hm...Thanks." DZ says placing his head down as to rest his eyes.

Naomi lays down on the bed. "Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

DZ shakes his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna go get some air. Thanks for your support though." DZ says stepping out of the room he was going to go around the city for a bit.

Naomi sighs. "Didn't I say I was going to keep an eye on you."

DZ laughs. "Right right...Guess I can't go alone then."

Naomi gets up again. "If you really want to go, then I'm going with you."

DZ nods. "Alright then."

The next morning, after an all-nighter of everyone being repaired.

Roll was looking over them all with SJ, who's tongue slithered around as she held him. "Well SJ it seems they're all in top notch shape." Axl laughs a bit. "Yeah thank goodness..." SJ's tongue flies over kicking off one of Axl's shouler pads. "...Roll? Maybe you should take SJ somewhere else right now?..He's a bit destructive." Roll laughs. "Nonsense.." Sj's tounge swings around hitting a light out. "Maybe you're right..." She walks out to go talk with Grimsly.

Grismly was in the living room now, waiting for Matsuba. He glanced over seeing Roll approach him. "Oh hey Roll... I see you brought the little banshee out again... what's up?"

Maboroshi was following her as he has made it a habit to follow Roll everywhere.

"Hey Grimsly, wow you're really a bit more laid back sounding here. Hee hee something special must've happened." She says patting SJ on the back.

Grismly looked off a bit, "You can say that."

SJ's tongue swings and knocks over his cup of water. Roll turns to Maboroshi and hands SJ to him. "Please watch him." She turns back to Grimsly. 'Well beside you being well now. What's gotten your mood up? Nyeyomi reprogram you a bit?"

Grimsly glanced back over after picking up the spilt glass of water. "No nothing like that."

"So tell me." Roll says sitting down.

"So you can spread new rumors?" Grimsly folded his arms.

Roll shakes her head. "Awe come on, if it's that important then it's not a rumor..Sides it's not a lie is it?"

"I never said it wasn't important, and it's not a lie. You just like to twist the truth." Grimsly replied, taking off his goggles.

Roll sighs. "So maybe I get a bit out of hand... But I only care for your developments." Roll says a devilish grin crossing her face.

Grismly sighed. "Stop grinning evilly, it's weird."

Roll pulls her hands up mimicking pincers. "Come on..Tell me your juicy secrets."

Grimsly cringed a bit. A slight wind gusted as Matsuba appeared looking to Roll and Maboroshi, "Hello again Maboroshi." Then she looked to Grimsly. "Sorry to keep you waiting Grim, Kaze brought in too many clothes to choose from." Matsuba said, wearing a slightly more feminine outfit now. Grismly looked to her blushing a bit. Matsuba looked to Roll. "Are you roleplaying a preying mantis?"

Roll looks to her setting her posture back normal. The outfit gave it away. "You two are going on a date huh?"

Matsuba folded her arms. "Is there a problem? Last I heard, you and Maboroshi we're an item." Grismly looked to Roll. "I guess you caught us." He shrugged.

Roll grabs Grimsly's hand. "I'm happy for you! You came out of your shell! So make her happy!" She walks back beside Maboroshi taking SJ back from him. "Hee,hee. You two are great together. I can tell."

Grimsly scratched his nose. "Stop it already, your making this weird." Matsuba looks to Grimsly. "Should we be off then, I can sense your uncomfortable levels rising." "I'll be fine." Grimsly glances to Matsuba, and then to Roll. "Don't ask about double dates, okay. You wouldn't be able to keep up." Matsuba looked to him. "I doubt she would even be interested in racing, not exactly what you call a 'normal date'." "True." Grismly chuckled.

Roll laughs. "Well whatever you guys want to do. I hope it's the best time of your lives." She says looking to Grimsly slyly. "Come on Maboroshi, we have some shopping to do!" She takes him out with her to the teleporter room.

Matsuba looks to Grimsly. "Would that be a 'normal date'?" Grimsly looked to her. "Maybe for Roll." Matsuba takes Grimsly's hand. Grimsly looked to her. "Did you tell Kaze?" He asked Matsuba nodded. "Yes." "What did he say?" "He was fine with it. He said that you're his best friend, and I'm like a sister." "He did now?" Matsuba nodded again. The two left for the teleporter as well.

DZ and Naomi were now walking around the city chatting with each other about things and seeing sights.

"Well from the feels in my head. Zenkai might be popping back here soon..." DZ says sighing, "Meaning your little trap will trigger costing me more sleep time."

"Are you worried about going back to sleep?" Naomi asked.

DZ sighs. "It's hard to be excited honestly."

"I only put it there so you wouldn't get Zenkai into any stupid situations. If Zenkai is fine with it, I can always remove it. but that choice would be his." Naomi replied.

DZ nods. "Honestly...if it keeps you safe, and him...Then do what you have to...I'll be that last bit of energy to aid him if anything else..."

"You sound almost sad." Naomi remarked.

DZ shakes his head. "Meh.." DZ hated the fact of feeling weak which was associated with feeling down about things. "Whatever you want to call it.." A laugh is heard from above them and Sandra lands behind them. "DZ...You got her right where I needed her..."

Naomi turned around. "What?" He gasped.

DZ turns to Sandra a hand in his pocket now. "Right where you WANT her?" He smiles a bit. "So what? Wily ending things early or something?"

Sandra steps forward she forms a pitch fork. "Not exactly, this is more on my own accord...You got this far didn't you?" DZ laughs loudly this time. "You...Seriously...idiotic...BITCH! The only reason I've made it this far...Is because well.." DZ takes out his gig buster. "I'm not on the loosing side anymore... You're still under that mad man..And he's gonna tear you a new one..Hell he might even disable you allowing us to win easy." DZ retorts back to her.

Naomi looks to Sandra, taking a defensive stance as she placed up the blowback sheild. "He may send Sclera after you like he did with Protoman." She said.

DZ laughs. "Ohhh yeah that one too...You sure you still want to go through this?"

Sandra growls. "Oh shut up baby and lay down and take what's coming to you." DZ appears before Sandra quickly red data energy pouring from around him. "You asked for it babe.." He hammars Sandra in the stomach hard shooting her through a couple of light posts. He looks back to Naomi. "Hey get your mind ready."

Sandra flies out the rubble and flies back at the two quickly.

Naomi lifted her hand. "Without my brother's aid, you don't have any esper power blocks." She tightens her fist once in place.

Sandra's eyes widen as she's caught in the air. "Grrrah! Wha..What!?" She forms a data pitch fork and tosses it from the grip fast. It flew right at Naomi quickly. DZ spots this and rushes pushing Naomi out the way quickly. He's hit by the pitch fork which effects invoke a virus which knocks DZ out. Zenkai then regains his consciousness as the pitch fork vanishes.

Naomi caught her balance looking to Zenkai quickly.

"Urgh...hmm?" Zenkai says holding his head standing up. He looks over to Naomi. "Naomi?"

Naomi sneered at struggles with the hold. Zenkai holds up his gig buster charging it. "I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm glad you woke me up!" He shoots off at Sandra which connects knocking her down to the ground. Sandra grips the ground.

Naomi glances to Zenkai. "You're back?" Naomi asked.

Zenkai looks over to her smiling. "Yeah...I'm back. Heh...What a ride this has been."

Mindra appears slamming her staff on Sandra's back between her wings. Sandra yells in pain.

Naomi jumped from surprise. Mindra looks to the both of them.

She grins madly. "Dr. Wily wants me to bring her back...Don't be late for the party soon you guys..." Mindra grabs Sandra by her hair. "Didn't..." She slams Sandra's head into the ground once, "I" She slams it again, "Tell you." She slams her head into the ground 2 more times. "To not disobey?" She was going to slam again the amount of times she said those words but Sandra screams to her no. "...Hee,hee,heh ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mindra laughed manically. "Ok...Satoshi kun will deal with you...Bai you two...For now..." She fades away with Sandra as her giggles are heard echoing in the wind. Zenkai shakes his head. "I cannot wait to take out those guys...I mean..damn..."

Naomi turns to Zenkai. "In time we will. Are you okay? DZ put you in harms way to get me out of it."

"Wait he did?..." Zenkai felt surprised but relieved. "He wanted to make sure you were ok...For that..I thank him..."

Naomi nods. "Yeah. I suppose he's asleep now."

"Mhm...Hmm. Let's head back to the fortress for now..Man it's good to see you again though." Zenkai takes Naomi by the hand and heads back to the fortress.

Zenkai gets back with Naomi who had informed him of the info given to her and DZ while he was out.

"I see so that's what happened...we got the invite and the location though...And wow he was really that bummed out about going back to sleep? He seriously has shown growth of heart hasn't he?" Zenkai says crossing his arms.

Naomi nods. "I almost feel bad for him."

"It'll take some time...But anyway you look at it..This is his way of reaping things..." Zenkai says unfolding his arms.

"Hmm I gotta go check with Raiko..I just remembered." He walks over kissing Naomi on the head. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"alright, I'll be here." She replied.

Zenkai nods and walks out to find Raiko. Raiko could be found with Nyeyomi. He was being a little more clingy than usual. Zenkai heads to Nyeyomi's lab where he finds Raiko beside Nyeyomi. "Raiko there you are.."

Nyeyomi looked over, drinking her coffee. She looked really tired from the night before.

Raiko turned to Zenkai and looked rather ashamed. "Hey Zenkai."

Zenkai steps up to him. "Hey...I wanted to talk about the last happening.." Zenkai looked to him serious. "I know you got tangled up with some bad crap with Wily...But at the same time...Some things you said...That all couldn't have been just programs...What was going on?"

Nyeyomi yawned a bit. "I'll let you two talk, gonna head to bed anyway. I'm so tired." She stretched a bit, getting to her feet.

"Ok. Thanks so much for cleanin' my mess Hun," said Raiko giving Nyeyomi a kiss.

She kissed him back. "Mhmm... don't wake me up, okay." She said, leaving for her room to take a long nap, and listen to her blasting headphones. Now the boys were alone in the lab.

"Night Nyeyomi." Zenkai says to her looking off and then he looks back to Raiko. "So, about my earlier question..What was going on man?"

Raiko took a seat in Nyeyomi's chair. "I hate to admit it but a part of it was my fault."

"A part of it your fault? How?" Zenkai says crossing his arms still looking Raikos direction.

"Don't get me wrong, Satoshi turned me against you. It's just that for a long time I've been feelin' like I've been left in the dark," Raiko replied.

"Left in the dark?" Zenkai let that sit in his mind a little.

"How many times do we see each other Zenkai? Be honest," Raiko asked.

Zenkai sighs. "I know...Honestly...My reasons for not ever contacting you for missions. Wasn't because I had forgotten about you. Of course we chat when we can..But you made a promise to Nyeyomi..I wanted to respect that. And you know how busy I am. I suppose my work with Skyra really made me more mission driven..And for that. I got to tied up in people who are focused with that...I'm sorry Raiko...But if at anytime you felt I was pushing you away that wasn't the case. You know you could always talk to me...I just feel bad I never thought to ask you. But also seeing you had a kid." Zenkai sighs turning away from Raiko. "I guess I had this coming for a while now."

Raiko folded his hands together. "But the thing is, I put myself in danger just because I was bein' selfish. I was gone for three days and no one bothered to do anythin'. Not even my wife and son. I was frustrated, but those are just excuses. I didn't even bother comin' to you when I should've. Then I almost kill everyone and hand your girlfriend over to public enemy number one like a present. I just feel like a total douche, and I know I shouldn't. I'm really sorry Zenkai."

Zenkai shakes his head. "Listen. You were only acting as you were because you felt isolated. It's ok...Kaze and the others noticed you had gone missing, we were just going to find you but then this is what we came around. I just want you to know. You've got us here for you. I may not always be around as much as I used to. Hell we're advancing with things so much it's hard to keep up. You were a douche going off like that. But I'm happy you're man enough to admit to your mistakes. But all the same, we're all a little human here and we just make mistakes." Zenkai walks over and puts a hand on Raiko's shoulder. "So don't sweat it anymore ok? Just remember you have me,Nyeyomi your Son and others up here to depend on...We're not perfect but believe me...We got worried about you.

Raiko smiled brightly as his worries drifted away. "Thanks Zenkai. Fuck it c'mere. Let's hug it out."

Zenkai laughs a bit nervously, but hugs Raiko as well. "Good having you back man."

Raiko released Zenkai. "Hey, if at all possible...I know you have strategy meetings sometimes. Do you think maybe I can sit in on those? It would make me feel better knowin' I'm helpin' without breakin' my promise."

Zenkai laughs. "Honestly I'd rather have you fight along side us again. This is the final fight..And honestly we all owe that bastard a bit of payback...But yeah I guess this could suffice. I'll be holding one soon. I'll give you the memo when we start. " Zenkai says laughing a bit. "Yeah have to just keep to things without breaking that promise so."

"I can't thank you enough dude. I'm happy that I managed not to kill anybody. Especially you, Kaze and Nyeyomi. Still, hehe, not to toot my own horn or anythin', but I'm pretty badass if I was able take on everyone and win. Until my son whooped my hide," said Raiko letting his ego take over for once.

"Ha ha ha! Seriously thinking now, most those hard spots in the past could've been taken care of a lot easier." Zenkai says rubbing the back of his head. " Also your son seriously saved the day there...So..As a present from me to him..Don't let him know this though..But he'll be a Megaman pretty soon. He's shown a lot of skill and talent just what I'm looking for.."

"Good. 'Cause I didn't wanna get on your case about it later. He'll be so happy. My little badass son is followin' his badass daddy's footsteps," said Raiko.

Zenkai laughs a bit. "Yeah, hmm makes me think what kind of missions he'll be getting himself into in the future."

Raiko changed the subject. "How are you doin' otherwise? I know I kinda messed up your head and brought DZ out."

"Oh DZ...I'm doing fine on that...Amazingly. I trust him a bit. He's changing at least from some stuff that's been going down." Zenkai says putting a hand in his pocket.

Raiko leaned back into the cushion of the lab chair. "Changin' eh?"

"Yeah he's coming around. Honestly I thought I'd never see this side of him."

"Damn. I never thought that would happen. I'd still keep my eyes peeled. After hearin' that old Spyder was a traitor, it's hard for me to really trust a lotta people," said Raiko.

Zenkai nods to his statements. "True, shouldn't get to trusting.." Zenkai knew how close they were to getting Wily, but all the same it could end in a bad way if DZ were to take control out of means of selfishness. DZ wasn't known to be a real team player and for all he knew it could be a front.

Raiko chuckled. "Well if DZ takes over I'll just beat him up like normal. I'm 2-0."

Zenkai laughs nervously. "Do remember..he still is in my body so...heh.."

Raiko scratched his hair. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

Zenkai laughs a bit. "Heh man you're still the best block head I know."

"I ment that in a good way." Zenkai says guarding himself quickly from an attack.

"Heheh. Force of habit?" Raiko asked.

"Heh..You could say that." Zenkai says fixing his posture. He looks off to the exit. "I guess I'll go get things together. I'll call you when the meeting is ready to go. Who knows, maybe you can come along for one final ride. Heh as said before we all owe this guy a beating."

"Thanks Zenkai, but I think Kaze will take my place for that last assault. I still have to give him a little promotion of my own before he goes," said Raiko.

Zenkai nods. "I understand. Heh this would add a little more to his take on being a mega man. He's going to be excited."

Raiko stood up and stretched. "For sure. I'm gonna check up on Nyeyomi. This whole experience reminded me about how important my family is, so better not waste it."

Zenkai agrees with him by nodding and walks to the exit. "Yeah I better go see Roll, then I'll check up with Naomi. Thinking about it. We really have made up quite a family here..I remember when were we are all delinquents out there just new to everything."

"Pfft. You? A delinquent? That's a good one," said Raiko following Zenkai out of the lab.

Zenkai puts his hands in his pockets. "I dunno jumping roofs,running streets,skipping school cause you knew almost anything there already. I'm pretty sure it fell into things." Zenkai laughs to himself a bit.

"Last I checked I was the delinquent. Not that I'm proud of it, but it's what I was. Until Nyeyomi took care of my record," Raiko replied.

"Yeah she really got you to see things clearly. And now more than ever you gotta make it up to her and keep her safe." Zenkai says smiling to him.

"Don't I know it. Alright. Take care of business. Say hi to your sis for me," Raiko waved heading to Nyeyomi's room.

Zenkai nods. "will do catch you soon." Zenkai walks out.

Roll was now sitting with Maboroshi eating some ice cream. "I think what we got this time from the store is great! I can't wait for you to help me put some of these dresses on."

"(Of course. I live to serve, Roll-san.)" said Maborohsi bowing his head.

Roll nods, "Yes. So shall we go soon?" Zenkai walks in spotting Roll. "Oh hey Roll just saying hi to everyone. I see you have..." He spots all the bags and boxes. "Quite a lot of new things." Roll nods quickly a big smile shining across her face. "Yep! Maboroshi bought out the store with me!" Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "Given how much you're getting Nyeyomi might have to build you your own little shopping store...just to put away some of your items...Or a storage facility.." Roll sighs. "I'm not that bad? Am I Maboroshi?"

"(Your brother speaks nonsense.)" Maboroshi replied privately.

"I'm just saying." Zenkai says shrugging, jokingly.

Roll holds her nose up to Zenkai. "Come on Maboroshi, we have clothes to get together!" She walks off from Zenkai who looked to her forming an unsure smile.

Maboroshi activated his translator to talk to Zenkai. "Was there something you needed from Roll-san? I will relay any information to her."

Zenka looks to Maboroshi. "Yeah just was checking up on her, but I can see she's alright. Tell her there's a meeting tomorrow and that I want her there."

"Understood," said Maboroshi as he vanished from Zenkai's sight.

Zenkai heads off to speak with Naomi about some things.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Final Preparations**

When he gets there he spots Naomi looking over things on her portable. "Hey Naomi. Talked with Raiko, everything went over pretty well."

Naomi glanced up, closing the virtual screen. "Oh thats good. How did he take the news about Satoshi wanting Kaze to be part of the group that enters his domain?"

Zenkai crosses his arms. "Well he wants Kaze to be part of the mission. I guess that pretty much nails that part of the coffin."

"I suppose we just need to figure out who the other 3 party members are then." Naomi replied, adjusting where she sat, to let Zenkai have some room on the bed.

Zenkai sits down beside her. "We have the human, us and I guess we'll figure out who we'll take with us tomorrow."

Naomi nodded, thinking back a bit on what DZ said about his sadness.

Zenkai looks to Naomi he could feel something was on her mind. "What's up?"

Naomi glanced over. "Just something DZ said."

"What'd he say?" Zenkai asked placing his hands on his legs now.

Naomi explained how DZ was feeling like everyone was like 'family' now, and how he was sad about going back to sleep from Naomi's mind snare. She admitted she felt bad for him, not just 'kinda', like how she mentioned earlier.

Zenkai sighs to himself. "Hmm..I dunno maybe we can trust him a bit more..I know with the fighting we'll need all the hands we can get. Maybe we can work something out with him. His life is basically over after everything right? He saved you too if I recall..Not to long ago."

Naomi nods. "If you think we should, I can wake him back up. He may be more inclined to listen. I'm starting to think we can trust him. There was no delay when he saved me, that has to count for something."

"Yeah go ahead then..Unlock the seal. We all need to talk." Zenkai says shutting his eyes. "Not hesitating to save you..Yeah something has to have happened in his way of seeing things."

"Very well." Naomi replies, placing her forehead against Zenkai's and entering his mind.

In the white space. DZ was in a dark bubble sleep with memories being his dream sleep moving around looked over the memories for a moment.

they were gruesome in some of them however others were lighter with him enjoying times with Zenkai's group.

Naomi looked to DZ now, approaching the dark bubble he was trapped in. She placed her hand to it. "You can wake up now." She spoke.

DZ's eyes open as the dark bubble shatters around him. He floats to the ground his red eyes look up to Naomi. "So...You're allowing me to be awake?..Or what's the catch?"

Naomi folded her arms. "You saved me back there, without hesitation, so you earned my trust. I talked this over with Zenkai, and he agreed. I will still be keeping an eye on you though, Dark."

Dark laughs. "Nick names huh?...I have no prob with that..I'm glad I could help you there..So don't mention it...I'm glad to be a part of something..." Zenkai's eye on his left side glows red as Dark talks from his mouth on the outside. "Really nice to see the outside again."

Naomi leaves Zenkai's mind, looking to him.

"It is actually pretty funny seeing you talk to yourself like that." Naomi teased.

Zenkai sighs. "Yeah...we'll really keep things more on the inside of the mind." Dark responds. "(Heh whatever you say, weenie.") Zenkai growls. "(Shut up.)"

Naomi raised a brow. "I know that look, are you two fighting?"

Zenkai laughs. "We're good.."

Elsewhere in the base, Kaze was sitting on his bed staring at Fret who was sitting there looking at him. "You're so annoying." Kaze grumbled. "Then fix me kaze-chan. I do not with to upset you." Fret replies. Kaze put a hand to his chin. "How's Ye olde sound? That'll be fun." Kaze asks. Fret tilts his head. "I am afraid I do not understand." "Ohhh okay, let me enlighten you fox breath." Kaze took hold of Fret, who held still. "Let's get cracking then." Kaze smirked.

Axl was now laying beside Eerie. "So? Tomorrow we're having this big meeting about storming Wily's place..What do you think about all of it?"

Eerie placed her hands behind her head, looking to him. "Honestly, I'm glad I don't go on missions as often anymore. So, I don't know really. Maybe I should pick up a new hobby, or I could always go back to the 'cat bugler' scene. You can always be my sidekick." Eerie stuck out her tongue playfully.

Axl laughs. "Man never thought about it. We could get away with a lot of crap."

"We could." She laughed.

Axl thinks to himself. "Now I'm hoping this mission doesn't last to long I wanna go hit up a bank or something and change my identity quickly after the cops chase me for a bit."

Eerie grins, "That's the spirit, big boy." She spoke in her sexy tone.

Elecman sat cutting some carrots. "Hmm." He looks over to Katnyss. "Hows your business coming along?"

Katnyss looked over to him. "My clothing company? It's flourishing better than I hoped. Speaking of which, I've saved up enough money that we can move out on our own, stop taking up space here int he base. I'm sure the kids wanna stay, but I think we deserve a Place we can call our own. Nye does too, she's been supporting us for years after all."

Elecman perks up at those ideas. "That's a good idea, I've been wanting to get away and us moving out sounds like a wonderful idea. Though who will be the new maid?"

Katnyss chuckles a bit. "Well, Nye can also make a physical form for Eclipse. Wouldn't this fit into his duties as her VI butler?"

Elecman nods. "Of course! Ha ha ha. I nearly forgot about that." Elecman says nearly cutting himself from the knife. "I need to pay a bit of attention here." He says forming a sweat drop.

Into the kitchen walked Grimsly, followed by Matsuba. He went to the fridge to grab a soda. "Hey mom, hey dad." He greeted.

Katnyss glanced over, appearing surprised at Grimsly's attitude.

"Oh hey son, hows it going? You seem pretty relaxed right now." He says putting the carrots in a bowl.

"Yep, just got back from our little race. I lost. Heh." Grismly replied, motioning to Matsuba. "Who are you and where did you put my son?!" Katnyss gawked. Grimsly jumped a bit from her reaction.

Elecman laughs. "I think he's finally living. I'm happy for your Grimsly. Which is why I think now is a good time to bring this up. Me and your mother have plans of moving out soon."

"WHAT? Seriously? Why?" Grimsly asked.

"Well it's become a bit crowded and with the funds your mother is making, we thought relocating would be a good idea. Besides that, we can use the away time." Elecman says yawning a bit. "I'm sure you and your sister can use some time for yourselves as well."

Grimsly nodded "I guess that makes sense. Eerie's gonna so take advantage of not having you looking over her shoulder like a hawk though."

Elecman sighs. "Very true."

"You don't think she'll go on the very expensive shopping sprees like she used to, do you?" Katnyss looked to Elecman. Grimsly sighed. "Mom, those weren't shopping sprees. Eerie was the 'cat burgler'." "What?!" Katnyss gawked.

Elecman nods. "Wait...WHAT!?" Elecman quickly looks to Grimsly seriously.

Grimsly folded his arms. "Did you really think she could afford all that stuff?"

"EEERIE!" Elecman yelled to the top of his lungs.

Upstairs, Eerie heard it, jumping a bit.

Axl rubs her back. "Just act like you're sleep."

Eerie nods nervously.

The next morning. Zenkai had gathered everyone for the meeting before storming Wily's. He sat beside Naomi as he looks over to them all. "(So everyones here...You really had to bring the stag?") Dark muttered to himself. "(Heh everyones apart of this..If you have any questions be sure to insert them.") Dark agrees as he keeps his silence. "Hey guys so this is it. Our final mission call..After this, and with our group, we're going to end Wily and put a stop to all of this crap..."

He forms the data map displaying it to everyone.

"What ho? What beith this?" Centaurman gawked.

On the side of things, Raiko looked a bit giddy. Zero gawked at him. "What's your deal?" he said sharply. "It's just nice bein' a part of this again. I know you're still pissed that I kicked your ass Zero. I'm always up for a rematch," Raiko replied. Zero folded his arms looking unhappy. Raiko chuckled in response.

Naomi cleared her throguth. "Ahm. So here is what the plan is. Satoshi appeared to Zenkai and I the other night, and gave us the invitation. But there is a catch. We have to be at the portal , four days from now at midnight. The location is across from the pier at that old warehouse. Also, only six are allowed to enter. So far, it's clear Zenkai and I are going, as well as Kaze, whom Satoshi said must be present to enter that gate. So, we need to figure out who the other three will be." Naomi explained. Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Why does he want Kaze to go?" Naomi looked to her. "He said, a human must be present. The only pure humans here is Kaze and yourself. I figured Kaze was the obvious choice."

"I know you're worried sweetie, but I have faith in him. He can do it. After all, he is a master now," said Raiko.

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "You know I'm over protective." "I'll be fine mom, you couldn't stop me from going anyways." Kaze replied, his expression more serious. "Kaze.." "I am that great haunted wind after all." Kazeobake snickered.

Raiko turned his gaze to his best friend. "Zenkai. I'm trusting you to keep him safe like you have been alright? Look out for each other."

Zenkai nods. "More than ever now. I don't know what Satoshi has planned and wanting Kaze. You can be sure I'll keep my eye on him." Dark snaps back through Zenkai. "I think he'd be needing Kaze to continue the legacy of Wily...So far..He's the only one from the family line...To not had been altered in anyway. His sheer power alone in areas and his brink and view of becoming a mega man also screams that.." Dark says now looking to them all. Axl jumps up a bit. 'Wait! You're DZ aren't you!? What are you doing out of Zenkai?" Dark laughs. "Settle yourself. I'm not going to kill anyone but Satoshi..Once that's over...I don't know what's going to become of me...But I'm not important. We need to think over who will be the combatants going with us..The 3 we choose need to really add to our power...Satoshi is strong..He won't just lay down and die like anyone you've come across so far."

"According to that footage from Raiko he's almost immortal. Whatever powers he possesses is not something we can easily combat," said Zero.

Naomi nods in agreement. "So, who wants in?"

Axl stands up. "I'll go."

"Why?" Raiko asked out of curiosity.

"I thought about it...This guy has many forms, I was labeled Zalgo from the other side..If that's true, getting him off sight with things should be easy..Though it could risk me becoming damaged pretty badly if he strikes me thinking it's someone else..." Axl looks to Eerie. "I want to use my abilities to help confuse him even find out some weaknesses...Something transforming into opponents have taught me.." Zenkai looks to Axl. "You're saying when you form into something you can gain insight to some makes? Even weak points huh?" Axl nods. "Trust me...I've been working my functions for a while now...Those missions really helped.."

Naomi looked to Axl. "You wouldn't be able to turn into Satoshi, Spyder maybe, but my brother is way to complex for you to mimic perfectly. He can sway many tides, and that is why for the longest time, I trusted him."

Axl sighs. "If you keep thinking that way, we'll never find out how to stop him though. I know he's crafty. But we have to try..I mean if he's freaking immortal.." Dark takes over Zenkai nodding to Axl's statement. "He's right you keep thinking about all the impossibilities. You'll be to scared to try anything. Welcome aboard Axl. Satoshi is a stain that might not be effected by much but we have a lot of people here so let's do what we can with what we got and find out a way to destroy him."

Naomi nods. "Any other takers?"

Raiko put his hand up. "Can I say somethin'. Here's the real bad news. We're playin' on his terms. He's got a full deck with trump cards and we've got next to nothin' to lay on the table. Unless Zenkai taps into the Grid somehow to change the rules if you know what I mean."

Zenkai thinks a bit. "Wait using Skyra?...That wouldn't be a bad idea...I might have to go check the code...He's only a being that was able to hop around..Maybe a demi god..But hey..so am I...well all of us pretty much.." Dark snaps in. "Heh forgetting kiddo. Kaze is a human...We play the wrong moves and he'll be smashed like a bug..followed by all of us.."

"Dark has a point Zenkai." Naomi agreed.

"True, but Satoshi's also got mind readin'. Wait...Zenkai you can do that too right?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah I do, and the armor Light made for me makes it even stronger.."

Zero added to the conversation. "Then maybe you can get the upper hand on him. He's a methodical man so he's always thinking reformatting his strategy."

Zenkai nods. "True, thinking of his next moves ahead of him will be critical to winning this."

"But he figured out how to stop Naomi's telepathy. What makes you think he didn't think of a way to stop Zenkai's?" Raiko interjected.

Dark takes Zenkai again. "Yeah I'm pretty sure he has...Urgh...We'd need a lot of noise or something...But knowing him our entire conversation here is being watched..."

"How?" Zero asked.

"Satoshi has a device that watches everything, aside from Sclera and his eyes. It can tap into any camera, or computer." Matsuba speaks up, looking to Nye's cameras she had installed in the base. "He's always watching." She went on.

"Tch. He's probably gettin' off on this. Watchin' us plan and ponder," said Raiko angrily.

Zenkai stands up. "Then this ends the meeting."

Axl jumps up quickly. "But wait who are the others!?" Zenkai looks to him. "We'll find that out, but as for our plans..That stays with us until we get there...Going blind might be our only option..It's worked before..."

Naomi nods in agreement.

Dark looks off to the rest of them. "So Zero? You up for this? And we need one more..I'm not sure about the stag but...My voice doesn't really matter."

Centaurman jumps. "How uncouth! I have pledged to only fight when mine princess Nyeyomi requires me to do so. I am Centaurman! Loyal overseer of thine garden and protector of mine princess."

Dark folds his arms. "Well Grimsly? What about you?"

Grimsly looks to him. "I would normally accept, but... let's be honest, do you really want someone who's scared of horror movies fighting 'nightmare' himself? I think not."

Kaze snickers. "Scaredy cat."

Dark laughs. "Fair enough...We need one more person though."

"I don't know what use I can be with just my saber, but I will do my best," said Zero standing up.

Dark chuckles. "But of course did you really think we'd leave our best swordsman behind? Ok anyone else? Eerie? Roll?" Roll shakes her head. "No...I have to stay with SJ...But I'll be rooting for you guys!"

Eerie folds her arms. "I have plans that evening."

Axl laughs to himself. "(Oh I know what you're doing.)"

Maboroshi who hid in the shadows listening felt relieved since Roll said 'no' to the mission.

Dark looks to Matsuba. "How about you? You wanna go try and clobber this guy with us?"

Matsuba looked to him. "My powers are no use against Satoshi. My speed, poison and paralysis do not effect him. Also if I we're to go, I would be a target for his reprogramming. He can reprogram as fast as my feet can run. In other words, I will not be joining you."

"Fair enough.." Dark says crossing his arms.

"That goes for everyone that's not human, Matsuba. However, you made your choice," said Zero.

"I am not a warrior, like you are. My attacks do nothing." She sighed.

Fret looks to Dark. "I beg you're pardon, but would I not count as a party member? I belive Kazeobake, requires mine assistance." Centaurman gawks. "What ho? Fret? Thou speakith in mine tongue!? This beith a marvel!" Fret looked to Centaurman. "Master Kazeobake, disliked the personality preferences of the last two I possessed. He chose one he could tollerate." "Forsooth!? Squire er I mean Sir Kazeobake of the haunted wind! You make this steed truly happy." Centaurman squeed. Kaze laughed in response.

"I guess that's an improvement?" Raiko questioned.

"It is." Kaze nodded.

Dark rubs his head. "If we weren't in such a pinch I would disapprove on the spot...But you're right. Guess we got our team"

Naomi got up. "I suppose that's that then. Done playing leader Dark? Is Zenkai fine with this?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah I had to do some thinking. Glad he took over a bit there."

"Well I guess this calls the meeting to an end." Zenkai says shutting off the feed of the map. "We got 4 days so guess till then we can spend it preparing and just resting a little bit more."

Everyone soon left off to resume their activities in the fortress.


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20: Satoshi's Domain**

Mindra was sitting playing with some toys of Zenkai and the others. "I'm gonna shoot you with electricity..." She says using her darkness to knock over another action figure. "...Bored.." She shatters the figure. "When are they getting here?" She looks over to Sclera.

Sclera glanced over, from looking out the window. "Patience Mindra... Satoshi said one week from... the invitation... They seemed ... scared... eheheh..."

Mindra sighs to herself. "That's no fun...I don't want them being scared off from us...Then we won't be able to play."

"They'll come... otherwise.. Satoshi wins..." Sclera says looking to the courtyard, at a large machine. "The death beam... it'll go off if they.. don't bring Kazeobake to turn it off... Satoshi is testing him... while... mentally torturing Naomi and Zenkai... eheheh... If they don't show... everyone in Skyra... dies... EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" Sclera cackled.

Mindra looks to Sclera laughing. "Death beam...Death cannon." Mindra starts to sing to herself. "It's going to be quite an event."

"Truly it will, You two will be able to watch the fireworks as I take control over the entire universe." Satoshi intruded from the shadows.

A skeleton drags Sandra in behind Satoshi. It seemed she hadn't been disposed of yet. Mindra looks to her. "Ohhh one more soul to add to the device here?" She says giggling.

"Indeed." Satoshi said, looking to Sandra. He quickly impaled her with a tentacles, in a spot where she would live until she bleed out or if struck again.

Sandra's eyes widen. "Urrrraaagh..." Mindra smiles. "She's dripping like a bloody fountain...We should hurry so she doesn't make to much of a mess...That would be a lot of blood to clean up."

Satoshi ignores Mindra, wrapping another tentacle around Sandra's neck, pulling her into eye contact. "Didn't I say when I first allowed you to join us, that if you went against me, I would kill you?" He grinned evilly.

Sandra nods. "Ye...Yes...I...I only wanted to aid you though..I..I thought...Urgh..I should've waited...I was stupid..I...I." Mindra sighs. "You were the same way after I bashed your brains out on the floor tons of times..Though you still didn't get it."

Satoshi glances over to Mindra and back to Sandra. "Our vampiress has a point, Succubus. Tick. Tock. You're times just about run out. Any last words?"

Sandra grinds her teeth. "Yeah...I hope...Zenkai...My love...Kills you..."

Mindra turned her head at that remark. It seemed a bit of the older Sandra was making her way back to her.

"How insolent, he doesn't love 'you'. How deluded can you get, it's clear he onyl cares about that 'deceitful' sister of mine. No one would ever love 'you', time is wasting and your 'attitude' annoys me." Satoshi throws Sandra across the room with his Tentacle that wrapped around her neck. "Sclera, I hope you're hungry my dear." Sclera looks to Sandra who now laid before her. "Yum... eheheh... hungry..." She grins widely before devouring Sandra, alive.

Sandras mumbled screams are heard through Sclera before becoming silent. Mindra had a solemn expression crossing her face. "And then...there was silence..."

She looks back to the blood on the floor. "We're gonna have to clean this up..." She looks to the skeletons which go to get cleaning material.

Satoshi walks over to the window, looking out. "Everything is going according to plan. Hahaha..."

Zenkai was now heading with Naomi downstairs. "Well today is the day..." They were coming to the edge of the hall which led to the steps leading downstairs a level.

Naomi nods. "Zenkai, there is something you need to know."

He turns to her a bit. "Hm? What is it?"

"Well. You remember that time in the shower?... well i ran some tests... and..." She looks to him nervously.

"Wait..ran test?...Ohhhhh my gosh..." Zenkai felt the floor fall from beneath him. As he was about to fall over Dark kicks him forward. "Wow so you guys got busy huh? Crazy never figured Zenkai for the parent type."

Zenkai looks to Naomi. "There's no way I'm letting you fight now. Or..I can't...urgh." He holds his head.

"I have to Zenkai. Satoshi required that you and I be present too. I have no choice. Besides, I want to see this through as much as both of you do. I'll stay on the defensive, and at a distance." Naomi replied softly.

Zenkai sighs. "Gotcha...Man..I really wish I kept my freaking...stuff in my pants...How unprofessional.."

Dark pops through. "Yeah you're telling me. You're not even married."

"Oh quiet you." Naomi hushes Dark.

"And there's another one of our differences it seems." Nyeyomi intruded, folding her arms. "I waited until after Raiko and I we're married. Not exactly the best time to be knocked up." Naomi turns around, looking to her. "This wasn't exactly planned, like Kaze was for you." "Tsk tsk, well come on. Everyone's waiting downstairs."

Naomi sighs, looking to Zenkai. Raiko was waiting with Nyeyomi. He looked a bit disappointed.

Zenkai walks downstairs and spots them all Naomi was beside him. "Well guess the cats out of the bag..." Zenkai sighs to himself.

"Anyways, guys, we might not come back from this..But if anything really bad happens. I want you all to relocate from this place...Nyeyomi I know you can figure something out. But I do hope we come back together...Safe and sound...Raiko? I'm trusting you to protect them all ok?" Zenkai says looking back to all of them seriously.

"Though knowing I have a kid on line...We have to come back now..." He looks to Naomi. Naomi nods.

Raiko put his hand on Zenkai's shoulder. "I promise to protect our home Zenkai. Man to man. Still, not the best time to have sex."

"Sex..." Kaze muttered, with dot eyes.

"Yeah...about that. We got caught up in the moment I guess...Showers and..urgh I'd rather not bring it up. A lot was going on though so...But knowing now...Well for sure I'll teach my offspring a thing or two." Zenkai says putting a hand in one of his pockets.

"Showers? Kinky." Eerie folded her arms. "What is everyone talking about their 'sex lives' as the send off?"

Raiko responded to Kaze's reaction. "It's how parents make babies Kaze. Let's leave it at that. In the shower huh? Was it...fun?"

"I knew that dad... just weird to... talk about.." Kaze looked off.

Zenkai laughs. "Well..." Dark bust out of Zenkai's mind. "Hey can we all focus here? Raiko, he can write a book for you or something later ok?"

"Fair enough. (Been awhile since me and Nyeyomi have been that intimate. Would be a nice change after all this mess dies down.)" Raiko thought scratching his chin.

Zenkai looks to Raiko. "Really now?" Zenkai says slyly. Dark slams Zenkai's fist into his face. "Watch it you moron..."

Raiko snickered quietly.

"Zenkai? If she's pregnant..You have to do anything in your power to keep her safe ok? I would suggest keeping her here, but she's gotta be there." Roll says seriously. Zenkai nods. "Yeah I know Roll thanks..." Roll smiles. "I can't wait to see who my nephew or niece is!"

Naomi laughed a bit.

"Good luck you guys." Katnyss looked to Zenkai and the others who we're taking part in the final mission.

Elecman inserts, "Yes I wish you all the best of luck out there!"

"Thanks guys..." Zenkai looks off to the exit.

"HARK NOW! Fare thee well mine friends, Might douth trek be valiant. This steed shall await thine's return. A good heart beith the sun and thine moon; or, rather, the sun and not the moon, for it shines bright and never changes." Centaurman recited a poem.

Dark laughs to Centuarman's poem.

"Riveting," said Raiko sarcastically. "Kaze. Do your Mommy and Daddy proud ok?"

"You got it pops." Kaze gave the thumbs up.

Zenkai laughs. 'Well I guess we're set." Axl nods. "Yep..Eerie, keep out of trouble ok?"

"No promises babe." She winked.

"Would that beith all? Mine timer insists we arrive as soon as possible, since thine portal closeth by midnight." Fret looked to the others in the party.

Dark nods. "I guess so..." Zenkai takes back over. "Yeah...I guess we're ready to go.."

"Zero, Axl. You two help Zenkai look after Naomi, and keep Kaze out of trouble." Nyeyomi folded her arms.

Zero nodded with his arms folded.

Axl nods. "Thanks, we will."

"Give him hell." Grimsly said.

"Oh yeah! Let's get moving then!" Kazeobake exclaimed, with his index finger pointed in the air.

The group made their fair-wells before making their way to the portal's destination.

The time was nearing 12 the group had made it to the base of the location. Dark takes over Zenkai tuning back to them. "Ok you guys it should be around here..." He says turning back walking ahead of them. Axl looked around the ruins they seemed to be around, the empty warehouse with a breeze from a pier blowing through. The moon was beaming through some of the broken windows around them. "Man this place is spooky.." Axl says continuing walking ahead.

"What do you expect, this is my brother we're talking about. He is self proclaimed 'Master of Nightmares and horror'." Naomi remarked.

Zero leapt his eyes peeled for surprise attacks and remained silent.

Kazeobake put his sword to his shoulder. "What time is it?" "You asked that 5 minutes ago. It's not 12 just yet." Naomi looked to him. "Time needs to hurry up, I'm getting impatient." Kaze grumbled.

Zenkai looks to Kaze. "Man when are you not impatient? It's a minute to 12 now.."

Twelve o'clock strikes on the clock tower, seen in the distance from one of the broken windows behind some cobwebs. In the middle of the warehouse formed a portal gate, at the base with skull shaped emblems and detail. Dark purple mist was rolling from the opening as well.

"Just like him to make this kind of entrance," said Zero.

Naomi nods in agreement. "I'm sure this whole ordeal will be quite flashy."

Zenkai looked to the portal quietly. "Let's get this over with."

"Finally!" Kazeobake exclaimed.

Zenkai walks ahead of them slowly. Dark emerges for a bit. Looking back to Kaze. "Be on your guard kid, though we're here to protect you, you gotta do your part too. Don't get to ahead of yourself."

"His impatience worries me," said Zero.

"Protect me? I thought you we're supposed to protect Naomi." Kaze folded his arms in disapproval.

Naomi sighed. "With only 5 minutes to get in there, we best hurry."

Zenkai shoots back through Dark. "I will protect her.."

Zenkai grabs Naomi by the hand walking quickly to the portal. "Come on guys hurry."

Kaze rushes after them. Fret looked to him from the portal. "(Awaiting commands.)"

Zero followed the others into the portal as flies in after them.

The party arrived through the dark portal, finding themselves in a vast graveyard. Red mist covered the entire landscape, rolling past their feet. In the blood red sky was thousands of eyes, all looking to them like they we're prey. Tombstones stuck from the ground, with floating broken pillars scattered around aimlessly. A few dead trees we're seen, as well as black spikes fences and several skull details. In the far distance was a Gothic old manor, fashioned like a haunted house. The team could not see the massive weapon, that stood behind the manor. Naomi looked ahead of the others. "That manor. He has to be here." She spoke up.

Zenkai looks ahead his scarf waving in the wind. "Alright then..."

Zero steeled himself and carried on

Kaze looked around. "(Not bad taste in style.)" "(My liege? Perhaps is beith not wise to be lost in such trivial things in this dire time.)" Fret spoke through the portable."(Gege right...)"

"Eheheheh..." Laughed Sclera's voice from above them. She was sitting on one of the floating pillars. "...Welcome..."

"Sclera!" Zenkai says taking out his gun. "Formable meeting you here..." Dark pushes through. " 've gotten even uglier since I saw you last."

Kaze glanced at her, "I remember her" Naomi looked up.

Sclera smirked. "DZ and Zenkai in one body... must be like old times... But your insults are...ehehe... not as harmful as you hope..."

Zero activated his saber and changed his eyes to a piercing glare.

Dark spits to the side. "Enough bitch. So what are you here to do? Insult us to death? Or what's the catch?"

Sclera crossed her legs, leaning forward a bit. "No... I am merely... here to explain... the rules... eheheeh.." "Rules? What else is Satoshi up to?" Naomi snapped. "Oh, Naomi... ehehe... nice to SEE you again... ehehehe..."

Zenkai snaps through. "What are these rules? Stop jumping around!" Zenkai ordered his hand ready for shooting.

"It's as Raiko said. He's setting up the game," said Zero.

Sclera hopped down to them, "I am not your opponent... Satoshi has more up his...sleeves than you expect... As part of this challenge... you are under a time limit..."

"A time limit?" Kaze tilted his head. Zenkai tilts his head. "Time limit?"

"Oh? It seems the boy is like... you... Satoshi will have to... adjust this..." Sclera folds her arms, looking to the manor, her eyes still on them. "Somewhere near... our manor... is a device... it is set to target Skyra and every living being in 2 hours." She says looking back to them. "The death cannon... can only be terminated by one of two people... Satoshi or...Kazeobake... but. It will not be... visible until Satoshi is either defeated... or allows it to be.. seen... ehehehe... Any questions?" Sclera snickers.

"Me?" Kazeobake gawked.

"Has the clock already started?" asked Zero growing ever more worried.

Naomi Looks to Sclera, also curious to that answer. Sclera snickers. "Yes, it began... at midnight..."

Zenkai gasped. "Shoot! We have to find that canon and fast! But also..to stop it.." Zenkai growls to himself.

Naomi looked concerned, and nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?..." Sclera smirked.

Dark takes over Zenkai. "Yeah? Can we kill you now?" Dark shoots off at her a bit. Zenkai holds him back. "No! We can't waste anytime with her! We need to find Satoshi!"

"Zenkai is..right...ehehe.." Sclera spoke.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted in response.

Sclera turned from then, and glanced back with ehr back turned. "Oh! Satoshi has a message for you... ... Have fun..." She shifted into the red mist, and vanished from sight.

Zenkai looks back to them. "Come on guys." Monsters appear around them all in numbers. Zenkai backs up a little. "Oh look at this..." Zenkai says charging up his gig buster.

"Skeletons... I would say awesome, but shit." Kazeobake grumbled, forming the Fret armor. "Let's move fast." Naomi urdged.

"Grr. More annoyances," Zero muttered as he decapitated the skeleton closest to him.

Zenkai shoots off a couple of shots taking some down, as well as Axl who smashes through some taking the ability of a past force. Axl clears a good way for them. "Guys over here!"

Zenkai shoots a skeleton before it hit Naomi from behind. "Phew, alright! Everyone over to Axls location now!"

They all rush to where Axl was making their way to the main entrance of the manor.

"This better be good Axl," said Zero.

Giggling is heard from the top and above them on the rail sat Mindra. "Hello playful people.." She says smiling to them. They we're standing in the main entrance of the manor, with Mindra above them on the balcony.

"More distractions." Naomi sighed.

Zero lashed out losing his temper. "Damn it Axl! We ran right into her hands. We can't afford to waste time!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! It's not like I've been her before.." Axl says with teary eyes.

Mindra sighs. "While you guys are fighting with each other. You're gonna miss the fireworks this way...But to help you see them..Or at least get there before they go off. Around you are doors...Each door leads to a different place of the manor...In the manor doors are keys...These keys go to the door behind me..." She says giggling again. "Grrr...Sucks I can't really do anything to you toys now...But find the keys and you'll be able to visit me again...Ohhh and remember time is ticking...Don't visit your old friends to long now..."

"Ugh. Spare me," said Zero.

"Great...And old friends?" Zenkai says sighing to himself.

"We don't need this right now." Naomi sighed. "Should we split up? Make this faster?" kazeobake asked.

Zenkai nods. "That'd be a good idea."

Mindra laughs. "Be fast you guys..Catch you soon hopefully." She vanishes behind the door. with 3 key holes.

"Looks like groups of two." Naomi remarked.

"Split up? What makes you think that's a good idea?" Zero asked.

"Do you wanna waste more time? Come on it's a good plan. Zenkai and Naomi, Zero and Axl, then Fret and Me. Let's do this and make it fast. Dr. Wily is waiting." Kazeobake retorted.

Dark breaks through. "He's right let's do it."

Zero grumbled but complied due to the decreasing time.

The team splits up accordingly, and enters the specified rooms.

Kaze enters a room suitable for swordplay. There were pillars and some checkered floors. A man in a white suit walks out looking to him. "...Wow...so that guy had a kid huh?...After all this time...And you want to be a mega man huh?...Why should we judges allow you that honor?"

Kaze takes a stance, his sword ready. "Who are you?"

Xion shrugs. "I'm one who used to work with Satoshi in the past..Or Spyder...But beside that...My name is Xion...I am a judge of Skyra..And like that Maverick Zenkai you are you with..You are unfit to be on this plane...And I shall destroy you.." He says pulling out his blade. "Though this Satoshi has always been with you...Wily...That is...He played the parts quite while..."

"Plays Parts? What do you mean?" Kaze asked. "(My liege-)"Fret spoke through the helmet. "(Be quiet, I'll beat this guy easy. Any info could help us take down Wily.)" "(if thou is certain...)"

Xion appears behind Kaze. "...They were puppets...all toys in Wily's game..."

"Even you?" Kaze turned around, slashing.

Xion laughs falling back into light particles. He appears in the air looking down to Kaze. "Sadly yes...But I've been given a chance to redeem myself...If not even for a little while.."

"Stop with the vagueness!" Kaze demanded, aiming his gigbuster at Xion, firing shots off.

Xion sways from the shots. "Around the universe he traveled...being in many places at many times. He was always playing the part of two versions..." Xion says striking at Kaze with his sword quickly.

Kaze held up his sword to guard against the attack. "How so?" Kaze gritted his teeth.

Xion shrugs. "He was using the vortex powers...often switching places with his other version, to be here and there...They say you are your best friend..Beside dogs of course..." Xion says clashing with Kaze's sword.

"Dogs eh?" Kaze sneered at Xion, letting Fret's armor vanish with the fox reploid behind him blasting at Xion as Kaze swooped backwards, his scarf trailing behind him, with his sword on the defensive. Fret Ran around firing more shots at Xion. "Tally ho."

Xion takes the shots falling backward on his face. "Urgh..." He says kicking off the floor. "Crafty...I applaud you a bit for your methods." Xion says rushing back at Kaze quickly.

Kaze did a back flip, slashing horizontally. "Not gonna keep talking about your 'master'?" Kaze taunted . Fret circled around snarling.

Xion laughs. "Master? I am the master here...This is my world..." The checkers on the floor begin to turn into what looked to be a spiral. Which out of the ground form a hand.

"From what i gathered about Wily, he's the one pulling the strings. So he would be your master, so in this theory, your 'delusional' or in denial." KAze stuck out his tongue to provoke Xion.

Fret lunges at Xion from behind, chomping down with his bladed fangs.

Xion is protected by the hand made of the floor which swings knocking Fret backwards. "HA HA HA! Come on...This is the son of Raiko? The wanna be Mega Man?"

Fret shifted back into the armor form. Kaze sneers at Xion, drawing abilities he got from the ghost orb some time ago. He pointed his gigbuster at Xion, letting off some shots.

The shots tear through the flooring hitting Xion dead on. The flooring shatters and he falls to the side holding his chest. "Grrr...Piercing bullets!?"

Kaze draws nearer. "Boss let me use the ghost orb, and I still have it's powers. How do ya like this 'wannabe megaman' now?"

Xion growls to himself. "How sloppy...Giving a novice such powers..." He lifts himself off the floor. "Heh..I suppose before I go...I can tell you this...Wily was always clever in his ways of going about things...Steadfast smart, and cruel..As his persona was easy and silly going..." He forms another blade in his hand. "Together the two of them made this manor what it is today..You can say also by Spyder's memory I was kept alive...Even after all this time...I owe much to Wily...However...I also owe an end to this rain of false Mega Men..."

"Shut up and stay down." Kaze grumbled, taking a sword stance, running at Xion as well.

Xion kept running fast at Kaze. "Not happening...That's what you will be doing."

"Some comeback, is that really the best you can do? Did you write that yourself?" Kaze swung his blade.

Xion sighs. "Do we have to go into this again!?" Xion says clashing with Kaze's blade.

Kaze smirks at Xion, as Fret's armor opens up in some locations, blasting off shots of electricity. "Surprise~" Kaze chuckled.

Xions eyes widen. "What in the!?" Xion gets hit up with all the electricity blowing him to pieces.

A single key falls hitting the floor twirling. Kaze kneels down to pick it up and he wanders back to meet the others in front of the door, he was whistling as he left the chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hide and Seek**

Now in a rose garden after Zero and Axl had entered their door. Axl and Zero were wandering around. "Man..This place seems to loop around forever..."

"Why this field. Why roses?" Zero looked to Axl. "Why you?"

Axl laughs. "Dude it isn't that bad..Sides.." Axl steps on what seemed to be a mushy plant. He looks down and noticed his foot was on a glowing heart. He becomes pale. "I..I..I just stepped on a...wwwhhhhat!?"

"Get a hold of yourself," said Zero.

Axl looks to Zero panicking. "I just stepped on a heart!"

Zero shook his head. "What did you expect? This is a castle of horrors. That's to be expected. Moreover, who is in charge of this garden?"

A female voice echoes to them. "Life is full of broken hearts..And of course..That would be me..."Ciel jumps down before the two. She grins her pink outfit blooming with heart soul energy.

"Nice entrance," said Zero before attacking Ciel without a moments hesitation with a repetition of stabbing strikes.

Ciel moved back and forth swaying from Zeros strikes. "Nothing like what Doppler had in store for you..." laughed Ciel as she jumps away looking to him. "Dr. Doppler...Thinking back..He and Satoshi had great plans for Skyra...Creating me as the first artificial perfect Mega Man...But alas...things never went as planned..Heroes like yourself had to step in..And for that..Well...We lost...But I went on...Satoshi helped me greatly..And in turn..I gave him souls...for what you ask?...The canon.." She says laughing.

Zero was not interested in the slightest to hear her story. "Riveting," he replied as he kept slashing at Ciel. "Axl! Cover me you idiot!"

Axl was to stunned he remembered Ciel. "Dude she's dangerous! I mean...urgh..Crap..." Axl was trying to get his head together.

Ciel slashes at Zero connecting with his arm, she then grabs him and flips him over her shoulder. She holds her blade to Zeros neck.

Axl shoots off his pistols which bullets are deflected by Ciel's blade fast.

"Tch. Always helpful," said Zero deactivated his saber.

"(Hope this works.)" Zero pointed the hilt to Ciel's abdomen and activated it immediately as the green blade of energy shoots out instantly.

Ciel is stabbed through as heart energy flies from her. She pulls back from the strike holding herself. "..Urgh...Good shot there..."

"SHOOT HER!" Zero shouted as he rolled away for Axl to light her up with his rapid fire pistols.

Axl nods and aims shooting off at her quickly. Ciel takes the strikes again and again. "Ha ha ha!" The heart energy was starting to heal her around a bit but slowly. "Like Satoshi...he also has healing from the same hearts I've collected...I'm not only a mega man..but a goddess...When Sclera ate me...It was more the REBIRTH!" She says flying at Axl quickly. Axl flies into the air as he continues to shoot off at her. "Don't run! I only want your heart!" She jumps up after him. She catches Axl by his foot and swings him back onto the ground beside Zero. "Urgh ouch.." Ciel lands her body now blooming of heart energy. A single core was glowing around her heart location.

Axl looks to the area. "Zero that part...Slash it..break it! Do something!" Ciel laughs. "What are you bickering about?"

Zero rushed in from behind Ciel and thrusted his saber piercing Ciel's core.

Ciel's eyes widen and she yells as heart energy over takes her. Her body becomes full of vains and she explodes a key flows out looming in the air. Axl was shivering. "...You can get it...I think I'll pass on touching that."

"Pfft. Amateur," said as Zero was reaching for the core.

Axl yells to him angry. "Hey!" They spot a door leading out. "Come on..." Axl says walking ahead of Zero to the exit. Zero ran after him.

Zenkai and Naomi were now wandering through the last door, and it seemed they were around the dining hall which Sera had attacked before the events of the skyra war. "You..." Sera says walking out looking to the two of them. "There was one...and now there are two?..."

"Sera!?" Zenkai says gripping his gig buster tightly.

Naomi looked to Sera. "Hm? Who?"

Zenkai keeps his eyes on Sera speaking to Naomi saying. "She was a selfish person...Who wanted nothing more to be a mega man..She tried to take my place by destroying me and taking all my friends away." Sera grinds her teeth. "IT IS STILL MY PLACE! I admit..I was a fool trying to obtain so much information..But Satoshi has explained to me what it takes to be a Mega Man.." She forms the armor of Bass. "And with the power of father bass...I will surely own Skyra and all it's inhabitants! Even your mirror alter there..."

Dark pushes through. "You got Bass huh? That's quite a replica..." Sera scoffs at Darks comment. "YOU TRAITOR! I'll end you first!"

Naomi looks to Sera. "You remind me of someone I once knew. Let's end this and meet my brother." She says to Zenkai after.

Sera was taken off guard by that comment. "Brother? Wait...Satoshi is your brother?..You're his sister!?"

"He didn't tell you? And I thought he told all his subordinates. Seems you must not be too important to my brother." Naomi replied.

"...I am important..." Sera barked back.

"If that we're so then you would know how this all supposedly started with me. If Satoshi didn't bother telling you, you don't know diddly-squat about my brother's plans. He even made it clear to my allies." Naomi retorted, casually.

Zenkai nods. "That's right...Sera? Satoshi..Never messed with you?" Sera shakes her head. "It was only DZ...But...Forget it...I was suppose to be the Mega Man...Solaris said otherwise...Now I'm given another chance to do something..But in truth I'm not even worth that much...FUCK IT ALL! FUCK IT ALL!"

"How imature." Naomi scoffed.

"She hasn't changed." Zenkai said getting his weapon ready. Sera holds her hand up to them. "No...I'm tired of trying to fight for something that...grr...I already died...I want things so bad...But maybe...I'm using the wrong plane..." Sera looks off to a window in the location. "...Zenkai...Naomi...DZ...I'm not dying here again..." She tosses the key to them. "Now that I have another chance...I'm going to use it in my own way...I hope you have no legacy Zenkai...Because I'm not going to stop until it's over..."

Zenkai panics. "Wait! Are you..You can't just leave! Satoshi will kill you!"

"..Not a smart move...ehehee..." Cackled Sclera's voice.

Sera nods. "I know...I said this plane..."

Zenkai looked to Sera sharply. "(I think I get it..She's planning to go it soul or something..But...Under Sclera...Sera can't escape that..Her soul will be bound...)"

Naomi was looking around for Sclera, but only noticed the red mist surrounding Sera's ankles.

Sera laughs. "Zenkai..Naomi...We will see each other again...I see you're carrying a legacy there Naomi..."

Zenkai holds to Naomi's hand backing up. The red mist takes a monstrous mouth, it loomed over Sera with mouth open, screeching. The mouth moves like a tidal wave, crashing onto Sera, her body burning like acid, as the mist begin to eat her in more torturous manner.

"WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!" Was heard from Sera as Zenkai grabs the key quickly backing up with Naomi. "Come on...Let's go...I guess now..it's..To Wily..." He says heading off to the door with Naomi.

Naomi nods. "I wonder if the others got their keys."

Zenkai and the others meet up. They then place the keys together opening the door and they walk inside.

Inside was a staircase that led down to a very deep celler, it was pitch black. The dangling lights sparked on and off every so often as they traveled down. As they arrived to the bottom, nothing could be seen, and their night vision seemed to have been tampered with. "Seems you finally are getting close in this game of hide and seek, but a game as such is much better played alone. HAhaha..." Chuckled Satoshi's voice, echoing in the celler. Before the group could make any moves or say a word, they each found themselves split up within the large chamber. "Be careful as you try to find me, you may run into your friends, but my tricks could deceive you, or perhaps you might trick yourselves into thinking it's an illusion. Only one hour remains, and then the death beam will destroy all life as we know it, and you won't be able to stop it. ." His voice continues to echo around them.

Zenkai forms his armor and focuses the helmets energy to seek out Satoshi. He hears the voice of Roll from behind him. "ZENKAI!" Zenkai looks back. "Roll?" Roll walks up to him. "I ran after you guys because..I felt it wouldn't be safe back home..I have SJ with me." Zenkai felt something seriously off yet he felt completely normal. It was a crazy feeling. Dark emerges from Zenkai and shoots Rolls head clean off. Zenkai panics. "DARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Dark sighs to himself. "Keep about yourself idiot...You nearly got gutted there.." Before Zenkai was a dead foe who held a rusty knife. "...That was to real...I mean I know his mind nightmare powers are good but.." Dark takes over Zenkai. "Let me lead our way...Unlike you...I don't really have that past to rely on..." Dark says walking off through the darkness.

"Axl! Dammit. This is bad," said Zero darting his eyes back and forth while cautiously holding his saber ahead of him.

"Zero? is that you?" Called a voice.

"Who's there? Zenkai? Grimsly?" Zero replied to the shadows.

Stumbling into view was what appeared to be Kaze. he looked rather zombie like, his body damaged badly and bleeding. His mouth opened and his jaw fell off to the ground.

Zero shuddered at the sight. "What the hell? Kaze? Is this Satoshi's doing?" He pointed his blade at what appeared to be Kaze's jawless face backing away.

"Gegege... what's wrong Zero? Don't like my funny mouth?" Kazobake asked, trying to grin as his tongue dangled a bit, blood seeping from his jawless mouth.  
Zero grumbled and struck Kaze at the base of his neck decapitating body fell to the ground, grumbling into dust.

"I'm sorry. I had to," Zero replied nervously.

"You killed him?" Naomi's voice was heard, she stood there unsure how to react, just in Zero's view.

"Naomi? That wasn't Kaze. That can't be Kaze. He wouldn't let that happen to himself. This has to be a trick!" Zero replied frantically.

Naomi took a step backwards.

"You believe me don't you?" Zero asked lowering his guard.

She held up one of her hands in defense. "How do I know you're not some trick?"

Zero retracted a bit. "I...I don't know, but were losing time bickering. We have to regroup."

The area pulsed a bit with a reverbing sound. "How do you know, that I'm not some trick?" She grinned.

"Mind games." Zero armed himself again but did not advance to strike.

"This is all just a game. Is it not?" Naomi went on, her expression growing more sinister.

Zero couldn't do anything but hold his defense and back away from her slowly. "(Shit. I don't know what I should do? Was that Kaze I killed the real one?)"

"Zero?" Naomi asked, seeming confused.

"What?" Zero asked.

"You're acting really... unusual." Naomi replied, stepping backwards a bit.

Zero looked confused. "I can't tell what's going on anymore."

"Weren't you the one who said something about not wasting time?" She chuckled menacingly.

"Grr. Enough! If you really are Naomi, then stop me right now!" said Zero lunging with a wide swing.

A menacing grin was implanted in his mind, but Naomi stumbled backwards. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She gasped, as she activated her blowback shield, knocking Zero's attack right back at him, with twice the force.

Zero fell and skidded across the floor. He shook his head and moved his scarf to a more comfortable position. "Thank goodness. It really is you. Satoshi has me under some sort of illusion."

"An illusion?" Naomi kept her distance. "I haven't seen anything like that... unless you're not really you."

"I'm sorry I had to do something. I thought you were going to kill me," Zero replied standing up.

Naomi kept on the defensive. "How do i know that it's you then?"

Zero discarded his saber and held his hands up high. "This is my only answer."

Naomi used her telekinesis to grab the saber. She looked to it then him. "My brother could pull of something this convincing from the readings Nyeyomi gave me, that she got from Raiko."

"Like how I was deceived by an undead version of Kaze. He would've disarmed me if it was really him I attacked. That's what I had to try on you. Take it or leave it," said Zero.

Naomi held to him the handle of his saber. "Very well then, we should find the others."

Zero released a sigh of relief and took his saber hilt back. "Thank you. I thought I was done for."

"Never thought I would hear something like that come from your mouth. Come on then." Naomi said, leading the way.

Axl was walking about looking back and forth and runs into Zenkai who seemed to be walking the opposing direction. "Huh? Zenkai?" Zenkai rubs the back of his head a bit. "Axl hey, good I found you. Where is everyone?" Axl shrugs. "No clue! I'm glad I found you though!" Zenkai nods. "Yeah..." Dark forms over Zenkai and grabs Axl by his neck. "Then again...I'm happy we're all separated." Axl struggles. "DZ! Grr! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Dark laughs. "All a matter of time before Satoshi's gone...Means I'll be able to run a muck and do what I've been wanting a lot...Being one of Dopplers old units. I knew you'd be onto my plans..."

Axl stops struggling. "Wait...Wily said something about illusions...You're not real...You can't be real..." Dark tosses Axl to the floor. "Are you sure you want to test those waters?"

Axl stands to his feet looking over to Dark. "Yeah...ZENKAI! If you're in there! Get a hold to yourself!" Dark laughs. "I put him out...Why else am I talking to you now?" Axl shakes his head. "(I need to find Zero or Naomi...Kaze...)"

Axl aims his gun at Dark. Dark laughs again stepping into the darkness from Axl. Axl then rushes off trying to find anyone else. "You can't run from your destiny kid.." Darks voice echoed. "GUYS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Axl cried.

Kaze was walking alone in the darkness, Fret's amor was not present on him. "Jeez all these tricks are going to make me loose my mind," He muttered. "Loose your mind? Pfft it's been lost for some time kid." Spoke a voice. Kaze turned seeing what appeared to be Fret. "Fret?" "I've been waiting a long time to get you alone." The fox smirked. "Keh? Fret, what happened to the 'Ye Olde' setting?" Kaze seemed uneasy.

Fret trotted forward, circling the boy. "Satoshi wants to see you." "WHAT?!" Kaze gawked taking a step backwards. "Oh don't be so surprised. Bringing me along, only gave the edge to use me to sway the future megaman." "Sway... future megaman?" Kaze dropped his guard. "Yes, if you follow me, Satoshi can give you everything you ever wanted." "What's the catch?" Kaze asked, uneasy.

Fret drew closer. "He needs you, to let him in." "No." Kaze sneered taking the defensive. "I won't!" Kaze went on. Fret chuckled. "Your loss kid." The fox charged at Kaze, but was tackled out of the way by another Fret, who was clamping down tight. "What blasphemy beith this!?" The real Fret snarled. "Seems my time is up... see ya kid. The master's waiting." Chuckled the sinister Fret, who vanished into the Shadows.

Kaze took a sigh of relief. "Shit..." "My liege, are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks Fret... that was close..."

Axl was running and bumps into Kaze from behind. "Urgh huh!?" Axl says regaining his posture and puts his guns up.

Kaze turns around, jumping back, Fret went in front of his master. Kaze sneered at Axl.

"..You are..Kaze right?" Axl asked keeping his aim at Kaze. "I won't hesitate to blast you if you try anything. I already ran into a false Zenkai..At least I think it was...Dark took over or something."

"False Zenkai? Dark taking over is actually very likely. I trust the boss, but his evil side ... I don't know.." Kaze kept back. Fret snarled at Axl. "If thou harms mine master, I wont hesitate to strikith thee!"

Axl puts his guns down. "That's what I was thinking as well...Hmm..You seem legit enough though.." Axl holds his head. "I'm not sure what to think though.." Zenkai walks pass the two and spots them. "Hm? Axl? Kaze?" Dark was still carrying Zenkai's mind at the moment. Axl jumps back holding his gun at him. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Whoa-whoa! Hang on there Axl!" Kaze said, trying to calm him.

Axl shakes his head. "No way! Dark! Give Zenkai back his mind so we can talk!" Dark laughs. "The hell are you on about? Ok..." Dark brings forth Zenkai. "What's wrong?...Hm? Kaze? Where's Naomi guys? And Zero? " Axl sighs. "This isn't working. I don't know if you're real or not..." Zenkai crosses is arms. "Satoshi is good...But..Hmm...Man...I'm not even sure if you guys are real."

"Argh! Enough with the confusing talk, we gotta get out of here and take down Satoshi!" Kaze grew annoyed, pulling at his hair. "We have less than an hour now." He went on.

Zenkai looks to Kaze as well as Axl. "He's real." They said in unison. Zenkai sighs to himself. "So we're missing Zero and Naomi."

Axl nods. "We should stick close though."

"I agree." Zenkai says checking his helmet for any traces of the two.

"I would tread lightly. I encountered a foul temptress in the midst of locating my liege." Fret looked to the two.

Zenkai looks over to Fret. "Temptress?"

Fret nods. "she twas treking eastward from here."

Zenkai nods. "Let's head east then." Zenkai says walking ahead of them. Axl trails off behind him as well along with Kaze. They reach the point and there stood Mindra looking their direction. "That doggy has eyes better than it's nose." She says giggling.

"Mindra..." Axl looks to Zenkai then back to Mindra. "Mindra? Isn't she shade woman?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Not in this world..." Mindra laughs again then cackles. "Yes...I'm really not from this world..You could say. I'm almost a dimension jumper..But that's aside the point. You toys want to pass through the door here right? But my room is locked..." She holds up a key dangling it. "Unless you all agree to join me for a tea party." She says with a drunk look crossing her face. A sneaky smile forming. "I might let you go..Though I can't guarantee the tea would be that sweet..But it carries a painful kick."

"Where did Satoshi go? Wasn't he in here with us?" Kaze demanded.

Mindra sticks out her tongue. "HEY! THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE AND YOU BRING UP WILY." She gained an annoyed look. "But whatever he's not here..He was never here...And the fireworks are starting soon now that you reminded me.."

"Keh?" Kaze gawked.

Zenkai gasped. "Shoot! WHERE IS HE!?" Zenkai demanded. Mindra slides her eyes to the side of the room lazily. "Like I'd just out right tell you that..Instead let's play.." Her eyes become sharp. "Until the fire works go off." She forms her saber walking over facing the 3. She bends downward a bit preparing to strike the lazy smile still on her face. "Just remember...I'm known to break my toys...I'll try to be careful..But I can't can't be that perfect..We..are human...Somewhat..." She begins to laugh again.

Suddenly, Mindra was slammed aside from an unseen force. Behind where she stood was Naomi, with Zero not to far behind. "What did we miss? That is you right, Zenkai?" Naomi spoke up.

"It has to be," said Zero.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah! Hey guys!"

"Rock'n, the gang's all here now." Kaze smirked.

Mindra grips herself off the floor tumbling back and forth regaining her footing. "...Ouch..." She says looking over to them all.

Zero turned and pointed his saber towards Mindra.

Mindra laughs. "One of you are not who you think..."

Zenkai was thinking. "Hm?" Axl shoots Zenkai from behind them shoots at Zero. He then shoots at Naomi trapping her in an electrical field deactivating her mind powers. Axl smiles. "They did call me the master mimicker."

"A...Axl!?" yelled Zenkai. Axl laughs a bit. "You're Axl...Is..well...Not in the building..Nor ever was...Eerie's gonna freak out when she finds out..." He says looking to Kaze now. Zenkai grinds his teeth. "AAXL!? But no! That...Can't be..." AAxl laughs. "I kept it down between me and Matsuba...Honestly...I love Eerie or having her...But all the same...I couldn't break code...Not until now..." Zenkai shakes his head. "So...Where is our Axl?" AAxl laughs again. "You remember that explosion?...Wily did some crazy reprogramming from Doppler's old creations."

"No..." Zenkai says shaking his head. Mindra laughs. "We always have things in order..."

"You bastard!" Kaze hissed, running at him. Fret formed the armor.

AAxl shoots off a net catching Kaze shocking him around which nums him. AAxl kicks Kaze back to the floor. "Hey...At least I helped you this far. Be thankful you even found Wily at all."

Zero kicked up and rushed at AAxl. "Back off!" he said slashing furiously at AAxl.

AAxl jumps back flying into the air. "Zero, I always hated you. You never wanted to give me time...And now that I'm not who you think I am. You're all wanting to give me attention...What a loss of time this is..." He says firing back at Zero quickly.

Zero deflected the shots saying, "The feeling's mutual you traitor!"

Zenkai couldn't get over the fact they were all duped this badly. Not even Matsuba who worked with AAxl could tell. He takes up his gun trying to focus. "We have 2 enemies here..And not a lot of time...We have to bust through this door...We'll...figure out what to do later..." Zenkai says taking off at AAxl as well. Mindra flies kicking Zenkai away causing him to change his focus. AAxl grins at Zero and flies at him quickly again.

"Fret, you gotta help them!" Kaze grunted, still trapped in the net. Fret's armor vanishes appearing outside the net. "As you command, my liege." He charged at the battle commencing, and fired some shots at Mindra and AAxl.

Zenkai fires off more shots changing from fire,to ice to ghost bullets and he uses a scream attack from the mouth monster which stuns Mindra making her fall to the ground holding her head. He runs over and over takes her with shots blast shooting up around her. Mindra takes some shots from Frets attack as well. AAxl gets hit by one of Frets attacks causing him to loose focus on Zero a bit. "Grr damn dog!"

"I beg your pardon! Dog!? Nay! I'm a fox!" Fret snarls still firing.

"You're dead!" said Zero swinging his blade with both hands towards AAxl.

The blade smashes into AAxl cutting off one of his propellers. He falls to the ground sparking on one arm. As more shoots from Fret hammer him from the side. Mindra was shivering around as the smoke lifted from around her. She laughs a bit and vanishes into the darkness. Zenkai lost sight of her and she appears behind Zenkai. Only Naomi was able to see her from behind Zenkai.

"Zenkai, behind you!" Naomi urged.

Zenkai turns but was to late. Mindras saber stabs through him and she holds him in the air and slams him to the ground. Mindra chuckles as she steps on his back pounding on him furiously back and forth. "I SAID I PLAY ROUGH WITH MY TOYS!" She kicks Zenkai off the ground tearing the Saber from his back." Zenkai's eyes widen as Dark takes over his mind healing his back completely. "Damn kid...You heal up...I'll take it from here..." Dark says getting back to his feet. He stares back to Mindra sharply as looking through her soul. "So..You wanna play tea party huh?...I hope your cups are ready to overflow...Because tea isn't going to be pouring this time around.." He says rushing at Mindra fast.

Fret looks to the battle, observing. He let off some more shots, this time missiles, directed at both foes.

AAxl transforms into Zero to combat his sword. AZero. "Heh...Let's see who makes a better Zero!" He says kicking Zero backwards.

Zero got up looking at his mirror image. "A sword duel. Very well then."

AAxl flies at Zero clashing with his retaliated with rapid piercing strikes.

AAxl laughs a bit and vanishes from Zeros site. He appears behind him now formed as Zenkai and shoots Zero right through his armor using a ghost bullet. It tore through Zeros chest area causing him to spark around a bit. AAxl blows the tip of the gig buster canon forming back normal. "I forgot...I don't just fight with swords..I fight with everything." A shot hits AAxl from the side ripping his armor off. A missile strikes AAxl as well and there stood Dark looking in the direction of Zero. Mindra also gets smashed by the missile making Dark look over to her. "Things are just blowing up everywhere..." Dark says looking back to Zero. "Hey you ok over there?"

"Gnh. He got a good shot..." said Zero gripping his open chest cavity.

Fret runs to kaze now, examining the netting.

AAxl laughs he was in pieces from Frets attack. "Seems we both got a bit...tattered." He chuckles. "Hey..Dark...Zenkai...Don't even think of trying to save him..I hit his energy processor...Unless Kaze that idiot can get over to him...I don't think he'd have much time..Then again...Hell...He might be saved...at the risk of loosing all of his memories..." Dark looked to AAxl furious. AAxl was nothing but a head connected to a chest cavity now. He forms into Zero. "Listen...I know I've helped you guys for too long..But now..It's just the time to go.." AAxl laughs with the head of Zero." Dark shoots AAxl through his head shutting him down for good. He forms back normal his processes completely shot.

Mindra was on the ground behind him she seemed to be out cold. Fret began tugging at the netting with his teeth.

Dark walks over getting the key from Mindra. He then turns his attention to Naomi holding his hand up and disconnects the field with his red hacking energy. He then looks to Zero. "So? You think you can still move forward with us?"

Fret managed to get Kaze loose. Kazobake stood up, and rushed to Zero. "I'll get you back up and running Zero, hang on." Kaze said, kneeling down.

"Thanks. I, gnh, hope this won't slow us down," said Zero.

Kaze was working on fixing him. Naomi walked over to them. "How much time do we have left?" she sighed, looking to her portable. "40 minutes?..."

Zenkai couldn't believe all that had happened but the time was still on his mind before the canon. He turns back to spot Mindra had vanished into the darkness. "...Mindra?..Where did she go?" Zenkai says stepping over to the area. He spots a single piece of her armor and as he goes to grab it, it vanishes digitally from his grasp. "Hmm..." He looks back to the others. "Kaze? How long do you think it will take?"

"Just a few more seconds, boss." Kaze snickered.

"I can't thank you enough for this," said Zero gratefully.

"Don't get emotional on me Zero. The cool attitude suits you more." Kaze replied.

The sound of something landing behind them was heard, as clawed footsteps approached. "The hands of... time aren't waiting... you better...hurry.. eheheeh..." Sclera spoke to them.

Zenkai looks back to her. "You're right..." Zenkai says taking a step forward to her. "So he's behind that door right? No time for small talk so.."

Zero got up after Kaze patched up his chest. "Time to finish this."

"You want in?... ehehe..." Sclera chuckled, placing hers hands to her hips. "Very well then... Satoshi is waiting..." She went on, walking to the the door that stood in the back of the room, leading the others with dim lighting illuminating the room. She glanced back to them.

"Come on you guys." Zenkai says walking ahead of them to the door. Naomi kept close to Zenkai, as Kaze and Fret began following after. Zero follows but he glared at Sclera before following. His disgust for her and Satoshi was written plain on his face.

Sclera stopped at the door, leaning against the wall next to it. She lifted her hand in front of it, with a dark energy causing the door to shake and open slowly, with derbies falling a bit from the ceiling. "Satoshi awaits you..." She stares sinisterly at Naomi while saying it. "Enter at your own risk...ehehe" Sclera says vanishing into the room ahead of them all.

"Hmph," said Zero turning his face away from Sclera.

Zenkai looks back to everyone. "Ok guys ready? We're gonna finish." Dark emerges from Zenkai. "Let's go already all this over dramatic speech shit is wasting time.." He heads off ahead of the others follow after.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Revenge of a Madman**

The chamber ahead of them was a room, with cobwebbed chandeliers hanging overhead, and very antique furniture stationed through the room. Skull adorned much of the detail, and a window was closed, with a path to the balcony with a large device sitting just outside. The access was obviously locked at the moment. Satoshi was leaning on the railing above them all. Candles were light across the walls as well. He chuckled at them, standing up.

"You took your sweet time getting here. Not so heroic if you ask me, don't you want to save everyone on that plant." Satoshi cackled. "That planet?" Kaze asked. "Earth. Grid Skyra. Whatever you wanna call it. If you haven't figured it out by now, the location where we stand is on the moon. Grid Luna. Soon the Death cannon will be fired, creating fireworks from that lovely vantage point." Satoshi replied, pointing in the distance. "All these years of setting up the perfect tactics, all in hope of breaking you down sister. Discovering the extent of human mind, I wanted to surpass you. Everyone loved you and your work, but I was left in the shadows, even lower than Yusei... that idiot was more well known then me. My experiments to exceed the 10% of the human mind's capabilities was successful, but once everyone knew how I succeeded, I was looked down upon. People kicked me down, and spat on my years of hard work... even you Naomi... Ohhohoho yes, even you! I kept out of the spotlight, to avoid such punishments from the world. So, I devised my perfect plan. I would find a way to out gun your work, and make everyone realize how their actions we're wrong. That night, I pushed you into that double date. I knew you wouldn't want to see such a horror themed film, and set up AAxl to wait for you in the ally. He would have killed your precious little, pathetic boyfriend... but I did not know you would have learned to control those powers I GAVE you. After the plan to remove him from your life by telling that ditzy sister of his, I began using my vortex to jump realities. The first destination, a new dimension, where I met Sclera. She was battling another world's Zenkai, and lost. From that day onward, she and I had been devising more sinister plans. I left her in this world, while I kept in ours, but I often jumped between. I then met my counterpart, where he vowed his loyalty to me for all his remaining years. I gave him his powers and his immortality. He and I have often swapped places, if you weren't already aware of that. HAha... Sigma, the sigma virus, DZ, the Judges, Sera, Doppler, Yukkon and his grandfather, Ceil, the twins' creation, even Xion... it was all my work. Everything I did was for you, and you alone Sister. Sure, Zenkai and your friends we're my secondary targets, but the main target was always you. Even when Zenkai was targeted, it was to make you suffer. Without Zenkai, Naomi would be 'nothing', you see. Now I have everyone right where I want them, this situations just like clockwork." Satoshi went on.

Dark chuckles. "What a cry baby..So you're nothing but a big emo wet blanket...Who cares about your story? You couldn't find anything else to cover up your sorrows? So instead of trying to make better of things you became a jealous wreck and just...Went all ape shit with time? Maybe you really just didn't deserve anything..Reminds me of how I would've become...You're a sad cause Satoshi..."

Satoshi scoffs in response.

Zero folded his arms. "Like Dark said, you are pathetic. You spent all these years trying to get payback for living in the shadow of your sister, but your jealousy will keep you there for eternity."

Zenkai pops back through. "He's right...This entire fiasco...It's just amazing...In how stupid it is...You'd go so far to jeopardize the world because you can't get you way? Who will be there to praise your works? It takes all kinds of people to gain true happiness. If everything is destroyed because it goes against you..That is true disaster right there. You can go and launch this, destroy whatever you want. But in truth. It won't heal anything. You'll find yourself drowning in loneliness. Killing anything and everything that doesn't give you love. You'll just become one big scorn mess. But you've done to much. I don't think trying to council you is worth it. But yeah..As they said..You're just a bad sad mess flowing all over the place..." Zenkai says gripping to his Gig buster more tightly now.

"You really don't get it, but why should you? You're all the same, every last one of you!" Satoshi looked annoyed, but kept his composure. "Satoshi, you're caught in this web of lies and deceit. Please, stop this! At one point we we're close-" "No! Naomi don't go there, I am not that man anymore!" Satoshi hissed. "Brother. Before I became famous, you and I we're close... you we're my best friend. You betrayed me, not I to you... You're letting your darkness cloud you." "Shut up!" Satoshi demanded. "Please brother. You can stop this, and no one else has to die. I know there is still at least a trace of the brother I remember in there. You have to fight your anger. Please... I'm begging you." "Naomi. You're wrong. This IS me... I cannot change that now. Everyone is just a critic, a saint... but what am I?... nothing... just a villain... so I'll play my part. That is what they all wanted anyway. So judge me if you wanna but you won't destroy me... you can't Naomi... It's not in you to kill your 'brother'." Satoshi went on. "You're right, I can't kill you... but. That's not going to stop my allies." "Hmm. You'll let your allies fight YOUR fight. What a coward. God you disgust me, with your sad pathetic ways. I never thought you'd let yourself play the damsel in distress and let other fight your battles. Very well sister, you've changed... I prefer when you we're courageous, when you and I actually we're making a difference. " "That last part ... it was shocking.. cavalier. I knew there was a bit of 'you' left in there... brother." "Pfft... I suppose keeping you alive just to torture you is all I can do, just as I thought now." Satoshi scoffed. He created a shadowy vortex, trapping Naomi within. He moved her with his telekinetic powers, forcing her to stay out of the battle, and watch. "If your not going to fight, then you can watch your friends die. Tick-tock, let's-get-this-started!" Satoshi sneered to the others.

"NAOMI!" Zenkai looks to Satoshi sternly. Dark snaps back. "Someone's getting testy.."

"Dammit. Negotiations are over," said Zero activating his saber.

Kaze un-sheathed his blade, forming the Fret amor. "Finally, all that drama was boring me!"

Dark laughs. "For once I agree with you." Dark says pulling out his Gig Buster beaming with red energy.

Satoshi stepped onto the ledge, looking down to the all, with his tentacles dancing a bit. He jumped down to the ground, forcing them all to fly backwards into the wall with a telekinesis blast. "You ALL shall die here, every FUCKING last one of you!" Satoshi growled. The lighting was going haywire, flickering on and off like it was short circuiting from Satoshi's rage.

"Crap. How do we get close?" Zero muttered.

Kaze got to his feet, using his blade to help him up. "Shit man, I wasn't expecting that."

Dark cringes his teeth from the pressure. "Guys freaking constipated or something..Let's give him something to help him let loose..." Dark uses his power to freeze time briefly forcing himself off the wall. He breaches a bit aiming his gun shooting off a ghost bullet which flew fast hitting Satoshi on the elbow. "Gotcha.." Dark says as time went back normal around him. Zenkai's mind snaps back through due to Dark using a lot of energy. "(Dark!? What was that!?) Dark sighs. ("Using the Grid as an anchor here...You gotta go almost god mode...So don't let up that energy..Think of Naomi..And with your friends put that together and own this guy...I'm a little weak now..But so help me..If you die before I can help you again..I'll shred your body worse than what Satoshi would do..." Zenkai nods and looks to the others. "Guys! We have a trump card here...We just have to play it right.."

Satoshi looked to the wound, sneering back at them. It was dripping with black blood, but began to make a hissing sound as it covered over with acid. "Lucky shot." Satoshi smirked running at them, but as he reached the middle of the room a dark force appeared on the ground as he vanished chuckling. "WATCH OUT!" Naomi called from above. The air grew discolored, as the shapes began to sway like heat was bouncing off of everything. Purple air was floating around by now, the air made their movements stunned a bit, like the atmosphere was weighing down upon them.

"Little help Zenkai?" said Zero as his movement was stifled.

Kaze growled. "Dammed legs! Move faster!"

Zenkai glows around with the data energy from Skyra focusing. He shoots his gig buster into the air which spreads a field combating the strange mist. He then charges his gun and shoots the floor with a spread shot; which combines into one blast, seeking out Satoshi. "GRID MERGE!" Zenkai says as the mist is destroyed revealing Satoshi's location. "There!" Zenkai says letting off shots his direction.

This move had been used in the past when combating Doppler's forces around Grid Terra, Zenkai had many others but until now did he ever have to resort to using them.

"Thanks!" said Zero charging towards Satoshi.

Satoshi glared at them, holding up his hand to defelct the shots. "Don't underestimate me you brats!"

Zenkai switches to his ghost shots and shoots them off combining with other elemental shots. "DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE US!" He says charging up again as he flew with the shot ready to bash into Satoshi.

Satoshi chuckled, swaying past Zenkai almost like smoke. he made his way across the room to Kaze. A brief moment seemed to pass as he looked to the younger Wily. "All this power could be your's if you follow me. Forget the megaman, wouldn't you rather be my apprentice?" Satoshi spoke quietly into Kazeobake's ear before disappearing off into the darkness. Kaze stood there a little shaken. "(My Liege?!)" "...""(I beg you! Don't listen to him!)""..." Kaze was staring, almsot liek he was in a trance. His eyes we're shaking from the sheer intimidation of it all.

Satoshi reappeared above them on the ledge. He let off a dark pulse, radiating across the lower half of the room. It smashed into Zenkai and Zero.

"Gah!" Zero screamed as he was knocked away dropping his sword.

Zenkai's eyes widen and he falls to the ground. Nothing but white noise is heard in Zenkai's ears. He couldn't hear a thing but his heart pounding. "(Shit...I...I can't hear anything...")

"(Zenkai...)" Naomi thought, looking to him.

Zenkai looks to Naomi. "(Wait...I...can hear her..)"

"(Curiously enough, I can hear you as well.)" She replied, in thought.

Zenkai gets an idea. ("Naomi..You have a clear view of things right...You can be my extra eye...Can you see me? Satoshi anyone?")

"(Yes. I have a perfect view.)" Naomi nods.

"(Awesome. I guess from what you can see can help me until my hearing comes back..)" Zenkai says looking around, he spots the others but they were dead silent in his ears.

"(Be cautious, there's an odd screeching sound...)" Naomi looked over to where Satoshi had appeared, he dusted himself off. "How pathetic. Is that all the Megaman and his forces really have?" He scoffs, and looks to Naomi. "I hope your watching Sister." He grinned. "(Zenkai be careful, Satoshi's planning something.)" NAomi informed Zenkai.

Zenkai nods. As he glows up. He could feel Satoshis power greatly which gave him a good idea of where he was beside Naomi having to tell him a lot. "(Woah...Naomi this is amazing. But I can feel him...") Zenkai sends Satoshi a thought. "(Not everything. You're counting your cards to fast!") Zenkai says running in Satoshi's direction.

Satoshi looks to Zenkai with a grin, as he steps over the ledge, vanishing into bats. "(Loss of hearing increasing your other senses. Tsk tsk. Time is still ticking Zenkai.)" Satoshi allowed Zenkai to hear a thought.

Zenkai growls to himself stopping up short. "(He's right..Naomi! Can you tell the others to get to the canon!? At least Kaze...We need to be in two places at once...")

"(But he can't deactivate it until Satoshi allows it or is defeated. Did you already forget what Sclera said?)" Naomi replied, uneasy.

Zenkai shakes his head. "(Satoshi always played on illusions...The worse thing that could happen is this isn't even the canon but something he's playing us on...Thinking now..For it to be set off by his will...He must be the canon...") Zenkai gasped to himself. "(We have to take him down quickly! But him being the canon? What's he planning!?)"

"(If that's true then...)" Naomi says, looking around for Satoshi. "Then... he's pulling a sucide mission... oh crap...)"

"(Either way..I can't see him living after this...Either we kill him or everything dies with him..A freaking two sided coin...On his life anyway..)" Zenkai says looking off ahead seriously.

Naomi looked conflicted. "(Do what you have to do then...)" Her head perked up. "(ZENKAI! MOVE!)" She instructed, urgently. Satoshi stood behind Zenkai, holding what seemed to be a gigbuster to Zenkai's throat. He was chuckling.

Zenkai gasped. "(You know the outcome...") Dark takes over Zenkai and quickly slashes through the gun with his hand pushing Satoshi backward holding his neck tightly now. "You got to damn close..." Dark says smiling to Satoshi now. Red energy starts to flow around the two of them. Dark could hear things around him as Zenkai sat surprised with Darks sudden movements.

"IT'S A TRICK!" Naomi shouted, seeming aware the DZ had taken over.

What seemed to be Satoshi as actually a skeleton, holding Kaze's gigbuster.

Dark grunts to himself and cracks the neck of the skeleton. He takes the body of the skeleton and tosses it away. "Teach you to play games with me..." He says looking around for Satoshi.

"(USE YOUR MIND!") Zenkai begs to Dark from inside.

Dark sighs. "(Don't tell me how to run this body...)"

"(DARK! Quit the bickering and listen! We don't have much time!)" Naomi demanded.

Dark laughs. "Yes mom."

Naomi raises a brow, scanning the room with her eyes. Naomi finally spotted her brother. "(Oh no...)" Satoshi had appeared without notice, standing next to Kaze, his tentacles had already wrapped around the boy's neck and body. "I would be careful if I we're you." He says to the others in the room. "One wrong move, and I can end his life." Fret was laying on the ground pretty mangled from Satoshi, as the others had been distracted by the skeleton.

Dark spits off to the side. "You wanna pull a wager at a time like this? You don't want to kill him...He's not even part of your game..Though he is needed for us...You're not fooling anyone here...Stop holding hostages and fight your own battles. You are to be better than us right?" Dark says putting a hand in his pocket. "(What are you doing Dark!?)" Dark sighs. "(Sometimes hitting at weak points is good...Sides that...He'd need a body right?") Dark looks to Satoshi again. "Sides that...You don't want to kill your new vessel...Like me...You'll have no where to go...So what then? Man...We're like lost brothers now or something." Dark laughs to himself.

Satoshi smirks. "Catching on I see. Now you can see why I allowed Sclera to get close with this boy when she was in Naomi's custody. Never the less, there is only a few minutes to go. Do you want to risk his life DZ, I know what you're planning already."

Dark chuckles and holds up his gun at Satoshi. "Yeah...then you would've seen this coming.." Dark shoots his gun off hitting right through Kaze hitting Satoshi near his heart." Dark gains an annoyed stare. "Dammit...Missed by a bit..."

Satoshi releases Kaze, dropping him to the ground. Kaze was coming back to, but wounded in the process. "Such a waste." Satoshi winched, his wound healing, slowly.

Zenkai jumps at that happening. "(DARK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?)" Dark shrugs. "(It's a flesh wound he'll be fine..")Zenkai grumbles. "(For your sake I hope you're right..")

Zero ran in after sneaking by and attack Satoshi's healing wound.

"Human's are such a weak thing." Satoshi muttered, as he looked to Zero. "But I am not human." He smirked.

"No shit," Zero replied as he kept attacking him.

Satoshi's healing began to stop working as his stamina began to run out from overuse of his powers. He was bleeding more from each strike. He grabbed Zero with his tentacles, slamming his across the floor. "You're pissing me OFF!"Black blood was covering the ground, even from the throw. His eyes glowed blood red. "TICK!TOCK!"

"Looks as if we know who's time is running out now." Dark mocked Satoshi shooting him through his chest again. "...You're loosing." Dark said smiling.

Satoshi fell back, he was gritting his teeth. His blood was everywhere. "Only a few seconds left... I still have a bit more power left to do it." Satoshi chuckled weakly, coughing up a bit of his own blood.

Naomi was released from her prison, from loss of Satoshi's powers. She landed on the ground, catching herself with her telekinesis.

"This has gone on long enough!" Zero chucked his saber at Satoshi while he was in his coughing fit.

Zenkai charges up his blast with Darks combined shot and let's it off as Zeros sword flew at Satoshi as well.

Naomi stepped forward, using her powers to cast the attack looked to the others. "Please stop, we've already won."

"(Huh!? Naomi! What are you saying!?") Dark was furious. "Dumb bitch. We have to kill him..Cast away your damn feelings for just a bit of hope for the world. Some people can't be helped...He's to far gone as it is."

Zero backed off but looked away frustrated. "After all he's done I thought he deserved it," he mumbled.

Dark shakes his head. "Zenkai...For Naomi's sake...You don't have to do this...But some of us..need too..." Dark pushes forward to try and kill Satoshi. Zenkai pulls back on Dark. "(As much as I don't want too..We...need to respect her...grr...")

Naomi sighed and looked to her brother, who was still laying on the ground. "I suppose... I'm not one for the crowd to see... hehe... take my life... and then... I'll feel okay...that was the plan... all along anyway.." Satoshi coughed. "Satoshi." Naomi spoke softly, as she stepped closer to him, where he laid in a pool of his own black blood. He glared over at her. "Don't you try and save me now. Kiss it all goodbye and forget about me!" Satoshi hissed at Naomi. She stopped, keeping back with a saddened expression.

Dark walks up beside Naomi as Zenkai tried to hold him back. "You heard the man..." "(Dark!") Zenkai holds him back a bit more.

Sclera appeared next to Satoshi, as she dropped from the ceiling. She looked to Satoshi, kneeling down to him. "Satoshi..." Sclera spoke. "Sclera... you and Mindra need to return to your world... you two are the next targets." Satoshi coughed. "Not without...you...Satoshi." Sclera replied. Her mist circled around him, wrapping around his body. "We can be one... you and I...""Sclera... You're so loyal..." Satoshi smiled weakly. "I love... you... Satoshi.." Sclera looked to him, she grinned. Satoshi chuckled in response. "Love me? I never thought I would hear anyone such those words..." "You are special... my... master.." Sclera replied. His body began to fuse into her mist, he got to his feet. A trail of red mist was seen circling his feet, and linking to Sclera, circling around her feet as well. "Now.. we can flee..." Sclera spoke, looking to the group, and then looked to where Mindra was.

"What?!" said Zero turning to look at what was unfolding.

Mindra nods. "I shall say...catch you around..." She smiles looking back to Zenkai. "Hee hee...Catch you again...Maybe on a much more fair playing field..." She vanishes into the darkness. "(Wait!)" Zenkai said. "(They can't flee this way!)" Dark aims his gun at Sclera. "You little parasite..."

"Naomi. We won't be meeting again... farewell."Satoshi looked to Naomi. "Have fun with this... world DZ... I know... that's what you wanted eheheheeh..." Sclera chuckled, as Satoshi and Her vanished from sight.

Zenkai could hear again as he over took Darks place. "...Are you..." Zenkai had no words.

"I'll get Kaze and see if we can return to the fortress," said Zero rushing off to pick up Kazeobake and covered his wound with his yellow scarf.

Zenkai could understand Naomi's mind to things. But thinking over how much damage Satoshi had done to the world. Not only his but others, and now for that legacy to be living on. He picks up his gig buster from the ground staying silent. "Do that Zero..." Zenkai couldn't really look at Naomi at the moment.

Naomi Was looking to the blood, "It's my fault... I let him... get away." She spoke quietly to herself. Her eyes seemed like they would tear up at any second.

Zenkai shakes his head. "Yeah...You did..He got away..To mess over any over world he damn well pleases...Along with the power of that fucking parasite..." Zenkai looks back to her. "All because for one second. You couldn't take the time to just think about anything else beside him being your flesh and blood...I understand the urge not to hurt a loved one..But dammit Naomi! He wasn't that same...Grrr...You fucked up...And I don't know how much this might spread outside our world..."

Naomi looked to him. "Don't you think I know that." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Dark pops through. "Save your tears..Who's gonna save all those poor bastards?...My job is done...But seeing I have a ready body...I think I can make things better for you now.."Zenkai had shut himself off from Naomi to allow Dark sometime out as he thought to himself. However Dark had locked Zenkai inside.

Naomi only looked to him. "Dark...What are you saying?" She asked, her tone still near crying.

Dark aims his gun to her. "Well like any Wily..You created a mess outside of this place..Letting an evil seep into another place...You can't live on this way..Knowing you allowed countless people to just die by letting that evil bastard go...Then...Maybe keeping you alive is a better punishment...The worlds mine anyways now.." Dark says laughing to himself.

Naomi stared in fear. "What?-.. Dark you can't mean... why?!"

Dark chuckles a bit. "Lost that little memo already I see...No body...But Zenkai was perfect...So..I'm taking him and I'm going to run the show now...Access to Skyra the works...Nothing can really stop me from obtaining my original goal..Played you losers like any kind of script I come up with.."

Naomi was in shock. "I.. I Can't let you do that!" Her eyes narrowed. "This may be my fault, but you getting away with Take Zenkai... I CAN'T let that happen!" She spoke sternly, but her tears still showed.

Zero overheard Naomi's screams and glanced over trying to contact home.

Dark laughs manically. "You know you can't do anything to me...You proved that with Satoshi...You really want to try hurting me?...Killing me?...How can you even get that far?..You're a loss cause..Zenkai is mine...And from how you go about things...It'll stay that way."

Naomi gritted her teeth. "You lied to us just to take Zenkai's body. Why did even belive you for a second. I know You saved me... but was that an act too!?"

Dark nods. "All of it..I've told you everything you wanted to know..But words aren't getting you back this body...Or anything else for that matter...Go soak your head in guilt somewhere...I have work to do now.." He holds up his hand red energy forming around Naomi. He lifts her off the ground with his mind restraining her actions.

Naomi stared at him fiercly, her eyes glowed blue as the blowback shield deployed without her hand movements.

"Damn. I can't leave things like this. They're on their own," said Zero as he was warped out of Satoshi's castle with Kaze.

Dark sighs. "You can't fix what's broken..." He says turning from her. He walks off to the exit of Satoshis room a bit. "The only way you're getting this body back...Is doing what you fear most...The thing that you failed to do that will lead to countless deaths of others around the universe...Rest in your hands...I'm not trying to give you any kinds of motivation. Because that'd be me being nice..But maybe...If you can somehow prove to me that you're not this waste of air...You might have a shot of getting him back...If he wants to return.." Dark turns to her. Dark laughs. "You're carrying the child of a man who has locked you away from his mind...That is why I have full control...He just couldn't take you did that...Who knows how long this would take...But for sure...He's hurting pretty badly...Not only for himself, for you...And the worlds that are now infected by your actions..."

"You're trying to mess with my head, it isn't working Dark. I know there IS another way past this. You just aren't aware of it." Naomi says, her face covered by a shadow.

Dark shakes his head. "You're still not understanding...No matter how many words you spit at me...It won't change the fact...You still can't tear through a loved one to make things right if you have too...How many Knights did Zenkai have to battle friends and foes alike? It's not as if he had to...But if he never did..Then things well..Would be terrible...You can't win wars by not punishing those that need to be punished. Even the most terrible creatures like myself...Need at least death or some kind of confinement..." Dark says turning back to the door. "If you're not done trying to talk me back to not leaving with Zenkai...Then sadly you can choose any of the available walls..I'm sure your words will have more bearing on them..."

Naomi used her Esper powers, holding him from leaving. "If you want to leave, you'll have to get past me first. I know how much energy you used on that fight. While, I am still at full power."

Dark grins. "Getting interesting...You think you can really do this?"

"If I can use my telekinesis without even lifting a hand, do you really need to ask. I Can stop you without any harm needing to befall Zenkai. Even if he hates me after this, I deserve it. But I won't let you do this to him." Naomi says, her eyes showed determination now, as he hands kept to her sides. She wasn't even lifting a finger.

Dark thinks to himself a bit then comes to a conclusion. "You know?...I'm going to let things play out...You have a lot to reap here...I'll give Zenkai his body back..But by no means will you leave my site...Happy explaining...I have other times in the future to perfect my dream..."

Zenkai's eyes form back normal. "Naomi?..."

Dark speaks to Zenkai one last time. "(I'm leaving...It was a waste to even be on this quest...But I'll let you talk to her about it...We'll see each other again in the future...But maybe under more close circumstances...")

"(Close?)" Zenkai says to himself...Darks data escapes Zenkai and flies around Naomi a bit scanning her around. He appears to Naomi in her site. "I'll be watching you..."

Naomi looked at Dark. "So you knew my plan, and are alright with those terms? You do realize what will happen to you, right?" she said.

Dark nods. "I do..."

Naomi lifts a hand to him. "Then you're ware you won't retain your memories. It's too late to change your mind, Dark. I have you trapped with no where to run."

Dark laughs. "That's fine...I just hope you'll have some place to go after all of this..How long can it take for Zenkai to forgive you?"

Naomi glances to Zenkai and back to Dark. "I don't expect him to." She replies, forcing DZ's soul into the fetus of her child. She fell to her knees, and sighs.

Zenkai now was looking over to Naomi, he wsn't aware of what she had just done. "...Hey...Are you ready to go?..I can't stand this place anymore..."

She glances over to him. "With what I did, you still want to to come back with you?..." She was surprised, he didn't even have a reaction to what she just did.

"I don't...But I know I can't leave you here." Zenkai said a bit of coldness in his tone. "I'm not sure what I want anymore..."

Naomi looked off. "Then go on without me... I'll be fine."

"..." Zenkai doesn't say to much else and walks off from her teleporting away. He had other things to worry about at the moment. Eerie was on his mind and other things.

Naomi got up, looking off to where he went. "I don't expect you to forgive me Zenkai..." She looked down a bit. "I suppose it's just you and me now Dark..." She speaks softly, looking to the manor. It was technically unoccupied now. "Maybe we can stay here.. for now...Satoshi really did get what he wanted... for me to suffer..." She lets another tears drop as she walks off down the halls of the abandoned manor.

Zenkai was now at the fortress giving the news to everyone. He finds Eerie's room and prepares to give the news to her. Roll walks up to Zenkai tugging on him before he entered Eerie's room. Roll steps up beside Zenkai saying. "Zenkai..You can't, just leave Naomi though..I know what she did was pretty hard to swallow but..." Zenkai sighs. "She's got our kid coming...I can't leave her...But I also can't act like things hadn't happened...People died...A lot of people died..Lives were destroyed..I know he was her brother but.." Zenkai was holding back tears, he was angry but also felt terrible for the worlds. "...I dunno..I need to tell Eerie the information about Axl..." Roll nods. "We'll give it time ok?...Maybe through something we can all get along again?" Zenkai sighs to himself. 'Sometimes Roll, there's just no going back..If it weren't for this baby..I just don't know...It's going to take a bit I know that..."

Zenkai enters the room to speak with Eerie. "Eerie?" Zenkai says stepping up to her.

Eerie was looking through her things, and glances back. "Zenkai? You weren't the one I was expecting to walk in." She turned to him. "Wait. Why ARE you here. Where's Axl?"

Zenkai sighs. "Axl...was a spy...He wasn't..well who you thought he was...Who we thought he was.."

"WHAT!?" Eerie snapped, slamming Zenkai back into the wall, her hand to his throat, while a glare was stationed on her face. " . FUCK WITH ME!"

Zenkai shakes his head. "I'm not...he was the alternate Axl...He knew how to mimic things...He revealed himself to us during our raid of Satoshi's...We had to take him down...I'm sorry Eerie..The Axl we knew...Blew up on a mission we had a while back...Involving the supposed Alternate version..."

"You can't be serious!" She snapped, letting off of him.

Zenkai held his head down. "I'm sorry Eerie..."

She stared at him, her expression growing distraught. "Leave!" She demanded, as streams of tears flew from her eyes.

Zenkai was going to hug her to help her a bit. But respects her wishes walking out to allow her to grieve. He shuts the door behind him. "(Eerie...And yet the one responsible is still out there...This isn't over...It can't be...But they're no longer in this world..") Zenkai says now looking upward. ("I can only hope and pray things stay together...Maybe there are other saviors out there...I need to find Raiko...") Zenkai says walking off to speak with Raiko.

Raiko could be found in the medical area looking over his son resting.

Zenkai walks in spotting him. "Hey...You got a minute?..Hows Kaze? Dark really got out of hand there..."

"He'll be fine. I can tell some shit really went down. Are you ok?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai shakes his head. "No...Satoshi got away...Naomi let him walk...I know she had her reasons but..God dammit..Wherever they escaped too..It's out of our hands now...I left Naomi because I just couldn't bare looking at her. But she has my kid..."

Raiko put his hand on Zenkai's shoulder. He didn't say anything because there was nothing that could be said to make things better.

Zenkai sighs. "I'll go see Naomi again..Find her..but urgh..."

Raiko looked to Zenkai from his seat. "Are you doin' what you think is right?"

Zenkai crosses his arms. "I dunno...I guess I'm stuck thinking...Why?...I know love is one thing..But honestly crimes..punishment..It all goes hand in hand...She loved her brother, but at the same time. That guy had tons of blood on his hands..."

"She has to live with it too, but if you're gonna be the one to dish out the punishment...you may have your own cross to bear," said Raiko. "Whatever decision you make, face it without regrets."

Zenkai nods. "Yeah. I've come to a lot of cross roads...I just have to figure out the best direction here...Thanks Raiko. I'll be back in a bit I guess." Zenkai says walking off to the teleporter room.

"Ok. I'll be here. Be safe Zenkai," said Raiko.

Zenkai heads to the teleporter location and teleports to Naomi. He appears behind her looking over to her. "..Naomi.." Zenkai says walking over to her.

They were within Satoshi's former hideaway, She was sitting on the stair case, and glances back at him. "Zenkai?... Why did you come back?..." She asked.

"...While I can't put behind what happened...I can't leave you...I still have feelings for you..And though your choice to let Satoshi go that way was out of love for family...It's nothing we can just toss under the bridge...I'm glad you took this seriously and didn't try to hide and cover...But one question still remains...After all the blood shed,events and shit that guy put us through and innocent people...Why would you let him go? I already know he's your brother...Hell..If Roll or someone I knew was doing that, and I tried to reason with them..I'd have to do what was necessary..At least to try and kick them back..In this case..He's still alive and we can't do anything about it...I can't just forget this..."

"I wasn't trying to let him go, Zenkai... It was an accident. Sclera stepped in before I could do or say anything... I didn't want him dead, but all the same... If we could imprison him. I know I was stupid, and I realize that. I am willing to accept any punishment..." Naomi replies with a sigh. "Whatever it may be, no matter how painful it is. I trust whatever you do, no matter what, because I care about you with my entire being... I don't expect you to forgive my actions, and I'm okay with that." She forces a chuckle looking off. "Hell, I even risked my own soul, by getting Dark out of you. It was a pretty reckless move on my part..." Naomi looks to her stomach a bit. "...And now I have to live with it."

Zenkai sighs to himself. He hugs Naomi. "...It's alright...Ok?...We do make mistakes...Though I won't ever forget this..I am happy that you're alive and...honestly..That's something I always need to dwell on...It could be a lot worse than you said...Maybe...I'm not the one to judge him...He was given a way out but was taken back by darkness..." Zenkai says letting off of her. "You're a good person Naomi..And for that I'm happy to be by your side...Hmm what did you do with Dark though?"

Naomi looks to him with furrowed brows. "He was planning on causing more trouble with your body... but...This may just upset you more... given little to no options.." Naomi was trying to think of the right wording. "Dark needed a body. I remembered that a fetus at this stage in development is only an empty shell. So... I put two and two together..." She looks off.

Zenkai becomes a off taken. Anger crosses his mind. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? THAT'S OUR KID! YOU PUT THAT PSYCHOPATH IN OUR CHILD!? NAOMI! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN US!? Seriously! What did I do!? What did we do!? What's happening!?" Zenkai sighs. "I mean...my god...no...No! Naomi! I can't this isn't normal!"

"Zenkai it'll work out... he won't retain any of his memories. Dark is being given a chance to start fresh, a clean slate. I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let him take your body for a joy ride!" Naomi explained, she looked worried. "It could have been me and not the baby who's body he took over."

"But our kid..urgh...ok...If he blows up any buildings or goes on some kind of kill joy trip. We're putting him up for adoption..." Zenkai rubs his head. "I really need some sleep. Just far to much to think about right now."

Naomi seemed surprised. Zenkai takes Naomi by the hand. "Some future we're gonna have...It's going to be interesting...Let's get out of this place..Together alright?"

Naomi nods. "Thanks for coming back Zenkai." She smiles slightly, her eyes still glazed a bit from her tears.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll raise Dark right." She replied, smiling a to him.

Zenkai and Naomi leave to the fortress to reunite with the others. In the darkness, the clone of Fret had been watching the two in silence. His counterpart's body was still laying in shambles, which makes him smirk. "In due time...hehee..."

* * *

[Credits]

Writers:  
JadZXA  
NitroGoblin  
SmallDubs

Editors:  
NitroGoblin

Characters:  
Zenkai, Zeta, Sandra, Xion, Mindra, DZ/Dark, and several others © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse © Metreu

Raiko, Maboroshi, Natsumi, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

Katnyss, Nyeyomi Wily, Naomi Wily, Kazeobake Wily, Grimsly, Eerie, Sclera, Matsuba, Fret, Satoshi Wily © NitroGoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Capcom


End file.
